


Every Story Ever Told

by stylezluuving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Hate to Love, M/M, Twitter AU, Writer Louis, heartbreaks, louis is best-selling author, wedding cakes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving
Summary: Stanie się najlepiej sprzedającym się autorem nie było tak trudne, jak zdawało się Louisowi. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko, czego potrzebowałeś w dzisiejszych czasach to idealna mieszanka alkoholu, całkowitego lekceważenia czyjeś godności, bloga o tym, jak popieprzona była miłość i znudzony wydawca, który był wystarczająco zainteresowany, by zaoferować mu kontrakt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Story Ever Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464896) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



Louis mógł poczuć to lekkie, znajome drżenie w swoich palcach, kiedy właścicielka księgarni przedstawiła jego i jego książkę, był w osiemdziesięciu procentach pewien, że Niall podyktował treść. Pochylił się do przodu, by zerknąć na tłum i zobaczył, że jego asystent dumnie się uśmiechał, kiedy kobieta wyjaśniała jak świeży pogląd Louisa na miłość ujął czytelników ze wszystkich zakątków świata. Niall krótko mu pomachał, kiedy kobieta zaczęła odczytywać każde pojawienie się Louisa w radiu i telewizji w ciągu ostatniego roku i teraz Louis był w dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach pewien, że Niall to wszystko napisał, nawet tą część, gdzie kobieta nazwała go literacką inspiracją. 

_Raczej nie._

Podsumowała to szybkim raportem ze sprzedanych kopii. Aplauz tłumu przypomniał Louisowi, że powinien się ruszyć. Przywitała go miła twarz kobiety, kiedy potrząsnęła jego dłonią i przedstawiła go ludziom, którzy patrzyli się na niego z podziwem.

Wystrój tej małej księgarni był czymś w rodzaju tortur za każdym razem, kiedy Louis musiał stanąć przed swoimi fanami i wygłaszać swoje własne myśli, niczym rozsądne rady. Zwiedził więcej auli i księgarni w kraju, że nawet Niall stracił rachubę. Perspektywa podróżowania była o wiele bardziej ekscytująca na początku jego sukcesu, ale teraz, kiedy tournee się kończyło, Louis nie mógł doczekać się ostatniego podpisywania książek. 

Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze to robił. Posyłał uśmiech tłumowi więcej, niż sto razy, dziękując im, podczas gdy przygotowywał się do kolejnego, szybkiego czytania, po czym miało nastąpić Q&A. Nie marnował czasu. 

"Chciałbym podziękować każdemu, kto przyszedł wcześniej na podpisywanie, zarówno jak i ludziom stojącym z tyłu, którzy najwyraźniej tym się nie martwili i dopiero przyszli. Dzięki za to." 

Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się śmiech, kiedy czule uśmiechnął się do spóźnialskich ściśniętych za ludźmi, którzy przyszli tu wcześniej i zajęli miejsca. Czekał, dopóki tłum przestał zachwycać się tym, jaki był zabawny. Nie wiedzieli, że rozpoczynał niemal każde swoje czytanie żartem podobnym do tego.  

"Oczywiście tylko żartuję." Zapewnił ich. "Doceniam wszystkich swoich czytelników, nawet tych, którzy nigdy nie nauczyli się odczytywania godziny z zegarka." Kolejna fala śmiechu. Niall uśmiechnął się z aprobatą z pierwszego rzędu i zachęcił go do kontynuowania. "Ale poważnie. Żarty na bok, naprawdę muszę wyjaśnić jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za moich czytelników, wszystkim, którzy pomagają mi, by pamiętać o powodzie, dla którego napisałem tę książkę. Chciałbym podziękować każdemu z was, bo przez wasze wsparcie udowodniliście mi, że nie byłem sam w tym uczuciu porażki w miłości. Nie byłem sam w uczuciu, jakby brakowało mi czegoś, co miała reszta świata i przez to chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że wy również nie jesteście w tym sami." 

Pomieszczenie, które zaledwie kilka sekund temu było radosne od śmiechu, teraz zostało przykryte głęboką, refleksyjną ciszą. Było to niemal pełne grozy, to dziwne uczucie wspólnego podziwu od wszystkich osób w tłumie, które miały złamane serca i miały potwierdzenie od samego Louisa Tomlinsona, że nie byli tak odizolowani, jak myśleli. 

Niall potajemnie posłał mu kciuki w górę na tę poważną reakcję, którą wywołały słowa Louisa. Prawdopodobnie jego czytelnicy czuliby się mniej ważni, jeśli wiedzieliby, że Louis nawet nie był tym, który stworzył ten mały wstęp. To był Niall. 

Zaczął opowiadać swoją historię. Tą samą, ponurą baśń o jego byłym związku i jego byłym narzeczonym, Isaacu (nie-tak-sprytnie przechrzczonym w jego książce na Księcia z bajki), kiedy szybko wyliczył momenty w ich związku, które były piękne i idealne, że Louis nigdy nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że miały eksplodować. Louis opowiedział im jak cudownie szczęśliwy był i jak wiele razy myślał  _tak, to moje długo i szczęśliwie_ , całkowicie, kompletnie się mylił. 

Louis sięgnął do kieszeni po swoje okulary, umieszczając je na swoim nosie. Otworzył kopię  _Bajkowy Kompleks: Prawda o Prawdziwej Miłości_  i otworzył na pierwszym rozdziale, który Niall zaznaczył dla niego do przeczytania. Zatrzymał się na chwilę dla dramatycznego efektu i pomieszczenie całkowicie ucichło. 

_"To zajęło miesiące, bym rozprawił się z każdym aspektem tego, co mieliśmy z Księciem, zanim moja pamięć stała się tak zamglona, że ledwo mogłem sobie przypomnieć powody dlaczego wierzyłem, że będziemy szczęśliwi. Nie do końca wiedziałem jak nasz związek upadł, ale jedyną rzeczą, na której mogłem się skupić było to, że tak się stało._

_Jeśli naprawdę bym się skupił, wciąż mógłbym zobaczyć jak Książę i ja w jakiś sposób się godzimy i żyjemy naszym szczęśliwym zakończeniem, nawet długo po tym, jak wiedziałem, że między nami to naprawdę się skończyło. Był tym Jedynym, albo tak myślałem. Wciąż marzyłem i miałem nadzieję, bo w bajkach główny bohater i ten Jedyny zawsze kończą razem, racja? Miałem nadzieję i czekałem, dopóki jednego dnia obudziłem się i zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój optymizm, to przekonanie w znalezienie tej jedynej osoby dla mnie było dokładnie tym, co było nie tak._

_Ludzie zabawiają się historiami o prawdziwej miłości przez całe życie tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że gdy dorosną, bajka stanie się tak pokręcona i spaczona, że wielu Księciów zajmie główną scenę i przemaszerują przez nasze życie, pozostawiając nic, oprócz złamanych serc i uczucia rozczarowania._

_Obiecałem sobie, by przestać. Podjąłem tę świadomą decyzję, by przestać karmić się kłamstwami i przestać wierzyć w fantazję, którą stworzyło społeczeństwo, bo zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości jako miejsca, gdzie czasami ten Jedyny nie istnieje zdaje się o wiele bardziej logiczne, niż próbowanie dosięgnięcia standardów prawdziwej miłości, które mogą nigdy nie zostać osiągnięte, poza książką dla dzieci."_

Bili mu brawo, kiedy skończył skubać swoje własne rany, tylko po to, by na nowo je zaszyć swoją własną logiką i pokręconymi filozofiami na temat miłości. Wzrokiem przeskanował tłum, by złapać kontakt wzrokowy z kilkoma osobami siedzącymi na widowni, którzy rozświetlili się przez to, że zostali przez niego zauważeni. Louis przeniósł swoją uwagę na tył pomieszczenia, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie pominął i przytaknął w podziękowaniu. 

Czuł się całkiem dobrze, kiedy otrzymał uśmiech od jednego z czytelników, który przyciskał kopię jego książki do swojej klatki piersiowej niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku. Louis również się do niego uśmiechnął mając nadzieję, że poprawi humor przynajmniej jednej osobie, która przyszła go zobaczyć. Mężczyzna zarumienił się, zanim odwrócił wzrok i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. Nie podnosił wzroku, więc Louis spojrzał na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę obok niego, który wyłapał wzrok Louisa z taką ilością nienawiści, że Louis był tym, który się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok. 

Louis upewnił się, żeby ponownie im wszystkim podziękować, zanim szybko przeniósł się na część z Q&A. Tuziny rąk powędrowały w górę, kiedy Louis rozpoczął dyskusję. Nie miał żadnego systemu, według którego kogoś wybierał. Niall zawsze mówił mu, żeby próbował i wybierał szeroki zakres ludzi, więc wybrał kobietę na przodzie, która wyglądała na trzydzieści lub czterdzieści lat. Louis pomyślał, że to dobre miejsce, by zacząć. 

Wstała i nerwowo się zaśmiała, kiedy rozejrzała się wokół i zobaczyła, że wszyscy się na nią patrzyli. Louis zachęcił ją miłym uśmiechem. "Cześć, Louis. Kocham każde słowo w twojej książce i sądzę, że to było niezwykle odważne, by przedstawić tu siebie i swoje miłosne życie... pomogłeś tylu ludziom. Zastanawiałam się co dało ci to pchnięcie, by to zrobić?" 

Głównie wódka. Wódka i nastawienie pieprzyć wszystkich, kiedy usiadł przed swoim laptopem, narzekając na to jak głupia była miłość po tym, jak Isaac zostawił go dla kogoś innego. Louis oczywiście tego nie powiedział. "Zobaczyłem, że coraz więcej ludzi śledziło moje wpisy online o tym, jak radziłem sobie z moim nieudanym związkiem. Tak właściwie, nie planowałem  napisania książki, dopóki ktoś to zasugerował i spróbowałem. Pomogło to wielu ludziom, więc cieszę się, że to zrobiłem." 

Niall mrugnął do niego i Louis zmusił się, by nie przewrócić oczami. Pamiętał te rozmowy z Niallem, kiedy przez przypadek odkrył bloga Louisa. Napisał do niego maila i powiedział, odejmując przeklinanie i wyzwiska, że Louis miał fanów i produkt, który mógłby być naprawdę czymś, z prawidłowym marketingiem i wydawcą stojącym za tym. Niall spytał, czy jakieś inne wydawnictwa złożyły oferty, sam złożył ofertę i Louis niemal przestał zadawać pytania po tym, jak Niall wysłał mu oszacowanie ile pieniędzy mogliby zarobić tylko na samej przedsprzedaży.

Wywołał mężczyznę, który wyglądał na pięćdziesiątkę i potem kobietę w podobnym wieku. Starał się celować we wszystkie segmenty i kiedy czas niemal minął, Louis mógł praktycznie poczuć koniec swojego tournee i czuł zapadanie się materaca pod jego placami wiedząc, że w końcu będzie miał trochę wolnego czasu.

Zostały zadane mu te same pytania, co zazwyczaj; Różne odmiany: Czy wciąż rozmawiasz z Księciem? Wiedziałeś, że twój debiut literacki będzie takim sukcesem? Albo jego osobiście najmniej ulubiony, Zdecydowałeś kiedy zamierzasz wydać swoją drugą książkę? Te wszystkie pytania zostały rzucane w jego stronę, każde z nich zyskało inną, grzeczniejszą wersję _kurwa nie._  

Louis miał właśnie zakończyć całe to spotkanie i powiedzieć wszystkim dobranoc, kiedy głęboki głos z tyłów przykuł uwagę wszystkich. "Czy naprawdę uważasz, że to sprawiedliwe, żebyś krytykował ludzi, którzy są w szczęśliwych związkach, opierając się jedynie na fakcie, że ty w takim nie jesteś?" 

Pytanie spowodowało, że tłum odwrócił się do tyłu. Nawet brwi Nialla wystrzeliły w górę, kiedy odwrócić się, kto zapytał o coś takiego, nie będąc nawet wywołanym. Louis nie musiał długo przeszukiwać tłumu, zanim go zobaczył, tego samego, wysokiego mężczyznę z ciemnymi, delikatnymi lokami wokół ramion i spojrzeniem tak zaciętym i zdegustowanym, że Louis ponownie chciał odwrócić wzrok. 

Louis już wcześniej radził sobie z takimi osobami. Chcieli tylko uwagi. 

"Nigdy nie skrytykowałem osób, które są szczęśliwe." Powiedział mu Louis. Niższy mężczyzna obok niego, zapewne jego przyjaciel, wciąż ściskał książkę Louisa, spoglądając pomiędzy Louisa i tego mężczyznę w całkowitym przerażeniu, jak dziecko, patrzące jak jego rodzice kłócą się w sklepie spożywczym. "Szczerze, ludzie, którzy są szczerze szczęśliwi prawdopodobnie nawet nie podnieśliby mojej książki z półki. Nie mają do tego powodów." 

Mężczyzna zadrwił z obrony Louisa. "Ale mówisz ludziom, którzy nie są w szczęśliwych związkach, że nie mogą być, bo twoim zdaniem prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje. Nie możesz opierać koncepcji miłości, albo bratnich dusz po jednym mężczyźnie." 

Louis był odrobinę zszokowany tym, jak zdeterminowany był ten mężczyzna, by zakłócić jego podpisywanie. Już wcześniej ludzie się z nim kłócili, ale nigdy tak publicznie. Nigdy na podpisywaniu, gdzie ludzie czekali, by go zobaczyć. Zazwyczaj krytycy czekali, dopóki mogli wycelować do Louisa online, w bezpieczeństwie swoich własnych domów. Louis nie czekał, aż Niall da mu znak co powiedzieć, kiedy wziął głęboki wdech. "Ludzie nie muszą mnie słuchać, no wiesz. Nikogo nie  _zmuszam_ do kupna mojej książki, albo do przeczytania jej."  

Mężczyzna się nie wycofywał. "Tak, ale nie do końca  _pomagasz_  ludziom, którzy ją kupują poprzez zasadniczo mówienie im, że nie ma dla nich nadziei." 

Louis zaśmiał się do siebie, nerwowy przez to, że tyle par oczu przeskakiwało pomiędzy nim, a bardzo upartym mężczyźnie z tyłu. Nie wiedział jak mógłby to wygrać. 

Tym razem poczekał, aż Niall dyskretnie potrząśnie swoją głową mówiąc mu, by to zakończył. "Cóż." Uśmiechnął się ciasno. "Po prostu zgódźmy się, że się nie zgadzamy, kolego. Nie przekonamy siebie nawzajem tutaj, więc po prostu to zostawmy?"  

Wyższy mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby ponownie miał się z nim kłócić, ale potem spojrzał na błagający wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela i natychmiast się poddał. Louis oczekiwał, że przytaknie, albo przynajmniej zgodzi się, by to porzucić, ale nie zrobił nic, oprócz gapienia się na Louisa, jakby był brudem na podeszwie jego buta. 

Kilku czytelników podeszło i uścisnęło jego dłoń, po tym jak Louis życzył im wszystkim dobranoc. Pomieszczenie było niemal puste, kiedy Louis usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. Już ściągał swoją marynarkę, kiedy Niall podszedł do niego, by mu pogratulować. 

"Louis! Stary, to było jedno z najlepszych czytań, które słyszałem podczas twojego całego tournee!" Powiedział, sięgając, by złożyć marynarkę Louisa. 

Louis posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. "Dzięki, Horan."

"Naprawdę, poszło ci  _tak_ dobrze! I sposób, w jaki poradziłeś sobie z tym dupkiem, to było..." 

Niall nie dokończył mówienia Louisowi jak dobrze poradził sobie z tym dupkiem, bo ten dupek, razem ze swoim nerwowym przyjacielem stali tuż przed nimi.

Niall naprawdę bardzo starał się by wyglądać, jakby właśnie nie zamierzał o nich mówić, ale Louis mógł stwierdzić, że był zażenowany. Natychmiast powiedział, że musi iść do właściciela lokalu, a nie stać tam w niezręcznej atmosferze, którą stworzył. 

"Cześć chłopcy." Louis usiadł odrobinę bardziej prosto, by ich przywitać. Ten z mocnym uściskiem na książce Louisa odwzajemnił uśmiech. Jego niegrzeczny, wyjątkowo wysoki i kręconowłosy kolega szybko odwrócił wzrok i zaczął bawić się swoim telefonem, jakby Louis nigdy nie powiedział słowa. Dobrze. Louis i tak nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia. 

"Cześć, Louis." Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. "Jestem Liam i to jest Harry." Spojrzał przepraszająco na Louisa, kiedy przedstawił swojego przyjaciela, który wciąż ignorował wszystko wokół siebie.  

"Miło wam poznać." Louis wyłapał, jak Harry szybko spojrzał w jego kierunku. "Co mogę dla was zrobić?"

Louis czekał z uprzejmym wzrokiem, aż Liam przezwycięży swoje nerwy. "Naprawdę podobało mi się wszystko, co dzisiaj powiedziałeś i czytanie było cudowne... Jest jak powiedziałeś, kilka miesięcy temu nawet nie podniósłbym twojej książki-" 

"Moim zdaniem nigdy nie powinieneś tego zrobić." Komentarz został wymamrotany tak cicho, że niemal został nieusłyszany. Louis i Liam odwrócili się do Harry'ego, który kontynuował niewinną zabawę telefonem, jakby nigdy nic nie powiedział. 

Liam westchnął, posyłając Louisowi kolejne, przepraszające spojrzenie. " _W każdym razie_ , nigdy wcześniej nie czytałem autobiografii/samopomocowej książki, ale potem moja dziewczyna ze mną zerwała i naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak sobie z tym poradzić. Przeczytałem twoją książkę i szczerze, nie mogłem jej odłożyć. Chciałem ci po prostu podziękować." Spojrzał na podłogę, jego nerwy jedynie trochę zmalały, kiedy powiedział to, co chciał.   

Przez większość dni w swoim życiu Louis czuł się jak kłamca, ale od czasu do czasu fan polepszał mu dzień mówiąc mu, ile jego książka dla niego znaczyła. Jego uśmiech był szczery, kiedy podziękował Liamowi. "Miło mi to słyszeć. Naprawdę Liam, dziękuję."  

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego był tym zainteresowany, ale zerknął na Harry'ego, który niedyskretnie przewrócił oczami na ich rozmowę. Louis przewrócił swoimi w ramach odpowiedzi. 

"Um, Louis?" Spytał Liam, lekko kołysząc się na swoich nogach, kiedy jego uścisk zacieśnił się wokół książki. "Tak jakby zgubiliśmy się, próbując znaleźć to miejsce, więc nie zdążyłem na podpisywanie..." Liam odrobinę odsunął od siebie książkę. "Wiem, że sprawiam kłopot, ale nie miałbyś nic przeciwko?" 

Poczuł na sobie wzrok Harry'ego, obserwując interakcję Louisa ze swoim przyjacielem, jakby mógł rozpocząć atak, gdyby Louis powiedział nie.

Louis wziął książkę, jego uśmiech był boleśnie uprzejmy, gdy Harry obserwował jak przewracał kartkami. Harry mógł uważać, że był gównianym pisarzem, ale prędzej zginie, jeśli pomyśli, że Louis był niewdzięczny w stosunku do swoich fanów. "Oczywiście, Liam. Byłbym zaszczycony." 

Stali w niezręcznej ciszy przez kilka sekund, kiedy Louis patrzył na Liama w oczekiwaniu. 

"Oh." Liam zmarszczył brwi. "Nie mam przy sobie długopisu."  

"To w porządku." Louis wsadził dłoń do kieszeni swojej złożonej marynarki i nic nie znalazł. Poklepał kieszenie swoich dopasowanych spodni i nic. Obrócił się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni, skanował wzrokiem każdą powierzchnię w pomieszczeniu i wciąż go nie znalazł. Cholera. 

Harry cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. "Te wszystkie wielkie filozofie i ani jednego długopisu."

Chciałby utopić Harry'ego. 

"Niall!"

Jego asystent podniósł głowę z miejsca, gdzie bawił się swoim telefonem na tyłach pomieszczenia. "Tak?" Zapytał cicho, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc niczego więcej, niż pozostania z dala od pary stojącej przed Louisem. 

"Poproszę długopis?" 

Podszedł mozolnym krokiem, trzymając długopis. Kiwnął głową do dwóch mężczyzn, którzy go obserwowali i potem ponownie uciekł.

"W porządku!" Louis usiadł i ponownie otworzył książkę. "Czy jest coś szczególnego, co byś chciał?" 

Liam potrząsnął głową. "Nie, nie. To tylko dla nie, więc co tylko chcesz jest w porządku."

"Okej." Louis zaczął pisać. " _Dla Liama_..."

"Payne."

"Dla _Liama Payne_ ," Louis podsumował. " _Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz za każdym razem, kiedy otworzysz tę książkę. -Dużo miłości, Louis Tomlinson_." 

Ogólnie, Louis dawał jedynie swój podpis, ale jego ckliwa dedykacja była tego warta, kiedy twarz Liama rozświetliła się. "Tak bardzo ci dziękuję!" Powiedział, biorąc książkę i czytając zawartość. To było jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że te słowa tam naprawdę były. Louis uważał, że wykonał wspaniałą robotę, urozmaicając dzisiaj życia swoich czytelników. 

"Coś jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić?" 

"Nie, sądzę, że to wszystko." Szybko uścisnął dłoń Louisa, ponownie mu dziękując. "To była przyjemność, naprawdę." Harry zadrwił pod nosem na to, ale nie skomentował. Louis udawał, że nie usłyszał tego, kiedy obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się, by wyjść.  

"Miłej nocy!" Zawołał do nich Louis.

Liam odwrócił się, by również życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Mężczyzna obok niego nie trudził się spojrzeniem w kierunku Louisa, kiedy jakby leniwie machnął ręką. Louis wydał z siebie niskie, podirytowane warknięcie, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.  

"Ten koleś był pieprzonym kutasem." Krzyknął, stojąc kompletnie zszokowany przez to, jak niegrzeczni mogli być ludzie. 

Niall  tym razem wyglądał na o wiele mniej chętnego na plotki, kiedy do niego podszedł. 

"Tak, trochę był." 

"Jakby, ludzie są idiotami online i w magazynach i innych pierdołach, ale ten koleś..." Louis wyrzucił ręce do góry, oniemiały. "Jest pieprzenie odważny, racja?" 

Niall przytaknął na znak zgody. "Tak. Coś mi mówi, że nie jest twoim największym fanem..." 

Louisa nie obchodziło to, jeśli nienawidził jego książki. Louis miał milion innych ludzi, którzy ją kochali. Ten sam milion osób również kochało  _jego_. Nie powinni, ale to nie to było teraz ważne. Co było ważne to to, jak niegrzeczny był ten mężczyzna, wprost w jego twarz. Nie miał prawa.

Louis poczuł, że za bardzo się tym zdenerwował, więc zmusił się, by się uspokoić i wziąć głęboki wdech. Był cicho przez jakąś minutę i potem przypadkowo pomyślał o protekcjonalnym dupku i ponownie stał się poirytowany. " _Pieprzyć_  tego gościa." Powiedział jeszcze raz, tylko dlatego, bo miał na to ochotę. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jego łóżko było najlepszym prezentem 'witaj w domu', kiedy w końcu mógł do niego wpełznąć. Louis był pewien, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać go od jego jak najbardziej zasłużonej hibernacji po zakończonym tournee, więc był całkowicie załamany, kiedy następnego ranka obudził się o wczesnej godzinie, niemal tak samo zmęczony jak wtedy, gdy kładł się spać. 

Niall zamęczał go gadaniem całą drogę powrotną do mieszkania Louisa, cały czas wspominając o e-mailach od jego wydawcy, który pytał o wstępne daty projektu drugiej książki Louisa. 

Próbował to ignorować, powtarzając sobie, że odpowie swoim szefom, kiedy znajdzie czas, by właściwie usiąść i napisać tę cholerną książkę, ale szkody zostały już wyrządzone, kiedy Louis wysiadł z samochodu i teraz presja była prawdziwa; presja napisania wystarczająco dobrej drugiej książki, by jej sprzedaż rywalizowała z tą pierwszą, kiedy ta pierwsza składała się z serii pisanych na nietrzeźwo wywodów, zmieszanych z kilkoma paragrafami o tym, jak społeczeństwo sprawiało, że ludzie byli popieprzeni. 

Louis wyczołgał się z łóżka, zmęczony i bardziej, niż trochę podirytowany, że spędził noc kręcąc się i wiercąc przez kłamstwa, które mówił swojemu wydawcy o tym, że ma już w połowie skończony szkic. On nawet go do kurwy nie zaczął i jeszcze gorzej było mieć takich dupków, jak ten idiota z jego podpisywania, którzy myślą, że wiedzą  _wszystko_ i kochają się wypowiadać  _o_ wszystkim.

Był w drodze do kuchni, by znaleźć coś, co zawierało kofeinę, ale jego własne myśli odwróciły jego uwagę i skończył siedząc tuż przed swoim laptopem. 

Przejeżdżał kursorem po dokumencie, który był pusty i biały niczym śnieg od miesięcy. Znowu go zamknął, ignorując rozsądne myślenie o tym, by w ogóle zacząć swoją książkę i w zamian otworzył Twittera. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że szukał tam Harry'ego, dopóki tego nie wpisał. 

Oczywiście jego wysiłek zdał się na nic, bo najwyraźniej Harry było bardzo popularnym imieniem i również była tam masa stron z kontami, których Louis nie będzie przeglądał. Spróbował czegoś innego. Gapił się przez dłuższy czas na ekran, starając się przypomnieć sobie imię drugiego mężczyzny. Fakt, że Louis mógł zapamiętać osobę, która go nienawidziła, a nie fana, który go kochał powinien podkreślić bardzo specyficzne wady w popieprzonym mózgu Louisa. Zajęło mu to chwilę, wypowiadając różne imiona na głos z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy starał się to sobie przypomnieć i w końcu to w niego uderzyło.  _Liam_. 

Louis wykonał podobne poszukiwania w przypadku Liama i uzyskał takie same rezultaty. Wtedy zmusił swój zmęczony mózg do przypomnienia sobie jego nazwiska. 

Wpisał Liam Payne i ku jego zachwytowi, pokazało się tylko kilka kont, jedno z nich obserwowało Louisa i prezentowało zdjęcie bardzo znajomego mężczyzny, uśmiechającego się na molo podczas zachodu słońca. Kliknął na jego profil. Liam Payne, dwadzieścia siedem lat, pracuje w piekarni na mieście. Louisowi zrobiło się miło, kiedy zobaczył, że ostatnie kilka tweetów Liama dotyczyło jego podpisywania książki. Jego najnowszy wpis był zdjęciem dedykacji Louisa na okładce książki. Louis kliknął obserwuj bez żadnych wątpliwości i tweetnął do niego o tym, jak miło go było spotkać. 

Louis uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że to poprawi Liamowi dzień i prawdopodobnie jego cały rok i potem szybko przeniósł się na właściwy cel, jego przyjaciela dupka. 

Przejrzał kilku obserwatorów Liama, dopóki nie znalazł profilu Harry'ego. Było tam jego zdjęcie w kucharskiej czapce, na której rozsmarowany był kolorowy lukier, który również pokrywał jego palce i twarz i uśmiechał się do aparatu. W jego bio było napisane ' _Life's what you bake of it_ ' i Louis musiał się na moment zatrzymać i odetchnąć, bo Harry miał czelność krytykować jego pisarstwo, kiedy jego najmądrzejsza gra słów dotyczyła pieprzonych ciast.

Był tam link do strony internetowej piekarni, na którego Louis nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Kliknął obserwuj, zauważając, że Harry miał o wiele więcej obserwujących od Liama i zastanawiał się jak to było możliwe, kiedy Liam zdawał się być najmilszą osobą, którą kiedykolwiek poznał. 

Wbrew swojemu rozsądkowi, Louis udał się w bardzo straszną podróż w głąb umysłu Harry'ego, kiedy czytał jego tweety. Były tam koty. Dużo kotów. Również spora ilość psów, ale koty zdecydowanie wygrywały. Tweetował o swoich przyjaciołach i rodzinie i normalnych rzeczach, ale również pisał przypadkowe rzeczy jak ' _To uczucie, kiedy omal nie przypalisz sobie zarostu w piekarniku #problemypiekarzy_.' Harry nawet nie miał zarostu. Louis wszedł na bardziej dziwaczne terytorium, kiedy znalazł wpis sprzed niemal miesiąca ' _Nigdy nie sądziłem, że boję się ciemności, dopóki nie musiałem iść się wysikać o trzeciej w nocy_.' Louis uśmiechnął się, bo akurat to było zabawne. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos, ale cokolwiek.  

~~~

Louis starał się udawać, że to go nie ruszało, ale minęły niemal cztery godziny i Harry wciąż go nie zaobserwował. Otrzymał odpowiedź od Liama niemal tak szybko, jak do niego napisał i tak, wiedział, że Harry nie był największym fanem jego twórczości, ale zwykle ludzie skręcali swoje karki, by mieć szansę na follow od zweryfikowanego konta. Skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie był ani trochę urażony, że Harry'ego to gówno obchodziło. 

Minęły kolejne godziny i wciąż nic. Louis sprawdzał jakieś sto razy przed kolacją i wciąż nie było z jego strony żadnej reakcji, ale skurwiel wszedł na Twittera, by udostępnić kolejne nagranie pieprzonego kota, jakby jego konto i tak już nie pękało od nich w szwach. 

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Louis w końcu pękł, kiedy leżał schowany ze swoim telefonem pod pościelą. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie był to najbardziej godny sposób, by zdobyć uwagę Harry'ego, ale i tak wysłał do niego wiadomość. ' _Zdaję sobie sprawę, że maniery nie są twoją mocną stroną, ale jest to uważane za dość niegrzeczne, gdy otwarcie ignorujesz ludzi.'_

Louis wysłał to, żałując tego tak szybko, jak tylko to zrobił, bo szczerze, co to za różnica, jeśli Harry go ignorował. Wyraził się jasno, że uważał książkę Louisa za stertę śmieci, więc dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmował? Dlaczego tak bardzo zalazł Louisowi pod skórę, bardziej, niż inni ludzie, którzy nienawidzili jego książki? Louis nie miał pojęcia, ale to go dręczyło i dlatego, że Harry był kutasem, czekał całe pół godziny, zanim odpisał.  

_'Dlaczego mnie zaobserwowałeś?'_

_'Idk. Może chciałem wysłać ci kopię mojej książki, żebyś mógł mieć bardziej doinformowaną opinię o niej.'_

Tym razem odpowiedź Harry'ego była szybka. ' _Myślę, że mam wystarczająco rolek papieru toaletowego, nie potrzebuję więcej, dzięki_.' 

I _wow._  To było naprawdę niemiłe jak na kogoś, kto kochał kotki i słoneczka tak bardzo, jak sugerował to Twitter Harry'ego. ' _Nie łapię tego. Dlaczego jesteś tak przeciwny mojej twórczości? To nie tak, że to w jakiś sposób ciebie rani._ ' 

_'Już ci powiedziałem, co sądzę o twoim pisarstwie. Uwierz lub nie, istnieją ludzie, którzy nie chcą całować twojego tyłka.'_

Louis gapił się na ekran swojego telefonu, oniemiały. Może nie docenił Harry'ego, bo Louis był przekonany, że zmieni swoje zachowanie, kiedy nie będzie żadnej widowni w postaci fanów, którzy gapili się na jego bezczelność. W internecie ludzie byli niemili, bo myśleli, że byli anonimowi. Wyglądało na to, że Harry nie lubił go bez zważania na okoliczności.  

' _Okay, zatem mnie nienawidzisz. Nic na to nie poradzę. Dobranoc.'_

Louis miał właśnie zamknąć aplikację, kiedy dostał kolejną wiadomość.  

' _Nie nienawidzę cię, ale nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki sprawiasz, że miłość brzmi jak jakaś miejska legenda, albo coś. Mógłbyś wykorzystywać swój wpływ by pokazać ludziom sposoby, by żyć lepiej, albo żeby troszczyli się o siebie, ale zamiast tego przekazujesz ludziom, by mówili pieprzyć to, bo według ciebie i tak nic nie jest prawdziwe. To okropne_.' 

Louis nigdy nie myślał o swojej książce w ten sposób. Wiedział, że to nie był Szekspir, ani nic, ale nie sądził, że to wszystko było tak okropne. Kiedy to napisał, Louis tylko dzielił się swoją szczerą opinią, mówić dokładnie to, co czuł, kiedy jednego dnia obudził się i był rozgoryczony i samotny, bez Isaaca i przyszłości. To nie wina Louisa, że inni ludzie czasami czuli się w ten sam sposób i chcieli się z kimś utożsamić. 

Louis zamknął aplikację bez odpisywania. Nie musiał się usprawiedliwiać, jeśli tego nie chciał. 

Nie był do końca pewien na co w ogóle miał nadzieję po rozmowie z Harrym, ale coś, co powiedział musiało naprawdę w niego uderzyć, bo otworzył pusty dokument na swoim ekranie i po raz pierwszy, odkąd zatytułował to  _Książka Numer Dwa_ , Louis zaczął pisać tam słowa. 

_"Nawet straszniejsze od zdania sobie sprawy, że fantazja nie istnieje jest zdanie sobie sprawy, że teraz ty musisz z nią żyć."_

Był wykończony. Być może to nie miało sensu, ale przynajmniej to było  _coś_.

_~~~_

Louis znalazł kolejną wiadomość od Harry'ego, kiedy następnego dnia wszedł na Twittera. 

' _Przepraszam, jeśli zraniłem twoje uczucia. To naprawdę nie był mój zamiar. Mam nadzieję, że twoja druga książka będzie trochę bardziej pozytywniejsza od ostatniej. Powodzenia ze sprzedażą. Do widzenia._ " 

Louis gapił się na to długi czas. Wiedział, że powinien to po prostu zostawić, ale jego duma mu nie pozwoliła.  

_'Ale czy tak właściwie przeczytałeś tę książkę?'_

_'Zerknąłem na nią.'_

Louis przewrócił oczami. W tym był pieprzony problem. Harry krytykował coś, czego nawet porządnie nie przeczytał. ' _Oczywiście, że tak. Podaj adres, na który mogę wysłać kopię._ ' 

_'Doceniam to. Ale naprawdę, nie dzięki.'_

_'Po prostu pozwól mi wysłać tę cholerną książkę.'_ Odpisał Louis.  _'Chociaż to możesz zrobić po tym, jak przez ten cały czas mnie obrażałeś.'_

Nie otrzymał nic w odpowiedzi. W porządku. Cokolwiek. To nie tak, że Louisa tak właściwie obchodziło, czy Harry Styles, pieprzony piekarz aprobuje jego pisarstwo, czy nie i oh, tak. Był piekarzem. Piekarze pracują w piekarniach i piekarnie posiadają adresy. 

Ten link, który uprzednio Louis zignorował, który znajdował się pod jego bio był jego jedynym celem, kiedy w niego kliknął. Otworzyła się nowa karta i w Louisa natychmiast uderzyło zrozumienie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z głównego powodu dlaczego Harry tak bardzo go nienawidził. On i Liam nie tylko pracowali w piekarni; byli jej właścicielami. I nie tylko siedzieli tam i wkładali croissantsy do piekarnika; projektowali i piekli weselne torty.  

Torty weselny.  _Wesela_. Jedne z najbardziej skomercjalizowanych i naciąganych ceremonii znanych człowiekowi. Ludzie wkładali swoje wszystkie pieniądze w przekonanie, że ich wyjątkowy dzień musi dorównać oczekiwaniom czystej perfekcji. Nic dziwnego, że Harry gardził jego książką, która nakłaniała ludzi, by nie dali się przekonać bajkom. Miało to bezpośredni związek z jego pieprzoną  _firmą_.  

Jeśli wcześniej Louis nie był zdeterminowany, by jego książka znalazła się w rękach Harry'ego, teraz był tego kurwa pewien, kiedy przeglądał stronę, by znaleźć adres. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy go znalazł.

Louis nie do końca planował, by już wyjść ze swojej hibernacji, ale ten dalszy rozwój w sprawie Harry'ego Stylesa zmusił go do wyjścia ze swojego mieszkania, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by wziąć nową, nieotwartą kopię swojej książki. Lekkomyślnie napisał kilka linijek na kartce i w ciągu pół godziny  _Bajkowy Kompleks: Prawda o Prawdziwej Miłości_ był na poczcie, zmierzając prosto do H&L Creative Cakes. Louis uśmiechał się całą drogę do domu, kiedy wyobrażał sobie minę Harry'ego, jak ją dostanie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Niall dał Louisowi cztery z siedmiu dni, o które poprosił, by przeznaczyć je na spanie ukośnik pisanie, zanim do niego zadzwonił. Louis odebrał z twarzą zakopaną w poduszkę. 

"Cześć Niall."

"Hej Lou! Brzmisz dzisiaj na dobrze wypoczętego." Louis nie mógł stwierdzić, czy to powinien być sarkazm. Dosłownie dopiero wszedł do swojego łóżka i już jest po południu. "Jak hibernacja?"   

"Oh, no wiesz... jest dobrze. Moje łóżko za mną tęskniło. Ja tęskniłem za nim." 

Niall zaśmiał się. "Cieszę się, że się ponownie spotkaliście. Jestem pewien, że twój zarys książki również za tobą tęsknił, odkąd byłeś zbyt zajęty tournee... jak to ci idzie?" 

Louis zanurzył swoją twarz w materacu, kiedy słuchał jak Niall nawijał o detalach jego książki. "Tak. Dużo zrobiłem w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni." Skłamał. 

"Naprawdę?" Spytał podekscytowany Niall. "Wyślij mi to, żebym mógł na to zerknąć, co już masz! Właściwie, mogę przyjść, jeśli chcesz. Już wyszedłem z domu." 

Louis usiadł w błyskawicznym tempie, przez co zakręciło mu się w głowie. "Nie! Nie przychodź!" Krzyknął. "To znaczy... oczywiście, że możesz przyjść, jeśli chcesz, ale uh, nie chcę, żebyś to jeszcze czytał. Nie jest skończone." Louis miał nadzieje, że to było wystarczająco dobra wymówka. 

Niall jęknął po drugiej stronie telefonu. "Louis, jesteś pewien, że nie mogę nawet zerknąć? Jeszcze nie powiedziałeś nikomu tytułu. No dalej. Jestem ciekawy!"

Louis nie był pewien jak długo będzie mógł to kontynuować. Twierdził, że niemal skończył od ponad miesiąca. 

"Cóż, wiesz co mówią, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła." W tym przypadku to nie ciekawość zabije kota, oczywiście, a raczej to, że dowie się, że druga książka Louisa jak dotąd liczy jakieś dziewiętnaście słów.  _To_ mogłoby prawdopodobnie przyprawić kota o zawał serca. (tłum. z ang to powiedzenie brzmicuriosity killed the cat.) 

Niall wciąż jęczał, więc umysł Louisa zmienił temat na koty i fakt, że Harry Styles miał całkowitego  _świra_ na ich punkcie... co przypomniało mu...  

"Hej, Niall, zapomniałem o kilku sprawach, które mam do załatwienia. Mogę zadzwonić do ciebie później?" 

"To zależy. Czy kiedykolwiek przeczytam ten sekretny zarys?"

"Oczywiście, że tak. Niemal to skończyłem.  _Obiecuję_ , że wyślę ci to tylko jak skończę." 

Nie był pewien, czy Niall uwierzył w jego kłamstwa, czy nie, ale w każdym razie się rozłączył. 

Jak tylko się rozłączył sprawdził Twittera.  

Louis głośno prychnął. Wysłał tę książkę kilka dni temu. Z pewnością już dotarła do celu, przecież piekarnia nie była wcale tak daleko. Chciałby wiedzieć, czy ta książką w ogóle dotarła do rąk Harry'ego, albo czy Harry po prostu go zignoruje, jak zawsze.  

Myślał o tym, czy nie narzucić się Liamowi szybkim tweetem z zapytaniem, czy żadne tajemnicze przesyłki zaadresowane do Harry'ego nie pojawiły się w ich piekarni. Szybko zdecydował, że to niegrzeczne używać Twittera i swoich czytelników do swoich ukrytych zamiarów. Nie chciał nadużywać Twittera, były inne sposoby by dowiedzieć się tego, czego chciał.

Louis ponownie wszedł na stronę, uśmiechając się, kiedy wybrał numer do piekarni. 

To proste: Jeśli zadzwoni i odbierze Liam, poprosi czy może porozmawiać z Harrym, bez mówienia kto dzwoni. Jeśli zadzwoni i odbierze Harry, wtedy dowie się dlaczego ten dupek po prostu nie podziękował mu za jego wysiłek. To było idealne. 

Odebrał ktoś, kto brzmiał bardzo podobnie do Liama. 

"Dzień dobry. H&L Creative Cakes." 

"Cześć. Czy mógłbym proszę porozmawiać z Harrym Stylesem?" 

"Jasne, proszę dać mi tylko jedną-" Przerwał Liam. "Przepraszam. Po prostu brzmisz bardzo podobnie do... to ty? Czy to Louis Tomlinson?" 

Cholera. "Um, tak?" Louis zacisnął swoje powieki. Jego mistrzowski plan nie brał pod uwagę tego, że Liam rozpozna jego pieprzony głos. "Cześć Liam. Co u ciebie?" Spytał zwyczajnie, jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi. Shit. 

"O mój Boże, to  _ty_!" Liam brzmiał na tak podekscytowanego, że Louis mógł niemal poczuć jego ekscytację przez telefon. "Jeszcze raz dziękuję za książkę i również za follow na Twitterze! Nie masz pojęcia jak szalone to było. Ledwo mogę w to uwierzyć!" Louis próbował powiedzieć Liamowi, że to nie był problem, ale ledwo mógł wypowiedzieć jakieś słowo. Liam musiał zdać sobie sprawę jak dużo gadał, bo szybko się powstrzymał. "Cholera. Przepraszam. Chciałeś porozmawiać z Harrym? Zamawiasz ciasto? Potrzebujesz, żebyśmy coś dla ciebie zaprojektowali? Bylibyśmy zaszczyceni!" 

Powiedzenie Liamowi, że chciał porozmawiać z Harrym tylko po to, by zmusić go do przeczytania jego książki nie było czymś, co chciał powiedzieć na głos, więc zdecydował się na to. "Uh, tak. To ma związek z ciastem. Miałem mu dać pomysł dotyczący wystroju." Skłamał Louis. "...Moja ciotka bierze ślub." 

Najwyraźniej Liam nie mógł rozróżnić kłamstwa, od prawdy, bo wciąż brzmiał na zachwyconego.  

"To wspaniale! Właściwie nie widziałem Harry'ego od jakiegoś czasu. Jest gdzieś tu, ale mogę ci pomóc. Jaki jest twój pomysł?" 

Louis skrzywił się, pocierając dłonią twarz. Ta rozmowa przebiegała fatalnie. 

"Oh, uh...to w porządku. Chciałem zapytać tylko o oceny, czy cokolwiek. To zawsze może poczekać." 

Ciche, zawiedzione  _oh_  Liama sprawiło, że Louis chciał rzucić się z klifu. Louis był całkiem pewny, że zasługiwał na to, by być ukamienowany za sprawienie przykrości Liamowi Payne. "Właściwie, byłoby naprawdę wspaniale, jeśli mógłbyś mi pomóc, Liam." Nie mógł zobaczyć twarz Liama, ale był pewien, że na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech jasny niczym słońce. 

Skończyło się na tym, że dyskutowali o wszystkich rzeczach związanych z ciastem, od warstw, do nadzienia i Louis był w stanie utrzymać tę maskaradę, dopóki Liam nie zaczął zadawać szczegółowych pytań na temat jego nieistniejącej ciotki i jej nieistniejącym weselu. 

"Wesz Louis, to trochę trudne dla nas, byśmy zrobili to, co chcesz przez telefon. Muszę dużo zgadywać. Nie wiem jak daleko mieszkasz, ale zdecydowanie powinieneś spróbować przyjść i rozrysujemy to dla ciebie."

Zbyt daleko. Ta cała rzecz już zaszła zdecydowanie zbyt daleko. Wszystko, czego chciał Louis to chełpić się swoją wspaniałomyślnością po tym, jak sukcesywnie wepchnął Harry'emu do gardła swoją książkę i teraz miał właśnie wydać całą swoją wypłatę na specjalnie zaprojektowany tort. "To w porządku, stary. Moja ciotka może zmienić swoje zdanie na temat tego, czego chce, więc poczekam z zamówieniem." 

"Oh. Zatem okej, Louis." Powiedział Liam, brzmiąc na niezwykle przybitego. "Przykro mi, że nie mogłem pomóc." 

Louis zasługiwał na to, by wypić kwas za spowodowanie tego, że brzmiał tak smutno.

"Cóż, to znaczy, nie mieszkam zbyt daleko..." Zaczął Louis. "Jeśli sądzisz, że lepiej przyjść do sklepu, to przyjdę."

Entuzjazm Liama powrócił. "Świetnie! Będziesz zadowolony, że to zrobiłeś, kiedy ciasto twojej cioci wyjdzie niesamowicie! Masz adres?"

Louis zerknął tam, gdzie adres leżał pognieciony na jego stoliku nocnym. "Nie, ale sprawdzę go i potem przyjdę." 

"Okej, świetnie! To brzmi dobrze. Do zobaczenia, Louis!"

Rozłączył się i Louis był bardziej, niż pewien, że był idiotą i że to oficjalnie zaszło zbyt daleko, kiedy zaczął się ubierać. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, niż rozmawianie o cieście, jak na przykład napisanie całego zarysu, ale przynajmniej jeśli pójdzie do piekarni, powęszy i zobaczy, czy Harry otrzymał swoją książkę, więc naprawdę, Louis mógł być geniuszem. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mniej, niż pół godziny jazdy samochodem doprowadziły go prosto do H&L Creative Cakes, znak był wielki i gościnny, kiedy wszedł przez drzwi. Słodki zapach unosił się w powietrzu sprawiając, że ciekła mu ślinka przez cokolwiek, co było pieczone w kuchni. 

Louis nie zauważył żadnego z właścicieli piekarni kiedy wszedł, ale w końcu spostrzegł Liama za ladą, który pomachał mu, rozmawiając przez telefon. Louis mu odmachał, potem zajął się patrzeniem na zdjęcia i podziękowania wywieszone na ścianie, wszystkie przedstawiały uśmiechające się pary podczas swojego wyjątkowego dnia z pięknymi tortami od H&L w tle. Louis musiał powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami. 

Poszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie stała oszklona gablotka. Obok niego stała para, próbując wybrać kolor przewodni; właściwie, dziewczyna sama próbowała dokonać wyboru, bo przyszły pan młody nawet jej nie słuchał, zajęty był swoim telefonem i jedynie kilka razy jej przytaknął, co nie pomagało dziewczynie w podjęciu decyzji. Zdawała się nie zauważać jego obojętności, wciąż do niego mówiąc, jakby to było czymś, z czym musiała radzić sobie każdego dnia. Louis dawał ich związkowi rok. 

Uprzejmie ustąpił miejsca parze, kiedy jego uwaga została skradziona przez kartonową wersję ciasta w kształcie układu słonecznego. Louis pochylił się, by lepiej się temu przyjrzeć, zdumiony przez sposób, w jaki krągłe, polukrowane planety poruszały się od dołu w stronę słońca, które znajdowało się na samej górze. Louis tylko przyglądał się detalom brokatowych gwiazdek, kiedy przestraszył go głęboki głos. "Astronauta zamówił ten tort jakiś rok temu. Prawdopodobnie to najfajniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy."  

Louis odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Jego ciemna koszulka i jeansy były pokryte czymś sypkim, Louis przypuszczał, że to była mąka. Miał również plamę na podbródku i nawet jeśli jego wszystkie włosy były związane w koka, tam również miał trochę mąki. Harry patrzył się na niego, niemal jakby czekał, aż Louis wyjaśni swoją obecność w piekarni. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu, słowa zdawały się opuścić Louisa. 

"Oh. Cześć." Powiedział głupio.

"Co ty tutaj robisz?" 

Przed przyjściem tutaj, Louis wymyślił genialny plan, by przyprzeć Harry'ego do muru i spytać go o książkę, ale teraz, kiedy tu byli zapomniał o wszystkim. Harry wciąż się na niego gapił, wciąż czekając, ale na szczęście Louis nie musiał jąkać się, by to wyjaśnić, bo Liam Payne (najlepszy i najbardziej ceniony fan Louisa) przyszedł, by go uratować.  

"Louis! Udało ci się!" Podszedł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Liam odrobinę się zawahał, kiedy zauważył sposób, w jaki Harry się na niego patrzył. "Wszystko w porządku?" 

"Co on tu robi?" Spytał ponownie Harry.

"Oh, Louis?" Liam uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku. "Zadzwonił wcześniej w sprawie ciasta. Jego ciotka wychodzi za mąż, więc go zaprosiłem." 

Wzrok Harry'ego był zadowolony z siebie i sarkastyczny, zanim się w ogóle odezwał. "Twoja ciotka?" Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. "Więc jak się nazywa?"  

"Victoria." Natychmiast odpowiedział Louis. Nie miał żadnej ciotki o imieniu Victoria, ale niech go diabli wezmą, jeśli Harry to wiedział. 

"Kiedy jest jej ślub?" 

Louis podał przypadkową datę. "27 sierpnia." 

"W środku tygodnia?" Spytał.

Cholera. O tym nie pomyślał. 

Louis uniósł brew. "Tak. A co?" 

Harry zaśmiał się do siebie. "Racja." Powiedział, jego wargi wciąż były wykrzywione do góry, kiedy odwrócił się do wyjścia. Liam zaczął przepraszać, zanim w ogóle był poza zasięgiem słuchu. 

"Tak bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że nie polubiliście się tego dnia na twoim podpisywaniu, ale nie powinien zachowywać się w ten sposób." 

"Oh nie, Liam, naprawdę jest dobrze. Nie musisz przepraszać."  

Liam patrzył na Louisa jakby chciał odpuścić, ale jego mina wciąż była skruszona. "To tylko- Mogę zrozumieć dlaczego nie spodobała mu się twoja książka... bez obrazy." Dodał. Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Niektórzy nienawidzili jego książki. To nie było nieprawdziwe stwierdzenie. "Ale po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego jest dla ciebie taki niemiły, jakby, jako osobę. To nie w jego stylu." 

Harry był po prostu wściekły, że książka Louisa mówiła prawdę. Louis nie brał tego do siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to było wyłącznie polityczne. 

"Cóż, nie przejmujmy się nim. Nie możesz wszystkich do siebie przekonać, racja?" Uśmiechnął się. Nawet jak to mówił, Louis wiedział, że to nie była prawda, widząc jak to, że nie mógł przekonać do siebie Harry'ego było głównym powodem dlaczego w ogóle stał w tym sklepie.

~~~

Konsultacje dotyczące tortu weselnego Louisa trwało jakieś piętnaście minut i mimo, że Liam jeszcze nie podsumował rachunku, Louis był pewien, że ta zmyślona ceremonia będzie go kosztowała fortunę. Mieli prosty projekt, co było identyczną repliką ciasta, które pokazał mu Liam, które zrobili kilka tygodni temu. 

"Jak myślisz, kiedy twoja ciocia będzie w stanie przyjść na degustację?"

Pieprzoną degustację? Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, ile wysiłku wymagał ten nonsens. 

"Cóż, ciasto będzie niespodzianką dla niej, więc postaram się wybrać coś, co wiem, że jej się spodoba." 

"Oh wow!" Uśmiechnął się Liam. "To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, Louis. Wiem, że nie jesteś wielkim fanem małżeństwa, więc ona musi znaczyć dla ciebie bardzo wiele." Zaczął sprzątać. "Cóż, w tym wypadku, pozwól mi pójść naprawdę szybko po próbki dla ciebie. Równie dobrze możemy zrobić to wszystko innego dnia. Zawołam cię z powrotem do kuchni za jakieś pięć minut?"  

Louis przeglądał jakiś katalog ciast, kiedy Liam poszedł na tyły. Drzwi były otwarte, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć wąskie przejście, które prowadziło do kuchni. Mógł zobaczyć również małe biuro z boku, które również było otwarte. Liam pomachał komuś w środku, kiedy przechodził.  

Kiedy Louis był pewien, że Liam poszedł, szybko odłożył katalog i poszedł za ladę. Próbował zakraść się na korytarz, ale stara podłoga była tak głośna, że go wydała, zanim w ogóle zajrzał do biura.  

Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojego komputera, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis tam stał. Teraz był czysty, jego ciemne loki opadały mu na ramiona. Wciąż miał trochę mąki na kołnierzu od koszulki, ale jego policzki i podbródek były czyste. Louis nawet odważyłby się powiedzieć, że Harry wyglądał całkiem dobrze, jeśli nie miałby tego znudzonego wyrazu twarzy. 

"To nie jest jak, przeciwko twojemu kodeksowi moralnemu, by być nawet w niedużej odległości od rzeczy związanych ze ślubem, albo no wiesz, ogólnie szczęścia?" Spytał, jego wzrok był z powrotem skierowany na cokolwiek, co było na jego laptopie. 

Louis wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia. "Tweetujesz jeszcze więcej kotów, prawda?" 

Harry zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem, zanim usiadł wyprostowany w swoim fotelu. "Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Louis? Nie powinieneś zarażać mojego najlepszego przyjaciela swoimi  miłosnymi radami, albo lepiej, degustować ciasta na ślub twojej ciotki? Nazywa się Camille, racja?"  

Louis popełnił okropny błąd odzywając się, zanim myśląc. "Tak." Prychnął. "I tak właściwie właśnie szedłem do kuchni, ale-" Zwycięski uśmieszek Harry'ego sprawił, że Louis stracił swoją myśl. 

"Wiedziałem. Powiedziałeś, że nazywa się Victoria." Pierwszy instynkt Louisa podpowiadał mu, by zatuszować kłamstwo, ale szczerze, kogo oszukiwał? Harry mógł go przejrzeć. Pochylił się do przodu, by spojrzeć na Louisa, przyglądając mu się ze speszoną miną. "Nie rozumiem czego ode mnie chcesz? Stalkujesz wszystkich, co nie lubią twojej książki, czy jestem wyjątkowy?"  

Louis prychnął na niego. Zrobił wiele rzeczy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Dręczenie i irytowanie Harry'ego to tylko kilka z nich, ale stalking? Nigdy. "W porządku, to nie tak, że miałem skończyć w twojej piekarni. Najpierw zadzwoniłem, ale rzeczy się pokomplikowały. Coś ci wysłałem i nie miałem żadnego potwierdzenia, czy to dotarło, więc." 

Harry zaśmiał się. "Więc wziąłeś to na siebie, udawałeś, że potrzebujesz ciasta i spytałeś mnie osobiście? Wszyscy pisarze są szaleni?" Tak, pomyślał Louis. Większość z nich była całkowicie pieprznięta. 

Louis dramatycznie przewrócił oczami. "Więc, dostałeś tę książkę, czy nie?"

"Tak, dostałem ją." 

Louis gapił się na niego, jego cierpliwość się wyczerpywała przez rozbawione spojrzenie Harry'ego. "Mogłeś powiedzieć! Gdzie jest teraz?" Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zauważając zmięte w kulkę opakowanie leżące w kącie. Harry ponownie patrzył się na swojego laptopa. 

"Nie wiem." Wymamrotał. "Wyrzuciłem ją." 

"Wyrzuciłeś ją?" Ich głowy powędrowały w stronę drzwi, kiedy usłyszeli, że Liam wołał Louisa do kuchni. Louis wciąż był wstrząśnięty, że Harry wysłał jego trzysta pięćdziesiąt sześć stron ciężkiej pracy na pieprzone wysypisko śmieci. "Wiesz ile ona była warta? Dałem ci ją kurwa za darmo! Dlaczego zrobiłeś coś takiego?" 

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby Louis nie marnował swojego ciężko zarobionego czasu hibernacji na wysłanie mu jej. "Już ci powiedziałem, że nie chcę tego czytać. Musiałem zmusić się, żeby nie wyrzucić egzemplarza Liama za każdym razem, kiedy ją gdzieś widziałem. Nie potrzebujemy, żeby dwie zajmowały miejsce. Nasz sklep i tak jest wystarczająco zatłoczony." 

Liam ponownie go zawołał, tym razem trochę głośniej. Jeśli zaraz nie pójdzie, prawdopodobnie przyjdzie go poszukać. 

"Nie masz wymyślonego ślubu do zaplanowania?" Uniósł brew na Louisa, który stał w drzwiach. Właściwie musiał iść, chociaż nienawidził tego, że musiał zostawiać Harry'ego, który wyglądał tak zwycięsko. 

Wyszedł przez drzwi, ale odwrócił się do Harry'ego, by zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. "Ty, uh... nie powiesz Liamowi, prawda?" 

Harry przewrócił oczami. "Z nieznanych powodów, Liam myśli, że słońce świeci z twojego tyłka, więc nie. Nie powiem mu o twojej nieprawdziwej ciotce." 

Harry był okropnym człowiekiem, ale nawet Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był dobrym przyjacielem. "Cóż, dzięki, tak myślę." 

"To nie był komplement, ale nie ma za co." Louis wyłapał zaciśnięty uśmiech Harry'ego, zanim wyszedł na korytarz i chociaż był praktycznie wrogiem Louisa, wciąż czuł się zaniepokojony wiedząc, że Harry go nie lubił. 

~~~

Było kilka dni później, kiedy Louis siedział przed swoim komputerem, gapiąc się na boleśnie pusty dokument przed sobą, miał jedynie linijkę tekstu, którą zdołał wymyślić po tym, jak Harry oskarżył go o zrujnowanie świata. Jego pierwszą książkę było łatwo napisać, bo był świadom tego, jak się czuł. Był zły, załamany i zdrętwiały w tym samym czasie. Opłakiwał swój związek od miesięcy i jedyną ulgą była szansa do opowiedzenia swojej historii.  

Tym razem nie było żadnego Księcia z bajki, przed którym trzeba było ostrzec ludzi i nie było żadnego uczucia żalu co do tego, co być może mógł zrobić, by ich naprawić. Tym razem nie czuł nic do nikogo, więc słowa nie były proste do napisania.  

Louis chciałby być w stanie powiedzieć, że jego pogarda w stosunku do Harry'ego Stylesa nie oddziaływała na niego, ale spędził niemal cały swój pisarki czas na rozmyślaniu o mężczyźnie, odkąd wyszedł z jego piekarni. Otworzył Twittera kilka razy, by nazwać Harry'ego nadętym kutasem za wyrzucenie jego książki. Jedynym powodem dlaczego tego nie zrobił było to, że zasmuciłoby to Liama; cóż, to i fakt, że Harry prawdopodobnie nawet by nie odpowiedział. Wyobrażenie sobie swojej cennej książki pośród morza śmieci sprawiało, że czuł złość, więc uniósł swoje palce nad klawiaturą, by tylko kilka sekund później westchnąć, kiedy wciąż nie mógł zebrać w sobie chęci, by coś napisać. 

To nie tak, że w tym momencie robił wiele, oprócz wewnętrznego dąsania się, więc Louis otworzył Twittera, by zabić trochę czasu. Był zszokowany, gdy znalazł coś od Harry'ego. 

'Czy któreś z wydarzeń w tej książce jest prawdziwe, czy głównie pieprzysz głupoty?' 

Miał dużo odwagi. 'Co masz na myśli?' Spytał Louis. 

'Czy naprawdę byłeś z kimś zaręczony, czy to zmyśliłeś?' 

Louis pomyślał o dniu, w którym Isaac wsunął ten głupi pierścionek na jego palec i potem o dniu, w którym Louis ze łzami w oczach go zdjął, przysięgając, by nigdy nie założyć kolejnego. 'Tak, byłem zaręczony.' Odpowiedział mu Louis. 'Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że wyrzuciłeś moją książkę? Ile przeczytałeś?' 

'Cóż, nie wyrzuciłem... Dopiero zacząłem.' Podczas gdy Louis wciąż próbował zdecydować co odpisać, Harry wysłał kolejną wiadomość. 'Jak naprawdę nazywa się Książę z bajki, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że pytam?' 

Louis właściwie nigdy nie wypowiedział jego imienia na głos, po części dlatego, że nie chciał i po części dlatego, że obiecał Isaacowi, że pozostanie anonimowy w papierowej wersji jego bloga. Z jakiś powodów czuł się komfortowo, by powiedzieć Harry'emu.  

'Nazywa się Isaac i nie, już nie rozmawiamy.' Dodał, bo zazwyczaj to było kolejne pytanie, które zadawali ludzie. Nie spodziewał się tego, co odpisał mu Harry. 

'Przykro mi, Louis. Że to między wami nie zadziało. To musiało być naprawdę ciężkie.' 

Nie do końca wiedział co miał zrobić ze szczerością słów Harry'ego. Fani Louisa, krytycy i szefowie byli świadomi faktu, że tragedia osobistego życia Louisa była powodem całej sprzedaży, podpisywania książek i pieniędzy. Jednakże nikt, nawet jego najbardziej oddani czytelnicy, nawet Niall nie brali pod uwagę tego, że Louis był zraniony. Nikt z nich nie powiedział Louisowi, że im przykro. To było dziwne, że pochodziło to od kogoś, kto nawet go w szczególności nie lubił. 

'Dziękuję, ale jest okej. I tak to by nie zadziałało. Nigdy nie działa.' 

Louis praktycznie mógł zobaczyć irytację na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy odpisał. 'To nie jest prawda. Czasami to działa. Wiem, że cię zostawił i wiem, że to boli, ale to nie znaczy, że tak zawsze będzie. Nie wszyscy są nim.' 

Tak, Isaac go zostawił i tak, Louis czuł się jakby cały świat rozpadł się na jego oczach. Najwyraźniej Harry nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób, bo jeśli tak, to byłby bardziej rozgoryczony. Byłby bardzie jak Louis.  

Louis nie mógł wymyślić nic, co miałby odpisać Harry'emu, co by automatycznie nie zamieniło ich rozmowy we wrogą konwersację, więc Louis postanowił zakończyć to w najbardziej neutralny sposób, w jaki zdołał. 'Po prostu zgódźmy się z tym, że się nie zgadzamy.' 

Louis wrócił do gapienia się na swój dokument, kiedy był pewien, że Harry wrócił do ignorowania go. 

Szybki, kontrolny sms od Nialla był powodem dlaczego w ogóle Louis usiadł do swojego laptopa. Nie mógł wymyślić nic podczas swoich makabrycznie długich godzin blokady twórczej, ale piętnastominutowa rozmowa z Harrym sprawiła, że napisał całe zdanie bez większego wysiłku.   

"Odsunięcie się, by ocenić szkody było pierwszym z wielu kroków w dobrym kierunku. Nie pozwól innym ludziom, by określali jak duży, albo jak mały ten krok powinien być, bo nikt inny nie może określić jak wiele możesz znieść, albo jak bardzo byłeś zraniony." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy jego książka stała się natychmiastowym sukcesem, Louis musiał wyłączyć powiadomienia z Twittera na swoim telefonie, by nie zwariować. Dostawał tyle tweetów i follow, że jego bateria nie zdążyłaby za tym nadążać. Od tego czasu minął niemal rok, więc Louis zdecydował z powrotem włączyć powiadomienia, odkąd wszystko zwolniło i jego tournee się skończyło. Powtarzał sobie, że włączenie powiadomień nie miało absolutnie nic wspólnego z Harrym Stylesem, ale to nie powstrzymało Louisa od zerwania się ze snu w momencie, gdy usłyszał znajome ding.

Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął, kiedy przeczytał imię Harry'ego, nawet jeśli było po drugiej w nocy.

_'Nie możesz po prostu mówić ludziom, że to co czują na początku związku nie jest prawdziwe, Louis! Jak możesz wiedzieć co czuje do siebie dwójka ludzi? To nie zależy od ciebie, by określać za innych jak ktoś czuje się podczas zakochiwania się.'_

Więc Harry dotarł do trzeciego rozdziału, pomyślał Louis, wciąż się uśmiechając. Starł sen ze swoich powiek i przygotował się do wielkiej debaty, którą mógł wyczuć. ' _Wszystkie związki zaczynają się w dokładnie ten sam sposób, Harry. Zakochujesz się w kimś, ale jesteś tak skupiony na tym, że ta osoba jest tą Jedyną, że lekceważysz wszystkie jej wady i zauważasz jedynie te cechy, które jesteś w stanie tolerować. Nie widzisz znaków ostrzegawczych w ich osobowościach, bo nie chcesz ich zobaczyć. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wiem jak ludzie czują się w związku, ale wiem co robią i zauroczenie jest mylone z miłością._ ' 

Louis usiadł, gotowy na argumenty Harry'ego. Nie obchodziło go to, że Harry'emu nie podobała się jego teoria. Ten rozdział był najłatwiejszy do napisania, bo był to temat, przez który był najbardziej rozgoryczony. Wypisał wszystkie boleśnie oczywiste wady w związku jego i Isaaca, zarówno jak i każdą wadę mężczyzny, którymi Louis zwykł się zachwycać. Przywołał każdą dziwaczną i ujmująca rzecz, którą Isaac kiedykolwiek powiedział, albo zrobił, by zrobić tę sztuczkę, żeby Louis uwierzył, że się zakochiwał; że zakochiwali się w sobie.  

' _Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Każdy ma wady, nie ważne czy jesteś w kimś zakochany, czy nie! Uczysz się, by zaakceptować złe i dobre rzeczy, bo ludzie nie są idealnie! To jest miłość!!_ ' 

Harry krzyczał na niego przez wiadomości tekstowe. Otrzymał nawet pełne dwa paragrafy, gdzie Harry bronił miłości i domagał się numeru telefonu Louisa. Louis domyślił się, że będzie to wiele łatwiejsze dla Harry'ego, by krzyczeć na niego przez telefon, zamiast pisać te wszystkie wykrzykniki, więc mu go podał. Kiedy odebrał telefon, Harry nie krzyczał, jak tego oczekiwał. W zamian brzmiał po prostu na niecierpliwego. 

"Czy Liam powiedział ci o Heather?"

Louisowi zajęło sekundę, by odpowiedzieć. Myślał, że będą dalej kłócić się o miłość i bratnie dusze, albo coś podobnie niedorzecznego. 

"Nie. Kim jest Heather?" 

"Dziewczyna, z którą spotykał się Liam kilka miesięcy temu. Ta, o której mówił na twoim podpisywaniu... zostawiła Liama dla byłego chłopaka. Powiedziała Li, że go zdradziła, bo byli razem nieszczęśliwi, ale Louis, widziałem ich razem niemal każdego dnia i nie byli nieszczęśliwi. Ich związek był w porządku, nawet świetny i zrujnowała to, od tak, jakby uczucia Liama się nie liczyły. Była dla niego okropna. Naprawdę nie mógł się po tym pozbierać przez długi czas, ale potem zaczęło być lepiej. Zaczął mówić o innych dziewczynach i iść do przodu, no wiesz, myślałem, że będzie z nim dobrze..." Głos Harry'ego stawał się delikatniejszy, kiedy jego słowa cichły. 

"Harry, dlaczego mi to mówisz?" Najwyraźniej było to złe pytanie, bo teraz Harry  _krzyczał_. 

"Ponieważ Louis,  _było_  z nim w porządku, dopóki nie przeczytał twojej głupiej książki i teraz wcale nie mówi o dziewczynach, bo myśli, że wszystko, co kiedykolwiek czuł było kłamstwem! Wcześniej chciał dzieci. Chciał rodzinę i żonę, która go będzie kochała, tylko że teraz uważa, że te rzeczy nie istnieją, bo powiedziałeś mu i wszystkim innym na tym świecie, że one nie istnieją!"  

Louis prychnął do telefonu. Było mu przykro przez to, co ta dziewczyna zrobiła Liamowi, naprawdę. Liam był niesamowity. Był taki miły i uroczy i nie zasługiwał na to, by ktoś go zdradził, ale to nie była wina Louisa, że tak się stało. "Nie możesz winić mnie za to, że Liam zmienił swoje życiowe cele! Jeśli nie chce się ożenić, to sam podjął tę decyzję!"   

"Tak, ale otrzymał pomoc od  _ciebie_!" Harry krzyknął w złości. 

Obaj milczeli przez kilka sekund i było to dziwne w porównaniu do wcześniejszego tonu ich rozmowy. Louis westchnął, ciężko i przeciągle. "Na co jesteś tak naprawdę zły, Harry?" 

"Po prostu-" Również westchnął, jakby był zmęczony. Louis mógł się utożsamić; było późno. Harry powinien spać i on również. "Po prostu tego nie łapię. Byłeś szczęśliwy. Ty i twój narzeczony planowaliście spędzić swoje całe życie razem i to jest jakbyś całkowicie zapomniał jak to jest, jak to jest czuć tak wiele do drugiej osoby, z którą chcesz spędzić każdy dzień. Ani przez sekundę nie uwierzyłem, że naprawdę czujesz te wszystkie rzeczy, o których napisałeś w książce."  

Po raz pierwszy Louis nie miał filozoficznej odpowiedzi na końcu swojego języka. Każdego dnia starał się jak mógł, by nie pamiętać jakie to uczucie być zakochanym. 

Cisza trwała tak długo, że Louis czuł się niezręcznie wiedząc, że Harry mógł usłyszeć jak oddychał. Odchrząknął, kiedy jego gardło ścisnęło się jeszcze ciaśniej, niż kilka minut temu. "Jest późno, więc uh... Będę kończył. Dam ci trochę pospać." 

"Louis." Powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na niemal skruszonego... niemal.  

"Cieszę się, że ją czytasz, zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz miał więcej pytań..." Harry ponownie wypowiedział jego imię, ale wciąż to ignorował. Życzył Harry'emu dobrej nocy i rozłączyć, się, ten uścisk w jego gardle wciąż tam był, nawet po tym, jak nie rozmawiał już z Harrym. 

Nie chciał leżeć i zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego słowa Harry'ego miały na niego taki wpływ. W zamian tego wstał z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie zostawił swojego laptopa. Nie dostał żadnej nagłej inspiracji, ani nie miał żadnego obranego kierunku, kiedy zaczął pisać, jednak w jakiś sposób jego poplątane myśli wypływały z niego niczym miód. 

~~~

Niall zadzwonił do niego z samego rana.  

"Hej Louis! Co porabiasz?" 

"Oh, nic." Louis ziewnął. "Właśnie się obudziłem. Wciąż jestem w łóżku... Prawdopodobnie powinienem wstać."  

"Więc jesteś w domu?" 

Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy podniósł pościel po tym, jak ostatniej nocy ją skopał. "Uh, tak?" 

"Świetnie! Wpuść mnie." 

Louis szarpnął swoją pościel tak mocno, że powędrowała aż pod jego podbródek. Usiadł w rekordowym tempie, jego serce nagle zaczęło walić w klatce piersiowej. "Co masz na myśli  _wpuścić cię_? Wpuścić cię gdzie?  _Tutaj_?" 

"Yep! Jestem prawie pod twoimi drzwiami." Pukanie potwierdziło lokalizację Nialla, zarówno jak i przyszły pogrzeb Louisa, kiedy zobaczy ile napisał. 

Nie mógł się ukryć, więc niechętnie powiedział Niallowi, że idzie i potem rozłączył się. Przyczłapał pod drzwi marząc, żeby po prostu wyparować. Niall od razu rzucił się na drzwi, kiedy Louis je otworzył.  

"Teraz, zanim wkurzysz się, że od tak po prostu pojawiłem się pod twoimi drzwiami, pozwól mi wyjaśnić sytuację." 

"Sytuację?" 

Niall przytaknął, jego uśmiech, który zazwyczał gościł na jego twarzy był nieobecny. "Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu, ale właśnie wyszedłem z biura i wkrótce chcą zacząć wcześniejszą promocję. Jakby,  _naprawdę_  niedługo. Powiedziałem im, że to co jak na razie masz jest świetne, ale mają już dość tego, że jestem nieprecyzyjny." Louis mógł poczuć, jak stawał się oszołomiony, kiedy Niall mówił. "Chcą coś konkretnego do końca tygodnia. Chcą również tytuł i odkąd mnie unikałeś, jedynym sposobem, który znam, żeby zdobyć te rzeczy było po prostu przyjście tutaj." Twarz Nialla pokazywała jak nie podobało mu się to, że musiał to powiedzieć. Twarz Louisa pokazywała jak bardzo bał się o swoje zdrowie, kiedy Niall dowie się prawdy.  

Louis nie mówił nic, odkąd był całkiem pewny, że Niall zamorduje go za jakieś pięć minut. Zaprowadził go do kuchni, nie patrząc na jego podekscytowaną minę, kiedy otworzył laptopa i odtworzył dokument. 

Niall usiadł i Louis był tak zażenowany, że nie mógł nawet na to patrzeć. Odwrócił się, by patrzeć na małe okno nad kuchennym zlewem. 

" _Druga Książka_ , huh?" Niall zaśmiał się do siebie. "Podoba mi się. Wydawcy mogą zasugerować tytuł lub dwa, ale zawsze możemy walczyć o to, by nazwać to jakkolwiek chcesz."  

Louis doceniał fakt, że Niall był zawsze po jego stronie. Przeznaczył sekundę, by zapamiętać to uczucie, bo prawdopodobnie nigdy tego ponownie nie poczuje, kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że Louis go okłamywał. 

Niall zaczął czytać. Louis mógł usłyszeć ciche kliknięcia myszki za każdym razem, kiedy zjeżdżał w dół, by przeczytać więcej, dopóki kilka minut klikania nie przynosiło żadnego skutku. 

"Lou..." Louis pochylił się, by oprzeć swoją twarz o chłodną powierzchnię blatu. Czuł się oszołomiony. 

"Tak, Ni?"

"Co to do kurwy jest?" 

Louis zacisnął swoje oczy. "Um... to moja książka?" 

"To ma dwie strony. Gdzie jest reszta?" 

Louis podniósł się, przejeżdżając dłonią po swojej zmęczonej twarzy. "To jest wszystko." Przyznał, chcąc umrzeć przez zdezorientowane spojrzenie w oczach Nialla.  

"Ale powiedziałeś, że prawie skończyłeś." Zauważył. "Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz kilku dni!" 

"Skłamałem." 

Niall wstał z krzesła, przebiegając dłońmi po swoich włosach. "Louis, co do kurwy?! Mówiłem wszystkim to, co ty mi mówiłeś! Co mam zrobić z dwiema stronami?! O mój Boże." Niall usiadł, oddychając zbyt szybko jak na kogoś, kto się nawet nie ruszał. "Louis, masz kontrakt! Zgodziłeś się na drugą książkę i firma spodziewa jej się  _teraz_!" Wyglądał na zdradzonego. "Co do cholery robiłeś przez ten cały czas?" 

"Nie wiem!" Zaczął Louis, defensywnie. "To po prostu- Tym razem jest o wiele trudniej. Jakby, siadam z zamiarem napisania czegoś, ale po prostu  _nie mogę_. Jedynym powodem dlaczego w ogóle mam te marne dwie strony jest to, że ciągle kłócę się z Harrym!" 

"Kim do cholery jest Harry?" 

Louis westchnął. "Wiesz, ten koleś z mojego podpisywania. Ten, który ciągle pytał o książkę. Ten super irytujący." 

"Ale nienawidziłeś go. Dlaczego miałbyś-" 

"Niall, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia." Louis usiadł na chłodnej, kafelkowej podłodze. Złapał się za głowę, kiedy próbował wymyślić jakieś odpowiedzi. Nie miał żadnych. "Rozmawiamy o książce, zazwyczaj mnie wkurza, siadam i w jakiś sposób jestem w stanie pisać. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić." 

Było cicho. Louis nienawidził tego, gdy ludzie gapili się na niego i nic nie mówili. 

Niall potrząsnął głową. "Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć, Louis. Chcą skończony szkic do końca tygodnia." 

Louis zaraz zwymiotuje, wiedział to. "Możesz załatwić mi wydłużenie terminu?" 

"To jest trzecie wydłużenie terminu. Nie będą ich przyznawać bez jakiegoś ubezpieczenia. Nawet nie znają jeszcze tytułu." 

Tydzień? Tyle zajęło Louisowi, żeby napisać tyle, ile miał. Potrzebował więcej czasu. "Co jeśli im to wyślesz? Powiesz, że nie chcę dawać im zbyt wiele, dopóki nie skończę i potem zapytasz o wydłużenie." 

"Chcą zacząć promocję. Nie dadzą ci kolejnych trzech miesięcy." 

"Okej, zatem potrzebuję tylko miesiąca." 

"To za długo. Nie zgodzą się na to." 

"Okej... trzy tygodnie?"

Niall przewrócił oczami. "Napiszesz całą książkę w trzy tygodnie?" Gapił się na Louisa beznamiętnym wzorkiem. Coś w brzuchu Louisa się przewróciło. Nie mógł nawet napisać całego zdania przez miesiąc. 

"Tak. Mogę to zrobić w trzy, po prostu będę musiał się naprawdę skupić, no wiesz, nie jeść, ani spać, ani innych tego typu rzeczy potrzebnych do przetrwania." 

Niall zdawał się przez moment nad tym myśleć. Po kilku minutach wyglądał na zdeterminowanego widząc, że w tym momencie to była ich najlepsza opcja. "Zgoda. Zobaczę, czy załatwię ci trzy tygodnie, ale jeśli do tego czasu nie skończysz, obaj będziemy bezrobotni." 

"O mój Boże." Odetchnął Louis. "Dziękuję!" Czuł taką ulgę w tym momencie, że jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, który został kompletnie zniszczony przez następne słowa Nialla. 

"Tak, lepiej mi dziękuj. Również lepiej skontaktuj się z Harrym, odkąd jest jedyną osobą, która zdaje się z ciebie cokolwiek wyciągnąć."

Louis uderzył tyłem swojej głowy o drzwiczki od szafki. Nienawidził mieć do czynienia z Harrym niemal tak samo, jak Harry nienawidził dzielenia z nim tej samej planety.


	6. Chapter 6

Wkrótce po tym jak wyszedł Niall, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko co do tej pory napisał nie było niczym więcej, tylko kilkoma luźnymi pomysłami. Podobał mu się ten temat, ale nie wiedział co z tym dalej zrobić. Dał sobie godzinę, by spróbować wymyślić jakiś plan. Po dwudziestu minutach poddał się i zadzwonił do Harry'ego.

Z ciężkim sercem, Louis zostawił to, co zostało z jego dumy, by zadzwonić do Harry'ego Stylesa. Spytał czy byłoby w porządku, gdyby przyszedł na chwilę do piekarni. Louis nie powiedział dlaczego tak nagle był zainteresowany wizytą i co dziwne, Harry nie pytał.  

Słodki zapach słodyczy ponownie wypełnił jego płuca, kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi. Dzisiaj nikogo nie było z przodu, ale usłyszał jak ktoś krzyknął z kuchni "jesteśmy tutaj!"

Liam z Harrym ledwo podnieśli wzrok, zajęci dekorowaniem ciasta, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. "Daj nam minutę, Louis." Wymamrotał Liam. Ich twarze były całkowicie skupione na lukrowaniu dookoła gwiazdki. Pracowali ze sobą tak dobrze, że żaden z nich nie musiał się odzywać, kiedy robili co do nich należało. Zajęło im pięć minut, by osiągnąć coś, co Louisowi zajęłoby całe godziny. Wzięli krok w tył, by przyjrzeć się swojej pracy, obaj zdawali się ją akceptować. Louis uważał, że wyglądało to niesamowicie. 

"Cześć, Louis!" Teraz Liam uśmiechał się do niego, cała powaga dobiegła końca. "Harry powiedział, że chciałeś wpaść na chwilę? Co się dzieje? Coś z twoją ciocią?" 

Harry z ciekawością zerknął na Louisa, podczas gdy mył ręce przy zlewie. Prawdopodobnie również zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego Louis tutaj był. 

"Uh, nie do końca. Tak jakby potrzebuję przysługi." Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatrywał się wprost w Harry'ego, więc szybko odwrócił się, by włączyć w to również Liama. "Właściwie od was obu. Chodzi o moją drugą książkę..." 

Liam wyglądał na całkowicie zachwyconego, by zrobić cokolwiek, o co poprosi go Louis. "Oczywiście, Louis. Czego potrzebujesz?" Harry opierał się o blat, jego twarz nie dawała żadnych oznak czy rozważał pomoc Louisowi, czy nie. 

Louis jąkał się, wyjaśniając to tak, jak obmyślił to podczas jazdy samochodem. "Cóż, moja ostatnia książka została napisana jedynie z mojej perspektywy. Chcę tym razem zrobić coś innego, więc chcę włączyć w to opinie innych ludzi na temat miłości i takie tam. Oczywiście nie musicie." Właściwie to Louis potrzebował tego, by się zgodzili. Harry był jego jedynym biletem w tej sytuacji. "Ale to naprawdę by mi pomogło, jeśli mógłbym przeprowadzić z wami wywiad." 

Głośny, podekscytowany okrzyk wydany przez Liama był dla Louisa wystarczającą odpowiedzią, by wiedzieć, że całkowicie pokochał ten pomysł, ale to w stronę Harry'ego zwrócił się Louis. Przez moment złapali kontakt wzrokowy i Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry mógł go przejrzeć i zdać sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to jego potrzebował. Zdawał się wiedzieć wszystko inne o Louisie, więc nie byłby zaskoczony. Był przygotowany na błaganie. Na szczęście nie musiał tego robić, kiedy Harry mu w końcu przytaknął na znak zgody.  

Louis podziękował im obu, obserwując uśmiechniętą twarz Liama, kiedy wyrażał to, jak zaszczycony był, by pomóc swojemu ulubionemu pisarzowi. Harry przez chwilę słuchał, zanim zaczął krzątać się po kuchni, sprzątając narzędzia, których używał razem z Liamem.  

Nie odezwał się ani razu, odkąd Louis tu przyjechał, ale i tak Louis był świadom jego każdego ruchu. Jedyną rzeczą, którą powiedział Harry było krótkie 'cześć' do mężczyzny, który wszedł do kuchni od tyłu. Trzymał torby zakupowe w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej karton z kawami. Liam uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna podał mu jeden napój. Wciąż mówił o najlepszych godzinach na przeprowadzenie wywiadu, ale w tym momencie Louis słuchał jedynie w połowie.  

Obserwował jak mężczyzna, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział wręczył kawę Harry'emu i wziął jedną dla siebie. Postawił siatki na blacie, gdzie Harry właśnie odkładał narzędzia do lukrowania. Harry podziękował mu za przyjście delikatnym pocałunkiem w policzek i nagle Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił Liam. 

"Słyszałeś mnie, Louis?" 

Musiał oderwać swój wzrok od pary, która rozmawiała w kącie, by spojrzeć w kierunku Liama. "Co?" 

Liam nawet nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego tym, że Louis go ignorował. "Powiedziałem, że odkąd chcesz z nami porozmawiać kilka razy, zawsze możemy pozwolić ci pracować w biurze, jeśli sądzisz, że do dobry pomysł." 

Teraz mężczyzna zaczął pomagać Harry'emu odkładać składniki, które kupił. Ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie od czasu do czasu i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko ich obserwował. "Tak, Liam. Brzmi dobrze. To byłaby spora pomoc." 

Jak tylko siatki były puste, mężczyzna sprawdził godzinę i powiedział Harry'emu, że musi iść. Harry przytaknął i przycisnął kolejny, pełen wdzięczności pocałunek do jego szczęki, zahaczając również o fragment jego ust. Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak uważnie obserwował tego mężczyznę, dopóki nie podszedł do niego i Liama.  

"Hej." Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, wciąż trzymając swoją kawę. "Jestem Sam, tak przy okazji. Kupiłbym ci kawę, ale nie wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz." Był blondynem i miał miłą twarz, jasnobrązowe oczy, przez które Louis miał trudności, by znaleźć w nim wadę.  

"Oh, nie martw się. Jestem Louis Tomlinson." 

Twarz Sama rozświetliła się w uznaniu. "Jesteś autorem tej miłosnej książki, racja? Myślę, że Harry ostatnio ją czyta. Co tutaj robisz, ze wszystkich miejsc?" Liam był bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, by mu powiedzieć. 

"Chce przeprowadzić z nami wywiad do swojej nowej książki!" 

Sam uśmiechnął się w stronę Harry'ego, który po cichu i z zainteresowaniem obserwował ich rozmowę. "Naprawdę? To świetnie!" Sam był pod wrażeniem i niestety Louis czerpał przyjemność z tego, że według chłopaka Harry'ego był fajny. "Cóż, muszę iść, Louis, ale naprawdę miło było cię poznać." Uścisnął dłoń Louisa i potem wyszedł, po drodze żegnając się z Liamem i Harrym. 

Liam wrócił do bycia podekscytowanym, wypełniając pomieszczenie rozmową. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego z ciekawości i zauważył, że sprzątał obok zlewu. Zastanawiał się dlaczego Harry nigdy nie wspomniał o Samie. Z pewnością zagłębili się w miłosne życie Louisa wystarczająco, że spodziewał się, że Harry wspomniałby o fakcie, że miał chłopaka. Harry odwrócił się, by wziąć swoją kawę i niemal przyłapał Louisa na gapieniu się. W porę odwrócił wzrok, wystarczająco, by złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Liamem i usłyszeć to, o czym mówił. 

"To będzie świetne!" Uśmiechnął się.

"Tak." Zgodził się Louis. "To będzie naprawdę dobre."


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się z uczuciem strachu w brzuchu. 

Kiedy Louis początkowo poprosił o przedłużenie terminu, trzy tygodnie brzmiały dla niego jak wieczność, ale teraz, kiedy zaczął się dzień numer jeden, już czuł jakby nie był w stanie skończyć tego na czas. 

Żeby wyglądać bardziej profesjonalnie i mniej jak oszalały mężczyzna, który śpieszy się, by skończyć swoją książkę w trzy tygodnie, Louis wczoraj usiadł i zmusił się do obmyślenia podstawowych, odpowiednich pytań dla Harry'ego i Liama, nawet je zapisał, by ich nie zapomnieć. Ten mały wysiłek sprawił, że Louis poczuł się jak prawdziwy pisarz, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. 

W H&L Creative Cakes pachniało cudownie, kiedy wszedł ze swoim starym plecakiem na ramionach. Pomachał Liamowi, który rozmawiał z jakąś parą. Louis starał się nie przyciągać uwagi, kiedy zakradł się na tyły na mały korytarz, który wiódł do kuchni.  

Spodziewał się znaleźć Harry'ego w jego biurze, siedzącego ma krześle i pochylonego nad laptopem z grymasem na twarzy, ale kiedy kręcił za rogiem, nikogo tam nie było. Mógł usłyszeć jak ktoś chodził po kuchni, więc Louis odstawił swój plecak w pomieszczeniu i podążył za hałasem. 

Harry był odwrócony do niego tyłem, kiedy pracował z mikserem. Dźwięk maszyny był tak głośny, że niemal zagłuszało to dźwięk cichego nucenia Harry'ego. Louis wszedł do kuchni, mówiąc cześć, żeby oznajmić swoją obecność, ale Harry nie zwrócił nawet na niego uwagi. Było tak, dopóki Louis nie znalazł się tuż obok niego i zauważył, że miał słuchawki w uszach. 

Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że nie był jawnie ignorowany, Louis spróbował ponownie, tym razem o wiele głośniej, więc mógł zostać usłyszany ponad muzyką i dźwiękiem miksera. "Harry?" 

Z początku wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy zobaczył, że Louis tam stał, kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę. Ponownie był pokryty mąką, większość była rozsmarowana na jego koszulce. Miał jej trochę w brwiach i wzdłuż szczęki i nawet jeśli jego włosy były związane, i tak miał trochę proszku we włosach. Widzenie Harry'ego w tym stanie sprawiało, że Louis chciał przejechać kciukiem po wszystkich białych plamach, by go odrobinę wyczyścić, ale szybko powstrzymał pragnienie, by zrobić coś tak niezwykle głupiego.  

"Hej." Powiedział Harry, wyciągając swoje słuchawki i wyłączając mikser. "Przepraszam, jeśli próbowałeś zwrócić moją uwagę." Powiedział, pokazując je Louisowi. "Nie do końca mogłem cię usłyszeć."  

Louis zapewnił go, że było w porządku. "Jest dobrze. Usłyszałem jak śpiewasz, więc domyśliłem się, że nie mogłeś mnie usłyszeć." Louis nie do końca zamierzał wdawać się w takie detale, ale... 

Policzki Harry'ego były odrobinę różowe, kiedy z powrotem odwrócił się do swojego ciasta. "Widziałeś Liama na przodzie?" 

"Tak, ale był zajęty klientami, więc po prostu poszedłem na tyły." Harry wziął kwadratowe formy do ciasta i ułożył je od najmniejszych do największych. "Nie chciałem ci przerywać, czy coś... po prostu usłyszałem, że ktoś jest w kuchni, więc." 

"Nie przeszkadzasz mi." Twierdził Harry, kiedy zaczął nalewać gładką mieszankę do foremek i Louis zgadywał, że musiał mówić prawdę, bo Harry nie zdawał się być zmartwiony obecnością Louisa, podczas gdy pracował. 

Louis obserwował, jak włożył każdą formę do wielkiego piekarnika obok nich i zaczął sprzątać bałagan, który zrobił. Do czasu, gdy wrócił Liam, by go znaleźć, przedramiona i dłonie Harry'ego były pokryte mieszanką na ciasto i nic nie wskazywało na to, że Harry'ego to obchodziło. Louis podążył za Liamem do biura, zostawiając Harry'ego, który wyglądał jak kompletny bałagan. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak na jego zdjęciu na Twitterze. 

Louis spodziewał się energii, którą otrzymał od Liama, który był gotowy do przejścia prosto do wywiadu, gdy tylko usiedli. Usiadł wyprostowany w swoim krześle, całkowicie skupiając się na Louisie, kiedy wyciągnął swojego laptopa i wcisnął przycisk nagrywania na swoim telefonie. Starał się nie myśleć o fakcie, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie przeprowadzał z nikim wywiadu.  

"Okej, Liam. Zadam ci kilka pytań, ale chcę, żeby to było bardziej jakbyśmy odbywali rozmowę, a nie wywiad, w porządku?" Louis uśmiechnął się. Liam przytaknął, by dać mu znać, że rozumiał. "Dyktafon będzie włączony, więc mów tyle, ile chcesz." 

Louis założył swoje okulary i zaczął czytać pytania. "Okej, Liam. Jakbyś zdefiniował miłość?"

Liam przez moment milczał, kiedy się zastanawiał i chociaż Louis tak naprawdę nie potrzebował definicji miłości Liama, był zainteresowany, by ją usłyszeć. Kilka razy zaczynał coś mówić, zanim w końcu sformułował słowa. "Cóż, kiedyś myślałem, że miłość była jak... tą wielką rzeczą, którą czujesz przez cały czas, kiedy na kogoś patrzysz, albo myślisz o nim. Myślałem, że miłość była dzieleniem się każdą częścią siebie z jedyną osobą, z którą chcesz być na zawsze i troszczeniem się o kogoś tak bardzo, że to przytłacza każdą część ciebie i ta osoba się czuje, jakby była twoim całym światem. Jakby, ta osoba była centrum wszystkiego i nawet jeśli to nie jest racjonalne, zrobiłbyś wszystko, by ta osoba czuła się bezpiecznie i chroniona i w zamian dla ciebie zrobiłaby to samo." 

"Oh." Louis odchrząknął, lekko zaskoczony przez wyraz czystej nostalgii w oczach Liama. Nigdy nie domyśliłby się, że Liam miał tak silne odczucia co do takiego prostego słowa. "Tak kiedyś myślałeś, więc jak byś to teraz zdefiniował?" 

Liam zrobił o wiele dłuższą przerwę, niż wcześniej. Louis mógł niemal zobaczyć jak światło umiera w jego oczach. "Już nie wiem... To znaczy, oczywiście wciąż odczuwam miłość, na przykład w stosunku do moich przyjaciół i rodziny, ale nie wiem czy to, co opisałem wcześniej może istnieć pomiędzy dwiema osobami, które są czymś więcej." Liam spojrzał na swoje dłonie, by uniknąć jego spojrzenia. "Nie sądzę, że osoby w związku są naprawdę do tego zdolne." Powiedział to tak cicho, że Louis omal go nie usłyszał. 

Znał już odpowiedź Liama na swoje następne pytanie, zanim je w ogóle zadał. "I co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś swoje zdanie na temat miłości?" 

Liam wciąż bawił się swoimi dłońmi, kiedy zaczął mówić o swojej byłej dziewczynie, ale Louis nie spodziewał się uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy Liama, kiedy nagle wyłapał wzrok Louisa. "... i osobą, którą pomogła mi najbardziej jesteś oczywiście ty." To miał być komplement. Liam prawdopodobnie myślał, że to uszczęśliwi Louisa, że Liam praktycznie nie miał już żadnych oczekiwań co do miłości, jednakże jego uwaga nie zrobiła nic, oprócz tego, że spowodowała, że Louis zatęsknił za ciepłem jego uśmiechu, który widniał na jego twarzy, kiedy zadał pierwsze pytanie.  

~~~

Skończyli z Liamem niemal godzinę później. Wrócił na sklep, kiedy przyszło więcej klientów. Liam podziękował mu uściskiem, zanim odszedł. 

Louis nie widział Harry'ego odkąd tu przyszedł, więc poszedł z powrotem do kuchni, by go poszukać. Znalazł tam Harry'ego, który wycinał kształty zdobień, podczas gdy ciasta, które upiekł stygły. Jego ubranie wciąż były poplamione różnymi składnikami, ale jego dłonie i ręce były czyste, kiedy nucił do piosenki grającej w jego uszach. Wyciągając wnioski z poprzedniego razu, Louis stuknął go w ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Harry wyciągnął słuchawki, ale nie przestał wycinać czegoś na kształt łez. 

"Myślisz, że kiedy będzie dla nas dobry czas, by usiąść? Właśnie skończyłem z Liamem." Harry spojrzał na rzeczy leżące przed nim i potem na stygnące ciasto. Louis był pewien, że powie mu, żeby wrócił później. Był zaskoczony, kiedy tego nie zrobił.  

"Um, teraz jestem trochę zajęty tym wszystkim... możemy zrobić to tutaj?"  

Louis miał książkę do napisana w mniej, niż miesiąc. To nie tak, że powie nie jedynej osobie, która mogła mu tak właściwie pomóc. "Tak, jasne. Jak dla mnie w porządku."

Harry przytaknął, sprzątając fragment blatu dla Louisa, kiedy wskazał w kierunku zlewu. "Zatem idź umyj ręce." 

Twarz Louisa pokazywała zakłopotanie, które czuł. "Co? Dlaczego?" 

"Ponieważ, jeśli ja zamierzam pomóc tobie, ty pomożesz mi." Ponownie wskazał na zlew. "No dalej." Louis miał zaśmiać mu się w twarz, ale spojrzenie Harry'ego pokazywało, że był całkowicie poważny. 

"Ale." Louis z roztargnieniem machał rękoma. "Nie wiem jak  _to_ robić."  

Harry przewrócił na niego oczami. "To naprawdę nie jest takie trudne, Louis." Louis miał ponownie odmówić, kiedy przerwał mu Harry. "Marnujesz czas." Zauważył, wycinając ostatni kształt. Uniósł na niego brew, kiedy Louis wciąż stał w miejscu. 

Louis podszedł do zlewu, by umyć ręce, nie chcąc nic innego, oprócz uderzenia Harry'ego. Kiedy wrócił, Harry zaczął dopasowywać kształty na cienkich, metalowych prętach. Pracował jedynie przez minutę, układając kształty jeden na drugim, dopóki nie stworzył białej róży, którą ostrożnie położył przed Louisem, jako przykład. Harry wręczył mu pręt i kilka kształtów i Louis prychnął, głośno i niecierpliwie, gdy próbował poprawnie uformować pierwszą część. 

"Zdefiniuj miłość." Zażądał Louis znikąd, bez żadnego wstępu, tak jak zrobił to z Liamem, kiedy starał się naśladować kwiat Harry'ego. 

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem. "Czy w ten sposób rozmawiasz z każdym chłopakiem?" Jeśli nie potrzebowałby tak bardzo Harry'ego, wsadziłby mu ten głupi lukier do nosa, by go udusić. Louis posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, przez co Harry cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. "Jaki rodzaj miłości?"   

Louis przewrócił oczami. "Który tylko chcesz, tak myślę." Harry, tak samo jak Liam zaczął się zastanawiać, zanim wymyślił odpowiedź. 

"Wszyscy mówią, że miłość jest emocją, jak złość, albo zazdrość, ale uważam, że to o  _wiele_ więcej, niż to..." Delikatność w głosie Harry'ego przyciągnęła uwagę Louisa, kiedy Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. "To więcej, niż tylko uczucie, to- to stan bycia, bycie zakochanym w kimś. Nie sądzę, że można to prawdziwie zdefiniować. Ludzie próbują od lat, ale nie ma mowy, by to odpowiednio opisać. Nie ma słów na sposób, w jaki tak naprawdę czuje się zakochany człowiek." 

Do czasu, gdy Harry skończył mówić, Louis porzucił marnie wyglądający kwiatek. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był bardziej interesujący. To prawie, jakby ta osoba, o której myślał Harry była tutaj, w tym pomieszczeniu z nimi, kiedy kontynuował wykładanie białych róż przed sobą. 

Zajęło Louisowi moment, by wrócić do siebie. Ponownie podniósł swój brzydki kwiatek, odchrząkając. "I uh... byłeś kiedykolwiek zakochany?" Louis udawał, że formował swojego kwiatka, kiedy obserwował twarz Harry'ego.  

Przypuszczał, że Harry wypowie imię swojego chłopaka i zacznie długą przemowę o tym, jak niesamowity był ich związek. "Tak." Powiedział mu Harry. "Dawno temu." 

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dalszym drążeniem tematu. "Teraz nie jesteś zakochany?" Louis nie znał grzecznego sposobu, by o to zapytać, więc po prostu to z siebie wykrztusił. "... w Samie?" Palce Harry'ego przestały pracować nad kwiatkiem, którego trzymał. Jego wzrok był nie do odczytania, kiedy myślał i wszystkim, na czym mógł skupić się Louis była plama mąki na jego policzku. 

"Nie."

Louis nienawidził tego, o co chciał zapytać w następnej kolejności. 

"Więc dlaczego jesteście razem?" 

Harry powrócił do swojego kwiatka, kończąc go i kładąc obok pozostałych. "Jesteśmy ze sobą dopiero od miesiąca, albo coś... jest trochę wcześnie na to wszystko."  

Louis ponownie porzucił swoją różę, odpowiedź Harry'ego napędziła go, by dopytywać się dalej. "Ale czy nie wierzysz w prawdziwą miłość? Jeśli jesteście dla siebie przeznaczeni, czy to by już się nie wydarzyło?" 

Harry zmarszczył brwi na ten nagły atak. Najwyraźniej Louis sprawił, że było to zbyt osobiste. Louis nie spodziewał się, że odwdzięczy mu się tym samym pytaniem. "Czy zakochałeś się w Isaacu tak szybko?"  

"Nie. Nie kochałem go." Louis nigdy nie był zakochany w Isaacu. On po prostu myślał, że był. 

Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki Harry się na niego patrzył, jakby był kłamcą. "Zamierzałeś go poślubić." 

"Cóż, cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłem." 

"Nie masz tego na myśli."

" _Tak_ , mam."

Harry przypadkowo oderwał płatek od swojej nowej róży przez upór Louisa. "Zatem dlaczego z nim byłeś, Louis?" Louis nie posiadał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, więc Harry odpowiedział za niego. "Nikt nie pisze książki o kimś, kogo nie kochał. Możesz mówić, że go nie kochałeś ile chcesz, ale ja ci nie wierzę."  

Louis nie kłócił się z nim, kiedy oceniający wzrok Harry'ego wwiercał się w niego. Harry sprawiający, że coś czuł było dokładnie tym, po co tu przyszedł. Potrzebował tej złości, tego gniewu, który czuł do siebie za bycie wystarczająco głupim, by w ogóle się zakochać.   

Louis obserwował, jak Harry naprawiał swoją poszarpaną różę i położył ją obok pozostałych. Wyrwał z rąk Louisa jego zniekształconego kwiatka i wyrównał go, więc był tak piękny, jak pozostałe. Louis wciąż mu nic nie odpowiedział, kiedy Harry zaczął rozkładać nową warstwę szerokiej, lukrowej warstwy, która wystygła wystarczająco, by się nią zająć. Wyszeptał szybkie dziękuję za poświęcony czas Harry'ego i wyszedł z kuchni bez słowa.  

~~~

Trzymanie się tej całej nienawiści było o wiele trudniejsze, by kontynuować swoją pracę, kiedy Louis tego wieczora usiadł do swojego laptopa. Chciał napisać o tym, jak Harry się mylił i o tym jak wszystko, co powiedział było niedojrzałe i to było dokładnie to samo gówno, w które na szczęście Louis już nie wierzył. Chciał, ale wszystko, co widział to uśmiech Liama, który widniał na jego twarzy, kiedy mówił o zakochiwaniu się w kimś i ten błysk w oczach Harry'ego, kiedy twierdził, że nie było słów, by opisać to uczucie. To ani trochę nie podążało z jego obecnym tematem, ale Louis napisał to, co czuł. Napisał dwanaście stron słów, których nigdy nie wypowiedziałby na głos, ponieważ był pewien, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył, jeśli powiedziałby, że był zazdrosny. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy następnego dnia Louis przyjechał do piekarni, było bardziej tłoczno, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział. Harry obsługiwał trzech klientów na raz, rysując szkice tortów i próbując umieścić ich daty ślubów w kalendarzu, który i tak już pękał w szwach. Harry podniósł wzrok i kiwnął na niego głową, kiedy starał się równo rozdzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy ludzi stojących przy ladzie. Odkąd na przodzie było tak tłoczno, Louis poszedł znaleźć Liama, który był równie zajęty, pracując na raz nad dwoma ciastami, podczas gdy odbierał nieustające telefony.

Tyle się działo, że Louis zapytał czy nie lepiej by było, gdyby wrócił jutro. Liam kazał mu zostać, nalegając, że w końcu to wszystko zwolni, więc Louis wyjął swojego laptopa i usiadł w kącie, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Minęła niemal godzina, podczas gdy Louis starał się kontynuować swoje pisanie. Nie napisał zbyt dużo, bo w piekarni było dzisiaj naprawdę głośno i zastanawiał się czy w ogóle przeprowadzi z nimi wywiad. 

Miał się właśnie poddać i wrócić później, kiedy wbiegł Harry, żegnając się z ostatnimi klientami. Liam wciąż robił to, co wcześniej, lukrując jedno ciasto, podczas gdy układał warstwy na drugim. Przypomniał Harry'emu, że ktoś musi dostarczyć ciasto, które skończyli dzisiejszego ranka w ciągu następnych dwudziestu minut powodując, że Harry biegał z dłońmi w swoich lokach, starają się zlokalizować kluczyki do vana. 

Louis zauważył klucze leżące na podłodze tuż obok niego. Włożył swojego laptopa z powrotem do torby, zanim po nie sięgnął. Panika w oczach Harry'ego natychmiast zniknęła, kiedy Louis położył klucze na jego dłoni. 

"O mój Boże, Louis, tak bardzo ci dziękuję!" Jego usta rozciągnęły się w wielkim uśmiechu z dołeczkami, którego Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział. To było tak rozpraszające, że Louis całkowicie zapomniał, że miał być podirytowany. "Gdzie je znalazłeś?" 

Louis wzruszył ramionami. "Na podłodze. Musiały spaść z haczyka." Louis mógł poczuć wdzięczność Harry'ego, kiedy ponownie mu podziękował z delikatnym uśmiechem. Przelotnie pomyślał o tym, czy gdyby byłby Samem dostałby w podziękowaniu również buziaka w policzek. Ta myśl uświadomiła Louisowi jak bardzo był zmęczony. 

Harry złapał metalowy wózek i popchnął go w stronę, gdzie czekało zapakowane ciasto. Ostrożnie zdjął je z blatu i popchał do tylnich drzwi. Miał trudności z manewrowaniu tym samemu, więc Louis zaoferował mu pomoc, trzymając otwarte drzwi od piekarni, a potem od vana. Kiedy skończył, Harry pobiegł z powrotem do środka, by odstawić wózek i wziąć kartkę z adresem do dostawy. Niemal wyszedł za drzwi, kiedy zawołał go Liam. "Hej, Harry."

"Tak, Li?" Spytał skołowany. Liam był zajęty wylewaniem lukru na jedno z ciast. Nawet nie podniósł wzroku. 

"Louis jest tu od jakiegoś czasu... Myślisz, że mógłby pojechać z tobą i w tym czasie przeprowadzić wywiad, bo na razie nie mogę z nim usiąść? Proszę?" Louis zamarł, gdy Harry odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał jakby nad tym myślał, mała zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy jego brwiami. Harry spojrzał na zegarek nad zlewem i wyglądało na to, że to podjęło za niego decyzję.

"Tak. Tak, okej." Odwrócił się do Louisa. "Ale musimy iść, jakby, w tym momencie." Louis mógł dostrzec pośpiech w tonie głosu Harry'ego, więc nie marnował ani sekundy dłużej i wziął swoją torbę. Louis podążał za nim, jak tylko Harry zaczął iść. 

"Nie pozabijajcie się." Poprosił żartobliwie Liam, zanim drzwi od piekarni się zamknęły.

Louis uśmiechnął się, ale Harry wyglądał na zbyt zestresowanego, by w tym momencie docenić humor Liama. W środku pojazdu było tak cicho, że Louis zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał, że to będzie dobry pomysł i potem przypomniał sobie, że to wcale nie był jego pomysł. Tylko Liama.  

"Więc..." Zaczął Louis, zaczynając lekką pogawędką, a nie ich zwyczajną sprzeczką. "Ledwo cię rozpoznaje bez tej mąki i cukru w twoich włosach..." 

"Tak... Byłem na sklepie z klientami. Dzisiaj Liam był w większości w kuchni." 

"A i tak w jakiś sposób ubrania Liama były idealnie czyste." Louis cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. Harry cicho się zaśmiał, zgadzając się z nim. Ponownie nastała cisza, więc Louis wymyślił, by powiedzieć coś innego. "Więc jesteście dzisiaj bardzo zajęci." Skomentował.

"Tak, kończy się lato i sezon ślubny w tym czasie staje się po części szalony. Wszyscy starają się znaleźć termin, zanim zrobi się zimno."

"Oh. Może powinniście kogoś zatrudnić na ten czas, by pomógł. Mogłoby być prościej." Harry mruknął na tę sugestię, ale nic nie powiedział. "Twój chłopak Sam z pewnością zdaje się znać na rzeczy..." 

Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Harry mówiło, że dokładnie wiedział co robił Louis. "Tak, zna się." Harry odchrząknął. "Pomaga kiedy tylko może." 

"I dzisiaj nie mógł?"

"Był zajęty w pracy." 

"Ale miał czas, by od tak wstąpić kilka dni temu, by załatwić jakieś sprawy?" 

Harry gapił się na niego, zdumiony uporem Louisa, kiedy zaparkował przed lokalem. "Wyglądasz na bardzo zatroskanego Samem i jego grafikiem jak na kogoś, kto powinien przeprowadzać ze mną wywiad do swojej książki o umierającej miłości." 

Harry wyszedł z samochodu, udając się na tył vana. Louis podążył za nim, spotykając go przy drzwiach, by pomóc mu wnieść ciasto. "Moja książka nie jest o umierającej miłości." Wymamrotał Louis, kiedy szli przez lobby. Obsługa lokalu wskazała im drogę do kuchni. 

"Oh tak?" Spytał Harry. Pudełko, które nieśli było tak duże, że Louis nawet nie mógł zobaczyć Harry'ego po jego drugiej stronie. "Zatem o czym jest? Czy to odwołanie do twojej pierwszej książki? Nagle wierzysz, że ludzie mogą się kochać?" Louis przewrócił oczami. Jego ręce i tak były już zmęczone od niesienia tego pieprzonego ciasta i wszystko, co osiągnął podczas jazdy vanem to potwierdzenie, że Harry nie kochał nic bardziej od przedrzeźniania go. 

"Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że miłość nie istnieje, Harry. Mam rodzinę, którą bardzo kocham." 

Ktoś przetrzymał im drzwi od kuchni. Louisowi ulżyło, kiedy odłożyli ciężkie pudło. Harry podziękował osobie, która trzymała drzwi i zaczął zdejmować pudełko. Wznowił ich rozmowę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. "Więc możesz kochać swojego brata i wszystkie siostry, ale twoim zdaniem druga połówka posuwa się za daleko. Racja. To ma sens." Harry skończył przygotowywać ciasto i potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by kogoś znaleźć. Louis od razu podążył za nim.  

"Moim zdaniem zauroczenie się kimś jest całkowitą przesadą." Bronił się Louis. "I skąd wiesz o moim rodzeństwie?" Zażądał odpowiedzi, starając się nadążyć za długimi krokami Harry'ego bez biegania po lokalu.  

"Nie wiem. Jak znalazłeś mnie na Twitterze?" Harry spytał tym samym tonem. "Mogę wyszukiwać niektóre rzeczy, tak jak ty możesz to robić, Louis i  _wow_! Oboje wyglądacie niesamowicie!" Rozmowa Louisa z Harrym zamieniła się w wesołe przywitanie, kiedy niemal podbiegł do przyszłej panny młodej i kobiety, która prawdopodobnie była jej matką. Dwie kobiety posłały nieśmiały uśmiech, kiedy Harry je przytulił, ostrożnie, by nie zepsuć fryzury i makijażu panny młodej. "Andrea, jesteś taką piękną panną młodą." 

"Oh, jestem tylko w swoim szlafroku." Zarumieniła się. "Nie chcę, żeby Marcus zobaczył sukienkę, więc czekam do ostatniej minuty." 

"Cóż, zaniemówi, kiedy cię zobaczy." Zapewnił ją Harry. "Z Liamem powinniśmy bardziej postarać się z tortem! Zawstydzisz nas." Zażartował.

Jej oczy rozświetliły się na wspomnienie o torcie. "Oh, możemy go zobaczyć, Harry? Proszę?" 

Była urocza, podskakując, kiedy Harry prowadził ich do kuchni. Puściła dłoń swojej matki, by zakryć swoje usta, kiedy wyszli za zakręt. Ciasto było koloru lawendy, z pięcioma piętrami, Louis jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak skomplikowanych zdobień. Lilie spadały kaskadami z góry na sam dół, po drodze oplatane były jadalnymi perłami. Louis patrzył na to jak na kolejny tort z piekarni, dopóki nie zauważył reakcji Andrea'y i gdy teraz naprawdę mu się przyjrzał, był to jeden z najpiękniejszych tortów, które kiedykolwiek widział.  

"Oh, Harry." Nie mogła nawet wydusić z siebie słów. "To nawet lepsze niż to, co ci opisałam. Bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję." Wyglądała na bliską płaczu, kiedy skończyła mu dziękować, więc Harry przyciągnął ją do ciasnego uścisku, życząc jej powodzenia i pogratulował jej. Louis stał tam, czując się nieobecny i nie na miejscu, kiedy matka Andrea'i po cichu otarła swoje własne łzy. Zastanawiał się, czy jego matka by płakała, obserwując go jak przechodziłby przez coś, co powinno być najważniejszym dniem w jego życiu. Zastanawiał się, czy czułby się tak szczęśliwy, jak Andrea w dzień ślubu jego i Isaaca, jeśli faktycznie by do niego doszło. 

To pytanie prześladowało go przez cały czas, kiedy tam byli. 

Kiedy wrócili do vana, ponownie panowała cisza, ale tym razem to Harry próbował zacząć rozmowę. "Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi wnieść ciasto. Wiem, że nienawidzisz ślubów. Z pewnością chciałeś być w innym miejscu." 

I znowu to samo, Harry wkładał nie jego słowa do jego ust. "Nie ma za co." Louis zamierzał to tak zostawić, ale oczywiście jego usta nie przestały mówić. "I tak dla ścisłości, nie  _nienawidzę_ ślubów." 

"Racja. Tylko małżeństwo i wszystko inne, co ma z tym związek." Powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą Harry. 

Louis westchnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Miał dość bronienia się przez cały czas. To było wykańczające. 

"Czy tak szczerze możesz mnie obwiniać, Harry?" Harry podskoczył, kiedy głos Louisa był o wiele głośniejszy, niż zamierzał. "To tylko- Mam na myśli, zachowujesz się, jakbym był potworem, kiedy byłem dokładnie taki, jak ta dziewczyna tutaj,  _planując_ i  _wyobrażać sobie_ i stale _myśleć_  o tym perfekcyjnym pieprzonym dniu, o którym myślałem, że będę miał, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej, mój dzień ślubu się nigdy nie wydarzył. Nawet nigdy się do niego nie zbliżyłem." Dobrze było wyrzucić to z siebie i Harry patrzył się na niego, jakby było mu przykro. Dobrze.  _Powinno_ być mu przykro. "Czy naprawdę tak ciężko ci uwierzyć, że nie chce ponownie przez to przechodzić? Śluby są w porządku dla innych ludzi, ale ja już nigdy nie muszę być ich uczestnikiem, jeśli nie chcę i poza tym, to nawet nie jest prawdziwe." Wyrzucił z siebie Louis. 

Harry pokręcił głową, jego protekcjonalny śmiech sprawił, że Louis poczuł jeszcze więcej gniewu w swojej klatce piersiowej. "Dlaczego zawsze mówisz takie gówno? Oczywiście, że to  _prawdziwe_. Myślisz, że Andrea teraz udaje? Myślisz, że udaje, że jest zakochana w swoim narzeczonym, więc może zamówić pieprzony tort i ubrać białą sukienkę? Wychodzi za  _mąż_ dzisiaj, Louis i nawet jeśli nie wyjdzie pomiędzy nią, a Marcusem, nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze może wrócić do tego dnia i przypomnieć sobie ten moment, w którym była szczęśliwa." Harry spojrzał na niego, ale Louis nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. "Myślę, że nawet  _ty_  możesz to zrozumieć, nie ważne czy jesteś przekonany, że nigdy nie kochałeś Isaaca, czy nie."

Louis czuł uścisk w gardle, że to aż bolało. Było to takie niewygodne i zaciśnięte, że wiedział, że jedyną ulgą byłby płacz, ale nie pozwoli ani jednej łzie wypłynąć przed Harrym Stylesem. "Spotykasz się z kimś, kogo nawet nie lubisz i zamierzasz mnie oceniać?" Prychnął Louis. "Jesteś takim obłudnym kutasem."

"To zabawne." Powiedział Harry, odpalając silnik. "Zwykłem mówić o tobie to samo." 

Louis zaśmiał się bez humoru. " _Zwykłeś?_ " Był całkiem pewien, że Harry wciąż go nienawidził. Ta rozmowa była dowodem, że tak było.

"Tak." Harry wyjechał na ulicę. "Myślałem, że byłeś dupkiem bez serca, dopóki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś oszustem." Harry włączył radio, by zagłuszyć jakąkolwiek odpowiedź Louisa, ale było to bezcelowe, bo i tak nie miał pojęcia co miał na to odpowiedzieć.

~~~

Harry zaszedł mu za skórę w momencie, gdy następnego dnia wszedł do piekarni. 

"Dlaczego wyglądasz jak żywy trup?" 

"Nie wiem, może dlatego, bo nie spałem całą noc, pisząc. Jaka jest twoja wymówka?" Naskoczył na niego Louis. 

Liam wyglądał na przerażonego i tak właściwie teraz, gdy Louis bardziej przyjrzał się Harry'emu wyglądał całkiem cholernie dobrze, nawet jeśli był pokryty masą na ciasto od stóp do głów. Nienawidził go. "Wciąż się ze sobą kłócicie?"

"Nie." Odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie. 

Kiedy wczoraj z Harrym wrócili, Liam od razu mógł stwierdzić, że coś było nie tak. Był zmartwiony i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy starał się odgadnąć co poszło nie tak. "Co się stało?" Spytał, zdruzgotany, że wrócili do nienawidzenia siebie nawzajem po tak krótkim czasie. 

Louis przeszedł przez kuchnię, zdesperowany, by stąd wyjść. "Spytaj swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jest dobry w mówieniu za innych." Wyrzucił z siebie, zanim wyszedł. 

Liam miał dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, kiedy teraz bez słowa ich obserwował.

Harry złamał się pierwszy. "Nie kłócimy się, Li. Tylko się droczyłem, prawda Louis?" Lekko się uśmiechnął.  

Louis powstrzymał chęć przed przewróceniem oczami. Złapał jedynie dwie godziny snu i wypił wystarczająco kofeiny, by być przytomnym, ale odpowiedział przez wzgląd na Liama. "Jasne." 

Był wdzięczny, kiedy później usiadł z Liamem. Louis spytał czego szuka w potencjalnym partnerze, mając nadzieje, że Liam będzie mówił wystarczająco, by dać mu jakiś materiał do pracy i ponieważ Liam był niesamowity zrobił to, dostarczył całą listę cech, które kochał w kobietach i które go przyciągały. 

Wywiad z Harrym nie do końca był tym, czego Louis dzisiaj nie mógł się doczekać, jeszcze mniej, kiedy został poinstruowany, by umył ręce, kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni, by pomógł mieszać masę na nowe ciasto. Harry był bałaganem jak tylko zaczęli, składniki były dosłownie wszędzie, z wyjątkiem tej cholernej miski, gdzie powinny być. Louis by krzyczał i powiedziałby Harry'emu, żeby był ostrożniejszy, ale to i tak nie zrobiłoby różnicy. Zdecydował, żeby po prostu zacząć wywiad, by potem stąd wyjść. 

"Czego szukasz w potencjalnym partnerze?" Spytał, ostrożnie wymierzając cukier według instrukcji Harry'ego. Dodał to do miski, w której Harry mieszał wielką, drewnianą łyżką. 

"Szukam zwykłych rzeczy, jak wszyscy inni."

Louis posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie. "Wejdź w szczegóły." Harry zanurzył palca w górze mąki, którą przez przypadek upuścił na blat i przejechał nim po nosie Louisa. Parsknął śmiechem przez to jak Louis skrzywił się, próbując pozbyć się tego. 

"Cóż, na początek lubię, gdy ktoś jest zabawny, oczywiście." Uśmiechnął się, widząc minę Louisa, który pociągał nosem jakby wciąż mógł poczuć mąkę na swojej twarzy. "Lubię dużo się śmiać."  

"Prawie mnie zmyliłeś." Powiedział mu Louis, wciąż marszcząc swój nos. "Co jeszcze?" 

"Uh... Nie wiem. Ktoś, to jest godny zaufania, więc mogę na niego liczyć, oczywiście... inteligentny, więc możemy rozmawiać o wszystkim. Lubię, gdy ktoś ma swoje własne zdanie." Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. "Drobne kłótnie byłyby zabawne, jeśli byłyby nieszkodliwe" 

Louis przewrócił oczami. "To dlatego jesteś dla mnie taki okropny? Lubisz się kłócić."  

Harry posłał mu życzliwe spojrzenia, zamiast gniewnego, którego się spodziewał. "Nie chcę być dla ciebie okropny, Louis. Po prostu staram się zrozumieć jak myślisz." _Tak, racja_ , pomyślał Louis. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Harry kłócił się z kimś innym, poza nim.  

Harry wziął mieszaninę do elektrycznego miksera, by to wymieszać. "Więc, to tyle?" Spytał Louis, kiedy skończył i wrócił do niego. "Czy to ta magiczna kombinacja cech, których ktoś potrzebuje, by zdobyć serce Harry'ego Stylesa?" Spytał sarkastycznie, myśląc nad krótką listą, którą sporządził.  

Harry wyciągnął jakieś formy do pieczenia i wręczył Louisowi miskę, by zaczął nalewać. Harry był w jego przestrzeni osobistej, patrząc jak Louis równo nalewał. "Cóż, myślę, że te cechy są ważne, ale to nie wszystko, czego szukam. To również proste połączenie i to nie tak, że to najważniejsza rzecz, ale zdecydowanie szukam fizycznego przyciągania." Powiedział. "Doceniam dobry wygląd. Ładne ciało i dobry uśmiech. I oczy." Powiedział marzycielsko. "Najbardziej lubię oczy, szczególnie gdy są one niebieskie. Niebieskie są prawdopodobnie moimi ulubionymi." 

Miska była ciężka w dłoniach Louisa i odrobinę mu się wyślizgnęła, kiedy jego mózg zarejestrował słowa Harry'ego i gapił się wprost na niego. Harry był tam, by ją złapać i pomóc mu odzyskać chwyt. "Myślę, że są badania dotyczące pociągu fizycznego i koloru oczu. Myślę, że większość osób woli niebieskie." Skomentował Louis, jakby preferencje Harry'ego były jak najbardziej powszechne. Nie miał pojęcia czy takie coś istniało, ale musiał coś powiedzieć. 

"Hmm." Mruknął Harry. "To interesujące. Muszę to sprawdzić."  

"Więc, to tyle?" Spytał Louis, wylewając resztkę masy na ostatnią blachę. Już pachniało smakowicie. 

Harry wyglądał jakby się nad tym zastanawiał. Podszedł do piekarnika, by sprawdzić temperaturę i upewnić się, że już się zagrzało. "Tak, po ogólnym przyciąganiu i wszystkim innym, muszę zacząć być bardziej sytuacyjny, na przykład jak często ta osoba lubi wychodzić, albo jak często lubi uprawiać seks. Czy między nami jest seksualna chemia, czy nie... tego typu rzeczy bardzo się od siebie różnią, więc tak naprawdę nie możesz ich pogrupować z innymi rzeczami związanymi z osobowością. Po części musicie odkryć te rzeczy razem, no wiesz?" 

"Tak." Louis przytaknął, jakby całkowicie się zgadzał, kiedy tak naprawdę był wzięty z zaskoczenia przez kierunek, w jaki Harry zwrócił ten wywiad. Harry sięgnął za niego, by wziąć kilka forem. Poczuł jak ramię Harry'ego otarło się o jego, jak wiele razy wcześniej, z wyjątkiem, że tym razem to spowodowało, że Louis zaczął myśleć o uprawianiu seksu z nim. Odkrył, że nie nienawidził tego obrazka tak bardzo, jak myślał. Szczerze, był bardziej zdenerwowany tym, że pozwolił swoim myślom tam zawędrować. 

Jego mózg wciąż był przyćmiony, kiedy Harry wrócił do blatu i zaczął sprzątać bałagan. Był całkowicie skupiony na wargach Harry'ego, miejscu, o którym nawet nie myślał, by spojrzeć nigdy przedtem, aż do teraz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wzrok Louisa był utkwiony w jego ustach i szczęce i nawet niżej, gdzie jego obojczyki znikały pod koszulką.  

Harry przejechał dłonią po swojej szyi i policzku, by pozbyć się czegokolwiek, na co myślał, że patrzył się Louis, ale jedynie dodał więcej mąki. Louis winił swoje zmęczenie za ten moment całkowitego majaczenia, kiedy sięgnął, by delikatnie to za niego zetrzeć. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy umyślnie dotknął Harry'ego i ciepło jego skóry sprawiło, że Louis zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego nie zrobił tego wcześniej. 

"Dzięki, Lou." Uśmiechnął się. "To było miłe z twojej strony." 

"Nie ma za co." Powiedział i potem dodał. "Nie nazywaj mnie tak." 

"Dlaczego? Nie lubisz imienia Lou?" Zaśmiał się Harry. 

Tak właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko temu przezwisku. Większość bliskich mu osób i tak tego używała. Po prostu nie lubił tego uczucia, kiedy mówił to Harry. "Wolę Louis." Skłamał. 

Harry patrzył na niego z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, zanim przewrócił oczami. "Zatem w porządku,  _Louis_. Odkąd chcesz być taki formalny."  

"Profesjonalny." Poprawił go Louis. Harry zaśmiał się na to. Ich dwójka nigdy nie była ze sobą profesjonalna.

"Racja... _profesjonalny_."


	9. Chapter 9

Niall wyglądał na zmartwionego, kiedy przekroczył próg drzwi Louisa w sobotni poranek. "Jezu, Tommo. Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś?" Louis wzruszył ramionami, bo tak naprawdę nie pamiętał. Na początku tygodnia spał kilka godzin, ale ostatnie dni były ciężkie.

"Cóż, przeczytałem to, co mi wysłałeś wczoraj wieczorem." Powiedział Niall, przyglądając się kolekcji kubków i śladom rozsypanego cukru na stoliku w kuchni Louisa. "Wyglądasz, jakbyś umierał, ale to co jak na razie napisałeś brzmi naprawdę dobrze, więc nie będę oceniał twoich metod." 

Louis nalał sobie więcej kawy i usiadł na swoim krześle. "Dzięki, Ni." Niall uniósł brew na rozmiar kubka w ręce Louisa, kiedy wziął trzy duże łyki. Louis oparł swoją głowę o stół. To było tak dobrze czuć. 

"Uh... Mam kilka pytań i komentarzy, ale może powinienem ci najpierw pozwolić się zdrzemnąć?" 

Louis próbował pokręcić głową bez podnoszenia jej. "Nie, nie, Niall. Proszę, śmiało. Jest w porządku." Nalegał. "Jestem  _całkowicie_  obudzony." 

"Nie wyglądasz w porządku, ale okej." Wymamrotał Niall, kiedy włączył notatki na swoim telefonie. "Po pierwsze, naprawdę podoba mi się sposób, w jaki zacząłeś swoją perspektywą i jak stopniowo dodałeś dwie perspektywy innych osób. Podoba mi się analiza ich myśli i przekonań. Ten rozdział o definicji miłości był naprawdę wnikliwy. Myślę, że bardzo spodoba się twoim czytelnikom..." Niall zrobił długą przerwę powodując, że Louis usiadł prosto. 

"Co? Co jest z tym nie tak?" 

"Nic. To, co masz jest dobre, Louis, po prostu- Mogę stwierdzić, że po części naprawdę skupiasz się na Harrym, szczególnie na ostatnich kilku stronach. Zacząłeś całkiem obiektywnie, ale czym więcej czytam, tym mogę poczuć, że za bardzo skupiasz się na tym co on myśli. To dziwne, bo nie wyglądasz na tak zmotywowanego, albo przejętego zdaniem Liama."  

Może to dlatego, bo Liam nie budzi się każdego dnia z misją, by uzyskać od niego jakąś reakcję. "Oh? Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo się na nim skupiam." To kłamstwo. Harry był niemal wszystkim, na czym Louis  _mógł_ się obecnie skupić.  

"Tak, cóż... jak powiedziałem, to nie jest  _złe_ , to po prostu inne od tego, co u ciebie czytałem." Przewinął swoje notatki, dopóki nie znalazł tego, czego potrzebował. "Jak na przykład tutaj, spytałeś o cechy potencjalnego partnera. Ledwo wspomniałeś o odpowiedzi Liama w paragrafie lub dwóch, ale potem przeznaczyłeś ponad cztery strony, by mówić o tym, jak chłopak Harry'ego Sam nie pasuje do żadnej cechy, którą opisał..." Cholera. Louis był tak kurwa dziwny kilka nocy temu, że nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że tyle napisał o Samie. "To jest trochę nieproporcjonalne, nie sądzisz?"   

"Wiem, co masz na myśli."

Niall przytaknął. "Tak i nie tylko to jest dziwne." Louis skrzywił się. Co jeszcze zrobił, napisał sonet o tym dupku? "W następnym rozdziale mówisz o wzajemnym pociągu seksualnym, co jest dobre, ale stronę lub dwie dalej znowu wracasz w tym kontekście do Harry'ego..." 

Louis napisał tą część zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Nawet tego nie przeczytał, zanim wysłał to do Nialla jako dowód, że pracował. Zamknął oczy, starając się sobie przypomnieć co on tam do cholery napisał. "Um, co dokładnie napisałem?" 

Niall wiercił się na swoim krześle z małą zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami. "Jakieś naprawdę dobre rzeczy o zdrowym związku i intymności, co brzmi świetnie." Policzki Nialla lekko zaróżowiły się po jego krótkiej przerwie. "Ale części, gdzie próbujesz wydedukować jakim rodzajem kochanka jest Harry może być lekką przesadą, Lou."  

Louis przejechał dłońmi po swojej twarzy, zastanawiając się czy on naprawdę wariował. "Cholera. Myślałem, że śniłem o tym! Nie wiedziałem, że naprawdę  _napisałem_  o tym. Kurwa, Niall, byłem kompletnie nieprzytomny ostatniego wieczora. Przepraszam. Wrócę do tego i usunę-" 

Spojrzenie Nialla sprawiło, że zgubił swoją myśl. "Czekaj." Zaśmiał się. "Myślałeś, że  _śniłeś_ o tym? Miewasz mokre sny o Harrym?" Oczy Nialla były tak rozbawione, że Louis szybko temu zaprzeczył.

" _Co? Nie!_  Nie mam, to tylko- po prostu ostatnio o tym z nim rozmawiałem i za bardzo nie spałem, więc moje sny zaczęły być dziwne." Dziwne to mało powiedziane. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał swoje oczy, wszystko, co widział to Harry i jakiś facet, który pieprzył go, jakby Louisa nie było w pomieszczeniu i by nie patrzył. Zapamiętał każdy dźwięk, który w tym śnie wydał z siebie Harry, kiedy mu obciągano i kiedy Louis się budził był tak twardy, że było to bolesne. Te sny stały się tak obrazowe, że jedynym sposobem, by Louis ich uniknął to stara, dobra kofeina. Teraz był tak rozbudzony, że ledwo pamiętał o sposobie, w jaki ręce Harry'ego wyglądały, gdy były związane nad jego głową, albo jak cwaniacko się uśmiechał, kiedy przywoływał Louisa, by do nich dołączył.  

Niall gapił się na niego przez naprawdę długi czas. Odłożył swój telefon, patrząc na Louisa, jakby właśnie miał dać mu wykład.

"Lou." Zaczął ostrożnie. "Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?" 

"Naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił." Louis westchnął, zanim wziął kolejny łyk swojej kawy. Również wolałby, żeby Niall był mniej spostrzegawczy, ale najwyraźniej dzisiaj Louis nie dostawał tego, czego chciał.

"Ty i Harry... czy coś się między wami dzieje?" 

Louis wydał z siebie urażony dźwięk. "Oczywiście, że nie. On mnie nienawidzi. Nienawidzimy siebie nawzajem." 

"Ale ci pomaga." Zauważył Niall. 

"Tylko dlatego, że Liam to robi. Kłócimy się niemal każdego dnia, Niall." 

"To nic nie znaczy. Cytujesz go w piątym rozdziale mówiąc, że drobne sprzeczki mogą być seksowne. Jesteś jedną z najbardziej upartych osób, które znam. Jestem pewien, że od czasu do czasu odbywacie jakieś gorące kłótnie." Fakt, że Harry lubił się z nim drażnić nie został niezauważony przez Louisa, ale to wszystko tylko potwierdziło, że Harry był utrapieniem. 

Louis teraz nie potrzebował tych bzdur od Nialla. Jego tętno było przyśpieszone przez kofeinę. Nie jadł nic od dłuższego czasu, może nawet od kilku dni. Nawet tego nie wiedział, bo był tak wykończony. 

"Obiecuję ci, że nie, ani że  _nigdy_  nie będzie nic pomiędzy mną, a Harrym." Nawet nie wiedział czy przekonał Nialla, czy nie, bo wciąż gapił się na Louisa jakby był szalony. 

"W porządku. Co tylko powiesz, Louis, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że twoje pisarstwo cię zdradza.Zawsze piszesz o tym, co czujesz i spędziłem niemal dwie godziny czytając o Harrym Stylesie." 

Louis nie odpowiedział na to, kiedy dopił resztę zawartości swojego kubka. 

~~~

Kilka godzin później przeszedł przez drzwi piekarni. Nie było żadnych klientów i również nie widział żadnego z chłopaków. Znalazł Harry'ego, kiedy poszedł odłożyć swoje rzeczy do biura powodując, że głowa Harry'ego powędrowała do góry, podczas gdy nad czymś pracował, kiedy wszedł Louis. 

"Przepraszam. Tylko odłożę tu swojego laptopa. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać." Louis już szedł w stronę kuchni, by znaleźć Liama, kiedy wyłapał głos Harry'ego. 

"Nie ma go tu. Rozwozi zamówienia." Louis wrócił, by oprzeć się o framugę drzwi z westchnięciem.

"Oh."

"I nie przeszkodziłeś mi, kiedy wszedłeś. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj w sobotę."

Dzisiaj w wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego była delikatność i Louis nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widział. Zwrócił na to uwagę tylko przez sekundę, zanim dał Harry'emu tę samą, monotonną odpowiedź. "Oh." 

Harry zwęził swoje oczy na jego krótką odpowiedź. "Dobrze się czujesz, Louis?" Harry wstał, oferując mu swoje krzesło. Louis zbył go, mamrocząc, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Harry podszedł i złapał Louisa za nadgarstek. Louis obserwował jego każdy krok, ale dotyk i tak sprawił, że sapnął, kiedy jego ciepłe palce oplotły się wokół jego skóry. "Wyglądasz okropnie." Powiedział Harry, ciągnąc go w stronę krzesła. 

Louis próbował zażartować. "To jest to, co mówisz do wszystkich chłopców?" Umierał od braku snu, więc nie wiedział czy wyszło to jako żart. Na szczęście Harry to zrozumiał, uśmiechając się do niego, gdy zmusił Louisa do zajęcia miejsca.  

"Liamowi trochę to zajmie. Możesz tu trochę odpocząć, dopóki nie wróci." 

Louis wyjął swojego laptopa. "Okej. Dokończę różne rzeczy, zanim wróci." Nie mógł siedzieć i nic nie robić. To prowadziło to nudy, nuda prowadziła do snu i sen... cóż, jedno spojrzenie na uśmiech Harry'ego i jego własna skóra rumieniła się tam, gdzie dotknął go Harry, co przypominało Louisowi dlaczego sen był okropnym pomysłem.  

"Laptop jest powodem dlaczego jesteś tak zmęczony." Powiedział mu Harry. "Powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę na kilka minut." 

Louis wciąć odmawiał, gdy grzecznie uśmiechał się do Harry'ego. "Jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę edytować. To zajmie mi tylko kilka minut." Zapewnił go. 

Harry pokręcił głową na uporczywość Louisa. "W porządku, ale jeśli umrzesz, zanim ukaże się twoja książka Liam będzie zdruzgotany i nigdy ci nie wybaczę." 

Louis uśmiechnął się, doceniając to, że Harry starał się rozładować między nimi napięcie. Zazwyczaj by się już kłócili i Louisa dzieliłyby dwie sekundy od uderzenia go w brzuch. "Zgaduję zatem, że będę musiał żyć, prawda? Nie możemy zasmucić Liama." Uśmiechnął się. 

~~~

Louis obudził się czując bardzo wyraźny zapach wanilii. Zobaczył tego źródło, kiedy otworzył oczy, widząc przed swoją wielką babeczkę. Próbował przejrzeć swój dokument, by zobaczyć ile zrobił, zanim zasnął na biurku Harry'ego, ale wszystko co otrzymał to czarny ekran, bo padła bateria. 

Babeczka wciąż tam była, czekając, idealna i ponętna, kiedy Louis ostrożnie ją podniósł. Przejechał językiem po lukrze, kiedy udał się w stronę kuchni.  

Był tam tylko Harry, odwrócony do niego plecami, kiedy sprzątał i ponownie śpiewał do siebie. Louis uderzył go w ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wskoczył na blat. 

"Żyjesz." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Myślałem, że jesteś martwy, kiedy zapomniałem czegoś z biura, a ty już się śliniłeś. Pracowałeś jedynie przez pięć minut." 

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że zasnął tak szybko. Prawdopodobnie wcale nic nie poprawił. "Dzięki za przekąskę. Nie musiałeś tego robić." 

"Nie ma za co. Na twoje szczęście jest Babeczkowa Sobota." Louis zmarszczył brwi, teraz zauważając wszystkie kolorowe babeczki, które go otaczały. 

"Czym do cholery jest Babeczkowa Sobota?" 

"Nigdy nie zostaje wystarczająco masy, by zrobić duże ciasto, więc bierzemy resztki i robimy babeczki." Harry wręczył mu kolejną, kiedy skończył swoją pierwszą, ta była z niebieskim i białym lukrem. "Dajemy je schronisku dla bezdomnych."  

"Nie wiedziałem o tym." Powiedział Louis, biorąc gryza swojej babeczki. Ta była czekoladowa, słodki smak osiadł na jego języku. "To bardzo miłe z twojej strony i Liama."

Harry wzruszył ramionami. "To nie tak, że możemy zużyć to, co zostało i to byłoby złe, by to wyrzucić, więc. To nic."  

"Wygląda na to, że ktoś nie przyjmuje zbyt dobrze komplementów." Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Mogłeś powiedzieć tylko dziękuję. Niezbyt często wytrzymujemy ze sobą cały dzień bez krzyczenia na siebie i rozlewu krwi." 

Harry wziął babeczkę, ale wziął trochę lukru na palca i rozsmarował to na nosie Louisa. "Dziękuję." Powiedział niewinnie, wgryzając się w swoją babeczkę. Albo jedzenie, albo jego wydłużona drzemka spowodowała, że w tym momencie Harry zdawał mu się bardziej czarujący, niż irytujący. 

Louis użył swojego palca, by zetrzeć lukier ze swojego nosa i potem zlizał to z niego. Harry obserwował go z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy jadł swoją własną babeczkę. "Trochę przegapiłeś." Zaśmiał się i Louis wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Harry delikatnie starł resztę swoim kciukiem. Harry wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy zlizał to ze swojego kciuka. 

Cwaniacko uśmiechnął się do Louisa, po tym jak wrócił do jedzenia swojej babeczki i Louis widział ten uśmieszek na ustach wyśnionego Harry'ego, ale ten prawdziwy był bardziej figlarny. Był bardziej żywy.

Liam wrócił kilka minut później i zastał ich w kuchni. Wyglądał na zszokowanego widząc, że odbywali cywilizowaną debatę dotyczącą czekolady vs. wanilii. 

"Może powinienem częściej wychodzić z piekarni, żebyście się tak dogadywali." To miał być żart, ale oboje z Harrym lekko się zarumienili pod spojrzeniem Liama.

Louis pomógł im spakować babeczki i załadować do vana. Harry zaoferował je dowieźć, odkąd Liama przez większość dnia nie było. Louis był zaskoczony, kiedy Harry spytał czy chce z nim pojechać. Grzecznie odmówił wyjaśniając, że musi przepytać Liama, kiedy ma na to szansę. 

Liam wyglądał na zachwyconego, kiedy wrócili z powrotem do środka. "Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że nie krzyczeliście na siebie!" Zaśmiał się. "Cieszę się, że dzisiaj z nim byłeś. Staje się cichy, kiedy jest przygnębiony."  

Louis z powrotem skoczył na blat, kiedy Liam zaczął sprzątać pudełka na babeczki. "To dziwne. Dla mnie wyglądał w porządku." Skomentował Louis.

"Tak. Właściwie, dla mnie też wygląda w porządku. Myślałem, że będzie bardziej zasmucony tym, że nie wyszło mu z Samem, ale zgaduję, że z nim okej." 

"Oh." Nagle Louis stał się bardziej zainteresowany tym, co mówił Liam. "Z nimi koniec?"

"Tak, tak myślę. Powiedział mi to dzisiaj rano. To dziwne, bo Harry nigdy nie zrywa z nikim. Zazwyczaj to on kończył jako ten zraniony, więc cokolwiek sprawiło, że to zrobił musi być dla niego dość ważne."

Był moment, w którym Louis czuł ulgę wiedząc, że nie było już Sama, ale to nie przestraszyło go tak bardzo, jak uczucie lęku i niepokoju, kiedy zastanawiał się co sprawiło, że Harry to zakończył, albo raczej  _kto_. 

"I nie powiedział dlaczego?" Louis odchrząknął, jego język był ciężki i lepki od cukru. 

Liam pokręcił głową. "Nope. Nie zrobił tego. Ale jak mówiłem, Harry nie zrobiłby tego na nic, więc to prawdopodobnie na lepsze." Louis przytaknął na znak zgody, ale czuł się jakby żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.


	10. Chapter 10

Po tym jak się obudził, Louis planował być produktywny, ale wszystko, co jak na razie zdołał zrobić to zanurzenie się w pościeli, by stłumić jakiekolwiek romantyczne uczucia, które mógł mieć w stosunku do Harry'ego.  

Pornograficzne sny, gdzie Harry był skrępowany, nagi i wijący się nie pojawiły się ponownie od momentu, gdy wczoraj zasnął w piekarni; zamiast tego te sprośne sny się zmieniły. Teraz były czymś o wiele bardziej niepokojącym, niż oglądanie Harry'ego pieprzącego jakiegoś faceta. Teraz jego sny zawierały zielony kolor oczu Harry'ego i sposób, w jaki zdawały się żywe, kiedy tylko się uśmiechał. Wyśniony Harry był delikatniejszy i bardziej niewinny, kiedy Louis go obserwował i zawsze ktoś sięgał dłonią, by przejechać palcami po jego gładkiej szczęce, gdy śmiał się w poduszkę, ale zamiast przypadkowego mężczyzny to Louis sięgał, by go dotknąć. Louis był świadom faktu, że nie do końca mógł wybrać osoby, które mu się podobały, ale dla swojego zdrowia psychicznego wolałby, żeby jego mózg wybrał kogoś innego,  _kogokolwiek,_ poza Harrym. 

Trochę zaspał, więc była niemal pierwsza po południu, kiedy Louis w końcu zwlókł się z łóżka po jakieś jedzenie. Sprawdził swój telefon i nieodebrane połączenie od Harry'ego sprawiło, że niemal zrezygnował z całego dzisiejszego dnia na rzecz powrotu do łóżka i ukrycia się. Ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawiał z Harrym poza piekarnią była to noc, gdy wściekły zadzwonił do Louisa, krzycząc przez jakąś rzecz, którą napisał w swojej książce. Zdawało się, że było to tak dawno temu, że Louis tak właściwie o tym zapomniał. Teraz przypomniał sobie dźwięk głosu Harry'ego, sfrustrowany, chrapliwy i tuż obok jego ucha. Louis stał w przejściu trzymając swój telefon tak długo, że w końcu zawibrował w jego dłoni przez nową wiadomość. 'Przychodzisz dzisiaj?' 

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego czas szybko się kurczył, Louis prawdopodobnie powinien pójść dzisiaj do piekarni, ale nie potrzebował większego ujawniania się przed Harrym. I tak już tracił kontrolę. 'Jest niedziela. Pomyślałem, że dam wam spokój.' Odpisał Louis. 'Powiedz Liamowi, że będę rano.' 

'W niedziele wychodzi wcześniej. Nie ma go tu, ale napiszę do niego, by dać mu znać.' 

Louis gapił się na swój telefon, jakby był dynamitem w jego dłoni. To i tak już było dziwne dla Harry'ego, że pytał gdzie był... a to, że nie było Liama sprawiało, że było to jeszcze dziwniejsze. 'Jesteś tam sam?'

Harry odpisał mu po kilku minutach, potwierdzając to, co Louis już wiedział, że będzie prawdą. 'Tak. Zamknąłem w południe, więc tylko tutaj siedzę. Zazwyczaj zostawiam inwentarz na niedziele, kiedy jest cicho.' 

Louis nie poczuł, jak znikąd pojawił się na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech, kiedy wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego pracującego w spokojnej ciszy w kuchni, gdzie nikt nie słyszał, że śpiewał do siebie. 'Musisz nie przepadać za ciszą, jeśli tęsknisz za tym, jak przez cały czas zadaję ci pytania.' Odpisał. 

'Tak, jesteś całkiem głośny i irytujący.' Louis zrobił obrażoną minę. Ale szybko zmieniło się to w lekki uśmiech, kiedy Harry przysłał kolejną wiadomość. 'Ale biuro jest dzisiaj wolne i nie miałbym nic przeciwko towarzystwu, jeśli potrzebujesz miejsca do pisania.'

Mała, samodestrukcyjna część Louisa chciała przyjąć ofertę Harry'ego, ale większa i bardziej inteligentna część niego wiedziała, że to byłaby  _niezwykle_ głupia rzecz. Odmówił, nawet gdy jego tętno szalało w ten sposób. 'Właściwie, nie ma mnie teraz w mieście. Jestem ze swoją rodziną.'  

Harry nic nie odpisał i Louis nie mógł stwierdzić, czy cisza była dobra, czy zła, ale wiedział, że czuł się winny za kłamstwo. 'Ale będę jutro.' Louis wysłał tylko na wypadek, gdyby Harry wrócił do nienawidzenia go. 'Jeszcze bardziej głośniejszy i irytujący, by wynagrodzić to za dzisiaj.'

Harry przyjął to, wysyłając 'okej' w odpowiedzi. Życzył Louisowi dobrej zabawy ze swoją rodziną w kolejnej, szybkiej wiadomości i Louis nie czuł się tak rozdarty przez swoją decyzję w całym swoim życiu. 

Nie było powodu, by kłamać o tym gdzie był. Mógł po prostu powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę. Mógł przyznać się, że czuł się niezręcznie przebywając z nim sam na sam w piekarni przez tak długi czas, ale to by wywołało nową falę pytań; pytań, na które Louis miał słabo skonstruowane odpowiedzi, więc w zamian wybrał prostszą drogę.

Uniknięcie spędzenia dnia z Harrym okazało się najlepszym pomysłem Louisa, kiedy zdecydował się usiąść i popracować. Był to świetny pomysł, dopóki Louis zdawał się nie potrafić napisać czegokolwiek o mężczyźnie bez zastanawiania się nad tym, co mógłby robić sam w piekarni. Było tak źle, że Louis niemal rozważał napisanie, albo zadzwonienie do niego, by tylko zobaczyć co robił i upewnić się, że było z nim w porządku, jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi, albo coś i od kiedy Louis martwił się, czy Harry czuł się samotny, czy nie?  

Potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że wchodził na niebezpieczne terytorium z tym chłopakiem. Louis wiedział, że ilość czasu spędzona na myśleniu o Harrym była przesadna i również  _dokładnie_  wiedział co się tutaj działo, dlatego pomaszerował do swojej półki z książkami w salonie i wyciągnął swoją własną kopię  _Bajkowego Kompleksu_  i przeczytał jedyną część, którą napisał i mogła uratować go przez zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.  

' _Większość ludzi kończy w serii poważnych związków, zanim strach, czas i presja, by się ustatkować spowoduje, że ta osoba właśnie to zrobi, ustatkuje się. Ponieważ zostaliśmy nauczeni, by wierzyć w bajki, również nauczono nas wierzyć w to, że to my zawiniliśmy, jeśli nie przyprzemy do muru Tego Jedynego w ciągu określonego czasu. To właśnie taka presja powoduje, że widzimy Księcia z Bajki w niemal każdym, kto jest nami zainteresowany przez więcej, niż kilka tygodni._

_Wszyscy to robimy, wyolbrzymiamy to we własnych umysłach, że Ten Jedyny zdaje się ważniejszy od samego życia, albo wymyślamy wymówki i ugody, gdy coś w tej osobie jest mniej atrakcyjne. Wypełniamy swoje głowy nieprzydatnymi wiadomościami, każdą okropnie uroczą miną, którą ta osoba zrobi, podczas gdy ignorujemy te części, które ostatecznie doprowadzają nas do szaleństwa. Robimy to wszystko i nawet więcej w imieniu kochania kogoś całkowicie i w pełni, żebyśmy mogli twierdzić, że znaleźliśmy osobę, która jest nam przeznaczona._

_Mój Książę z Bajki nie był idealny, jednakże szybko przekonałem samego siebie, że był. Przetrwaliśmy tak wiele prób jako para, że domyśliłem się, że musieliśmy być zakochani, że układało nam się przez tak długi czas. Mogę powiedzieć wam o każdej złotej plamce na jego oku i jak jego uśmiech mógł spowodować, że moje serce zaczynało dudnić w klatce piersiowej, ale co w tym było dobrego, jeśli Książę z Bajki nigdy nie czuł się w ten sam sposób w stosunku do mnie?_

_Te początkowe stany zauroczenia przekonały mnie, że Książę był Tym Jedynym i to mąci w głowie milionom ludzi każdego dnia, kiedy starają się wybrać swojego życiowego partnera. Znalezienie piękna w czyimś uśmiechu nie znaczy, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, to znaczy, że ktoś ci się podoba i akceptowanie czyiś wad nie znaczy, że jesteś zakochany, to znaczy, że jesteś zmęczony szukaniem czegoś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie będziesz mógł odnaleźć.'_

Czytał to niczym mantrę, znowu i znowu, dopóki jego własne słowa nie były świeżo wytatuowane w jego umyśle. Nie  _lubił_ Harry'ego, on po prostu mu się podobał. I Harry nie był słodki, albo opiekuńczy zastanawiając się dlaczego Louisa nie było w piekarni, był po prostu znudzony byciem samemu. 

Louis zamknął książkę, dumny z siebie, że wziął do siebie swoją własną radę i widział swoje zainteresowanie Harrym jako to, czym to było; fizyczną atrakcyjnością, niczym więcej. 

~~~

Louis zrobił kolejny krok w bok, by nie ocierać się ramieniem z Harrym, stojąc przy blacie.  

Harry spojrzał na niego. "Zachowujesz się dziwnie." Skomentował, obserwując jak Louis próbował włożyć całą swoją koncentrację w kwiaty z masy, nad którymi pracował.  

"Kazałeś mi pomóc. Właśnie to staram się zrobić." 

Harry uśmiechnął się przez bałagan w dłoni Louisa, który miał być tulipanem. "Ściskasz tę masę zbyt mocno. Robisz bałagan. Daj, pokażę ci." Louis starał się nie wzdrygnąć, kiedy Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń, ale i tak sapnął przez ten dotyk. Harry zwęził oczy, kiedy zobaczył jak spięty był Louis. "Znowu nie sypiasz?" 

"Sypiam w porządku." Powiedział Louis z lekkim poirytowaniem w głosie. Wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku Harry'ego, by dalej pracować nad swoim kwiatkiem, ale wciąż mógł poczuć na sobie jego wzrok. Wyglądał na przygnębionego przez ton Louisa. 

"Dlaczego się denerwujesz? Nie chciałem być złośliwy." Właściwie, Harry był dla niego miły, odkąd tylko wszedł przez drzwi. Louis spodziewał się, że będzie przynajmniej trochę dupkiem, albo że zrobi coś irytującego jak cholera, ale jak na razie był miły. To bardzo podejrzane zachowanie, jeśli o niego chodziło. 

"Harry, możemy po prostu skończyć te kwiatki i zacząć wywiad?" Louis westchnął. 

Harry zrobił krok bliżej, że ich ramiona ponownie były obok siebie. "W porządku. Co tylko zechcesz." Parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Louis zmarszczył brwi i celowo się od niego odsunął. Wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, czekając na odpowiedź. "Nie pamiętam pytania." Harry niewinnie zamrugał. Louis mógł wepchnął mu swojego głupiego, krzywego kwiatka do gardła.  

Przypomniał sobie, żeby oddychać, zanim powtórzył. "Wierzysz w przeznaczenie lub bratnie dusze, czy sądzisz, że wszystko jest jedynie przypadkiem?" 

"Już wiesz w co wierzę." 

"Tak, ale chciałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko." 

"Skończymy kłócąc się o to, co powiem." 

Louis zamknął oczy i westchnął, już był wykończony, chociaż dopiero zaczynali. "Zaraz zaczniemy się kłócić, jeśli będziesz unikał mojego pytania." 

"Cóż, myślę, że to sprawiedliwe, odkąd ty unikasz  _mnie_  przez cały dzień." Zaznaczył Harry. Louis nie sądził, że zauważył jak blisko Liama przebywał. Louis podążał za nim niczym cień, że w końcu zaoferował, że pojedzie rozwieźć dostawy, by tylko stąd uciec. Louis zmusił swój mózg, by coś wymyślił, ale nie mógł pomyśleć o niczym, co kupiłby Harry poza prawdą i  _to_ było wykluczone. 

"Harry, proszę. Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie." Niemalże błagał. 

Był uparty, więc zajęło mu to kilka minut, ale w końcu Harry zaczął mówić. "Wierzę w przeznaczenie." 

Louis czekał na resztę wyjaśnienia, ale otrzymał tylko to. "Okej, dlaczego?" 

Harry wzruszył ramionami, odkładając swojego tulipana. Między jego brwiami uformowała się zmarszczka, kiedy myślał, jego ramiona pokryte były w mące aż po jego łokcie, które oparte były o blat. "Nie mogę wyjaśnić  _dlaczego_ , to po prostu coś, co czuję. Nie wiem..." Brzmiał na sfrustrowanego samym sobą, że nie był w stanie wyrazić tego, co miał na myśli.  

"Po prostu mów do mnie. Nie musi być to formalna odpowiedź, ani nic. Jestem po prostu ciekawy co myślisz." Harry przytaknął, jego twarz wciąż ukazywała oznaki głębokiego zamyślenia. 

"Uważam, że na tej Ziemi są ludzie, którym jest przeznaczone ze sobą być. Myślę, że całe ich życie istnieje poza nimi, aż do dnia, w którym się zderzą. Odnajdują siebie i to może zdarzyć się tutaj w tym momencie, albo za pięć lat, ale pewnego dnia popatrzą na siebie i będą po prostu  _wiedzieć_."  

Louis przytaknął na jego naiwną i bardzo przewidywalną odpowiedź. "Okej. To było dobre. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem." 

"Ale." Zaczął ponownie Harry. "Nie sądzę, że to zawsze jest takie łatwe. Nie uważam, że wszyscy tego doświadczają... tylko niewielka część." 

Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Co masz na myśli? Jeśli wierzysz w bratnie dusze, zatem każdy ma osobę, która jest mu przeznaczona." 

Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. "Widzisz, tej części nie mogę wyjaśnić. Nie sądzę, że to do końca prawdziwe." Louis odłożył swojego kwiatka, by poświęcić Harry'emu swoją całą uwagę. Nigdy nie słyszał o kimś, kto tworzył swoje własne zasady co do przeznaczenia, więc zamienił się w słuch.   

"Kontynuuj." Naciskał Louis, w połowie rozbawiony, w połowie zaintrygowany. 

"Cóż... Myślę, że wszyscy mają szansę, by znaleźć tą jedną osobę, ale czasami spieprzamy to dla samych siebie i przegapiamy je. Jakby, sabotujemy to, co  _mogłoby_ być świetne. Na przykład, może jesteś w związku z kimś i spotkałeś swoją bratnią duszę na ulicy. Jeśli jesteś lojalny swojej drugiej połówce, to nie popatrzysz dwa razy na tę osobę, która jest tobie naprawdę przeznaczona." Louis mógł poczuć jak jego twarz zmienia się w grymas. "Jeśli nie szukasz w odpowiednim miejscu, możesz przegapić swoją szansę. Większość ludzi tak robi."  

Kiedy skończył mówić, poświęcił kilka sekund, by pomyśleć nad teorią Harry'ego. Louis był przekonany, że był szalony. "Harry, to nie ma sensu." 

"Dlaczego? Wierzysz w coś, co dla mnie nie ma sensu. To nie powinno być łatwe. To dlatego uważam, że jest tylko kilku szczęściarzy." 

Louis zaśmiał się do siebie, zdumiony ilością czystego optymizmu, którą posiadał Harry. "Wierzę w rzeczywistość, gdzie ludzie związują się z kimś, kogo mogą tolerować i jeśli pójdzie dobrze może założą rodzinę i żyją razem." 

"To bardzo mechaniczny sposób parzenia na rzeczy, Louis." 

Louis mógł stać tutaj i kłócić się o swoje logiczne myślenie, ale starał się utrzymać tą rozmowę na cywilizowanym poziomie i dodatkowo był bardziej zainteresowany urojeniem, który stworzył dla siebie Harry. "Więc powiedziałeś, że niemal każdy przegapia swoją szansę, bo nie są uważni. Jak myślisz, jak często się to zdarza?" 

"Oh, myślę, że cały czas się to dzieje. Codziennie wpadamy na tylu ludzi, że z pewnością przynajmniej raz krzyżujemy swoje drogi z naszą bratnią duszą. Jestem pewien, że mi się to przydarzyło." Ponownie poczuł na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. "Prawdopodobnie nawet to przydarzyło się tobie."

Louis nie patrzył na niego, kiedy się z nim nie zgodził. "Naprawdę w to wątpię." 

Harry westchnął, długo i ciężko i Louis wiedział, że chciał dalej naciskać. Mógł poczuć jak napięta była atmosfera przez to wszystko, czego sobie nie mówili. Stali w całkowitej ciszy, dopóki Harry cicho nie odchrząknął. "Mogę cię o coś spytać, Louis?" Harry wyłapał jego szybkie przytaknięcie. Jego spojrzenie i głos złagodniały, zanim kontynuował. "Czy naprawdę wierzyłeś w przeznaczenie przed Isaackiem, czy zmyśliłeś to na potrzeby książki?" 

Jego pytanie sprawiło, że coś zacieśniło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Przypomniał sobie poznanie Isaaca i to jak myślał, że będzie dla niego tym jedynym. Myślał, że Isaac czuł się w ten sam sposób, ale. "Wierzyłem."

Harry przytaknął na jego odpowiedź, jego słowa były ostrożne i wykalkulowane, gdy przemówił. "I cokolwiek się między wami zdarzyło przekonało się, że przeznaczenie i miłość nie są prawdziwe?" W oczach Harry'ego był smutek, kiedy czekał, aż Louis to potwierdzi, albo temu zaprzeczy. Louis nic nie powiedział, pozwolił, by cisza mówiła za niego. "Louis, nie możesz pozwolić, by jeden związek zrujnował dla ciebie inne możliwości, które mógłbyś mieć. Możesz być szczęśliwy z kimś innym. Z kimś  _właściwym_." 

"Nie planuje żadnych innych związków, albo być z kimś innym, więc nie, nie będę. Skończyłem z tą częścią swojego życia. Nie chcę marnować więcej czasu na Księcia z Bajki."

Obserwował sposób, w jaki sposób po jego słowach zacisnęła się szczęka Harry'ego. Spodziewał się, że zacznie go do tego zachęcać, ale zamiast tego patrzył jak złość powoli odpływa z jego twarzy, kiedy sięgnął, by delikatnie przykryć dłoń Louisa swoją własną. Złączył ze sobą ich palce, jego ciepłe, zielone oczy były delikatne i pełne współczucia, kiedy Louis w nie spojrzał. "Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś nie czuł się w ten sposób, Louis. Tak mi przykro." Louis gapił się tam, gdzie ich dłonie były złączone i nagle jemu też zaczęło być przykro z własnego powodu. "Przykro mi, że cię zranił." Wyszeptał Harry i Louis mógł stwierdzić, że miał to na myśli. 

Louis spędził dużo czasu będąc złym na Isaaca za to, że skończył ich związek i pozwolił sobie na zostanie pochłoniętym przez nienawiść. Był tak skupiony na żywieniu urazy i byciu załamanym, że Louis pozwolił sobie być cynicznym. Kurczowo trzymał się swojego bólu, dopóki nie zmieniło go to jako osoby. Nawet nie pamiętał osoby, którą był. Ta osoba była bardzo podobna do Harry'ego. 

Louis doceniał jego uprzejmość, zamiast wykładu, który myślał, że otrzyma. Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, by dać mu znać, że jego serce nie było całkowicie zrobione z kamienia. "Mi też."

~~~

Tej nocy, podczas gdy Louis był zajęty wylewaniem swojego serca na klawiaturę, dostał wiadomość od Harry'ego. To była pierwsza wiadomość, którą dostał od dnia, kiedy był sam w piekarni. 'Przepraszam za dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą w porządku.' 

Louis zmarszczył brwi na godzinę. 'Czy zawsze wysyłasz przeprosinowe smsy tak późno? Jest niemal druga w nocy.'  

Minęło kilka sekund bez odpowiedzi. 'Nie mogłem spać. Chciałem się upewnić, że z tobą okej po wcześniejszym. Nie chciałem cię zasmucić. Powinienem był to zostawić w spokoju.'  

Dla Louisa było to dziwne, zarówno jak i troskliwe ze strony Harry'ego, że był nim tak zmartwiony, kiedy powinien spać. 'Dzięki za martwienie się, ale mam się dobrze.' Wysłał Louis. 'Jest ze mną w porządku od ponad roku.' 

'Naprawdę? Myślałem, że zraniłem cię wspominaniem o tym wszystkim.'

'To niesamowite co może dać osobie przelanie swoich uczuć na papier.' Louis uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że była to prawda. Poza kilkoma momentami słabości od czasu do czasu, kiedy myślał zbyt wiele, albo czuł się jak gówno, naprawdę radził sobie dobrze. "Ze mną w porządku, Styles. Obiecuję.'

'Dobrze. Myślę, że wolę, gdy krzyczysz na mnie, niż to, gdy nic nie mówić. Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz.' 

W przeciwieństwie do tego, co myśleli inni, Louis miał serce i zaczęło być odrobinę szybciej, kiedy czytał pomiędzy wierszami tego, co mówił Harry. 'Nie martw się. Upewnię się, by zadać jutro bardzo kontrowersyjne pytania. Mimo wszystko mam reputację do utrzymania.' 

'Nie mogę się doczekać naszego pojedynku.' Louis odłożył swój telefon ekranem do dołu, zakładając, że to koniec ich rozmowy. Coś ciepłego i nieco znajomego rozprzestrzeniło się w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy przeczytał kolejną wiadomość, którą wysłał Harry. To doznanie było alarmujące, ponieważ sprawiało, że jego skóra mrowiła, a policzki były ciepłe przez próbę powstrzymania uśmiechu. Nie czuł się w ten sposób od lat, prawdopodobnie od utraty Isaaca i to było miło wiedzieć, że ktoś wciąż miał tą zdolność, by sprawić, żeby coś poczuł, nawet jeśli był to jego przeklęty wróg. 'Dobranoc, Lou.'   


	11. Chapter 11

Następnego dnia Louis stara się jak tylko może, by nie udusić Harry'ego wstążką do pakowania i nie zamknąć go w zamrażarce. Louis nie był tu nawet pół godziny, zanim w jakiś sposób został  wciągnięty do pomocy w kuchni. Wszystko zaczęło się w porządku, z tym małym, opiekuńczym momentem pomiędzy nim i Harrym zeszłej nocy, co wciąż wisiało w powietrzu, ale wystarczyło kilka komentarzy, by to znikło i teraz Harry udawał, jakby Louisa wcale tu nie było, kiedy pracował, odwrócony do niego plecami. Taka szkoda, naprawdę. A szło im tak dobrze. 

Louis spojrzał przez ramię na ignorującego go Harry'ego, kiedy czyścił narzędzia i słuchał muzyki. "Dlaczego nie mogę pomóc Liamowi na sklepie?" Spytał wystarczająco głośno, by Harry usłyszał go przez swoje słuchawki. "Nie rozumiem tego, że zawsze tkwię tu z  _tobą_." Krzyknął. Harry nie dawał żadnych oznak, że go usłyszał, więc Louis skończył swoją jednostronną rozmowę i wymamrotał, "dupek" w jego kierunku. 

Kiedy Harry w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Louis były jego słuchawki, które zwisały wzdłuż jego pasa. Drugą rzeczą, którą zauważył był ten głupi uśmieszek, który rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Harry'ego. 

"Przepraszam. Mówiłeś coś, Lou?" 

"Wiesz, że mówiłem i prosiłem cię, żebyś tak na mnie nie mówił." Przypomniał mu przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

"Ty właśnie powiedziałeś na mnie gorzej bez żadnych powodów." Zauważył Harry. Jego ciało otarło się o ramię Louisa, kiedy położył narzędzia na blacie. Ponownie się uśmiechnął, kiedy Louis się od niego odsunął. 

"Ignorowałeś mnie. To wystarczająco powód." 

Harry pokazał mu kabel od słuchawek, który nie był podłączony do niczego, jakby to był dowód w ich kłótni. Uśmiechnął się przez kwaśną minę Louisa. "Możesz być najbardziej dramatyczną osobą, którą kiedykolwiek spotkałem." Louis patrzył się na niego tak długo, że Harry wybuchł śmiechem. Wciąż chichotał do siebie, kiedy skończył chować narzędzia, których używał. "Idę na sklep." Nagle ogłosił Harry, po tym jak umył swoje ręce, chociaż reszta tego ciała wciąż była bałaganem. Zostawił Louisa tam, gdzie wciąż stał.  

Zamierzał być uparty i udawać, że nie obchodziło go to, że Harry go tu zostawił, ale nie szczególnie chciał być sam w kuchni. Zajęło to zaledwie kilka sekund, by Louis podbiegł do zlewu, by umyć własne ręce, zanim podążył za Harrym. 

Louis wszedł za nim kilka sekund później, zauważając rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy zobaczył Louisa. Przy wystawie stała para, która czynnie słuchała Liama, który mówił do przyszłego pana i panny młodej o projekcie ciasta. Louis zajął się przeglądaniem katalogu tortów, podczas gdy Harry podszedł do grupy, by zajrzeć Liamowi przez ramię. 

Wszyscy podnieśli wzrok i uśmiechnęli się, kiedy Harry się z nimi przywitał, zanim szybko ponownie skupili się na Liamie. Wszyscy, oprócz jednego mężczyzny, którego wzrok utkwił na twarzy Harry'ego. Poza oczywiście pary, Louis zbytnio nie zwrócił uwagi na resztę grupy, jednakże ten mężczyzna się wyróżniał, jego oczy podążały za każdym ruchem Harry'ego. Liam poprosił Harry'ego o podanie mu katalogu i mężczyzna obserwował jego każdy krok. Harry w końcu zauważył parę oczu na sobie, kiedy nagle podniósł wzrok, powodując, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i szybko odwrócił wzrok. 

Louis miał nadzieje, że jego wewnętrzny odruch wymiotny był słyszalny, kiedy patrzył na tę obrzydliwą scenę. 

Kilka minut później Liam skończył i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz, oprócz mężczyzny, który bardzo wyraźnie został tu, bo miał nadzieję, że porozmawia z Harrym. Mężczyzna chwycił swoją szansę, kiedy Liam wyszedł. 

Louis patrzył na tę obrzydliwą scenę: nieśmiałe, lecz urocze przedstawienie się, nerwowe ruchy, podczas niepewnego flirtowania i jak przewidział Louis, Harry wyglądał na zachwyconego, że podszedł do niego nieznajomy. Każda cząstka Louisa mówiła mu, żeby nie robił tego, co zamierzał, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dobry w słuchaniu swojego wewnętrznego głosu i poza tym, ten koleś wyglądał zbytnio...  _jakoś_ jak na gust Louisa i nie zgadzał się, by Harry spotykał się z dupkiem, nawet jeśli Harry sam nim był.  

Wstał by odłożyć katalog, który przeglądał i kiedy usłyszał, że ich rozmowa zmierzała w kierunku wymianu numerów, Louis wykonał swój ruch, udając, jakby właśnie sobie przypomniał o czymś, o co musiał zapytać Harry'ego. 

"Oh! Hej, Harry." Wtrącił umiejętnie. "Wiesz o której twój chłopak wpadnie dzisiaj do piekarni?" 

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, powoli mrugając na Louisa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że był prawdziwy. Louis spojrzał na mężczyznę i musiał zmusić się, żeby złośliwie się nie uśmiechnąć na jego zagubiony wyraz twarzy. Harry wciąż nic nie powiedział, więc Louis wypełnił ciszę za ich obu. "Nie wiem czy Sam miałby coś przeciwko, ale mógłbyś go poprosić, żeby przyniósł kawę również dla mnie? Powiedz mu, że byłby naprawdę wdzięczny. Uratowałby mi życie, naprawdę." 

Mężczyzna spoglądał pomiędzy oniemiałym Harrym, a zadowolonym z siebie Louisem. Zdawał się wyglądać na zawstydzonego. Posłał im obu ciasny uśmiech. "Powinienem, uh, prawdopodobnie iść i złapać pozostałych... miło było cię poznać, Harry." Mężczyzny nie było, zanim Harry mógł w ogóle odpowiedzieć.  

Louis spodziewał się, że Harry zrobi coś odważnego, jak pośle mu gniewne spojrzenie, albo przynajmniej na niego nakrzyczy, przyglądał się Louisowi spokojnym i wyważonym spojrzeniem. "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" 

Louis przybrał ten sam, nieświadomy ton, którego Harry zawsze używał wobec niego. "Hmm? Zrobiłem co?" 

Harry przewrócił oczami. "Udajesz, jakbym wciąż spotykał się z samem, kiedy wiesz, że tak nie jest." 

"Nie wiedziałem o tym." Louis udawał ignorancję. "Nigdy wcześniej nic o tym nie mówiłeś." 

Harry posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie. "Wiem, że Liam ci powiedział i nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy Sam był w piekarni i ty również." Harry uniósł brew, czekając na wyjaśnienie, którego nigdy nie dostanie. 

Louis zmienił temat. "Jeśli jesteś zły, bo myślałeś, że był twoją bratnią duszą czy cokolwiek, powinieneś tak właściwie mi podziękować."  

"Powinienem ci  _podziękować_?" Zaśmiał się Harry. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego. Jeśli już, Harry powinien być zły, że zrujnować mu okazję na uprawianie seksu w najbliższej przyszłości.

"Wiem, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie i to wszystko, ale wszechświat nie pozwoliłby ci być bratnią duszą z kimś, kto nosi tak ohydne buty." Wymamrotał Louis. "Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę, stary." 

Harry ponownie przewrócił oczami, kiedy poszedł z powrotem do kuchni. "Jeśli byłeś zazdrosny, mogłeś powiedzieć." Zniknął w korytarzu, ponownie pozostawiając Louisa samego, z wyjątkiem tego, że tym razem Louis nie był tak chętny do pójścia za nim. Tym razem myślał, że Harry mógł mieć rację. 

~~~

Niall uniósł wzrok, kiedy skończył przeglądać nowe rozdziały. Cisza była torturą, a nawet gorzej było czekać, aż coś powie. "Więc?" 

"Wciąż udajemy, że nic nie dzieje się pomiędzy tobą, a Harrym?" 

"Zamknij się." 

"Więc  _tak_..." Wymamrotał pod nosem Niall. "Cóż, poza faktem, że masz obsesję na punkcie jednego z twoich źródeł, jest świetne! Muszę powiedzieć, że nie myślałem, że dasz radę w tak krótkim czasie, ale naprawdę sobie poradziłeś, Lou." Niall rozejrzał się po całkowitym wraku kuchni, w której siedzieli i szybko się poprawił. "Cóż, w  _większości_... wyglądasz jakbyś spał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, więc to jest progres."

Louis spędził większość poprzedniej nocy na pisaniu swojej książki i odpisywaniu na smsy Harry'ego, dopóki ten idiota w końcu nie usnął. Było po północy, kiedy wiadomości przestały przychodzić, ale ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, nie miał problemu z zaśnięciem, po tym jak z Harrym dyskutowali o wszystkim, od ułożenia rankingu smaków lodów do tego, czy koty były geniuszami zła. Co było bardziej szokujące, ani razu się ze sobą nie pokłócili. 

Niall zachęcił Louisa, by kontynuował to, co zbliżało go do skończenia jego książki, kiedy wyszedł. Louis subtelnie przypomniał mu, że nie miałby książki, gdyby nie Harry i Liam. Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Niall było znaczące, ale na szczęście nie wspomniał o fakcie, że w większości miał na myśli Harry'ego. 

~~~

Harry zerkał na niego, odkąd zaczęli razem mieszać ciasto. Louis starał się to uważać za bardziej irytujące, niż to naprawdę było. "Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?" Zapytał tak sarkastycznie, jak tylko mógł. 

"Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?"

"Aż tak ci się nudzi?" Zaśmiał się Louis. 

Harry również się zaśmiał, jego twarz była pokryta mąką. Louis wciąż nie wiedział jak zrobił taki bałagan. Czasami wciąż musiał zwalczać chęć wytarcia go. "Powiem ci mój, jeśli powiesz mi swój. To niebieski." 

Louis zdecydowanie nie powiedział pierwszego koloru, który przyszedł mu do głowy. Nie potrzebował tego, by Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zieleń jego oczu urzekła go od pierwszego dnia. "Zgaduję, że lubię pomarańczowy." 

Harry zrobił zaskoczoną minę. " _Pomarańczowy_? Nie ma mowy, że to twój ulubiony."  

Prychnął na przypuszczenie Harry'ego. "Myślę, że wiem jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor, dziękuję bardzo." 

"Cóż, myślę, że kłamiesz. Nie jesteś typem osoby, która lubi pomarańczowy..." Harry przestał mieszać drewnianą łyżką, by przyjrzeć się mu bardziej uważnie. Stali tak blisko siebie, że Louis wziął mały krok w tył. Już się tego spodziewał, kiedy Harry podążył za nim, stawiając krok bliżej, ze ich ręce ponownie się dotykały. "Nie..." Ponownie się odezwał. "Zdecydowanie nie jesteś tym typem. Zatem jaki jest twój ulubiony?" 

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nagle czując się zaatakowany. "Nie wiem, Harry? Kogo to obchodzi?"

"Ubierasz dużo zieleni. Pomyślałbym, że lubisz ten kolor." 

"Lubię wszystkie kolory. Nie ma żadnych zasad mówiących, że mam mieć swój ulubiony." 

Harry uśmiechnął się i mszysty kolor jego oczu zalśnił, kiedy Louis w nie spojrzał.  

"Tak, ale uważam, że masz ulubiony." Louis starał się skupić gdzie indziej, niż na głębi spojrzenia Harry'ego. Odwrócił wzrok trochę niżej i jego puls przyśpieszył, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył się wprost na wargi Harry'ego. Wykrzywiły się w znaczącym uśmiechu i tym razem Louis spojrzał na masę na ciasto. Upewnił się, by przez resztę dnia się powstrzymywać, chociaż mógł wyczuć jak Harry go obserwował. 

~~~

W piątek wywiady szły raczej gładko. Był w biurze, kiedy wszedł Liam, mając na sobie marynarkę i krawat. "Widziałeś moje klucze? Odłożyłem je i teraz nie pamiętam gdzie." 

Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie widział ich. "Wybacz, nie widziałem ich." Liam zmarszczył brwi, kiedy kontynuował swoje poszukiwania. Louis zauważył jak ładnie wyglądał na nim ten strój. Zazwyczaj był ubrany zwyczajnie, jak do pracy. "Dlaczego się tak wystroiłeś?" 

Harry odpowiedział za swojego przyjaciela, kiedy wszedł do biura. "Zrobiliśmy tort na ślub naszego przyjaciela! Zamykamy godzinę wcześniej, żeby zdążyć na przyjęcie."  

Harry mówił do niego, ale Louis tylko w połowie słuchał. Nie mógł skupić się na tym co mówił Harry, kiedy jego ciemna marynarka tak ładnie opinała jego ramiona i jego koszula była w połowie rozpięta. Jego loki były rozpuszczone, okalając twarz i delikatnie opadając na ramiona i po raz pierwszy, odkąd znał go Louis, jego skóra była wolna od czegokolwiek związanego z ciastem.  

Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się gapił, dopóki nie wyrwał go z transu głos Liama. "Jedziemy dostarczyć ciasto, kiedy znajdę swoje głupie klucze." Jęknął. Harry uśmiechnął się przez to, jak Louis wciąż zdawał się być oszołomiony jego wyglądem.

"Powinieneś pojechać z nami." Zasugerował znikąd. "Możesz być osobą towarzyszącą moją i Liama." 

Liam błyskawicznie się odwrócił na te słowa. "Powinieneś! Nigdy nie spędzamy czasu poza piekarnią i pracujesz tu przez cały dzień! Mógłbyś skorzystać z przerwy... wszyscy moglibyśmy." Rozumował Liam. 

Harry wciąż się do niego uśmiechał, starając się skusić Louisa do zgody, kiedy szczerze nawet nie musiał się tak bardzo starać. Louis został przekonany, kiedy wszedł mając na sobie te jeansy. "Nie jestem ubrany na ślub. Jesteście pewni, że mogę tak przyjść?" Louis wstał, by na siebie spojrzeć, ale Liam i Harry zapewnili go, że wyglądał w porządku.  

"Możemy zatrzymać się u mnie i wziąć dla ciebie marynarkę, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej." Zasugerował Liam. "Jest po drodze." 

Wielkie, brązowe oczy Liama patrzyły się na niego, kiedy podejmował decyzję. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego stojącego w drzwiach, jego oczy były figlarne i lśniące, kiedy cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź Louisa. Louis nie mógł zbyt długo na niego patrzeć. To sprawiło, że jego brzuch robił nerwowe rzeczy. "Cóż, lepiej znajdźmy te klucze, żebyśmy mieli czas pójść po marynarkę." 

W powietrzu unosiło się podekscytowanie, kiedy przygotowywali się na swój wieczór z dala od piekarni, ale delikatny uśmiech Harry'ego był potwierdzeniem, którego potrzebował, że podjął dobrą decyzję. 

~~~

Pomógł wznieść tort do kuchni w lokalu i położyć go na okrągłym wózku. Mogli usłyszeć gości w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, śmiejących się i świętujących, gdy grała muzyka. 

"Pójdę dać Jamesowi znać, że jesteśmy." Powiedział im Harry. "Zajmiesz mi miejsce?"

Patrzył wprost na Louisa. Był bezsilny, by zrobić coś innego, prócz przytaknięcia. 

Pomieszczenie było wypełnione okrągłymi stołami, które przykryte były białymi obrusami, a to wszystko otoczone było prowizorycznym parkietem do tańca. Zostali zawołani do stołu blisko tyłów przez dziewczynę, która zdawała się znać Liama. Zajął wolne miejsce obok niej, a Louis obok niego. Louis upewnił się, że nikt nie siądzie po jego prawej stronie.   

Dziewczyna, Jade, przedstawiła Liama i potem uprzejmie przedstawiła się Louisowi. Liam zaczął rozmawiać z ludźmi wokół nich, więc Louisowi ulżyło, kiedy Harry w końcu wrócił. Usiadł obok Louisa, stawiając przed nimi kilka kieliszków szampana. 

"Ukradłem je." Uśmiechnął się, pchając jeden z kieliszków w stronę bliżej Liama. "Musimy nadrobić, jeśli zamierzamy tańczyć z innymi." 

"Musiałbyś ukraść dla mnie mocniejszy alkohol niż to, żebym zbliżył się do tego parkietu." Louis spojrzał na gości, którzy już robili z siebie głupców. Nie chciał być jednym z nich. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk swojego drinka. "Czas pokaże." 

Minęło kilka godzin i Louis nie radził sobie dobrze w liczeniu ile drinków wypił, ale w jakiś sposób wypił więcej, niż zostało mu to przydzielone i czuł ciepło w brzuchu. Obwiniał za to Harry'ego i za nagłą chęć do pójścia na parkiet za każdym razem, kiedy leciała znajoma piosenka. 

Pan i panna młoda pokroili tort jakiś czas temu, więc przez ten cały cukier zmieszany z szampanem sprawił, że czuł się niespokojny siedząc na swoim miejscu. Liam rozmawiał z dziewczyną o imieniu Sophia mniej więcej odkąd przyjechali. Louisowi pogorszyło się i jeszcze bardziej się wiercił, kiedy odeszli od stołu, by potańczyć z innymi.  

"Nikt nie każe ci tu siedzieć, no wiesz."

Louis przewrócił oczami na tego irytującego dupka obok niego. To jego wina, że był tak pijany. "To twoja wina." Powiedział mu. 

Harry zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej alkohol również na niego działał. "Nie  _kazałem_ ci wypić tego wszystkiego. To ty piłeś. Ja to jedynie dostarczałem." 

Louis zignorował go, w zamian obserwując jak Liam i Sophia tańczyli do wolnej piosenki.

"Znasz tą dziewczynę?" 

Oczy Harry'ego przeskanowały tłum, dopóki nie zauważył swojego przyjaciela. "Mmm, poniekąd. Myślę, że przyjaźni się z Jade... czemu pytasz?"  

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca pewny dlaczego chciał to wiedzieć. "Nie wiem. Byłem tylko ciekawy." Jeszcze chwilę obserwował ich jak tańczyli, zastanawiając się czy Liam dobrze się bawił, jak na to wyglądało. Zasługiwał na noc pełną zabawy. 

Louis wziął kolejnego łyka i mógł poczuć jak Harry wciąż go obserwował. "Chodź ze mną zatańczyć." Trącił Louisa w bok swoim łokciem. 

Louis prychnął. "Nie ma szans." Kwaśna mina Harry'ego i jego lamentowanie nie powinno sprawić, że Louis uśmiechnął się w ten sposób. 

"Oh, no dalej, Lou! Patrz jak dobrze bawią się inni!"  

"To nie jest  _zabawa_ , której jesteśmy świadkami, to nietrzeźwość i nie jestem na to wystarczająco pijany." Louis zauważył sposób, w jaki Harry gniewnie na niego patrzył. "Co?"

"Odpowiedziałem na  _wszystkie_ twoje pytanie i przeczytałem twoją pierwszą książkę."

"Więc?" 

"Nawet nie poprosiłem cię o przeczytanie tego, co piszesz o mnie do swojej drugiej książki, pozwalam ci psuć moje kwiatki, kiedy  _pomagasz_ i jesteś irytujący jak cholera.  _Przynajmniej_ możesz zatańczyć ze mną do jednej piosenki." Miał powiedzieć Harry'mu, żeby szedł do diabła, ale wyglądał na tak niezadowolonego i bardziej poważnego. Louis wziął głęboki wdech, zszokowany, że rozważał to. "No dalej, no dalej, no dalej!" Błagał Harry, kiedy mógł zobaczyć niezdecydowanie Louisa. Louis go nienawidził. 

"Dobra, w porządku. Zgodzę się tylko na  _jedną_ piosenkę. Potem będziesz musiał zmusić kogoś innego do tańczenia." 

Harry zawiwatował na wygraną, wstając, by pociągnąć Louisa za sobą. Również zaoferował mu dłoń, na co Louis szybko odmówił. "Nie jestem tak pijany, Styles.  _Jezu_." 

Szli obok siebie, dopóki nie znaleźli małego miejsca na środku. Kilka sekund było niezręcznych, bo Louis nie do końca wiedział jak zamierzają to zrobić, ale Harry przejął inicjatywę, kładąc dłoń na talii Louisa, kiedy zaczęli poruszać się do powolnej piosenki. Harry był blisko niego; zbyt blisko, naprawdę i Louis nie miał jak się odsunąć, więc próbował mówić, by ich rozproszyć. "Otrzymałeś tylko jedną piosenkę i wybrałeś taką ckliwą?" Narzekał.  

"Lubię tę piosenkę."

"Dlaczego? Bo jest o  _miłości_?" Louis zrobił znak cytatu za głową Harry'ego, gdzie jego dłonie spoczywały na jego ramionach. 

"Nie." Powiedział, urażony. "Lubie ją, bo to dobra piosenka..." Przerwał. " _I_ jest o miłości!" Uśmiechnął się. Louis nienawidził, gdy to robił. Również nienawidził, gdy tego nie robił. 

Ucichli. Louis obserwował innych tancerzy wokół nich, zamiast patrzeć na Harry'ego. Kołysali się przez chwilę, dopóki Harry nie przełamał ciszy. "Jak ci idzie z książką?" 

Louis był wdzięczny za to rozproszenie uwagi. "Prawie skończyłem, tak myślę. Mam jeszcze tydzień do wysłania jej." Louis nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mógł powiedzieć te słowa. Również nie sądził, że będzie tak blisko z Harrym Stylesem, ale. 

"Jest tak samo dobra jak pierwsza?"

Louis zaśmiał się na jego sztuczne pochlebstwo. "Nienawidziłeś ją."  

"Nie doceniałem  _treści_ twojej pierwszej książki. Samo pisarstwo było świetne." Zaśmiał się. "Nie mogę się doczekać aż przeczytam to, nad czym pracujesz. Jestem pewien, że odwaliłeś dobrą robotę." Louis był tym zaskoczony. Był pewny, że Harry nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z jego pisarstwem. 

"Cóż, ta książka nie jest taka... wściekła, tak myślę. Tym razem nie ma żadnego Księcia z Bajki, więc musiałem pisać o innych rzeczach." 

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się na wspomnienie o Isaacu. Przez kilka sekund wyglądał na rozdartego, zanim przemówił. "Mogę zadać ci o nim pytanie?" Czekał na pozwolenie Louisa, zanim kontynuował. "Co się dokładnie stało? Dlaczego nie doszło do ślubu?" 

Louis odchrząknął, kiedy jego gardło było ciaśniejsze, niż zazwyczaj. "Oh... nie chcesz, żebym cię tym zanudzał." Próbował się uśmiechnąć. 

Harry zatrzymał ich, jego oczy były łagodne i szczere, kiedy utrzymywał spojrzenie Louisa. "Chcę wiedzieć." 

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca chętny tego wieczora na kłótnie przez coś tak głupiego jak to. Nie do końca chciał opowiedzieć Harry'emu historii o swojej tragicznej miłości, ale pytał o to. 

"Zaręczyliśmy się po siedmiu miesiącach znajomości.  _Wiem_." Louis westchnął widząc sposób, w jaki Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Wszystko z Isaackiem zawsze było naprawdę szybkie i jednego dnia po prostu szliśmy ulicą, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Nagle odwrócił się w moją stronę i spytał czy chcę wziąć ślub. Powiedziałem tak, myśląc, że po prostu rozmawiamy, jak zawsze, no wiesz, jakby o przyszłości i te sprawy, ale następnego dnia obudziłem się i na palcu miałem pierścionek. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi..." Louis uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. To szybko znikło. "To stało się zbyt szybko. Wiem, że tak było, ale to było czuć tak dobrze, że nie chciałem by to się kończyło."   

Jeszcze nie mógł stwierdzić co myślał sobie Harry. Przetwarzał to przez kilka sekund, potem poprosił go o kontynuowanie. "Potem co się stało? Jak zaszliście od  _tego,_ do..." 

"Buchania nienawiścią w książce?" Louis zaśmiał się, chociaż nie było w tym nic śmiesznego. Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Wszystko było dobrze przez kilka miesięcy. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie ustaliliśmy daty ślubu. Po prostu zacząłem planować tą wielką, ogromną rzecz w swojej głowie. Po jakimś czasie wiedziałem, że stało się trochę dziwnie, kiedy nasze narzeczeństwo trwało o wiele dłużej, niż nasz związek przed nim." Louis nienawidził mówienia tego na głos. Już nie bolało go mówienie o tym, ale sprawiało, że był smutny przez to, że był tak głupi. "Byliśmy zaręczeni przez niemal dwa lata i potem wszystko zaczęło się  _kończyć_. Nigdy go już nie było, nie wracał prostu do domu po pracy, cały czas kłamał i zakradał się. Wiedziałem, że nie chciał tam być, a i tak wciąż przekonywałem siebie, że będzie z nami w porządku."

"Bo go kochałeś." 

Tym razem Louis nie miał energii, by się z nim kłócić. "Jednego dnia wróciłem do domu z pracy i wiedziałem, że coś było na rzeczy, bo był tam przede mną. Zamówił jedzenie i rozstawił je dla nas na stole. Myślałem, że może próbował nas naprawić... być romantyczny, ale potem usiadł i powiedział mi, że zakochał się w kimś innym. Powiedział, że poznał tego gościa i nie chciał się zakochiwać, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, co chciało jego serce. Najwyraźniej to już nie byłem ja, więc odszedł." 

Stali kompletnie bez ruchu na samym środku. Mógł zobaczyć jak współczucie formowało się w oczach Harry'ego i nie chciał tego. "Jest w porządku, Harry." 

"Nie jest." Powiedział Harry wściekłym głosem i Louis nigdy wcześniej go takim nie słyszał. "Ten dupek nie powinien był ci tego zrobić. Powinien powiedzieć ci wcześniej." 

"Cóż... obaj powinniśmy byli zrobić wiele rzeczy. Teraz jest zaręczony z tym gościem i jest szczęśliwy, więc-" 

"Ale ty nie jesteś szczęśliwy." Przerwał mu Harry. "On zakochał się  _dwa razy_ , zostawił cię i teraz ma narzeczonego i weźmie ślub? To nie tak powinno być." 

"Mam z tego bestsellera, więc nie wyszedłem z pustymi rękoma... Nie potrzebuje już żadnej z tych rzeczy. Powiedziałem ci, że tego nie chcę." Czasami Louis myślał, że mógł wciąż tego chcieć... "To za bardzo boli." 

Uścisk Harry'ego zacieśnił się wokół jego talii. "To nie boli, kiedy jesteś z kimś, kto jest dla ciebie dobry, Lou."

Nie mógł patrzeć na Harry'ego bez ryzyka rozpłakania się, więc spojrzał na podłogę. Ta rozmowa była dla niego zbyt ciężka. Tańczyli o wiele dłużej, niż jedna pieprzona piosenka i Louis naprawdę musiał znaleźć toaletę, zanim jego pęcherz eksploduje. 

Ostrożnie wycofał się z uścisku Harry'ego. "Nie musisz być wściekły na Isaaca w moim imieniu. Już ci powiedziałem, że lepiej mi bez niego... bez kogokolwiek. Jest w porządku, przysięgam." Próbował posłać Harry'emu przekonujący uśmiech, by pokazać, że naprawdę było dobrze, ale już wiedział, że Harry mu nie wierzył. Nigdy nie wierzył w nic, do czego próbował przekonać go Louis.  

Odniósł sukces w ucieczce, poszukując łazienki. W tym czasie próbował dojść do siebie i przestać opłakiwać coś, co stało się tak dawno temu. Kiedy wyszedł, by dołączyć do innych, został zatrzymany przez Harry'ego, który stał na korytarzu. 

"Powiedziałem ci, że ze mną w porządku, Harry. Nie musiałeś za mną iść." 

Oczy Harry'ego nie były tak smutne jak wtedy, gdy Louis zostawił go na parkiecie, ale były zdecydowanie bardziej zdeterminowane. "Nie jest z tobą w porządku. Przestań tak mówić, bo wiem, że tak nie jest, Lou."

Westchnął, opierając cały swój ciężar o ścianę. "Poprosiłem cię, żebyś tak na mnie nie mówił.  _Nigdy_ mnie nie słuchasz." Louis jęknął. 

"Cóż, ty udajesz, jakbyś nie miał uczuć, albo mówienie o Isaacu cię nie bolało. Potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy, żeby dokończyć książkę, ale nie chciałeś przyjść i spytać wprost i teraz udajesz, jakbyś nic do mnie nie czuł." Louis zamrugał, jego usta już formowały kłamstwo, by temu zaprzeczyć, ale Harry mu przerwał. "Nie jesteś tak dobry w kłamaniu jak myślisz, Louis." 

"Harry, ja nie, ja nie... O czym ty mówisz?" Louis próbował obrócić to w żart, odpychając się od ściany, by uciec. Będzie musiał przejść obok Harry'ego, by wrócić na przyjęcie, więc w zamian wybrał przeciwną drogę, mając nadzieje, że prowadziła do innego pomieszczenia, a nie do wyjścia. Harry podążył za nim. 

"Gdzie idziesz?"

"Wychodzę. Najwyraźniej obaj wypiliśmy za dużo. W ten sposób zaczniemy się kłócić. Złapię taksówkę." 

Harry stanął przed nim i zablokował mu drogę. "Nie kłócilibyśmy się tyle, jeśli chociaż raz powiedziałbyś prawdę. Widzę sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz. Świat się nie skończy, jeśli coś z tym zrobisz." Jego słowa straciły na sile, kiedy dokończył. "Pocałowanie mnie nie byłoby najgorszą rzeczą, którą mógłbyś zrobić." 

To było tak pułapka. Jego oczy powędrowały do ust Harry'ego, tak różowych i pięknych. Wyobraził sobie ich słodki smak, jeśli by się tylko pochylił, ale obraz próżnego, aroganckiego uśmieszku Harry'ego po pocałunku powstrzymał go od poruszenia się. "Użyjesz to przeciwko mnie!" Powiedział mu Louis. "To wszystko to dla ciebie żart." 

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, ale było to bez humoru. "Zerwałem ze swoim chłopakiem dla ciebie, Lou. Wiedziałem, że nie byliśmy dla siebie dobrze, ale  _my_  możemy być."  

Louis jęknął, przewracając oczami. "Nie zaczynaj znowu z tym gównem związanym z bratnimi duszami. Już ci powiedziałem, że to nie istnieje, bo nie ma takiej rzeczy jak-" Nie dokończył swojego wywodu, bo Harry dał krok do przodu i pocałował go. 

To było tak obce uczucie, że Louis zamarł, niepewny co zrobić z taką ilością Harry'ego na raz. Mógł posmakować szampana na jego języku i poczuć sposób, w jaki jego dłonie złapały go za biodra, kiedy oparł je o ścianę. Jego wargi były ciepłe i chociaż nie byli piekarni, Louis wciąż mógł poczuć jej zapach w jego włosach i na jego ubraniach. Było to oszałamiające, jedynie wdychanie go. 

Ruchy Harry'ego zwolniły i odsunął się wystarczająco, by spotkać spojrzenie Louisa. Louis mógł wciąż poczuć jego lekkie oddechy, które uderzały w jego skórę, kiedy Harry szukał znaków natychmiastowego bólu na jego twarzy. Nie było żadnego, bo uwierz lub nie, Louis był oniemiały. 

Nie zaprotestował, kiedy Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem, te miękkie usta, o których tyle śnił było czuć milion razy lepiej, niż sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał. Tym razem to Louis się odsunął, starając się ukryć swój rumieniec, kiedy wytarł swoje usta. Harry nawet nie trudził się, by ukryć jak bardzo mu się to podobało, opierając się o ścianę, by tylko go obserwować. 

Stali tam przez chwilę, na nowym terytorium, kiedy Louis starał się rozgryźć jak mają się zachowywać, kiedy Harry przekroczył granicę. Powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. "Zamierzasz powiedzieć Liamowi?" Wiedział, że Harry był nikczemny, ale nie sądził, że zrobiły coś, by go zranić, jak na przykład użycie momentu słabości przeciwko niemu.  

Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Nie, Lou... tylko jeśli chcesz, żebym to zrobił. Nie musimy mówić nikomu." Louis przytaknął, przynajmniej wdzięczny za to. "Ale musisz obiecać mi, że przestaniesz kłamać o tym, czego chcesz. Jeśli chcesz nienawidzić Isaaca, zatem w porządku, nienawidź go. Jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, to to zrób. Przestań cały czas udawać. To nie jest zdrowe."  

Pierwszym instynktem Louisa było powiedzenie Harry'emu, żeby spierdalał, ale tak właściwie słuchał tego, czego mówił i zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł mieć rację,  _znowu_. Zadrżał na tę myśl, ale przytaknął.

Poprawił swoją marynarkę, odchrząkając. Nie wiedział co do cholery robił. "Więc co teraz?" Spytał Louis, niepewny. Ledwo mógł wymyślić jak radzić sobie z Harrym, kiedy byli rywalami. Jak do cholery powinien zachowywać się, kiedy oni byli... czymkolwiek byli teraz?  _Przyjaciółmi_? Na pewno nie. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami z małym uśmiechem na twarzy,. "Nie wiem... muzyka wciąż gra... Mógłbym potańczyć do kolejnej piosenki, albo dwóch, jeśli ty też." 

"Tylko dlatego, że się pocałowaliśmy to nie znaczy, że nagle lubię tańczenie." Harry uśmiechnął się na irytację w jego głosie.

"Tak, ale to znaczy, że lubisz  _mnie_." Był próżnym dupkiem, sięgnął, by ująć dłoń Louisa w swoją. Louis nie pozwolił mu się nawet zbliżyć, kiedy okrążył go.  

"Zatańczę, ale nie będę trzymał twojej dłoni." 

"Bo to ma jakiś  _sens_. Będę trzymał cię za  _biodra_ , Louis. Co to za różnica, jeśli zaprowadzę cię na parkiet?"

"Nie wiem, ale dla mnie to ma znaczenie." Louis wzruszył ramionami, wymijając go. "Masz dwie piosenki. Decydujesz się, czy nie?" Usłyszał, jak Harry wydał z siebie westchnienie wyrażające frustrację. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki próbujące za nim nadążyć.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiedy następnego ranka Louis się obudził był zszokowany, że z jego głową było zupełnie dobrze. Jego całe ciało było praktycznie wolne od kaca, co zdawało się niemożliwe zważając na ilość szampana, którą wypił ostatniego wieczora, ale nawet jeśli fizycznie czuł się bez zmian, nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia niepokoju w swojej klatce piersiowej. Skonsumowany alkohol nie miał nic wspólnego z jego obawą, nie; to nerwowe, ciężkie uczucie mogło być opisane jedynie jako wynik jedynego Harry'ego Stylesa.  

Louis nieśmiało się uśmiechał, kiedy razem z Harrym kołysali się z brzegu parkietu, zlali się z resztą gości, nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Pocałowali się kilka chwil wcześniej. Dziwny, ekscytujący sekret, o którym nikt inny nie wiedział i Louis cieszył się, że był tego częścią. Tak mu się spodobało, że kiedy w końcu opuścili przyjęcie, Louis zasugerował, że Liama odwiozą pierwszego, by mieć okazję do ponownego przebywania z Harrym sam na sam. Milczeli przez całą drogę, ale pożegnalny pocałunek, który Harry zostawił na jego ustach, kiedy taksówka podjechała pod jego mieszkanie był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co kiedykolwiek doświadczył Louis. Uśmiech Harry'ego, kiedy wstał z tylniego siedzenia na zawsze pozostał w jego pamięci i to właśnie dlatego Louis wiedział, że miał ogromnie przejebane. 

Przez cały ranek kłócił się z sam z sobą, starając się zdecydować czy będzie w stanie wytrzymać z Harrym cały dzień w piekarni. Liam był zajęty pracą nad projektem, kiedy Louis znalazł wolę, by tam przyjść. Liam zmrużył na niego oczy, oferując Louisowi machnięcie dłonią, jakby jego ręka była zbyt słaba, by zrobić to porządnie. Louis był pełen współczucia wiedząc, że to mógłby być on. 

Louis powtarzał sobie, żeby tego nie robić, ale i tak jego oczy przeskanowały pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Liam przerwał swoje konsultacje, kiedy zauważył jak Louis rozglądał się po lobby. "Jest na tyle lukrując babeczki." Powiedział, wyglądając na odrobinę nie w formie, kiedy wskazał w kierunku, w którym Louis zdecydowanie nie musiał iść. Bycie sam na sam z Harrym było prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, ale to nie powstrzymało Louisa przed podziękowaniem swojemu przyjacielowi i pójściem w stronę kuchni wprost tam, gdzie były kłopoty.

Harry podniósł wzrok, kiedy Louis wszedł do pomieszczenia. Na początku go to wystraszyło, jak uważnie Harry mu się przyglądał, ale nagle jego nie do odczytania mina zamieniła się w ciepły, serdeczny uśmiech. 

"Wygląda na to, że ktoś zaspał. Prawie przegapiłeś Babeczkową Sobotę." Droczył się, jego figlarny ton sprawił, że klatka piersiowa Louisa rozluźniła się. 

Podszedł do Harry'ego, jakby zrobił to każdego, innego dnia, z wyjątkiem tego, że dzisiaj Harry nie marnował czasu, przesuwając się bliżej niego, jego wzrok opadł na bardzo niepewną parę ust. Louis nie wiedział czy jego panika była widoczna, ale coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sprawiło, że Harry przemyślał jeszcze raz to, co miał zrobić. 

Harry wziął krok w tył, tworząc między nimi przestrzeń. Odchrząknął i zaczął mówić jakby nic się nie stało. "Więc jak się czujesz?"

Louis odetchnął.

Jego i Harry'ego nowe, dynamiczne zasady co do ich relacji nie były tak straszne poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Harry delikatnie przyszpilił go do ściany. Wiedział jak zachowywać się wokół Harry'ego, kiedy się nienawidzili, ale to było całkowicie inne, kiedy wpływał tak na Louisa jedynie będąc tutaj. 

Harry uniósł brew, kiedy Louisowi zajęło zbyt długo, by odpowiedzieć na jego proste pytanie. Podążył za wzrokiem Louisa, który był skupiony na jego ustach, ale nie zamknął pomiędzy nimi przestrzeni.  

Louis również się nie ruszył. Nawet nie oddychał i po kilku minutach ciszy, Harry westchnął z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem na twarzy. Ponownie podniósł swoją babeczkę, nawet już nie łapiąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem. 

"Lou... o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatniego wieczora?" 

"Nie wiem. Rozmawialiśmy o wielu rzeczach." Louis wzruszył ramionami, brzmiąc defensywnie i bardziej, niż poirytowany samym sobą. Harry Styles nie powinien mieć na nim żadnego rodzaju efektu, czy cokolwiek. To nie powinno być dla niego tak trudne, by zachowywać się normalnie. Louis wiedział, że powinien próbować i być mniej oczywisty, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.  

Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas, patrząc jak Louis niemo kontemplował dlaczego ze wszystkich ust na świecie, on był zwariowany na punkcie tych Harry'ego. Harry położył swoją skończoną babeczkę na blacie obok pozostałych, obserwując Louisa z taką samą intensywnością jak wtedy, kiedy wszedł. "Już ci powiedziałem, jeśli czegoś ode mnie chcesz, weź to." Powiedział.  

"Nic nie chcę." 

Harry przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej dzisiaj nie kupując jego bzdur. "To oczywiste, że obaj się sobie podobamy." Powiedział rzeczowo. "Nie ma sensu, żebyś udawał, że tak nie jest. Jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować, to to zrób. Nie stój tu i nie myśl nad tym cały dzień." 

"Nie  _zakładaj_ , że chcę cię pocałować. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem." Louis na niego naskoczył. 

"Nie musisz tego do kurwy mówić." Zaśmiał się do siebie. "Mogę to  _poczuć_ , tak jak zeszłej nocy." 

Louis twierdził, że Harry był szalony. "Ostatnia noc była..."  _niesamowita, cudowna, nawet znakomita_. "Ostatnia noc była ostatnią nocą." Powiedział zdecydowanie. 

Harry uniósł kolejną brew, zdecydowanie rozbawiony tym, że Louis wciąż kłamał o swoich uczuciach. 

"Racja. Więc ostatnia noc była niczym." 

"Niczym." Potwierdził Louis.

"I nic nie czujesz, kiedy na mnie patrzysz... Jestem jak jakiś nieznajomy, albo Liam, albo twój tata." 

"...Uh...tak?" To kłamstwo było odrobinę trudniejsze. Zdecydowanie nie myślał o nikim w ten sposób, jak o Harrym. Może to sposób, w jaki Harry zadał to pytanie, ale Louis nie był do końca pewny o co był zapytany, jeśli miał być szczery. Jego skupienie wciąż było gdzieś indziej, wędrując,  _rozpamiętując_. 

"Hmph." Harry podniósł jedną ze swoich skończonych babeczek, delikatnie odrywając opakowanie swoimi palcami. Żartobliwie wystawił język, by ugryźć jej czubek i Louis obserwował każdy najmniejszy ruch. "Więc  _to_ cię nie kłopocze?" 

Obserwował jak Harry obscenicznie oblizał resztę lukru, trochę zostało na jego wargach i opuszkach palców. Louis musiał użyć całej swojej siły, by jego twarz pozostała neutralna, jednakże wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, kiedy Harry zlizał to ze swojego kciuka, jego wilgotne usta wydały obsceniczne mlaśnięcie, kiedy zlizał to do czysta. 

Patrzył się na Louisa, niewinnie mrugając, jakby własnie nie rujnował go pieprzonym wypiekiem. "Nic, racja?" 

Louis miał powiedzieć tak, albo przytaknąć, albo  _cokolwiek_ , ale był zbyt zszokowany, by coś powiedzieć. I od kiedy Harry nauczył się grać tak nieczysto? 

"Nienawidzę cię." To wszystko, co zdołał powiedzieć. 

"To dziwne. Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nic do mnie nie czujesz." Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął.

Ten dupek zszedł resztę swojej głupiej babeczki i potem ponownie zaczął lukrować tą, która została, cały czas głupio się uśmiechając i Louis był w dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach pewien, że zaraz zetrze mu ten uśmieszek. 

Miał właśnie pójść znaleźć Liama, kiedy Harry się do niego odwrócił. "Hej, możesz to potrzymać?" Spytał, trzymając babeczkę z błękitnym lukrem. Louis sięgnął po to, ale zamiast podania mu jej, jak się spodziewał, Harry wtarł mu ją w twarz. 

Louis prychnął, natychmiast sięgając, by wytrzeć ten lukier, ale zmienił swoje zdanie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobi jeszcze większy bałagan. Mógł poczuć zbierającą się w nim złość z każdą mijającą sekundą, kiedy Harry się do niego uśmiechał. 

" _Co do kurwy, Harry?_  Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" Wciąż tam stał z wyciągniętymi dłońmi mając nadzieje, że to nie wyląduje na jego koszulce. Louis ruszył się, by wziąć ręcznik znad zlewu, ale Harry go zatrzymał, mocno trzymając za biodra. Mocno zaciągnął się powietrzem, kiedy poczuł gorące i słodkie usta Harry'ego na swoich i cała złość została natychmiast ugaszona. 

Kiedy Harry go puścił, Louis był tak zszokowany, że zamarł w miejscu, ręcznik został zapomniany i jego serce mocno waliło w jego piersi. Harry uniósł jego podbródek, by na niego spojrzał, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego lepkiej dolnej wardze i ścierając pozostałości po niebieskim nadzieniu. Ponownie się pochylił, pozostawiając palący pocałunek na ustach Louisa, niczym przeprosiny. "Jak nowy."

Louis nie mógł zdecydować jak czuł się w stosunku do Harry'ego w tym lepkim momencie. Był po równo wściekły i podniecony i w jego głowie to nie miało sensu, jak ten idiota powoli przeciągał go na swoją stronę. Nie mógł wyrazić jak się czuł, ale jednej rzeczy był pewien. "Jesteś  _niedokurwarzeczny_." 

To nie miał być komplement, ale Harry i tak się uśmiechnął. Docisnął kolejny, delikatny pocałunek do skroni Louisa, oblizując swoje usta, kiedy mógł posmakować więcej nadzienia z jakieś części twarzy Louisa. "Dzięki kochanie." 

Louis miał chęć go odepchnąć, ale nie miał serca, by to zrobić. "Mogłeś pocałować mnie jak normalna osoba, no wiesz. Nie musiałeś wpychać lukru do mojego cholernego nosa." Powiedział Louis z goryczą.

"Ty ty byłeś zbyt przerażony, by  _mnie_ pocałować." Zaznaczył Harry. "Ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Wolę swój sposób." 

Louis prychnął. "Co to za sposób? Duszenie mnie lukrem?" Powiedział bez emocji. Oczy Harry'ego były szczere, kiedy odpowiedział. 

"Nie. Lubię patrzeć, jak twoje myśli wylatują przez okno, kiedy się całujemy." 

~~~

Następnego ranka wysłał Niallowi dwa nowe rozdziały z podpisem  _nie musisz tego mówić, wiem to_. Czekał bolesne pół godziny na odpowiedź Nialla, krzywiąc się, bo w jakiś sposób jego książka o świeżym stracie bez partnera zamieniła się w osobisty pamiętnik Louisa o Harrym Stylesie. Nial powiedział mu, że to dobra praca. Zawsze to robił, z wyjątkiem tego, że teraz za tymi pochwałami podążały zmartwione pytania jego przyjaciela. 

 _'_ Lou, będzie z tobą okej jak to wszytko się skończy?' 

Louis nie myślał o tym za bardzo, kiedy już nie będzie miał wymówki, by być tak zajęty Harrym. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak szybko minęły te tygodnie i jego termin był za pięć dni. Louis zapewnił go, że będzie z nim w porządku, chociaż już nie był pewien czy to była prawda. 

 _'_ A z Harrym będzie z tym okej? Wiem, że to trochę przeciwko zasadom, ale może powinien to przeczytać, zanim to wyślesz. Ta książka jest w większości o nim, a on nie ma o tym pojęcia. _'_

Nie ma mowy, by mógł kiedykolwiek ponownie spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy, jeśli wiedziałby jak bardzo Louis go z początku nienawidził i teraz jak szybko Louis zaczynał się w nim zakochiwać. Książka zostanie w końcu wydana i będzie wściekły, czytając strona za stroną o uczuciach Louisa, których nigdy nie mógł wypowiedzieć na głos. Wszystko, czego chce od niego Harry to szczerość i Louis nawet nie może do niego podejść i pocałować, kiedy tego chce. 

Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć Niallowi, więc nic nie powiedział. Konkurs na gapienie się, który rozpoczął z ekranem od swojego komputera został przerwany, kiedy telefon zawibrował mu na stole. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy przeczytał wiadomość od Harry'ego. 

'Przyjdź zrób ze mną inwentarz.'

Tydzień temu obawiał się co mogłoby się stać, jeśli byłby sam na sam z Harrym dłużej, niż kilka minut. Najgorszy scenariusz Louisa już się wydarzył, kiedy Harry go pocałował. Teraz już nie było się czego obawiać, kiedy odpowiedział 'okej.'

~~~

Harry cierpliwie czekał na niego przy drzwiach wejściowych, kiedy przyjechał. Przyglądał się twarzy Louisa w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zawahania i kiedy nic nie znalazł, delikatnie uniósł jego podbródek. Pocałunek na przywitanie był czymś, czego Louis nie otrzymał od bardzo długiego czasu. Kiedy starał się wymazać każdą część Isaaca ze swojej pamięci, niemalże zapomniał jak dobrze to było czuć.  

Harry przyglądał się mu, kiedy się odsunął, jego usta wykrzywione były w delikatnym uśmiechu, który Louis nie do końca mógł odczytać.  

"Co? Zawiedziony, że nie ma nic, co mógłbyś zlizać z mojej twarzy?" 

Jego wzrok ponownie był czuły, kiedy skończył się śmiać. "Nie... to po prostu bardzo przyjemne, to wszystko. Inne." 

"Tak, nie zrobiłeś nic niedorzecznego i nie musiałem ci przywalić...  _jeszcze_." 

Harry uśmiechnął się, kradnąc kolejnego buziaka, zanim odszedł. "Cóż, dzień jest młody. Jest na to dużo czasu." Powiedział przez swoje ramię.  

Było inaczej być w sklepie, kiedy nie było nikogo innego. Patrzył jak Harry chodził po kuchni, biorąc składniki, podczas gdy odbywali cywilizowaną rozmowę o normalnych rzeczach jak rodzina Louisa, albo jak stało się, Harry i Liam mają własną piekarnię.  

Pod koniec dnia byli w biurze, podczas gdy Harry odpowiadał na e-maile i Louis udawał, że pracuje nad dokończeniem swojej książki. Westchnął przez blokadę twórczą powodując, że Harry się do niego uśmiechnął. Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech i został zaskoczony, kiedy Harry wstał i podszedł do niego. 

Masował ramiona Louisa, kiedy za nim stał. "Ile jeszcze zostało do końca?" 

Louis zanurzył się w dotyku dłoni Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie mógłby teraz zasnąć, jeśli dalej by to robił. "Nie wiem. Może rozdział, albo dwa? Mam czas do piątku, więc muszę się pospieszyć." 

Harry naciskał na mięśnie na jego plecach. "Czy mogę coś przeczytać?"  

Louis natychmiast otworzył oczy. Szybko przewinął na pustą stronę, żeby Harry nie mógł nic zobaczyć. "Jasne, ale uh... nie jest jeszcze skończone. Musisz poczekać z innymi." Louis przekręcił głowę, by się do niego uśmiechnąć i zobaczyć czy zauważył u niego lekką panikę. W zamian otrzymał żartobliwy uśmieszek. 

"Muszę czekać? Myślałem, że jestem wyjątkowy, odkąd jestem osobą udzielającą wywiadu." 

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak naprawdę wyjątkowy był. Był tak wyjątkowy, że większość książki dotyczy tylko jego. "Mogę powiedzieć ci tytuł, zanim dowiedzą się inni. To najlepsze, co mogę zrobić." Powiedział mu Louis. 

Jego puls przyspieszył, kiedy Harry pocałował go w głowę, śmiejąc się przez próbę kompromisu Louisa. "Zgaduję, że wezmę, co mogę." 


	13. Chapter 13

Stres związany z kończeniem książki był niemal tak wielki, jak na początku. Strony wyglądały świetnie, kiedy na ślepo przeglądał je od góry do dołu, tak naprawdę nie chciał czytać własnych opinii i spostrzeżeń w tym momencie. Był tak skupiony na ilości tekstu na stronie, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie pomyślał o morale wypływającym z jego pracy. Przekaz jego pierwszej książki nie był w niczym podobny do wyznań w jego drugiej i teraz, kiedy niemal był czas na wysłanie jej, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie zakończenia, który miałby sens dla jego czytelników bez wyjawienia tego, że był całkowitym hipokrytą.  

Jego sen ponownie był niespokojny, kiedy ciążyła nad nim presja i w jakiś sposób jedyną osobą, która sprawiała, że było mu lepiej była ta osoba, do której wcale nie powinien nic czuć. Harry utrzymywał, że nie miał się o co martwić i że świetne pisarstwo mówi samo za siebie, ale miłe słowa Harry'ego nie do końca przekonywały Louisa, kiedy wiedział, że ze wszystkich jego czytelników to Harry będzie najbardziej dotknięty jej wydaniem. 

Następnego ranka Louis wszedł do piekarni spodziewając się, że tam go zastanie, gotowego i czekającego na niego z psotnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, ale Harry'ego nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Liam zawołał go do kuchni, kiedy zajrzał tam Louis, podwójnie upewniając się czy Harry'ego gdzieś tam nie było.  

"Louis!" Zauważył jak wzrok Louisa skanował pomieszczenie. "W tym momencie Harry wyszedł, ale wchodź, wchodź!" Uśmiechnął się, odsuwając miskę z masą na ciasto, by Louis mógł stanąć obok niego. 

Jego twarz zazwyczaj była jasną kulką podekscytowania, kiedy Louis był w pobliżu, ale dzisiaj był nawet bardziej ożywiony. Louis uśmiechnął się przez to jak szeroko się uśmiechał, kiedy delikatnie odłożył swoją torbę na podłogę. "Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest poniedziałek, racja? Jestem całkiem pewny, że to nielegalne być takim radosnym na początku tygodnia." 

Liam zaśmiał się, jego oczy wciąż były równie wesołe. "A ty nie jesteś podekscytowany, Louis? Rozmyślałem nad projektem w swojej głowie przez  _tygodnie_. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż go upiekę!" 

"Przepraszam? Jaki projekt?" Louis gapił się na niego zdezorientowany, próbując się domyślić o co do cholery mu chodziło. 

Uśmiech Liama odrobinę osłabł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił. "No wiesz, projekt... tortu twojej cioci? Jej ślub jest w środę..." Liam zaczął panikować, kiedy Louis nie wyglądał na tak podekscytowanego jak on. " _Cholera_. To w tym tygodniu, prawda?" 

Louis zaczął machać rękoma w geście roztrzepania, kiedy na czole Liama pojawiło się kilka żył z poddenerwowania. "Oh tak, Li, oczywiście! Całkowicie zapomniałem, bo tyle się dzieje w tym tygodniu." Jego umiejętności aktorskie sprawiły, że Liam ponownie się uśmiechnął. 

"Oh." Odetchnął. "Cóż, o nic się nie martw! Upewnię się, że jej tort będzie piękny. Nawet sam go dostarczę, by upewnić się, że wciąż będzie wyglądał znakomicie."  

Louis zacieśnił swój uśmiech. "Oh proszę, upieczenie jest wystarczające, Liam. Nie musisz go dowozić. Zabiorę go ze sobą i podrzucę, żeby cię nie wysilać." Liam nie chciał o tym słyszeć. 

"Nie ma mowy, Louis. Ten tort jest ważny dla ciebie i twojej rodziny i chcę się upewnić, że dzień twojej cioci będzie niesamowity. Cieszę się, że mogę to zrobić. Mimo wszystko jesteś moim ulubionym pisarzem." Liam położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i to sprawiło, że poczuł jak poczucie winy zbierające się w jego brzuchu. Nie wiedział jak, ale będzie musiał coś wymyślić, by wynieść tort z piekarni tak, by Liam nie zdał sobie sprawy, że był on na nieistniejący ślub. 

"Dzięki Liam, naprawdę. Jesteś zbyt uprzejmy." Zdołał powiedzieć. 

"Nie ma o czym mówić." Uśmiechnął się, wracając do pracy nad mieszanką do ciasta. 

Louis nie oczekiwał, że tego ranka zrobi dużo rzeczy związanych z pracą. Tak szczerze to myślał, że Harry zajmie go czymś wystarczająco, że nie pomyślałby wcale o swojej książce, więc z przyzwyczajenia umył ręce i stanął obok Liama. Wziął mąkę i zaczął lekko obsypywać kwadratowe formy na ciasto. Kiedy skończył zobaczył jak Liam się do niego uśmiechał.  

"Widzę, że dużo się nauczyłeś od pomagania Harry'emu. I przez ten cały czas myślałem, że skakaliście sobie do gardeł, kiedy nie było mnie z wami." 

"Oh, tak było, ale gdzieś pomiędzy moją chęcią uduszenia go, a jego do utopienia mnie w zlewie, nauczyłem się kilku rzeczy."  

Liam cicho się na to zaśmiał. "Tak, Harry jest świetny w takich rzeczach. Musiał mi dużo pomagać, kiedy z początku przejęliśmy to miejsce." 

Louis przewrócił oczami z czułości. "Tak, zgaduję, że nie jest  _całkowicie_ okropny. I jest całkiem dobry w pieczeniu..." Liam spojrzał na niego znaczącym spojrzeniem powodując, że Louis uśmiechnął się. "Okej, dobra. Jest niesamowity w pieczeniu. Na początku mogłem być w stosunku niego zbyt krytyczny, ale okazało się, że tak właściwie jest w porządku."  

To małe przyznanie się było największe, które Louis wypowiedział na głos i ku jego zaskoczeniu, świat nie przestał się obracać, Liam nie zaśmiał się, albo wyśmiewał z niego i wszystko było w porządku. 

"Harry tak naprawdę wcześniej cię nie nienawidzisz, wiesz." Liam wylał mieszankę do form. "Tego wieczora na twoim podpisywaniu. Po prostu martwił się o mnie i najłatwiej było obwinić ciebie. Nie miał na myśli nic z tych rzeczy." 

Louis nie był tego tak pewien. Jasne, Harry może już nie nienawidził Louisa, ale z pewnością nie zgadza się z żadną rzeczą, którą napisał w swojej pierwszej książce. "Teraz lepiej się ze sobą dogadujemy. Nie wywołaliśmy żadnej masakry od tygodni." Zażartował.   

Louis zaśmiał się na swoją próbę żartu, ale Liam nie zaśmiał się z nim, nie tym razem. Był cichy, zamyślony, wyglądał na bardziej poważnego, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział go Louis. Wciągał powietrze, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zrobił tego. Nagle wyglądał na przygnębionego. 

"Co jest, Li?" 

"Nic, jest po prostu coś, o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać..." 

Serce Louisa upadło mu do brzucha, zastanawiając się jak oczywiści ostatnio byli z Harrym. "O czym?" Spytał przerażony, by się dowiedzieć. Liam wziął głęboki wdech, wyglądając na równie przerażonego co Louis, co nie miało sensu, bo jeśli Liam zauważył co działo się pomiędzy nim, a Harrym, to on powinien być w tej sytuacji osłupiały.   

"Wiem co zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, zanim w ogóle to powiem. Powiesz mi, że jestem głupi, jednakże wciąż chciałbym swojej rady w tej sprawie, bo nie jestem do końca pewny co zrobić. Ze wszystkich myślę, że ty prawdopodobnie jesteś najlepszą osobą, by mi pomóc. Zrozumiesz to."  

Louis fizycznie się zrelaksował, kiedy był pewien, że Liam nie przyłapał go na jego sekretnym romansie. "Jasne, Liam. Postaram się jak najlepiej pomóc. Czego tylko potrzebujesz." Zapewnił go. 

Przytaknął, biorąc kolejny, głęboki oddech. Przez chwilę milczał, zanim ciche słowa zaczęły wychodzić z jego ust. "Wiem, że to idiotyczne z mojej strony, ale dziewczyna, z którą tańczyłem na weselu kilka dni temu...  _Myślę_ \- cóż."Poprawił się. " _Wiem_ , że coś do niej czuję. Zaprosiła mnie na randkę w piątek i chcę powiedzieć jej tak." Wyglądał na całkowicie winnego, nawet nie patrząc Louisowi w oczy, kiedy mówił. "Nie myślałem o nikim w ten sposób od czasów mojej byłej dziewczyny, ale ta noc z Sophią była tak miła, że nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć. Wiem, że to jakbym znowu błagał o złamane serce, ale z nią jest  _inaczej_." Zerknął na Louisa przestraszonym wzrokiem. "Czy to szalone?" 

Louis przyciągnął Liama do ciasnego uścisku. Kiedy go puścił, wyglądał na bardziej spokojnego, ale w jego oczach wciąż widniało poczucie winy. Wiedział, że to jego książka była tego sprawcą. Louis żałował, że tak było.  

"Liam." Powiedział, stanowczo kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach by się upewnić, że zostanie wysłuchany. "Nie jesteś szalony i nie prosisz się o złamane serce, bo polubiłeś kogoś nowego... Sophia zdaje się niesamowita. Myślę, że to świetnie, że ją lubisz." 

Liam gapił się na niego. "Ty- tak? Ale... zawsze mówiłeś, że związki nie działają. Byłem przygotowany, by ruszyć ze swoim życiem bez drugiej połówki jak ty i oto jestem, mając świra na punkcie dziewczyny, która prawdopodobnie będzie drugą najgorszą rzeczą, która mi się przydarzy. Mówisz, że to normalne?"

Louis uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że miał z Liamem więcej wspólnego, niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że to możliwe. Mógł równie dobrze powiedzieć mu, żeby zapomniał o Sophii, kiedy Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego najlepszym przyjacielu na dłużej, niż pięć minut. "Liam, kiedy pisałem te rzeczy byłem wściekły, zraniony i również bardzo pijany." Liam zaśmiał się, tak jak Louis miał nadzieje, że to zrobi. "Napisałem dużo rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie ma znaczenia, jeśli myślisz, że Sophia cię uszczęśliwia, ponieważ w tym momencie, Li, sądzę, że tak jest."

"Ja też tak sądzę." Przyznał. "Chcę być w stanie być szczęśliwy sam ze sobą. Chcę być silny jak ty, ale nie sądzę, że mam to w sobie."  

Poczucie winy wróciło do brzucha Louisa, kiedy słuchał jak Liam całkowicie zniekształcił jego wyobrażony obraz, myląc gorycz i strach z siłą i odwagą. Wcale nie czuł się silny, gdy był z Harrym. Nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego nie powinien go lubić, kiedy byli razem. 

"Nikt nie powinien być jak ja." Powiedział mu Louis. "Szczególnie ktoś tak opiekuńczy i niesamowity jak ty, Li. Zasługujesz na szansę, by być szczęśliwym. Nie powinieneś słuchać takich idiotów jak ja." 

Liam uśmiechnął się. "Nie jesteś idiotą. Uważam, że jesteś genialny." 

"Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jestem twoim przyjacielem." Uśmiechnął się Louis. Odwrócił się, by nagrzać piekarnik i kiedy z powrotem się odwrócił, to Liam przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku. 

"Mówię to, bo to prawda i jesteś moim ulubionym pisarzem, zarówno jak i przyjacielem." 

To przywróciło spokój w jego brzuchu, słysząc słowa Liama i wiedząc, że miał każde z nich na myśli. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że wszyscy będą tak wyrozumiali jak Liam, kiedy przeczytają jak niegdyś zblazowany Louis Tomlinson stał się największym oszustem na świecie przypadkowo się zakochując. 

~~~

Poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu, kiedy tego popołudnia Harry zajrzał do biura, podglądając go, gdy wciąż pracował na swoim laptopie. 

"Widzę cię." Wymamrotał Louis, edytując stronę, którą dodał ostatniego wieczora. "Nie do końca opisałbym cię jako podstępną osobę." 

Harry uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i opadając na swoje miejsce przed biurkiem. Oparł się, obserwując Louisa rozbawionym wzrokiem, jego różowe usta rozciągnięte były w leniwym uśmiechu. "Zatem jak byś mnie opisał?" 

Kilka słów przyszło mu na myśl; dla przykładu piękny, utalentowany i opiekuńczy. Louis zerknął na sposób w jaki siedział, pochylony do tyłu, jego biała koszulka ukazywała połowę jego klatki piersiowej i przewrócił oczami. "Irytujący. I również w połowie ubrany."  

Parsknął na to śmiechem. Po chwili zadumany uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy powodując, że serce Louisa zaczęło być odrobinę szybciej, kiedy uniósł wzrok. 

"Rozmawiałem z Liamem." Zaczął Harry, bardziej poważny, niż wcześniej. "Powiedział, że poprosił cię o rozmowę na temat Sophii." 

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się. "Zrobił to." Z Harrym nie kłócili się od jakiegoś czasu, ale był pewien, że to się zmieni, odkąd interesy Liama były tematem tej rozmowy. "Czy coś jest nie tak?" Zapytał ostrożnie. 

"Powiedział mi co powiedziałeś. Że powiedziałeś mu, że powinien spróbować..." Harry utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. "I po prostu chciałem ci podziękować." 

Walenie w klatce piersiowej Louisa uspokoiło się, kiedy spojrzał w łagodne oczy Harry'ego. "Oh." Zamrugał na niego. "Ja uh... jasne, Harry. To nie było nic wielkiego." 

Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca i serce Louisa przybrało nowy rytm. Harry pochylił się nad biurkiem, by delikatnie nakierować usta Louisa na swoje, pozostawiając powolny i pełen wdzięczności pocałunek na jego ustach, który wciąż łaskotał jego skórę długo po tym, jak z powrotem usiadł. 

"Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo Liam ceni sobie twoje zdanie, Lou. Nawet nie brałby pod uwagę umawiania się, jeśli nie dałbyś mu swojego błogosławieństwa i teraz ma szansę, by zacząć od nowa." 

Louis zakaszlał w swoją pięść, czując jak jego twarz robi się gorąca od ilości wdzięczności Harry'ego, przez pocałowanie go w ten sposób z drzwiami od biura otwartymi na oścież, że każdy kto by przechodził zobaczyłby go w takim stanie. "Powiedziałem mu tylko, by robił to, co go uszczęśliwia. Naprawdę lubi tę dziewczynę, więc uważam, że powinien spróbować. To taka sama rada, którą dałbym każdemu." 

"Tak." Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, delikatnie przejeżdżając kciukiem po podłokietniku. "Zastanawiam się, czy dałbyś sobie samemu taką samą radę..." 

Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Co masz na myśli?"

"Cóż." Wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając swoją pewność siebie, zanim zaczął. "Liam lubi kogoś nowego i powiedziałeś mu, by dążył za tym. By zobaczył, co się stanie..." Twarz Harry'ego robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona im dłużej próbował wyrzucić z siebie to, co miał na myśli. Louis mógł praktycznie usłyszeć niepewność w jego głosie. "Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że ty także jesteś zainteresowany kimś nowym." Wyszeptał. "Zawsze możesz posłuchać się swojej własnej rady i ją wypróbować. Możesz zobaczyć jak pójdzie..."  

Cisza zawisła w powietrzu, kiedy Louis mentalnie rozszyfrowywał słowa Harry'ego... cóż, Louis nie do końca był pewny co Harry mu mówił lub proponował, by zrobił. Louis nie miał żadnych słów, ledwo napotkał wzrok Harry'ego, zanim z powrotem spojrzał na ekran swojego laptopa, jakby nigdy nie uniósł wzroku. 

Wciąż nic nie powiedział i kiedy minęło kilka minut, Harry niecierpliwie poruszał nogami, gdy czekał. Wytrzymał jedynie kilka sekund, zanim odgarnął swoje włosy z twarzy, wstając, by wyjść, kiedy cisza rozciągała się dłużej, niż mógł to znieść. "Dziękuję, że porozmawiałeś z Lii... po prostu zapomnij co mówiłem." Wymamrotał, poruszając się tak szybko jak mógł, by wyjść z biura. Mózg Louisa się w końcu kurwa obudził, kiedy dotarł do drzwi. 

Louis i tak już zrobił połowę rzeczy, których przysięgał, że nigdy ponownie nie zrobi, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego. Próbował trzymać się od niego z daleka i nawet zaprzeczał swoim uczuciom, co oczywiście nie było efektywne. W tym momencie poddanie się Harry'emu zdawało się najbardziej logiczną rzeczą, a nie kłamanie, po prostu nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Nie wiedział jak miał go dopuścić do siebie.  

Wstał, by go zawołać, zanim zniknie. "Harry, czekaj. Ja- przepraszam." Harry zatrzymał się w progu. Odwrócił się do niego, powoli wracając do biura, jego wyraz twarzy sprawiał, że Louis wyglądał na tak zaniepokojonego jak się czuł. 

Zatrzymanie Harry'ego było priorytetowe dla Louisa kilka sekund temu. Teraz nie był pewien jaki powinien być jego kolejny ruch. 

"Nie musisz przepraszać. Rozumiem to." Zapewnił go Harry. 

Louis pokręcił głową, próbując wszystko wyjaśnić. "Nie rozumiesz tego. Nie mówię  _nie_ , ja tylko-" Louis potrząsnął ramionami, przez przypadek pokazując Harry'emu jak trudne to dla niego było. "Ja tylko- nie wiem co robię."  

Harry szczerze się uśmiechnął przez zmieszanie na jego twarzy, no nowo rozświetlając pomieszczenie i przywracając Louisowi chęć do przywalenia mu. "Nikt nigdy nie wie co robi, Lou. Przepraszam, ale nie jesteś tak wyjątkowy, bo tak czują się wszyscy." Louis zwęził na niego wzrok. 

"Jeśli próbujesz mnie pocieszyć, to nie jestem do końca pod wrażeniem." 

Harry podszedł bliżej, dopóki nie dzieliło ich jedynie biurko. "To ja mówiący ci całkowitą prawdę." Harry był o wiele bardziej rozpraszający z bliska, niż był w pobliżu drzwi i teraz Louis nie mógł spojrzeć gdzieś indziej, za wyjątkiem jego oczu. "Ja również nie wiem co robię, ale wiem to, że myślę o tobie przez cały czas. Wiem, że uważasz, że taki rodzaj uczucia jest fałszywy, ale wiem jak to jest zakochiwać się w kimś... Czuję to z tobą i mogę ci obiecać, że jest to prawdziwe."  

Już przedtem słyszał takie przemowy od mężczyzn, patrząc w tył od swojego pierwszego chłopaka do pary zielonych oczu, które niemo go błagały, gdy lęk kumulował się w brzuchu Louisa. To było jak kolejna pułapka Harry'ego, kiedy ten sięgnął po dłoń Louisa. Wyrwał ją, oczywiście, zastanawiając się czy to było naprawdę czymś, co rozważał by zrobić ponownie, ponieważ pozwolenie Harry'emu, by go pocałował kilka razy było jedną rzeczą, ale pozwolenie mu na zajęcie centralnej sceny? Ta myśl była przerażająca. "Ludzie zmieniają swoje zdanie przez cały czas. Później nie będziesz czuł się w ten sposób. Nikt tak nie ma." 

Harry parsknął na to śmiechem. "Zaufaj mi, Louis, nie zmienię swojego zdania." 

"Nie wiesz tego." Kłócił się. 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, tym razem bardziej stanowczy, kiedy żartobliwy uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. "Tak, wiem. Wiem, że myślisz, że wiesz wszystko, ale nie wiesz jak się czuję." 

Louis zadrwił z niego. "Napisałem cały rozdział w mojej pierwszej książce o początkowych stanach zauroczenia i jak to czuć, w  _ten_ sposób." Gestykulował pomiędzy nimi. "Mój własny narzeczony zmienił swojego zdanie, więc co sprawia, że myślisz, że jesteś na to odporny?" 

Jego oczy ukazały mały błysk bólu, ale szybko zostało to zastąpione determinacją. "Nie jestem Isaackiem." Brzmiał na niemal urażonego, że Louis miałby to zasugerować, że w ogóle miałby wspomnieć o nich w jednym zdaniu. "Jeśli nie potrafisz mi zaufać, to nie możemy tego zrobić, Lou. Musisz uświadomić sobie, że nie jestem nim. Nigdy bym cię intencjonalnie nie zranił." Louis nie poruszył się, kiedy Harry do niego sięgnął, powoli, jakby jeden zły ruch sprawił, że by uciekł. 

Pozwolił, by ich palce się złączyły i spoczęły na biurku. Louis poruszał swoimi palcami, próbując połączyć je z nieznajomym uczuciem.  

"Wiem, że nie jesteś Isaackiem." W końcu powiedział mu Louis, bo to była prawda. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim w niczym nie był podobny do osoby, która złamała mu serce, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu ufał. "To po prostu... Dla ciebie łamię wszystkie swoje zasady... Powiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę nikogo potrzebował, albo nie pozwolę sobie czuć rzeczy, które później tylko przysporzą mi bólu. Robię to wszystko i nawet nie znam cię tak długo." 

Harry przytaknął, zdawał się rozumieć zawahanie Louisa co do niego.

"Cóż... Nie wsunę na twojego palca pierścionka zaręczynowego za siedem miesięcy, to z pewnością." Uśmiechnął się. Ku zaskoczeniu, Louis to odwzajemnił. "Nie musimy poruszać się tak szybko. Nawet nie musimy nazywać tego związkiem, ale  _chciałbym_  przynajmniej widywać cię poza piekarnią, albo móc się całować od czasu do czasu, kiedy miałbym taką ochotę..." Spojrzał na ich wciąż splecione palce i uśmiechnął się. "Nawet to jest dla mnie wystarczające." 

Louis był sceptyczny, ale Harry był przekonujący, w tym rzecz, z tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i kołnieżykiem pokrytym mąką. Nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że to najgłupsza rzecz, którą jak dotąd zrobił, nie mógł powiedzieć nie. "W porządku, dobra. Mogę wykorzystać własną radę i ją wypróbować..." 

" _O mój Boże_." Harry wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał, jego głupia, piękna twarz rozświetliła się na poddaną Louisa. "To był najtrudniejszy chwyt marketingowy, który kiedykolwiek musiałem wykonać!" Zaśmiał się, całując Louisa w policzek. "W końcu skończyłyby mi się pomysły, jeśli wciąż byś mnie odrzucał."

"Zabawne jak nigdy nie kończą ci się pomysły, kiedy  _chcę_ , żebyś przestał mówić." Louis delikatnie odciągnął swoją dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego, jego palce potrzebowały oddechu przez te wszystkie wydarzenia na raz. 

Harry wydał z siebie urażony odgłod. "Więc co, sugerujesz, że za dużo gadam?"  

Louis uniósł brew, z powrotem siadając przed swoim laptopem. "Nie powiedziałem tego bez powodu." Wymamrotał, ale wystarczająco głośno, by Harry usłyszał. 

"Jeśli miałbym babeczkę, wtarłbym ci ją w twarz. Wiem jak bardzo ci się to  _podobało_. Ostatnim razem od razu cię to uciszyło." Wspomniał Harry. 

Louis gapił się na niego i kolejna obelga opuściła jego usta. "Dlaczego marnować dobrą babeczkę, kiedy w twoich włosach znajduje się wystarczająco mąki i masy na ciasto, by pokryć twarze dziesięciu osób?" 

Harry patrzył na niego, dopóki nie wybuchł śmiechem, sięgając do swoich potarganych włosów. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa razem z ciepłymi, zielonymi oczami. 

"Już się kłócimy." 

"Daje tej całej ' _spróbuję_ ' rzeczy góra dwa dni, zanim cię zamorduję." Wymamrotał Louis. "Nawet nie będziemy musieli mówić Liamowi, bo będziesz martwy." 

"Kto powiedział, że nie zamorduję cię pierwszy?" Louis nie przegapił czułego uśmiechu Harry'ego, zanim odwrócił się, by odejść jak zadowolony z siebie dupek. "Do zobaczenia później, Lou."

Przewrócił oczami, krzywiąc się na zdrobnienie, kiedy znów zaczął pisać. "Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie nazywał mnie-" Przerwał w połowie zdania, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut tak jakby dał prawo Harry'emu, by nazywał go jak tylko chciał. W tym momencie to uderzyło w Louisa, że jeśli nie zamordują siebie nawzajem do końca tygodnia, będzie nawet musiał znieść bycie nazywanym czyimś  _chłopakiem_. Dreszcze przeszły go wzdłuż kręgosłupa jedynie myśląc o tym, ale zostało to stłumione, gdy Harry ponownie zajrzał przez drzwi. 

"Zawsze mogę zacząć używać ckliwych określeń jak skarbie, czy kochanie."  

Uśmieszek na jego twarzy spowodował, że Louis go uciszył, gwałtownie kręcąc swoją głową. "Nie! Nie rób tego. Lou jest- jest w porządku." 

"Oh, cóż, tylko jeśli jesteś pewien." Harry zagryzł swój uśmiech, zanim ponownie poszedł i Louis był rozdarty między chęcią krztuszenia się na potencjalne bycie nazywanym czymś jak cukiereczku, a śmianiem się, gdy wyobrażał sobie twarz Harry'ego po tym, gdy próbowałby to powiedzieć z niewzruszoną miną. 


	14. Chapter 14

Poczucie tego, że wszystko było stosunkowo normalnie prawdopodobnie powinno sprawić, żeby Louis czuł się spokojny, ale zamiast tego był przewrażliwiony, że w jakiś sposób czegoś mu brakowało i wszystko się popsuje. Właściwie niewiele zmieniło się od jego rozmowy z Harrym, co alarmowało Louisa bardziej, niż wszystko inne, bo był całkiem pewny, że weszli w jakiś rodzaj luźnego 'półzwiązku' i to powinno sprawić, że ciśnienie Louisa podnosi się, ale kiedy o tym myślał czuł się dobrze.

Następnego dnia poszedł do kuchni podczas swojej przerwy, widząc go, gdy cicho podśpiewywał, podczas gdy napełniał rękawy cukiernicze zielonym i białym lukrem. Louis podszedł, stukając go w ramię, kiedy wskoczył na blat, jak robił to każdego innego dnia i Harry zaoferował mu swój zwyczajny uśmiech na przywitanie. To wszystko było zaskakująco zwyczajne. Jedyną zmianą w ich rutynie było to, kiedy Harry wyjmował swoje słuchawki, by stanąć między nogami Louisa, gdzie zwisały z krawędzi blatu.

Powoli się pochylił, zerkając na drzwi od kuchni, by upewnić się, że wciąż byli sami, zanim delikatnie złączył ich usta. To nie było przerażające zważając, że Louis wyobrażał sobie Harry'ego w tej pozycji od pierwszego dnia, kiedy tam usiadł, ale nacisk jego ciepłych dłoni na jego udach był odrobinę przytłaczający. Przypadkowo wydał z siebie dźwięk przez sposób, w jaki Harry zassał jego dolną wargę i złapał za jego jeansy. Louis odsunął się z zaróżowioną twarzą. 

"Więc." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Przyplątałeś się tutaj, żeby mi pomóc, czy tylko patrzeć?" 

Louis doszedł do siebie, zerkając na narzędzia do lukrowania i tak właściwie chciał mu poasystować. Zazwyczaj Harry zmuszał go do pomocy, nie ważne czy chciał, czy nie, ale dzisiaj nie miał nic przeciwko pobrudzeniu sobie rąk. "Pomogę." 

Jego wzrok był żartobliwy, kiedy Harry dźgnął go w bok. "W tym przypadku, do zlewu." Rozkazał, wskazując kiwnięciem głowy w tamtejszym kierunku. Odsunął się, by Louis mógł zeskoczyć. Mógł poczuć jak Harry patrzył na niego przez cały czas, kiedy mył ręce. 

Kiedy Louis wrócił, Harry zademonstrował rysowanie liści i płatków kwiatów przy pierwszym piętrze ciasta. Położył paczkę lepkiego lukru na dłoni Louisa i obserwował go jak ćwiczył rysowanie kilku płatków. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy nie wyglądały okropnie. 

Harry lekko dźgnął go łokciem, gdzie ich ramiona się dotykały. "Jeśli twoja druga książka nie odniesie takiego sukcesu jak pierwsza, przynajmniej mógłbyś tutaj pracować." Droczył się. "Dni są długie i gorączka ślubów może stać się trochę szalona, ale to doskonała droga kariery." 

Uśmiechnął się, rysując więcej kwiatków, by Harry je zaakceptował. "Jakby moja książka kiedykolwiek nie odniosła sukcesu." Louis dźgnął go łokciem za to, że w ogóle o tym żartował. Harry zatwierdził jego ostatniego kwiatka. Louis zaczął rysować go na ciście, praktycznie wstrzymując oddech, żeby tego nie spieprzyć. Odsunął się, by podziwiać swoją pracę, kiedy skończył.  

"Myślę, że jestem całkiem ustawiony ze swoją pracą, jednak nie miałbym nic przeciwko pomaganiu w piekarni od czasu do czasu."

Harry spojrzał na niego, starając się ukryć uśmiech, który powoli rozciągał się na jego twarzy. "Chciałbyś wrócić i pomóc nawet po tym, jak skończysz swoją książkę?"  

"Jeśli będziecie chcieli tego z Li, oczywiście. Pracowanie w domu może stać się trochę nudne. Bardzo chciałbym przychodzić i spędzać tu czas, kiedy w piekarni nie byłoby zbyt dużego ruchu. No wiesz, by moje dekoracyjne umiejętności nie zanikły." 

Harry wyglądał na zadowolonego na wizję Louisa, który chciał spędzać czas w piekarni bez żadnych ukrytych celów. "Zgaduję, że możemy ci pozwolić, byś nas denerwował w wolniejsze dni." Westchnął, niemal jakby to było kłopotem, ale jego krzywy uśmiech mówił Louisowi coś innego. 

"Brzmi idealnie. To bardzo życzliwe z twojej strony." Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. 

~~~

Był w drodze do swojego samochodu, kiedy odtwarzał ten dzień w swojej głowie, zatrzymując się, by przeanalizować każdy moment, który spędził z Harrym. 

Niewiele zmieniło się pomiędzy nimi, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych przejawów sympatii, ale Harry odważył się na pocałowanie go już kilka dni temu, kiedy wciąż byli przyjaciółmi. Louis powiedział, że spróbuje i dopuści do siebie Harry'ego, ale wciąż nie był do końca pewny na co się zgodził, odkąd wszystko było praktycznie takie same.  

Louis sięgnął, by otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wołał jego imię z drugiego końca ulicy. Spojrzał przez ramię i zauważył Harry'ego, który biegł w jego stronę, jego długie nogi przyprowadziły go do samochodu o wiele szybciej, niż te Louisa.  

"Podniosłem wzrok i ciebie nie było." 

"Tak." Louis zamrugał na jego oświadczenie. "Zobaczyłem, że kończyliście z Liamem w kuchni. Pożegnałem się z wami, pamiętasz?" 

Na ustach Harry'ego widniał mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. "Cóż, tak, ale myślałem, że zostaniesz trochę dłużej. Ja uh... chciałem zapytasz czy masz plany co do obiadu. To w porządku, jeśli masz." 

Dźwięk przejeżdżającego samochodu omal nie zagłuszył słów Harry'ego, ale stał tak blisko, że Louis i tak je wyłapał, zdając sobie sprawę, że obiad był zdecydowanie nową i inną rzeczą od tych, które robili. 

"Nie mam żadnych planów." Potwierdził Louis. "Również w swoim mieszkaniu nie mam nic innego, oprócz kawy i herbaty, więc cieszę się, że mnie zatrzymałeś." 

"Gdzie jest twoje jedzenie?" Spytał rozbawiony.

"Nie mogę robić zakupów, gotować i kończyć książki w tym samym czasie. Jestem jedynie zwykłym śmiertelnikiem i w dodatku gardzę gotowaniem." Ostatnią częścią zarobił dramatyczne przewrócenie oczami. 

"Oh Boże. Nie mów mi, że jesteś jednym z  _nich_. Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś coś, co nie było z torebki, albo dostarczone pod twoje drzwi?"

Louis mruknął, opierając się o swój samochód, kiedy starał się sobie to przypomnieć. "Hmmm... Nie wiem. Jakiś miesiąc temu?" 

" _Miesiąc_?" Krzyknął, a jego mina ukazywała niedowierzający grymas. "Twój biedny brzuch." Louis zaczął mówić o wszystkich swoich ulubionych, pysznych, zbyt drogich posiłkach na dowóz i zanim się spostrzegł, Harry powiedział mu, żeby podążał za nim do domu, podając mu kierunki, żeby dla odmiany zjadł ' _prawdziwego jedzenia_ '.  

Mieszkanie Harry'ego znajdowało się jedynie dziesięć minut jazdy od piekarni, w tę samą stronę, gdzie mieszkał Louis. Zaparkował za Harrym i podążył za nim do wejścia do ceglanego budynku. Minęli kilkoro drzwi, dopóki nie dotarli do jego i Harry zaprosił go do środka.

Było schludnie i uporządkowanie, wszędzie były białe ściany, oprócz w kuchni, która pokryta była cegłą. Było tu więcej mebli, niż w mieszkaniu Louisa i niemal na każdej powierzchni stał piękny bukiet kwiatów w pastelowym wazonie. To było całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, czego się spodziewał i w jakiś sposób zdawało się to idealnie do niego pasować. 

"Więc zgaduję, że naprawdę lubisz kwiaty." Wywnioskował Louis, zdejmując swoje buty po tym, jak zobaczył że Harry zrobił to samo. Podążył za nim do kuchni, siadając na stołku przy blacie kuchennym, zamiast siadać na nim, jak zrobił to w piekarni. 

"Są dobrym źródłem inspiracji. O wiele łatwiej jest tworzyć kwiaty, kiedy masz dobry punkt odniesienia. Staram się naśladować sposób, w jaki prawdziwe kwiaty są ukształtowane, więc wyglądają jak prawdziwe na naszych tortach."

"To ma sens. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego moje kwiaty są zawsze krzywe. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek miałem kwiaty w swoim mieszkaniu." 

"Zawsze możemy to naprawić." Harry uśmiechnął się, otwierając swoją zamrażarkę. Szperał tam, dopóki nie znalazł tego, czego szukał, wrzucając steki do zlewu. Louis rozszerzył oczy, kiedy Harry otworzył lodówkę i wyjął świeże warzywa. 

"Robisz steka?" 

"Czy to okej? Pomyślałem, że jakikolwiek stek z torebki nie jest tego wart, więc chcę ugotować coś dobrego. Mimo wszystko mam randkę, której muszę zaimponować." To słowo wywołało dziwne uczucie w jego brzuchu, ale to szybki minęło, kiedy Harry zerknął ponad swoim ramieniem, by uśmiechnąć się do niego. 

Louis mógł poczuć świeżą zieloną paprykę i cebulę smażącą się na patelni obok steków blisko godzinę później, kiedy ich rozmowa o tym, co kwalifikuje się do dobrej muzyki osiągnęła temperaturę wrzenia. Harry zaczął wyciągać sztućce, rozpraszając się w połowie i skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na jedzenie.

"Potrzebujesz pomocy?" Spytał Louis, zeskakując ze stołka, by grzebać w szafkach Harry'ego. 

"Czy to będzie jak wtedy, kiedy ' _pomagasz_ ' w piekarni?" Cwaniacko się uśmiechnął. 

Louis znalazł dwa talerze w szafce blisko kuchenki. ' _Przez przypadek_ ' walnął Harry'ego łokciem w głowę, kiedy je zdejmował, odwzajemniając uśmiech. 

"Whoops." Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, masując dłonią swoją głowę. Louis zadrwił. To nie tak, że mocno go walnął. To było bardziej jak szturchnięcie, naprawdę. "Bądź bardziej dramatyczny." Wymamrotał. 

"Bądź bardziej pasywno-agresywny,  _kochanie_." 

Instynktownie zrobił minę, by pokazać niezadowolenie, kiedy usłyszał to zdrobnienie. "Proszę, nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj. To takie odrażające." Zadrżał. 

"Naprawdę? Ja uważam, że to miłe." 

"Nie myślałbyś tak, jeśli to ty byłbyś nazywany czymś pretensjonalnym." Kłócił się.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, umieszczając na każdym z talerzy wielkiego steka i warzywa. "Mój dziadek nazywał moją babcię wszystkim po trochu, kiedy żył. Każde zdrobnienie sprawiało, że jej cała twarz się rozświetlała, nawet jeśli byli po ślubie ponad trzydzieści lat. Zawsze uważałem, że to było urocze." 

Zazwyczaj Louis rozpocząłby kłótnie o cokolwiek, co powiedział Harry, ale jego nostalgiczny wyraz twarzy był zbyt bezcenny, by go zepsuć. Louis nie powiedział nic złośliwego, w zamian chociaż raz się z nim zgodził. "Brzmi na to, jakby byli ze sobą naprawdę szczęśliwi. Byli szczęściarzami." 

"Tak." Uśmiechnął się. "Byli." 

~~~

Jedzenie było niesamowite, a rozmowa była nawet lepsza. Louis nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz usiadł z kimś do posiłku i po prostu cieszył się byciem w ich obecności. Isaac był jego partnerem podczas posiłków, dopóki nie zaczął wracać późno do domu i wymyslając wymówki, by wcale nie wracać. Słyszenie ciepłego śmiechu Harry'ego po drugiej stronie stołu było komfortowe, kiedy jedli i uśmiechali się w swoim towarzystwie. 

Louis pomógł mu posprzątać i nawet zaoferował, że zrobi to sam, ale Harry nalegał, że chociaż trochę pomoże.

Pod koniec ich wieczora odprowadził go do drzwi, delikatnie złączając ich palce podczas tej wędrówki.

"Dziękuję, że zmusiłeś mnie do zjedzenia  _'prawdziwego jedzenia_ '." Uśmiechnął się. "To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony." 

"Oczywiście, Lou. Jestem pewien, że twój brzuch jest zdezorientowany dlaczego nie było to pokryte tłuszczem, więc cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc." 

Obaj nerwowo się zaśmiali, czekając, aż któryś powie coś jeszcze, albo przynajmniej spojrzy w oczy. Harry inicjował każdy pocałunek, który dzielili, więc Louis oczekiwał, że w każdym momencie pochyli się, by złapać go z podbródek jak zawsze, ale minęło kilka sekund i co dziwne, nic się nie działo. 

Wciąż tam stali i w końcu Louis zniecierpliwił się czekaniem, by ponownie poczuć usta Harry'ego. Z głębokich wdechem stanął na palcach, by przycisnąć pocałunek do kącika jego ust, trafiając w policzek i połowę jego ust. To ledwie było czymś, nawet ledwo muśnięciem ich ust, kiedy Louis odsunął się, czując swoje własne usta i żałując, że nie zrobił tego z odrobinę większą gracją.  

Harry delikatnie się uśmiechał, jego brwi powędrowały do góry z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem, kiedy Louis złapał go za ramiona, by się podtrzymać i ponownie się podniósł, zdeterminowany. Tym razem lekko docisnął swoje wargi do tych Harry'ego, na początku zaczynając powoli i potem wystarczająco się zrelaksował, że ścisnął Harry'ego za biodro, jego palce błądziły po jego plecach. 

Nie zamierzał tego zrobić, ale po kilku sekundach stracił równowagę. To szarpnięcie sprawiło, że popchnął Harry'ego na drzwi, ale uśmieszek Harry'ego, który poczuł dał mu znać, że nie miał nic przeciwko. Po tym jego nerwy zostały rozwiane i pozwolił, by jego dłonie poczuły każde zagłębienie w ciele Harry'go. Miał się właśnie odsunąć, kiedy język Harry'ego delikatnie wsunął się do jego buzi, nakłaniając go, by poszli na kanapę. 

Harry położył się pierwszy, kierując Louisa, by się na niego wspiął i splatał ze sobą ich nogi, więc mógł wygodnie usadowić się na ciele Harry'ego. Było to łatwe i elektryzujące, kiedy Harry wsunął swoje ciepłe dłonie pod jego koszulkę, przejeżdżając wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i potem po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej Louisa. 

Louis podtrzymywał się na łokciu, wolną ręką nakierowując usta Harry'ego tam, gdzie tego chciał. To było niesamowite w ten sposób, jego umysł był pusty, za wyjątkiem zaznajomienia się z chłopakiem pod nim. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jaki był zrelaksowany, dopóki nie poczuł jak dłoń Harry'ego zsunęła się niżej, niż się tego spodziewał, mając bezpośrednio kontakt z półtwardym Louisem. Louis pchnął biodrami w te Harry'ego powodując, że oderwali się od siebie, by ostro zaczerpnąć powietrza.  

Louis zatrzymał się, patrząc w dół i zobaczył, że jeansy Harry'ego również były ciaśniejsze, a jego dłoń przestała wędrować po jego ciele.  

Uśmiechnął się do Louisa z przepraszającym wzrokiem, delikatnie całując go pod szczęką. 

"To był wypadek. To zależy od ciebie, ale dla mnie pocałunek na dobranoc jest w porządku, jeśli dla ciebie także." 

Droga do pocałowania Harry'ego i tak była już wydarzeniem trwającym miesiąc. Louis nie sądził, że mógł zrobić jeszcze więcej w ciągu jednego wieczora. "Dla mnie to również w porządku." Zgodził się, ześlizgując się z Harry'ego, więc już nad nim nie górował.  

Harry usiadł z głupkowatym, szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy i było to takie urocze, że Louis musiał pocałować go jeszcze raz tylko dlatego, bo mógł. Kiedy się odsunął, Harry podążył za nim, by go przyciągnąć go siebie. Trwali tak, całując się nawzajem, dopóki Louis wiedział, że robiło się późno. Wstał, pozostawiając grymaszącego Harry'ego na kanapie.

Harry wstał, by pójść za nim, ale Louis dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową, odpychając go. "O nie. Jeśli odprowadzisz mnie do drzwi, skończymy z powrotem na tej kanapie."  

"O to chodzi." Uśmiechnął się. Był uroczy, ale Louis trzymał się planu, nie ważne jaką władzę nad nim miały dołeczki Harry'ego. 

"Mogę się odprowadzić. Ty po prostu... zostań. Nie ruszaj się." Powiedział, wyciągając kluczyki z tylniej kieszeni. Harry położył się na kanapie i obserwował jak odchodził. 

"Czy to było łatwiejsze, niż myślałeś?"

Louis zaśmiał się. "Co? Zostawienie cię tu z widoczną erekcją?" 

Harry zwalczył uśmiech, przygryzając dolną wargę. "Nie. Mam na myśli pocałowanie mnie. Nie zrobiłeś tego nigdy wcześniej..." 

Louis rozważał skłamanie i powiedzenie, że całowanie Harry'ego było niczym. Zdecydował się na prawdę. "To było onieśmielające, całując kogoś ponownie w ten sposób." Przyznał Louis. "Ale było to warte... by spróbować ponownie." Louis westchnął. Ledwo mógł uwierzyć w rzeczy, do których przyznawał się na głos. "Przypuszczam, że jesteś tego wart." Dołączył ostatnią część, kiedy znaczące spojrzenie Harry'ego było skierowane wprost na niego.  

Zapomniał o poprzednim rozkazie Louisa, by został na kanapie, wstając, by delikatnie ująć jego twarz swoimi dłońmi, kciuk Harry'ego lekko przejechał po jego szczęce. To nie było przytłaczające, pocałunek, który Harry pozostawił na jego wargach, ale to uczucie w jego brzuchu było zdecydowanie alarmujące. To uczucie natychmiast sprawiło, że pomyślał o swojej pierwszej książce i ostrzeżeniu, które dał samemu sobie i wszystkim innym na świecie o tym, jak emocje biorą nad tobą górę, ale każdy delikatny dotyk warg Harry'ego błagał go, by to ignorował. 

Harry przeprowadził go pocałunkiem przez wszystkie czerwone flagi i wątpliwości, dopóki nie mógł złapać tchu i chwiejnym krokiem wycofał się przez drzwi, gdzie mógł oddychać. 

~~~

Z powrotem w swojej kuchni i przez laptopem, Louis przeskanował wzrokiem ostatnie kilka rozdziałów, które wysłał Niallowi, jego wargi wciąż go mrowiły. Brudnopis był w większości skończony, ale wciąż potrzebował jednej rzeczy, jakieś edycji, jakiegoś postanowienia, by złączyć ze sobą całość, bo do niedawna nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić.

Teraz wiedział co napisać, jednakże fakt, że jego książka wciąż nie miała tytułu rozpraszała go od ruszenia dalej. Gapił się na samą gorę swojego dokumentu przez miesiące, czytając jego tymczasowy tytuł _Książka Numer Dwa_ , zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie inspirację, by go napisać. Nawet nie czuł, że coś pisze, dopóki nie skończył, wpatrując się w oficjalny tytuł jego książki, czuł podekscytowanie i dygotanie w brzuchu, kiedy wcisnął zapisz. 

 _Powtórzenie się Bajki: Doświadczenia i Uniwersalne Prawdy o Zakochiwaniu Się_ lśniło na jego ekranie. Gdy to zrobił, skierował swój kursor pod ostatni rozdział, który napisał, twarz Harry'ego widniała przed jego oczami, kiedy zaczął pisać.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis był zajęty, mentalnie edytując i zmieniając to, co napisał ostatniego wieczora, zanim wszedł do piekarni. Nawet nie zauważył Harry'ego stojącego za ladą, dopóki jego głos nie zatrzymał go przed wejściem do kuchni.  

"Liam powiedział, że nie możesz tam wejść. Nawet mnie tam nie chce wpuścić, a jestem właścicielem połowy tego budynku." Louis odwrócił się i zobaczył pochylającego się nad blatem Harry'ego, leniwie przeglądając katalog.  

Zamrugał na niego, zdezorientowany. "Czy jest jakiś powód dlaczego nie możemy wejść do kuchni?" 

Harry złośliwie się uśmiechnął. "Oh Lou, nie pamiętasz? To wyjątkowy dzień twojej cioci Beverly!" Louis jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Podszedł do Harry'ego, wydając z siebie długie westchnienie. "Gada o tym od  _rana_ , nawet przyjechaliśmy tu wczesniej, by upewnić się, że twoja ciocia Lindsay-"  

"Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nazywa się Beverly." 

"Racja. Przyjechał wcześniej, by upewnić się, że tort twojej cioci Patricii wyjdzie  _idealnie_ dla ciebie." Harry wyłapał jego wzrok z oślepiającym, w chuj irytującym uśmiechem, który spowodował, że jęknął.  

"Nienawidzę cię." 

"Nie nienawidzisz." Uśmiechnał się. 

"Okej, nie." Potwierdził Louis. "Ale tak jakby mam kryzys moralny. Musisz wyglądać na tak zadowolonego z siebie i irytującego?" 

Zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy brwiami Harry'ego, kiedy starał się wyglądać na bardziej poważnego. Poniósł żałosną porażkę i zaczął się śmiać. "Lou, nie chcę być nieczuły, ale jaki myslałeś że będzie finał złożenia zamówienia na tort weselny?"  

Nie miał pojęcia. W tamtym czasie Louis po prostu potrzebował wymówki, by porozmawiać z Harrym. Nie myślał o konsekwencjach. 

"Nie wiem... Myślałem, że może będzie zbyt zajęty innymi, prawdziwymi klientami, że zapomni o mnie i ja po prostu nigdy o tym nie wspomnę." 

" _Liam Payne_  zapominający o zamówieniu? Jest z Sophią każdej nocy, odkąd z nim rozmawiałeś i nawet  _to_ go nie rozproszyło. Jest jak słoń. Nigdy niczego nie zapomina." 

Louis jęknął, oparł się twarzą o szafkę stojącą przed nim. "Co mam zrobić? Nie zjem sam całego pieprzonego tortu weselnego!" Lamentował. Nagle poczuł lekkie muśnięcie ust Harry'ego na tyle jego głowy. Louis zauważył swój własny uśmiech w swoim odbiciu.  

"Nie mam pojęcia co sobie myślałeś, że przyniesie ci kłamanie." Kiedy Louis podniósł wzrok, Harry patrzył na niego z małym, rozbawionym uśmiechem. " _Ale_  jestem chętny pomóc ci się z tego wydostać, ponieważ po pierwsze, jesteś bałaganem i po drugiej, jesteś uroczy, kiedy myślisz, że masz przejebane." 

Louisa nawet nie obchodziło to, że Harry nazwał go uroczym, praktycznie wspiął się na ladę, by go przytlić. "O mój Boże, dziękuję! Jaki masz pomysł?"  

"Szpiegostwo, oczywiście." Uniósł jedną brew, jakby był szpiegem w filmie akcji i Louis zaczął zastanawiać się jak mógł opierać się Harry'emu przez tak długi czas. 

~~~

Jedynym poleceniem Harry'ego dla Louisa było to, żeby został w biurze, podczas gdy on będzie ' _spiskował_ ', nawet jeśli Harry nie chciał mu powiedzieć co dokładnie planował. Był całkiem pewny, że Harry po prostu improwizował, ale nie narzekał, odkąd Harry ochoczo zgłosił się na ochotnika. 

Pracował w biurze, edytując, co zdawało się jakby trwało kilka godzin, aż w końcu Liam zajrzał do pomieszczenia, jego oczy płonęły, kiedy skinieniem głowy kazał pójść Louisowi do kuchni. 

Kiedy weszli, Louis miał problem ze zlokalizowaniem prostego, białego tortu, który zamówił niemal miesiąc temu. Spojrzał na każdy zakamarek w kuchni, ale jedynym tortem był pięciopiętrowa piękność stojąca na główym blacie. 

" _Więc?_ " Liam klasnął dłomi, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. "Co myślisz?" Spytał, wymachując dłonią, kiedy stał za swoim dziełem.  

"To nie jest tort, który zamawiałem, prawda? Moje ciasto- mam na myśli, mojej  _ciotki_ tak nie wyglądał."

"Wiem!" Rozpromienił się Liam. "Sprawiłem, że jest lepszy! Udoskonaliłem go!" 

Louis otworzył usta, chodząc po kuchni, by przyjrzeć mu się z różnych perspektyw. Był wielki, prawdopodobnie sięgałby połowy ciała Louisa, gdyby stał na podłodze, miał sześciokątny kształt i oblany był białym i ciemnoczerwonym lukrem, razem ze złotymi kokardkami owiniętmi wokół każdego piętra. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że w piekarni mieli sześciokątne formy do pieczenia, a co dopiero narzędzia potrzebne do zrobienia takich róż, że Louis musiał się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem jednego z płatków. 

Liam ponownie zaczął mówić, kiedy Louis wciąż wyglądał na oniemiałego. "Wiem, że jest więcej detali i większy od tego, którego chcialeś, ale nie chcę żebyś się o to martwił, bo zrobiłem to za darmo."   

Louis przekręcił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. "Li. Ja- nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Spędziłeś cały ranek robiąc ten tort. Nie ma mowy, żebym mógł-" 

Liam pokręcił głową, skromnie przerywając Louisowi. "Pomogłeś mi na tak wiele sposobów, że nawet nie wiem jak mam ci podziękować. Na początku byłem po prostu podescytowany zrobieniem ciasta dla tego Louisa Tomlinsona, ale teraz to znaczy dla mnie o wiele więcej, bo zrobiłem to dla przyjaciela. Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić."

Louis czuł, że to bitwa, której nie wygra, więc po tym, jak doszedł do siebie po tym, jak jego serce wykrwawiło się na podłogę, zaakceptował porażkę i przyciągnął Liama do ciasnego uścisku. "Naprawdę nie musiałeś robić tego wszystkiego. Prostszy tort byłby w porządku, ale dziękuje ci za tak niesamowitą pracę. Jest piękny, naprawdę." 

Liam także się do niego uśmiechnął, zmrużył oczy, kiedy złączył ze sobą swoje dłonie. "Teraz sztuką będzie to, by przewieźć go na wesele twojej cioci w jednym kawałku! Dowiozę go jak tylko zamkniemy. O której tam jedziesz? Zawsze mogę pojechać za tobą do lokalu." 

Louis starał się, by jego mina była neutralna podczas jego kłamstwa. "Oh, uh, nie jadę prosto na wesele. Najpierw jadę do domu."  

"Ah, racja. Cóż, zawsze mogę wygooglować adres. Jestem pewny, że dostarczałem ciasta do niemal każdego lokalu w mieście, więc nie powinno być problemu z odnalezieniem go." 

Louis posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech. "Oh tak, jestem pewien, że nie będziesz miał z tym problemu." 

~~~

Było po trzeciej, kiedy Louis zaczął się martwić, że może Harry zapomniał o swojej obietnicy, że mu pomoże. Do piekarni przychodziło coraz więcej osób, kiedy czas zamknięcia się zbliżał, ale w jakiś sposób Liam i tak znajdywał czas, by co kilka minut zajrzeć do biura, albo by zapewnić Louisa, że tort zostanie dostarczony na czas. 

Louis przełużał to jak tylko mógł, ale wkrótce zegar wybił czwartą i nie miał wyboru, tylko spakował swoje rzeczy i udawał, że idzie na ślub swojej ciotki. Było mnóstwo ludzi, więc Louis zdecydował, że wyjdzie tylnimi drzwiami, by uniknąć tłumu i był jedynie w stanie rzucić okiem na tył głowy Harry'ego, zanim wyszedł. 

Pojechał do domu, bo nie musiał być nigdzie indziej w tym momencie i nawet jeśli wiedział, że Liam najprawdopodobniej mu wybaczy, wciąż czuł się jak kutas za kłamanie. Kiedy był w domu, spędził niemal godzinę na ćwiczeniu przeprosin, które rozplanował w swojej głowie, modląc się, że Liam nie znienawidzi go, kiedy jutro pojawi się w piekarni.  

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis zrobił kwaśną minę i od początku zaczął ćwiczyć swoją przemowę, jednakże przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. 

Louis stał w odległości kilku centymetrów, nasłuchując jakiś oznak mściwego Liama Payne po drugiej stronie drzwi. Podszedł krok bliżej i usłyszał głęboki, stłumiony głos. 

"Mogę cię tam usłyszeć. Pośpiesz się. To jest ciężkie." Louis odetchnął z ulgą, otwierając drzwi. Wszystko, co widział Louis to dolna połowa jego ciała. Reszta była ukryta za wielkim pudełkiem na ciasto, które górowało nad jego głową. 

Louis otworzył drzwi wystarczająco szeroko dla Harry'ego i pudełka, by weszli do środka. Harry udał się prosto do kuchni, a Louis podążył tuż za nim. 

"Jak do cholery zdołałeś wykraść stamtąd tą rzecz? Liam obserwował to niczym smok." Harry zaśmiał się, odkładając pudełko na pusty stół. "Poczekaj minutę. Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam?" Spytał Louis, to pytanie było ważniejsze od tego o cieście/smoku.  

Harry usiadł przy stole, rozciągając swoje ramiona. "Mam je z zamówienia." Harry ziewnął, rozciągając swoje długie nogi, opierając się o krzesło z leniwym uśmiechem. "Jestem zmęczony. Szpiegostwo to ciężka robota."  

"Ale jak to zrobiłeś? Kiedy wychodziłem było więcej klientów, niż widziałem kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Byliście tak zajęci, że nie miałem nawet szansy się pożegnać." 

Harry zagryzł swój uśmiech. "Cóż, ludzie bardzo ekscytują się zniżkami, szczególnie kiedy są one dostępne przez określony czas, nawet bardziej, jeśli znaki pięćdziesiąt procent taniej strategicznie zostają ustawione przed piekarnią, żeby zwabić klientów..." 

"Nie zrobiłeś tego." Louis zakrył swoje usta dłonią. "Co powiedział Liam?" 

"Cóż, wiesz jak okropny jestem w szkicowaniu projektów... Liam nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, odkąd większośc klientów woleli jego projekty od moich. Był tak zajęty, że nie miał wyboru, tylko dał mi rozwieść zamówienia." Oczy Harry'ego były jasne i prostliwe, nawet kiedy skończył wszystko wyjaśniać. "Oh tak." Zaczął ponownie. "Liam powiedział, by przekazać pięknej pannie młodej gratulacje i powodzenia... odkąd nie ma ślubu i panny młodej zakładam, że miał na myśli ciebie." Zaśmiał się. 

Louis zaśmiał się razem z nim, czuł ulgę teraz, kiedy wiedział, że Liam go nie nienawidził. "Udawałeś, że jesteś zły w rysowaniu, stresowałeś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i straciłeś pieniądze, by tylko mi pomóc?" 

"Zawsze chciałem sabotować kogoś i robić małe zamieszanie, ale głównie po prostu naprawdę chciałem ci pomóc." 

Louis miałby przejebane, jeśli Harry by mu nie pomógł. Powinien mu podziękować. "Nigdy nie podziękuję ci wystarczająco, Harry, naprawdę."  

Louis patrzył na figlarny błysk w oczach Harry'ego. "Niestety przyjmuję przeprosiny jedynie w formie buziaków. Żadna inna waluta nie jest przyjmowana w moich usługach." Wywołał u Louisa uśmiech, siadając i oblizując swoją dolną wargę, by dalej kusić Louis, żeby podszedł. Louis usiadł mu na kolanach, przyciągając Harry'ego, zaplątując swoje palce w jego lokach. Harry mruknął, kładąc swoje dłonie na talii Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Louis oderwał się ze śmiechem, kiedy Harry ścisnął go i jeden z jego palców połaskotał go pod żebrami. "Przepraszam." Powiedział, jego usta wciąż podążały za wargami Louisa. 

Louis ponownie się zaśmiał, kiedy zauważył pudełko na stole, tym razem nie został przypadkowo połaskotany. "Harry? Co do  _kurwy_ zrobię z tym ciastem?"  

Harry zaśmiał się, trącając nosem jego szyję i przyciskając pocałunek pod jego uchem. "Nie wiem. Nie myślałem tak daleko. Jesteś głodny?" 

"Nie wystarczająco, by zjeść pięć pięter ciasta. Nigdy nie będę tak głodny." Wymamrotał Louis. 

"Cóż, na szczęście umieram z głodu." Poklepał Louisa po tyłku, zachęcając go, by wstał i wziął sztućce i talerze, kiedy zaczął zdejmować pudełko, by odsłonić tort. "Lepiej zacznijmy." 

~~~

Zjedli dwa, bardzo hojne kawałki, zanim Harry zaczął narzekać, że jest w cukrowej śpiączce, ale to tylko dlatego, bo uparł się, że zje również różyczki. Teraz leżał na kanapie Louisa, połowa jego ciała z niej zwisała, bo był zbyt leniwy, by się poprawić. Bardzo żałosny jęk spawił, że Louis zaśmiał się, siedząc na sąsiednim fotelu. 

" _Lou."_  Jęknął. "Chodź poleżeć ze mną." 

"Ledwo możesz zmieścić swój własny tyłek na tej kanapie przez to jak na niej leżysz. Jestem całkiem pewny, że mój się tam nie zmieści." Harry podniósł swoją prawą nowę i rękę z podłogi i przesunął się do oparcia. 

"Teraz?" 

Jego pytanie zostało stłumione przez poduszkę na której leżał, ale Louis i tak go zrozumiał. Wstał, z dramatycznym westchnięciem usiadł na małym skrawku kanapy. Przez chwilę próbował się ułożyć, zanim długa ręka Harry'ego niecierpliwie nie przyciągnęła go do siebie, do jego klatki piersiowej i zarzucił na niego swoją nogę, by go tam przygwoździć. 

Puls Louisa przyśpieszył, kiedy Harry poprawił swoją nogę i trącił nosem jego szyję, jego loki lekko ocierały się o jego skórę. "Nie musiałeś mnie zmuszać do położenia się." Wymamrotał Louis, ale nie poruszył się. Harry był ciężki i gorący, gdzie był przyciśnięty do ciała Louisa, ale dobrze było to czuć, być trzymanym w ten sposób. Nie sądził, że Isaac kiedykolwiek przytulał go w ten sposób poza ich sypianią. To było miłe.   

"Zajmowało ci to zbyt długo. Nie jestem zbyt cierpliwy, kiedy się źle czuję." 

Louis zaśmiał się. "Oh? Czy źle i kiepsko są nowymi określeniami na żarłoka? Dla mnie wyglądasz w porządku." Louis dźgnął go w brzuch. Jęknął w szyję Louisa, skomląc, kiedy był rozdarty pomiędzy śmiechem, a bólem. Louis zaczął się śmiać, ale poczuł się źle z tego powodu, kiedy zobaczył twarz Harry'ego, który wydymał wargi. 

Harry niekoniecznie prosił o buziaka na przeprosiny, ale jedynie obserwowanie jego nazbyt dramatycznego wystąpienia sprawiło, że Louis chciał mu go dać. Tylko z początku się wahał, powoli przysuwając do siebie ich wargi. Wszystkie nerwy zgubiły się w sposobie, w jaki Harry uśmiechnął się, jego fałszywy ból brzucha został zapomniany.  

~~~

Było znacznie później, kiedy głowa Louisa zsunęła się z poduszki, poderwał swoją szyję i dłonie, by się złapać, chociaż był daleko od upadku. Usiadł, by pomasować swoją sztywną szyję, próbując rozgryźć jak w jednym momencie leżał na kanapie i rozmawiał z Harrym, a w następnym obudził się z obolałymi plecami i ramionami. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był tak zmęczony. 

Wstał i powlókł się do kuchni, by znaleźć Harry'ego przy zlewie. Louis wskoczył na blat, opierając swoją głowę o szafkę, kiedy Harry czyścił wielką kolekcję kubków i łyżeczek, które zalegały w jego kuchni. 

"Nie musiałeś tego robisz, wiesz? Powinieneś był mnie obudzić." 

Uśmiechnął się widząc zaspaną twarz Louisa. "Spałeś jedynie jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Nie martw się, znalazłem sobie tutaj zajęcie. Niektóre kubki miały tyle osadu, że prawdopodobnie zaczęłyby się ruszać."  

Louis zaśmiał się, podziwiając sposób, w jaki mógł zobaczyć wszystkie płaskie powierzchnie w swojej kuchni. Jego wzok powędrował na jego drewniany stół, jak schludnie i uporządkowanie wyglądał i jego laptop wcześniej leżał bliżej środka stołu razem z ciastem, a teraz był przesunięty bliżej krawędzi w stronę jednego z krzeseł. Louis zamarł, kiedy zauważył, że leżał pod całkowicie innym kątem niż wtedy, kiedy zostawił go po południu, kiedy wrócił do domu.  

Posłał w stronę Harryego spanikowane spojrzenie, krew w jego żyłach zamarzła. Jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby to tak zostawić?  

Uśmiech Harry'ego z łatwością znikł. "Co?" Spytał, zauwazając napięty wyraz twarzy Louisa. 

"Stół... mój- mój laptop..." Próbował wyjaśnić, ale Louis nie wiedział jak zadać swoje pytanie, żeby nie brzmieć na szaleńca. 

"Wszystko wytarłem. Wszędzie był rozsypany cukier i rozlana kawa... Nie wiem jak mogłeś tam pracować." Wymamrotał. Jego oczy straciły swój blask, kiedy niezadowolony wyraz twarzy pozostał na twarzy Louisa. "Czy jest jakiś problem?" Zapytał ostrożnie.

"Kiedy czyściłeś mojego laptopa, czy ty, no wiesz... widziałeś coś?" Louis musiał to doprecyzować, kiedy zmarszczka uformowała się między brwiami Harry'ego. "Mam na myśli... otwerałeś go, albo używałeś, albo...?" Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się gęsta, kiedy Harry zostawił naczynia, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. "To- to w porządku, jeśli to zrobiłeś, Harry, chciałbym mieć po prostu okazję, by się wytłumaczyć, to wszystko."  

"Wytłumaczyć się z czego, bycia paranoikiem? Nigdy nie przejrzałbym twoich rzeczy bez twojego pozwolenia. Myślałem, że pomogę i trochę posprzątam, ale nigdy nie przejrzałbym twojego komputera." 

Louis poczuł ulgę. Odetchnął, ponownie opierają swoją głowę o szafkę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując się jak idiota za zakładanie najgorszego, ale kiedy otworzył oczy mina Harry'ego nie była tak pocieszna.  

"Co myślałeś, że zrobiłem, Louis?"

"Nic." Powiedział szybko Louis, kiedy ton głosu Harry'ego był urażony. "Nie myślałem, że coś zrobiłeś, po prostu pytałem, bo leży w innym miejscu." 

"Więc co? Myślałeś, że przejrzałem twoje e-maile, czy coś, podczas kiedy ty spałeś? Myślałeś, że  _kradnę_ twoje informacje bankowe?" 

Brzmiał na coraz bardzien urażonego i szczerze, Louis nie mógł go winić za to, że został oskarżony. Louis chciał, żeby jego szczęśliwa wersja wróciła. "Nie, Harry. Nie, ja-" 

"Więc  _co_?" Warknął, jego policzki były zaróżowione przez to, że próbował powstrzymać swoje nerwy. Louis zamrugał przez nagłą zmianę tonu jego głosu, niepewny jak do tego wrócili, wrócili do kłótni. Harry pokręcił swoją głową z niedowierzaniem. "Już ci mówiłem, jeśli nie możesz mi zaufać, to nie chcę tego robić, Louis. Byłem w związkach, gdzie wszystko co robiłem to przepraszanie za problemy z zaufaniem innym ludzi i nie mogę-" 

Louis przerwał mu, zanim zaszedłby za daleko, mając nadzieje, że prawda wszystko naprawi, ale tak nie było. "Myślałem, że przeczytałeś mój brudnopis." 

Harry zmrużył na niego oczy. "Czy to byłoby coś strasznego, jeśli bym przeczytał?"  _Tak_ , pomyślał Louis. Prawdopodobnie by teraz na niego krzyczał, jeśli by to zrobił. "To będzie książka w którymś momencie w przyszłości. To nie tak, że możesz trzymać to na zawsze w sekrecie, ale oczywiście, nie przeczytałem tego. Nawet nie otworzyłem tej cholernej rzeczy."

"Wierzę ci." Powiedział mu Louis, kiedy Harry wciąż wyglądał na urażonego, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę, kiedy śmiech rozległ się po pomieszczeniu.

" _Ty_ wierzysz  _mi_? Co jest w twojej cennej książce, że nie chcesz, bym ją zobaczył?" To retoryczne pytanie, Louis to wiedział, ale to i tak sprawiło, że wzdrygnął się myśląc o tych wszystkich stronach, na które wylał swoje uczucia; uczucia, które żywił do Harry'ego. Rzeczy, o których w tym momencie nie planował, by Harry się dowiedział. Harry zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, kiedy Louis odwrócił się od niego, winny. "Co jest w książce, Louis?" 

"Nic. Nic tam nie ma." Skłamał. 

"Więc daj mi ją przeczytać. Odkąd nic tam nie ma, nie powinieneś mieć nic przeciwko temu, by pokazać mi kilka rozdziałów." 

Długa cisza rozciągała się pomiędzy nimi. Louis nawet nie spojrzał mu w oczy, kiedy odmówił jego prośbie. "Nie mogę, Harry." 

"Co masz na myśli, że  _nie możesz_? Dlaczego nie?" Żądał. "Co napisałeś o mnie i Liamie? Czy to gorsze od tego całego gówna, które napisałeś o swoim byłym narzeczonym?" 

Jego słowa sprawiły, że Louis poczuł się, jakby został uderzony w brzuch. "Nie zrobiłbym-  _ja nie_ " Próbował Louis. 

"Napisałeś tyle okropnych rzeczy w swojej pierwszej książce, że nie mogłeś nawet użyć prawdziwego imienia Isaaca. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłeś nam takiej samej rzeczy?" Odsunął się, kiedy Louis sięgnął, by złapać jego dłoń. Louis podążył za nim, patrząc jak wziął swoje klucze i wkładał buty przy drzwiach. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się wytłumaczyć, czuł jakby jego język utknął mu w buzi. Spedził tyle czasu w ciągu ostatnich tygodniu na zaprzeczaniu tego, co czuł do Harry'ego i teraz, kiedy wychodził Louis zdał sobie sprawę ile czasu zmarnował.  

"Harry, proszę, nie bądź taki. Nie musisz wychodzić. Przepraszam." 

Przez ułamek sekundy Louis myślał, że Harry mógł się nad tym zastanawiać, zatrzymując się, gdy miał właśnie wyjść, ale najwyraźniej jego słowa nie były wystarczające. "I tak nigdy mnie tu nie chciałeś." Powiedział, jego zranione oczy wyłapały wzrok Louisa po raz ostatni, zanim znikł. Drzwi cicho się za nim zatrzasnęły, jakby wcale go tu nie było. 

Louis gapił się na drzwi, jakby może w każdej chwili się otworzyły, ale sekundy zamieniły się w minuty i po chwili Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry naprawdę odszedł. 

Wielki tort na środku kuchennego stołu powitał go, kiedy opadł na swoje krzesło. Posiadanie czegoś tak pięknego w swoim domu wcześniej wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy, ale teraz Louisowi było nie dobrze od patrzenia na to. 

Otworzył laptopa, który sprawił tyle problemów, miał łzy w oczach, kiedy otworzył swój dokument, wszystkie jego własne głupie słowa wyskakiwały na niego z ekranu, jak rodzaj kary. Nie powinien był oskarżać Harry'ego. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił. Wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego celowo, co sprawiłoby, że Louis by mu nie ufał.

Te myśli to było dla niego zbyt wiele, więc westchnął, kiedy zamknął swój brudnopis, znajdując e-maila od Nialla. 

'Zbliżamy się do końca! Jak wszytko wygląda od twojej strony? Jestem pewien, że jest świetnie. Wszyscy są tak podekscytowani, by przeczytać cały brudnopis! Nie wahaj się, by dać mi znać jeśli potrzebowałbyś czegoś przed piątkiem. Nie mogę doczekac się drinkówwwwww! -Niall'

Przeczytanie tak entuzjastycznej wiadomości od swojego przyjaciela zazwyczaj wywoływała u niego przynajmniej uśmiech, ale dzisiaj ten e-mail od Nialla nie mógł przyjść w gorszym czasie. Delikatne przypomnienie o strachu, który piątek z pewnością przyniesie. 


	16. Chapter 16

Musiał zamknąć swoje oczy, jak tylko otworzył je w czwartkowy ranek przez ból głowy. Nie mógł zasnąć do piątej rano i cały ten czas spędził na żałowaniu każdej decyzji, którą podjął tego wieczora. Nie do końca był pewny co zawierały jego sny, kiedy w końcu odpłynął, ale obudził się z ciężkim uczuciem w swoim brzuchu i brakiem możliwości zapomnienia wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego kiedy wyszedł. 

Jedyną jego próbą skontaktowania się z Harrym był telefon do piekarni po tym, jak wyszedł, bo wiedział, że musiał zwrócić vana, zanim pójdzie do domu. Telefon zadzownił dwa razy, zanim ktoś odebrał, praktycznie nie dając Louisowi czasu na przygotowanie przeprosin. Cisza po drugiej stronie sprawiła, że jego język był drętwy i ciężki w jego ustach, to uczucie się jedynie wzmocniło, kiedy znajomy głos odetchnął jego imię do słuchawki, jakby samo wymawianie go bolało. 

Rozłączył się, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze. 

Niall próbował się ponownie z nim skontaktować, kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na e-maila, ale na drugiego równiez nie odpisał. Louis nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł dzielić się z nikim ekscytacją związaną z jego książką, kiedy czuł się w ten sposób. 

Jego brudnopis był skończony, miał ponad czterysta stron słów, które powinny być wypowiedziane na głos, kiedy miał na to szansę. Wyobrażał sobie swoją książkę za kilka miesięcy, leżącą na wystawie jakiegoś sklepu, albo wspomniana w jakiś programie, albo magazynie i Harry, całkowicie wzięty z zaskoczenia, kiedy w końcu podda się swojej ciekawości i przeczyta ją. Przeczyta każdą myśl Louisa odkąd go spotkał; dobre, złe i sekrety, do których Louis nigdy nie mógł się przyznać.

Zaledwie wyobrażanie sobie tego sprawiało, że przechodziły go dreszcze. 

Poczucie winy za odepchnięcie Harry'ego przez coś tak błahego jak jego brudnopis zjadała go przez cały ranek, dopóki była druga po południu i nie robił nic innego, oprócz wałęsania się po domu. Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić, kiedy jego szkic był praktycznie skończony. Nie musiał nigdzie być i nie miał nikogo do przeprowadzenia wywiadu i był pewien, że Harry nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale nawet z tą wiedzą Louis chciał, by był tutaj znowu, w tej kuchni, po łokcie w mące i cukrze, uśmiechając się i sprzeczając się z Harrym o rzeczy, które teraz zdawały się bezsensowne w porównaniu do bałaganu, który spowodował Louis. 

Po tym jak nie mógł dłużej tego znieść, Louis zdecydował pójść na spacer, łudząc się, że świeże powietrze oczyści jego umysł. To był plan, jednakże coś w jego głowie spowodowało, że pochopnie wziął swoje kluczyki, gdy szedł w stronę drzwi. Poszedł prosto do swojego samochodu, zapominając o spacerze i udał się prosto do piekarni z jeszcze mniej dopracowanym planem niż wczoraj. 

Jazda do H&L Creative Cakes zdawała się zająć połowe krócej, niż zazwyczaj, kiedy Louis starał się ułożyć swoje myśli, by znaleźć prawidłową kombinację żalu i szczerości, która mogła przekonać Harry'ego, żeby go nie nienawidził. Zanim się spostrzegł, parkował pod lokalem. 

Nie był pewien czego miał się spodziewać, częściowo dlatego, że tak właściwie nie rozważał tego, co by się stało, gdyby wpadł na Harry'ego, zanim by tutaj dotarł. Na szczęście Louis wszedł i zastał Liama za ladą, uśmiechający się mężczyzna nieświadomie zapewnił Louisowi przez chwilę ochronę, zanim pójdzie na walkę.  

"Louis! Tu jesteś!" Uśmiechnął się szeroko i promiennie, gdy tylko Louis wszedł do środka. "Zastanawiałem się kiedy przyjedziesz. Powiedz mi wszystko o ślubie! Spodobał jej się tort?" Liam natychmiast zaczął wypytywać go o zmyślone wydarzenie i Louisowi brakowało energii, by kłamać. Jego wzrok stał się zmartwiony, kiedy Louis jedynie przytaknął i nie odwzajemnił jego uśmiechu. "Czy- czy coś jest nie tak?" 

"Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku... pokochała to, Li." Louis starał się wyglądać, jakby wszystko było dobrze, ale w głowie nadal czuł lekkie pulsowanie i czuł się tak wykończony, że jego próba uśmiechu była nieudana. "Ja uh, tak jakby muszę porozmawiać z Harrym, jeśli jest..."

Liam przyglądał się jego twarzy, wyraźnie nieprzekonany, że z Louisem było okej. "Tak, jasne, jest tutaj." Zmarszczył brwi. "Ale z nim też jest coś nie tak. Cały dzień zachowuje sie dziwnie. Kiedy nie jest w kuchni, ukrywa się w biurze. Za wiele się nie odzywa... nawet do mnie." Powiedział cicho. Zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy brwiami Liama, kiedy obserwował rekację Louisa na swoje słowa. "Znowu sie kłócicie? Między wami wszystko szło tak dobrze." 

Było między nimi niesamowicie, dopóki nie sprawił, że Harry poczuł się jak gówno. Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, jego oczy były smutne, kiedy myślał o prawdziwości tego, co powiedział Liam. "Było świetnie." 

Liam zmarszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się jak jego idiotyczni dwa przyjaciele byli tak utelentowani, by ranić siebie nawzajem. "Co się stało?"  

Louis nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wiedział co się stało, ale wiedział to, że nie mógł tego naprawić stojąc tam.  

Podłoga zaskrzypiała, kiedy Louis w końcu wszedł na korytarz prowadzący do biura. Jego wielki plan przeprosin został przerwany, kiedy chciał wejść do środka i po raz pierwszy zastał zamknięte drzwi i co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, były one zamknięte na klucz. 

Louis zapukał, trzy, delikatne stuknięcia w drewno, z niepokojem czekając, aż coś się stanie po drugiej stronie, ale nikt nie podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał ponownie; tym razem mocniej, ale znowu, nic się nie stało. "To ja." Ogłosił przez drewno, przyciskając swoje ucho do drzwi by sprawdzić czy Harry faktycznie tam był, jak powiedział Liam. W momencie kiedy się o nie oparł, poczuł jak drzwi się otwierają powodując, że Louis się potknął. Mniej więcej odzyskał równowagę, po tym jak Harry go złapał.  

"Przepraszam." Powiedział przez to, że podeptał Harry'ego na wejściu. Harry spojrzał na niego bez emocji. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy Louis na niego wpadł. "Ja uh, pukałem kilka razy, kiedy zobaczyłem, że było zamknięte, ale zgaduję, że nie usłyszałeś." Rozumował Louis. 

"Słyszałem. Liam ma klucze, jeśli potrzebuje wejść do biura." 

Louis zmrużył na to swoje oczy. "Więc jaki był sens w zamykaniu się, jeśli ma klucz?"

" _Liam_  nie był osobą, której nie chciałem tutaj wpuszczać." Powiedział nieprzyjemnym tonem, którego Louis nie słyszał u niego od tygodni. 

Louis spojrzał na podłogę, zastanawiając się czego się spodziwał, kiedy się tutaj pojawił. Przyszedł tu, by wszystko naprawić, ale jeśli Harry naprawdę go tutaj nie chciał, to zasługiwał na swoją prywatność. 

"Mogę wyjść. Chcesz, żebym wyszedł? Mogę, jeśli chcesz."

"Możesz zrobić co tylko zechcesz, Louis. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek słuchasz, albo  _wierzysz mi_ , kiedy coś mówię." Wyrzucił z siebie. Wyraźnie starał się być obojętny, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej, ale żałośnie zawalił, kiedy ponownie napotkał wzrok Louisa. 

"Harry." Louis westchnął, linie na jego czole stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne, kiedy zamknął swoje oczy. "Tak bardzo za to przepraszam. Wiem, że nie przejrzałeś mojego komputera. Już ci powiedziałem-" 

Podirytowane prychnięcie przerwało mu, zanim Harry przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy. "Tu nie chodzi o pieprzony komputer, Lou." Warknął sfrustrowany. "Chodzi o to, że mi nie ufasz!" Louis przestał próbować przepraszać, kiedy zobaczył, że to tylko wszystko pogarsza. Jego podniesiony głos sprawił, że wszystko wokół nich zamarło. Stali w ciszy, dopóki Harry nie kontynuował, jego głos odrobinę cichszy, ale odzwierciedlał złość, którą odczuwał. "Poprosiłem cię, żebyś dał nam szansę, bo myślałem, że może nam wyjść, ale spędzam połowę swojego czasu na usiłowaniu pokazania ci, że nie zostawię cię jak Isaac, a przez resztę czasu kłócimy się jak dzieci."  

"Wiem, że nie jesteś jak Isaac." Upracie twierdził Louis.

"Wiesz? Bo czuję, jakbyś tylko czekał, aż coś zjebie, żebyś miał kolejną wymówkę, by rzucić tym w moją twarz i powiedzieć a nie mówiłem i będziesz mógł wrócić do nienawidzenia świata i twierdzenia, że miłość nie istnieje... Nie chcę skończyć czytając o siebie jako o jakimś bezimiennym bohaterze w jednej z twoich książek, kiedy nam nie wyjdzie." 

Louis poczuł coś w swoim brzuchu. Nie miał pojęcia, że Harry zaczął myśleć w ten sposób. 

" _Kiedy_ nam nie wyjdzie?" Wysapał. "Harry, nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. Ja- ty- ty nie jesteś  _bezimienny_... dlaczego kiedykolwiek tak pomyślałeś? Dlaczego ma nam nie wyjść?"  

Przez ten czas, jaki Louis go znał, Harry był przekonany, że mogą przynależeć do siebie, że Louis zasługiwał na kolejną szansę, by być szczęśliwym, nawet na szansę z  _nim_. Pamiętał jak zmartwiony był Liam, kiedy Harry zerwał z Samem, mówiąc, że Harry nigdy nie odchodzi, chyba że z dobrego powodu... Brzuch Louisa się zacieśnił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powodem Harry'ego był on. 

"Louis, spójrz na nas. Już nam nie wychodzi." Wyszeptał.

Louis zastanawiał się czy Liam mógł usłyszeć ich rozstanie z miejsca, gdziekolwiek teraz był, czy ktoś inny czuł sposób, w jaki serce Louisa upadło w jego klatce piersiowej. Myślał, że zwykłe przeprosiny będą wystarczające, ale teraz, kiedy stał tutaj z Harrym próbującym delikatnie się od niego odciąć zdał sobie sprawę, jaki ten pomysł był naiwny.   

Jego oczy powędrowały w stronę progu, kiedy stali tam w ciszy. 

"Chcesz, żebym wyszedł?" Spytał Louis na ostatnim oddechu, który mu został. Powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie, mając nadzieję na inną rekację Harry'ego. Myślał, że jego życzenie się spełniło, kiedy Harry podszedł, by pocałować Louisa w skroń i mógł poczuć jego smutny uśmiech przy swojej skórze. 

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały, kiedy trzymał Louisa. "Nawet nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę w związku, pamiętasz? Możesz zrobić co tylko chcesz." 

Prawdziwość jego słów sprawiła, że Louis odwrócił swoją twarz, jego oczy paliły, kiedy Harry sięgnął po jego dłoń. Wziął kilka kroków w tył, delikatnie wydostając swoje palce z uścisku Harry'ego, kiedy to było dla niego zbyt wiele. 

Żaden z nich się nie pożegnał, kiedy Louis w końcu się odwrócił, by wyjść. Harry zamknął drzwi i Louis czekał na korytarzu na dźwięk przekręcania zamka, ale nigdy tak się nie stało. 

Liam zawołał za nim, kiedy przeszedł obok niego, wyraz jego twarzy mówił Louisowi, że słyszał każde słowo.  

Przyciągnął Liama do uścisku, trzymając go i próbując podziękować mu za wszystko, kiedy Liam zadawał mu tuzin różnych pytań. Kiedy się odsunął, Liam wyglądał na rozdartego pomiędzy pocieszeniem Louisa, a pójściem do swojego przyjaciela, który ukrywał się w biurze. Louis przytulił go jeszcze raz sprawiając, że decyzja Liama była prostsza, kiedy pożegnał sie i wyszedł przez drzwi. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ignorował każdy e-mail i sms od Nialla, dopóki ten nie miał dośc i dzwonił do Louisa kilka razy z rzędu. Louis odebrał tylko dlatego, bo nie mógł dłużej znieść tego jak wibrował on leżąc na podłodze.  

"Halo?"

"Hej Lou. Jak tam? Próbuje się z tobą skontaktować cały dzień, stary."

Louis uszczypnął swój nos, by złagodzić ból pod swoimi oczami. "Tak Ni, wiem. Przepraszam."

"To okej, Lou." Powiedział Niall. "Wiem, że ciężko pracowałeś. Rozumiem." Louis nie czuł, że zrobił coś produktywnego w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin poza podejmowaniem niezwykle głupich edycji, ale nie będzie kłócił się z Niallem, kiedy był tak miły. 

"Gdzie jesteś? Jesteś w domu?" Spytał Niall. 

Louis wiedział, żeby ponownie nie nabrać się na tę sztuczkę. "Uh nie. Nie jestem- ja uh, właściwie jestem w drodzę." Skłamał. Louis nie opuszczał swojej kanapy, odkąd wyszedł z piekarni.  

"Naprawdę? To interesujące." Mruknął Niall do telefonu. "Właśnie minąłem twój samochód po drodze." 

Louis usiadł na te słowa. "Co masz na myśli mówiąc po drodze?" 

"Mam na  _myśli_ , że właśnie idę do twojego budynku. Jestem na zewnątrz. Będę pod twoimi drzwiami, nie wiem, za jakby... dwadzieścia sekund?" Głowa Louisa zaczęła pulsować. 

Minęło jedynie jakieś dziesięć sekund, zanim rozbrzmiało pukanie Nialla. Louis przeklął do słuchawki, zapominając, że Niall wciąż mógł go usłyszeć. 

Louis poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Spojrzał na Nialla przepraszającym wzrokiem, jednakże Niall nie zwracał uwagi na jego spojrzenie pełne skruchy, jego mina gotowy-do-zbesztania znikła w momencie, gdy na niego spojrzał.  

"Jezu, Lou. Myślałem, że już skończyłeś z książką. Wyglądasz gorzej niż wtedy, gdy ją zacząłeś."

Louis ostatnio siebie nie widział, ale mógł tylko przypuszczać, że wyglądał równie gównanie, jak się czuł. 

"Przepraszam że skłamałem, że nie ma mnie w domu." Powiedział, zamiast wyjaśniać dlaczego wyglądał tak okropnie. 

"Jest okej. Domyśliłem się, że coś się stało, kiedy mnie unikałeś, więc cieszę się, że przyszedłem." Niall ponownie na niego spojrzał, niewielka zmarszczka uformowała się pomiędzy jego brwiam. "Czy to ma coś wspólnego z książką? Myślałem, że musiałeś popracować jedynie nad kilkoma, małymi rzeczami."

"Nie. Jest skończona. Wszystko jest w porządku. Gotowe." Zapewnił go Louis. 

"Okej. Więc dlaczego nie wysłałeś tego wydawcom, albo przynajmniej mi?" Louis nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Kiedy wrócił do domu po tym, jak spotkał się z Harrym wpatrywał się w swój dokument ponad godzinę, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że to się naprawdę skończyło; wywiady, piekarnia,  _Harry_ , wszystko. Louis napisał swoją książkę. Zrobił to, co powinien w ciągu określonego czasu, jednakże za każdym razem, kiedy myślał nad wysłaniem tego, nie mógł zrobić tego, bo w jakiś sposób odczuwał, że coś było nie tak. Nieuczciwie. 

"Więc jest o Harrym?" 

Wydały go jego oczy. "Nie. Jest o niczym." 

Napotkał sarkastyczny wyraz twarzy. "Okeeeeej." Niall udał, że się z nim zgadza i klasnął dłońmi. "Więc wyśli mi brudnopis! Skończmy to i chodźmy na drinki, odkąd wszystko jest w porządku! Miejmy to z głowy. Książka druga, odhaczona i skończona." 

Miesiąc temu zaproszenie Nialla brzmiałoby jak marzenie. By napisać sequel tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak to tylko możliwe i dostarczyć to w ręce wydawców, więc przestaliby stać mu nad głową. Dzisiaj to brzmiało jak tortura. Niall posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, kiedy nic nie powiedział. "Nie powiedziałeś mu, prawda?" 

"Powiedziałem komu co?" 

Niall gapił się na niego przez dłuższy czas. Louis nienawidził, kiedy tak robił. "Możesz dalej udawać, że on cię nie obchodzi ile tylko chcesz, ale za kilka miesięcy cały świat będzie wiedział jak się czujesz i to wlicza Harry'ego. Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Możesz powiedzieć mu teraz." 

Louis potrząsnął głową wiedząc, że to już nie było możliwością. "Nie uwierzyłby mi, gdybym to zrobił, Niall. On nie chce nic ode mnie słyszeć." Niall nie posłał mu współczującego spojrzenia, którego się spodziewał. 

"Co do cholery zrobiłeś?" 

Louis prychnął na niego. "Co masz na myśli mówiąc co  _ja_ zrobiłem? Skąd wiesz, że to nie był  _on_?" Niall posłał mu spojrzenie przez które Louis westchnął, pokonany. "W porządku, dobra, cokolwiek, to byłem ja." Przyznał. Unikał spojrzenia Nialla tak długo, że ten wypuścił zniecierpliwione westchnięcie. "Myśli, że mu nie ufam..." W końcu powiedział Louis.   

"Cóż, nie będzie  _ci_ ufał za kilka miesięcy, kiedy przeczyta książkę, która zawiera każdą rozmowę, którą kiedykolwiek odbyliście."

Louis westchnął, kiedy usiadł na swojej kanapie. Niall przewrócił oczami przez sposób, w jaki Louis uszczypnął się w nos. Poszedł do kuchni i wrócił ze szklanką wody i kazał Louisowi ją wypić. Usiadł obok niego ze srogą miną, kiedy Louis wziął łyka. 

"Okej, po pierwsze, to największe ciasto, które kiedykolwiek kurwa widziałem." Louis uśmiechnął się, niemalże zapominając, że to ciasto tu w ogóle było. Niall uśmiechnął się razem z nim, ale szybko powrócił jego poważny wyraz twarzy. "Po drugie, to musi został wysłane, Louis, nieważne czy będziesz rozmawiał ponownie z Harrym, czy nie. Odbędzie się pormocja, zostanie to opublikowane i wydrukowane." Wyliczał wszystko na swoich palcach. "I nie wiem jak Harry, ale ja chciałbym wiedzieć czy ktoś był we mnie zakochany,  _zanim_ dowie się reszta świata." Na to Louis zakaszlał, ale Niall nie dał mu nawet szansy na zaprzeczenie temu, ignorując jego protest. "Louis, możesz mu powiedzieć, albo nie, ale tak czy siak termin jest do  jutrzejszego ranka, stary i kończy ci się czas."

Skończył, obserwując jak Louis nie mógł znaleźć trzeciej opcji. Nie zajęło to długo, zanim Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że takowej nie było. 

Niall ciasno przytulił go pod drzwiami, zostawiając Louisa stojącego tam, który nie miał pojęcia co miał zrobić. 

Louis spojrzał w kierunku swojego laptopa i góry ciasta. Podszedł do stolika w kuchni i ponownie usiadł przed swoim dokumentem, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, by wyrazić wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć Harry bez wysyłania mu całego brudnopisu. Nie zajęło mu to długo, zanim zdał sobie ponownie sprawę, że tak się nie dało. 

Wysłanie Harry'emu swojego całego dokumentu bez żadnego wstępu, albo kontekstu czuć było tak samo źle, jak wysłanie to do wydawców bez wiedzy Harry'ego, więc przycisnął enter kilka razy na początku swojego dokumentu, umieszczając cytat, który kiedyś usłyszał i przedrzeźniał. Zaśmiał się do siebie, bo ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że teraz te słowa były odpowiednie, wbrew jego największym staraniom, by zostać sam. 

_"Ci, którzy porządają miłości próbują odnaleźć swoją bratnią duszę. Ci, którzy porządają szczęścia, odnajdują siebie... i potem ich bratnia dusza odnajduje ich."_

Kiedy to skończył, przewinął do ostatniego rozdziału i gapił się na pustą stronę wiedząc, że nie mógł pozwolić, by jego książka skończyła się w ten sposób, bez żadnego wyraźnego postanowienia i bez tego, żeby Harry nie wiedział jak wielki wpływ miał na jego serce. Napisał na górze nowej strony  _Potem_  i zaczął tłumaczyć siebie i swoje zachowania, nie tylko swoim czytelnikom, ale co najważniejsze Harry'emu. 

Wszedł na stronę internetową piekarni po raz pierwszy od tygodni po tym, jak skończył, klikając, dopóki nie znalazł e-maila. W temacie zaadresował to do Harry'ego, załączając swój brudnopis i kilka linijek tekstu: 

'Raz powiedziałeś, że świetne pisarstwo mówi samo za siebie. Nie jestem pewien czy ty, albo ktokolwiek inny uważałby to za świetne, ale mam nadzieję, że to wystarczające, by mówiło za mnie. To moja książka. Żadnych edycji i żadnych kłamstw i ty powinieneś mieć ten zaszczyt, by przeczytać to jako pierwszy. - Lou.' 

Kliknął wyślij bez zastanawiania się nad tym. 

~~~

Czekanie na odpowiedź Harry'ego było milion razy bardziej stresujące niż wtedy, kiedy Louis wysłał mu swoją pierwszą książkę do piekarni, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Minęły godziny i zanim Louis się zorientował, kompulsywnie sprawdzał swojego e-maila, smsy i Twittera na wypadek, gdyby Harry był skłonny do skontaktowania się z nim i by to przegapił. Zawsze była szansa, że Harry w ogóle tego nie czytał, oczywiście, ale Louis naprawdę miał nadzieje, że to robił. 

Koło północy Louis zaczął myśleć, że Harry ponownie wrócił do ignorowania go, bo minęły ponad cztery godziny i nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, nawet żadnego pierdol się za drugi rozdział, gdzie powiedział, że Harry spostrzegał świat z przesadnym, lecz niewyjaśnionym optymizmem, jak większość dzisiejszej, nieświadomej młodzieży. Wiedział, że Harry nakrzyczałby na niego za to w momencie, gdy tylko by to przeczytał i jeśli to nie było wystarczające, by zagwarantować mu przynajmniej niezgadzający się z nim sms, zatem późniejsze rozdziały, gdzie Louis zaczął rozważać poglądy Harry'ego w innym, bardziej szanowanym świetle powinny zagwarantować mu wieczną, obłudną pogadankę. 

Louis wczołgał się do swojego łóżka o drugiej w nocy, jego oczy były wykończone od nadzorowania swojego nienaładowanego ekranu w telefonie przez tak długi czas. Zasnął trzymając go w dłoni, szarpiąc się za każdym razem, by go sprawdzić, kiedy tylko przez przypadek odpłynął.  

Sprawdził ostatni raz około trzeciej, w końcu akceptując ciszę Harry'ego. Niall powiedział mu, by powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę; nigdy nie powiedział, że Harry ją przyjmie, czy będzie miał to gdzieś, więc Louis położył swój telefon na szafce nocnej i zamknął oczy. 

~~~

Kiedy Louis się obudził, spodziewał się, że słońce boleśnie będzie świecić przez okno, ale co dziwne, świeciło bardzo słabo. Usiadł, przecierając swoje oczy, gdy złapał za telefon. Wstrzymał oddech, nawet chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien się niczego spodziewać i tak jak myślał, tym razem także nie było tam nic, oprócz godziny. Była ledwo szósta rano.  

Leżał w łóżku przez dobrą godzinę, zanim zmusił się, by wstać do swojego laptopa. Spojrzał na datę, kiedy usiadł przez ekranem, wciąż zdumiony, że zdołał napisać książkę na czas.

Miał jedynie kilka mieszanych uczuć o tym, że podzieli się ze światem swoją historią po tym, jak dał Harry'emu okazję na przeczytanie tego i skontakowanie się z nim, że nie zgadzał się z niczym, co napisał. Louis nie chciał by się sprzeciwiał, oczywiście, jednakże miał nadzieje, że Harry odnajdzie to w swoim sercu, by na nowo ich rozważyć po tym, jak przeczytał to. Niestety, Louis nie mógł sprawić, żeby Harry mu wybaczył, nie ważne jak bardzo tego pragnął, więc kliknął wyślij, wysyłając swoją skończoną książkę do Nialla i jego wydawcy, tak jak było, żadnych edycji i żadnych kłamstw. 

~~~

Była prawie ósma, kiedy w brzuchu Louisa zaburczało, zachęcając go, by ukroił sobie kawałek ciasta Liama na śniadanie. Skończyło się na tym, że ukroił większy kawałek, niż chciał, kiedy pomyślał, że usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Louis zamarł, by się przysłuchać, jego nadzieje podupadły, kiedy nic nie usłyszał. Wziął gryza ciasta, tym razem zatrzymując się i odwracając,  kiedy usłyszał trzy, bardzo wyraźne zapukania. 

Odstawił swoje śniadanie na stole, by sprawdzić swój telefon czy miał jakieś nieodebrane połączenia od Nialla, jedynej osoby, ktora mogłaby pokazać się pod jego drzwiami, ale nic nie było. 

Louis podszedł do drzwi, sięgając, by je otworzyć, w połowie drogi zmieniając swoje zdanie i jego ręka zwisała przy jego boku. Wziął drżący oddech, by spytać kto tam, ale zanim mógł wypowiedzieć te słowa, ta osoba ponownie zapukała ze zniecierpliwionym, stłumionym westchnieniem. 

"Wiem, że jesteś już przy drzwiach. Mogę się usłyszeć." Louis pociągnął za klamkę, czując się jak we śnie, kiedy drzwi się otwrzyły. Ciepło zielonych oczu Harry'ego było pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Louis, jaśniejsze i o wiele bardziej żywe, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy stali twarzą w twarz. "Zajęło ci wystarczająco długo." Powiedział i mimo, że to nic w porównaniu, czym mogłoby to być, na ustach Harry'ego widniał delikatny uśmiech. 

"Przepraszam. Nie byłem pewien czy ktoś pukał, czy... ja- ja." Louis zaczął plątać się z każdą mijającą sekundą. Był po prostu tak szczęśliwy widząc Harry'ego pod swoimi drzwiami. "Cześć." To wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć, by nie brzmieć jak kompletny idiota. 

Harry nie odezajemnił jego skołowanego przywitania, w zamian przechodząc prosto do sedna sprawy, jak zawsze. "Dostałem twojego e-maila." 

"Oh?" Louis poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu przez to, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ich rozmowa. 

Bał się tego, co mógł powiedzieć Harry i był przerażony tym, co teraz wiedział, ale Harry przyjechał tutaj, by go zobczyć... to albo dobry znak, albo naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  zły. W tym momencie Louis nie mógł stwierdzić który. 

Spodziewał się najgorszego, wykręcając swoje dłonie za plecami, ale pytanie, które w końcu zadał Harry zaskoczyło go powodując, że Louis zaczłą mrugać, zdezorientowany. "Mogę wejść?" 

"Proszę." Louis przytaknął, schodząc na bok, by mógł przejść.

Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego unosiła się i opadała od głębokich oddechów, kiedy wszedł. Poszedł do samolu, niespokojnie stojąc blisko kanapy, jakby byl niepewny czy powinien usiąść.Zajął miejsce po tym, jak Louis usiadł, na samym końcu kanapy, pozostawiając wyraźny odstęp pomiędzy ich ciałami. 

Louis chciał się przesunąć, żeby byli odrobinę bliżej siebie, ale powstrzymał tą chęć. Od godzin nie chciał niczego innego jak tego, żeby Harry mu odpowiedział. Harry, fizycznie pokazujący się pod jego drzwiami było nawet czymś więcej niż to, na co miał nadzieję, więc nie odważył się odezwać pierwszy i popsuć tego.  

Cisza rozciągała się pomiędzy nimi przez długi czas, zanim Harry ponownie głęboko nie odetchnął, przygotowując się na podjęcie ryzykownego kroku. "Dostałem twojego e-maila." Zaczął ponownie, tym razem brzmiąc na bardziej pewnego siebie. "I przeczytałem to, co napisałeś. Przeczytałem wszystko i ja po prostu- są rzeczy, które musisz wyjaśnić. Są rzeczy, które muszę usłyszeć prosto od ciebie." 

Louis ciężko przełknął, samemu biorąc głęboki wdech. "Okej." Przytaknął, starając się mentalnie przygotować na cokolwiek, czym rzuci w nim Harry. "C-co tylko chcesz." 

Harry utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, jego ramiona były napięte, kiedy zaczął. "Powiedziałeś, że przepytywałeś Liama i mnie, żebyś miał inne poglądy do swojej książki, ale nie napisałeś tak dużo o Liamie... właściwie, większosć była o mnie." Powiedział ostrożnie. "Dlaczego większość była o mnie?"

Louis westchnął, nienawidząc tego, że rozbieżność pomiędzy jego dwoma źródłami była tak zauważalna. "Dużo o tobie napisałem, ale nie chciałem... Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy co robię, dopóki nie było za późno by wrócić i coś zmieniać. Starałem się, żeby było po równo, ale." Wzruszył ramionami, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić to, że tak zwariował na jego punkcie. Oczy Harry'ego skanowały jego twarz, dopóki nie przytaknął, przyjmując mało precyzjną odpowiedź Louisa. 

"W porządku." Powiedział, zwężając swoje oczy w oskrażeniu. "Następne, nazwałeś mnie naiwnym, cierpiącym na urojenia, irytujący upartym, niegrzecznym, ogromnie irytującym, zarozumiałym..." Lista się ciągnęła. Louis kurczył się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry przywoływał kolejne określenie, ale po chwili przestał, biorąc głęboki, oczyszczający wdech.

"Byłem zaskoczony, że miałeś odwagę tak mnie nazwać wiedząc, że w końcu bym to przeczytał..." Nowa delikatność w jego głosie spowodowała, że Louis uniósł wzrok. "Spodziewałem się, że nazwałbyś mnie którymś z tych określeń, ale byłem jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony widząc, że również nazywałeś mnie po imieniu."

"Harry, mówiłem ci, nie jesteś bezimienny. Jesteś zbyt ważny, by być kolejnym księciem z bajki." Powiedział Louis, większość z tego w stronę podłogi, jego skóra była gorąca przez to, że czuł na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. Harry przesunął się odrobinę bliżej, że odległość pomiędzy ich nogami spowodowała, że oddech Louisa stanął mu w gardle. 

"Powiedziałeś, że byłem piękny." Kontynuował Harry. "Że moje poglądy sprawiały, że byłeś zazdrosny, bo ty również kiedyś myślałeś w ten sposób, co ja. Powiedziałeś, że sprawiam, że chcesz ponownie uwierzyć w miłość... i że kiedy jesteś ze mną, czasami wierzysz." Serce Louisa stanęło w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy Harry sięgnął, by złapać jego dłoń. "Lou, dlaczego czekałeś tak długo, by powiedzieć mi te rzeczy, jeśli tak się czujesz?" 

Jego nienawiść do mówienia o tego typu rzeczach była głównym powodem dlaczego Louis nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Trochę go kusiło, by wyrwać dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego przez to, jak głupio się czuł. 

"Ponieważ Harry, spędziłem tyle czasu próbując przekonać wszystkich, że nikogo nie potrzebuję, że czuję się głupio, zdając sobie sprawę, że potrzebuję." Cała kariera Louisa była oparta na idei, że ludzie nie potrzebują w swoim życiu związków; że możesz przeżyć bez polegania na kims innym. "Czuję się jak kłamca za każdym razem, kiedy jesteśmy razem, ponieważ wszystko, czego chcę to być z tobą. I wiem, że to później może mnie zranić, wiem, że możesz odejść z mojego życia jak wszyscy inni i wiem, że wszyscy powiedzą, że jestem hipokrytą, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Wciąż ciebie chcę." 

Lekkie zdezorientowanie błysnęło w oczach Harry'ego. "Louis, byłeś zraniony, kiedy napisałeś te rzeczy. Nikt nie będzie myślał, że jesteś kłamcą, albo hipokrytą, bo znalazłeś kogoś, kto cię uszczęśliwia." 

"Oh tak, będą." Louis bez humoru zaśmiał się do siebie. "Zostanę rozdarty na kawałeczki przez wszystkich krytyków, którzy będą mówić a nie mówiłem. Będę musiał bronić swojej pierwszej książki, podczas gdy będę bronił nową i wszyscy będą myślec, że jestem oszustem."  

Harry zmarszczył brwi przez zmarwienie wymalowane na jego twarzy. "Więc im pozwól." Powiedział, ściskając dłoń Louisa. Louis poczuł oddech Harry'ego na swojej skórze, kiedy Harry pochylił się, by oprzeć o siebie ich głowy. Ten gest sprawił, że poczuł, jakby może mu przebaczono, ale Louis nie mógł się rozluźnić, nie ważne jak bardzo się starał. 

"Harry, nie rozumiesz tego, co mówię." Westchnął, odwracając twarz. "Powiedziałem tyle okropnych rzeczy o miłości i przeznaczeniu i znalezieniu tego  _jedynego_ , że będę brzmiał jak całkowity wariat twierdząc, że nagle rozpocząłem nowy rozdział i myślę, że odnalazłem to wszystko z tobą. Moi wydawcy mnie zabiją." Jęknął w swoje dłonie. "Moi czytelnicy nie zrozumieją."   

Mógł usłyszeć i poczuć śmiech Harry'ego obok siebie, kiedy odciągnął jego dłoń od twarzy. "Kochanie, twoja książka jest niesamowita i ludzie pomyślą, że jesteś utalentowany. Wszyscy to pokochają, nie ważne co napisałeś. Jak mogliby nie?"

"Oczywiście, że  _uważasz_ , że jest niesamowita." Zadrwił Louis. "Jest o  _tobie_." Louis przewrócił oczami, teraz przypomianjąc sobie dlaczego słowo próżny dostało się na jego listę obelg.  

"Cóż, tak, ale jest również o byciu szczerym." Argumentował Harry, rozbawienie znikło z jego twarzy. "Nie możesz nic poradzić na to co czujesz, ani kiedy to czujesz. Kiedy twój narzeczony zakończył wasz związek było ciężko. Nikt nie może cię obwiniać za czucie się w sposób, w jaki się czułeś, ale jedyną różnicą, którą widzę pomiędzy twoją pierwszą książką, a teraźniejszością to to, że jesteś gotowy ruszyć dalej.  _Jestem_ wdzięczny, że wybrałeś mnie, by spróbować to zrobić." Uśmiechnął się. "Ale jestem bardziej podekscytowany tym, że w ogóle próbujesz, Lou. Miałem to na myślim kiedy powiedziałem, że zasługujesz na szansę, by być szczęśliwym. Kto tego nie zrozumie?" 

Jego oczy były szczere, utrzymywały spojrzenie Louisa tak, że nie mógł spojrzeć nigdzie indziej. "Przepraszam, że zwariowałem tak przez laptopa." Powiedział, kiedy powód ich kłótni nagle wrócił do jego głowy. 

"Byłeś całkowicie niedorzeczny." Parsknął śmiechem na to, kiedy Louis przewrócił oczami. "Ale po tym, jak przeczytałem brudnopis rozumiem dlaczego. Nie byłeś gotowy, żebym wiedział o niektórych rzeczach, które napisałeś." 

Louis czuł, jakby wciąż nie był gotowy, by Harry wiedział jak bardzo się w nim zakochał. 

"Wiem, że byłem kutasem, ale nie wiedziałem jak byś zareagował. Byłem-" Louis wziął głęboki wdech, zmuszając się, by prawda wyszła z jego ust. "Bałem się, że zmienisz swoje zdanie, jeśli byś wiedział..." 

Harry pochylił się, wywołując ciepłe, ekscytujące uczucie w klatce piersiowej Louisa, kiedy ich usta się złączyły. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, oparł o siebie ich czoła, palce Harry'ego delikatnie przejeżdżały po skórze Louisa.  

"Już ci mówiłem, nie zmienie swojego zdania, kochanie." Louis zamnął swoje oczy na to czułe słowo. Poczuł jak niemy chichot Harry'ego nimi zatrząsł, kiedy to zauważył. "Co?" Zaśmiał się, odsuwając się odrobinę, by na niego spojrzeć. "Czy kochanie to takie okropne określenie, że sprawia, że się krzywisz?" Nie wyglądał na urażonego. Louis mógł stwierdzić, że był bardziej rozbawiony przez jego reakcję.  

"Nie." Potrząsnął głową. "Wcale nie jest okropne. Właściwie, podoba mi się." Wyszeptał. 

Kiedy otworzył swoje oczy, Harry uśmiechał się do niego, jakby nie był prawdziwy. "Nie masz nic przeciwko? Ale ty  _nienawidzisz_ zdrobnień." Irytująco mu przypomniał. 

"Cóż, również ciebie nienawidziłem, więc."

Louis mógł zobaczyć uśmieszek na twarzy Harry'ego, zanim wybuchł śmiechem. "Jesteś  _takim_ dżentelmenem. Co bym zrobił bez twojego pochlebstwa?" 

Louis złapał twarz Harry'ego obiema dłońmi powodując, że uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu na niespodziewany pocałunek. Louis trzymał go blisko, ponownie zaznajamiając się z tym uczuciem przy jego skórze. Kiedy się odsunął, tym razem to oczy Harry'ego były zamknięte. "Boże, tęskniłem za tym." Wymamrotał Harry w jego usta.  

Louis przytaknął, dokładnie wiedząc jak się czuł. "Tęskniłem za  _tobą_." 


	18. Chapter 18

Nerwy i adrenalina krążące w żyłach Louisa zmusiły go do wzięcia powolnego, stałego wdechu, kiedy słuchał jak zostaje przedstawiony tłumowi fanów, którzy na niego czekali. Minął niemal rok, od kiedy Louis stał w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, kończąc swoje pierwsze tournee. Potrząsnął dłońmi czując, jak energia w nim buzuje przez to, że rozpoczynał swoje drugie tournee. 

Właścicielka sklepu, jak zawsze pozbawiona tchu, wciąż się nim zachwycała, paplając o jego pierwszej wizycie i jak ten doniosły wieczór ukształtował narrację w drugiej książce Louisa  _Powtórzenie się Bajki: Doświadczenia i Uniwersalne Prawdy o Zakochiwaniu Się._ Przechwalała się, jakby z Louisem byli starymi przyjaciółmi, jej zażyłość z nim sprawiła, że widownia nagrodziła ją brawami, kiedy w końcu skończyła swoją przemowę. 

Uścisnęła jego dłoń swoimi wiotkimi palcami, praktycznie zaciągając Louisa na podium, by stanął twarzą w twarz z podekscytowanymi czytelnikami. Louis odchrząknął, uśmiechając się przez to ciepłe przywitanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał mówić, tłum zaczynał wiwatować. Musiał powstrzymać swój uśmiech przez to, jak dobrze było to czuć, by być tak ciepło zaakceptowanym. 

"W porządku, w porządku." Przewrócił oczami, udając podirytowanie, kiedy podniósł dłoń i próbował uciszyć ich na dobre. "Głowa boli mnie coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą." Zażarotwał. 

Widownia wypełniła się cichym śmiechem, kiedy uśmiechali się do niego ze swoich miejsc. Niall po kryjomu posłał mu kciuki w górę, kiedy zapanowała cisza. Louis przeszedł od razu do swojej przemowy. 

"Jak możecie wiedzieć przez cudowne wprowadzenie pani Edmondson," zaczął, odwracając się w stronę, gdzie wspomniana kobieta stała i rumieniła się. "Moja pierwsza książka przywiodła mne tutaj, jako ostatni przystanek mojego tournee. Spotkałem dużo osób wcześniej podczas podpisywania i powiedzieli, że byli tutaj tamtego wieczora i co do tego, wszystko, co mogę zrobić to przeprosić za to, że musieliście być świadami tego bałaganu." Zaśmiał się.

Niektórzy zachichotali, inni patrzyli na niego z lekką dezorientacją. "Dla tych, których wtedy nie było, pozwólcie mi przywołać tę scenę dla was. Do tamtego momentu tournee mnie wyczerpało i jedyną rzeczą, której naprawdę chciałem był dobry sen w swoim domu, na mojej własnej poduszce i w mojej własnej pościeli. Nie to, że nie pokochałem i nie doceniłem każdego fana, który przyszedł mnie zobaczyć." Zapewnił ich. "Ale  _nic_  nie pobije twojego własnego łóżka. Jestem pewien, że możecie się zgodzić." Uśmiechnął się powodując, że wszyscy odwzajemnili ten gest. 

Louis przejechał wskazującym palcem po okładce książki, dziwiąc się, że jego imię było wydrukowane na grzbiecie. "Myślałem, że dzieliło mnie jedno podpisywanie od zakończenia tournee." Powiedział im Louis. "Myślałem, że dzieliło mnie jedno czytane od długo wyczekiwnej drzemki w moim łóżku, ale jak wszyscy wiecie, przeznaczenie miało dla mnie inne plany." 

"Tego wieczora na widowni był młody mężczyzna, fan, który przyszedł na moje czytanie, zaciągając ze sobą swojego wysokiego, irytującego, niesprawiedliwie atrakcyjnego i upartego najlepszego przyjaciela, który nie chciał nic innego, tylko mnie wkurzyć i opóźnić mój sen. Czytelnik nazywał się Liam Payne i był najmilszym fanem, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jednakże jego wysoki, chudy przyjaciel," Louis zagryzł wargę, by opanować swój uśmiech, "był jednym z najbardziej wytrwałych i uporczywych krytyków, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem i testował moją cierpliwość tutaj, w tym pomieszczeniu, kiedy wypytywał mnie o moją pierwszą książkę, o moje zasady dotyczące miłości i potem powiedział mi prosto w twarz, że się myliłem."  

Louis pamiętał to niedowierzanie i oburzenie, które czuł przez tego śmiałego nieznajomego, który krzyczał na niego przed jego własnymi fanami. Zastanawiał się, gdzie byłby dzisiaj, gdyby tego nie zrobił. 

"Tego wieczora Harry Styles zrobił na mnie wrażenie, które spowodowało, że stałem się błaznem, robiąc rzeczy takie jak stalkowanie go przez internet i zamówienie tortu weselnego, który skończył w śmietniku po tym, jak zsechł się tak, że żadne ostrze nie było w stanie go przeciąć." Louis przerwał, gdy tłum cicho się zaśmiał i potem kontynuował. "Zdarzyło się wiele interesujących rzeczy po tym, jak poznałem Harry'ego i byłem niemalże przekonany, że był najgorszym człowiekiem na Ziemi, ale w tym czasie byłem tak cyniczny i ślepy, że nie mogłem zobaczyć innych rzeczy, które miał do zaoferowania. Nie miałem pojęcia co nadejdzie."  

Ten niesamowity spokój, który zapadł pośród widowni sprawił, że skóra Louisa się zarumieniła, kiedy wyciągnął swoje okulary i nałożył je. Przejechał kciukiem po centralnej części książki, gdzie wiedział, że Niall zacznaczył część, którą powinien przeczytać, ale oznakowanie zostało przesunięte. Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przewrócił kartami tam, gdzie teraz znajdowała się karteczka, pomiajając rozdział Nialla i lądując na końcu książki na posłowiu. 

Louis rozejrzał się po tłumie, mróżąc oczy, dopóki nie znalazł znajomej głowy czekoladowych loków. Zauważył, że stał na środku i posłał Harry'emu groźne spojrzenie wiedząc, że tylko on mógł zmienić zaznaczenie. Napotkał jasny, szeroki uśmiech, kiedy Harry niewinnie zamrugał, jakby wcale nic nie zrobił. 

"Więc, planowałem przeczytać coś z czwartego rozdziału, ale wygląda na to, że jeden szczególnie  _entuzjastyczny_  czytelnik po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać przed majstrowaniem przy mojej książce i chciał, żebym przeczytał coś innego." Niall rozszerzył oczy, siedząc w pierwszym rzędzie. Kręcił się, jakby miał wbiec na podium i przewrócić na prawidłową stronę, ale Louis uniósł dłoń zapewniając go, że wszystko było w porządku. Widownia przewróciła kartkami razem z nim po tym, jak Louis podał im numer strony. Posłał Harry'emu szybki uśmiech, biorąc głęboki wdech, zanim zaczął.  

_"Kolejną uniwersalną prawdą jest to, że wszyscy mogą przyznać, że ludzie kochają pytać gdzie widzisz się w przyszłości za pięć, albo dziesięć lat, przy czym większość ludzi ignoruje fakt, że ich grzeczne zapytanie nie jest ich pieprzonym interesem i wszyscy przypuszczają, że dasz odpowiedź, która demonstruje pragnienie rozwoju. Pragnienie nadziei, postępu i co najważniejsze, nadziei._

_Jeśli zapytałbyś mnie gdzie widziałbym siebie w przyszłości po tym, jak Książe z Bajki zerwał nasze zaręczyny, dałbym ci odpowiedź mężczyzny, który juz nigdy więcej nie oczekiwał żadnej rzeczy; nie od siebie i zdecydowanie nie od kogoś innego._

_Byłem zdeterminowany, by żyć własnym życiem takim, jakie ono było; w samotności. Nigdy nie myślałem do przodu, widząc kogoś, kto siwiałby przy moim boku. Nie widziałem siebie z małżonkiem, albo swoją własną rodziną, bo to wymagałoby oddania innej osobie, czegoś, czego wiedziałem, że nigdy nie będę posiadał._

_Jeśli myślisz, że mężczyzna, którego właśnie opiałem wyglądał na osobę, która się poddał, masz rację, ponieważ to zrobiłem, ale na szczęście dla mnie była jedna osoba, która tego nie zrobiła._

_Przez ponad rok przekonywałem siebie i resztę świata, że nie będę dłużej wierzył w historyjki i bajki. Z sukcesem odsunąłem swoje serce od jakiegokolwiek przyszłego księcia z bajki, ale jak się okazało, to rycerz w lśniącej zbroi mnie uratował. Zobaczył moje lęki, kiedy twierdziłem, że nie potrzebowałem nikogo. Wiedział, że kłamałem co do uczuć do niego i przejrzał moją maskę, którą przybierałem by udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Nie ważne jaką wymówkę wymyśliłem, on zawsze mnie na tym przyłapywał i za to nie mogę mu wystarczająco podziękować._

_Jeśli uważasz, że mężczyzna, którego właśnie opisałem zdaje się całkowicie niesamowity, to masz rację, bo taki jest. Harry Styles jest prawdopodobnie najlepszą rzeczą, która kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła, przez co bez niego czuję się taki zagubiony. Odtrącałem go, chociaż nie chciałem i chociaż kiedyś wiedziałem, że skończę sam, teraz to dla mnie trudne, by zobaczyć siebie w przyszłości bez niego. Nie jestem pewny, czy uwierzy w cokolwiek co napisałem, albo czy w ogóle to przeczyta, ale wiem, że przestałem wierzyć w przeznaczenie, dopóki go nie poznałem. Myślałem, że bajki były martwe, ale Harry, on przywrócił je z powrotem do życia.'_

Louis odetchnął drżącym oddechem, kiedy jego czytelnicy nagrodzili go aplausem. Lekko pochylił głowę, by poradzić sobie z ogarniającymi go nerwami, kiedy tłum zareagował na najbardziej szczere uczucia, którymi się kiedykolwiek podzielił. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, oczy odrobinę szczypały go w kącikach, kiedy im dziękował.  

Sesja Q&A rozpoczęła się, kiedy Louis poczuł się mniej nerwowy. Wywołał nieśmiałą kobietę, która uniosła dłoń do góry. Louis zaoferował jej uprzejmy uśmiech, kiedy wstała. "Cześć, Louis! Absolutnie kocham twoje pisarstwo. Jedyną rzeczą, którą chcę wiedzieć to to, jak poradziłeś sobie ze zmianą własnych poglądów w połowie pisania. Czy twoja zmiana zdania co do związków zmieniła kierunek twojej książki?" 

Louis zaśmiał się do mikrofonu, przypominając sobie jak przez miesiące nie miał całkowicie  _żadnego_ kierunku. 

"Właściwie, kiedy zaczynałem miałem trochę blokadę pisarską." Niall parsknął na to. Louis jak najlepiej starał się go ignorować. "Na początku nie miałem żadnego planu co do tego, co mam napisać, więc zmiana zdania była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałem."

Więcej rąk powędrowało w górę, kiedy Louis skończył udzielać odpowiedzi. Wywołał jeszcze kilku innych czytelników z dość prostymi pytaniami o Liama i o to czy jest, czy nie z Sophią, albo czy planował napisać trzecią książkę. Nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czym tak się denerwował, dopóki pytanie jednej kobiety nie zwróciło jego uwagi i jego puls przyśpieszył. 

"Napisałeś, że nie można ufać emocjom, które odczuwa osoba na początkowych etapach związku, bo są niezrozumiałe. Jak kiedykolwiek możesz być pewien czy to, co czujesz nie jest zauroczenie?" Spytała. "Skąd wiesz?"  

Krytyk, który recenzował jego drugą książkę zadał mu to samo pytanie kilka tygodni temu. Wtedy Louis nie miał świetnej odpowiedzi i teraz wciąż nie wiedział, więc po prostu podzielił się tym, co było dla niego prawdziwe. 

"Każdy związek, w którym kiedykolwiek byłem zaczynał się w dokładnie ten sam sposób, gdzie całkowicie się zakochiwałem, a druga osoba ledwo to zauważała." Po środku tłumu odnalazł zachęcający uśmiech Harry'ego, jego zielone oczy utrzymywały z nim kontakt wzrokowy. "Nie wiem co zmienia się kiedy znajdziesz kogoś, z kim naprawdę chcesz być. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej mogę udzielić to to, że kiedy to jest szczere i prawdziwe, będziesz to wiedzieć." 

Kobieta przytaknęła, usatysfakcjonowana i ponownie zajęła swoje miejsce. Louis wyznaczył mężczyznę, który uniósł dłoń. "Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że to prawdziwe z Rycerzem, chociaż nie znałeś go zbyt długo?" 

"Cóż, z początku nie wiedziałem." Przyznał Louis. "Zakochałem się w nim tak szybko, że byłem pewien, że znowu popełniam ten sam błąd. Myślę że tym, co sprawiło, że się obudziłem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że go potrzebowałem było to jak ode mnie odszedł." Zaśmiał się. 

Kolejny mężczyzna uniósł dłoń. "Jak zareagował po tym, jak przeczytał książkę?" Kilku ludzi poprawiło się na swoich miejscach, czekając na odpowiedź na to pytanie, wszyscy najwyraźniej zainteresowani historią Rycerza. Louis walczył z chęcią przewrócenia oczami, kiedy zauważył jak Harry dumnie się uśmiechał, opierając się o swoje krzesło. 

"Poza posiadaniem zadania, by nie zachowywać się tak wygórowanie, myślę, że był bardzo zadowolony rezultatem. Przedstawiłem go tak prawidziwie, jak pozwalają na to słowa." Louis uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak Harry zrobił kwaśną minę. 

Louis miał właśnie wywołac kobietę siedzącą na przodzie, kiedy odezwał się znajomy, głęboki głos, przerywając mu. "Opowiedz nam o swojej ulubionej rzeczy w Rycerzu."  

Louis posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w kierunku Harry'ego. Nawet nie zamrugał na zszokowaną minę Louisa. "Uh... jest bardzo miły. Następne pytanie." Wymamrotał Louis, skanując wzrokiem wzrok w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógł mieć pytanie, które  _nie_ odnosiło się do idioty, który obecnie posyłał mu cwaniacki uśmieszek. 

"Czułeś się źle z tym, że nazywałeś go tymi wszystkimi niegrzecznymi określeniami, kiedy zacząłeś przeprowadzać z nim wywiad? Przeprosiłeś Rycerza? Myślę, że powinieneś." 

Ludzie na widowni odwrócili się, by spróbować odnaleźć źródło tych pytań i Louis przewrócił oczami zastanawiając się dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił Harry'emu przyjść. "Myślę, że  _Rycerz_  będzie się źle czuł, jeśli będzie przerywał moje Q&A." Śmiech ponownie wypełnił pomieszczenie, kiedy Harry również chichotał. Louis walczył, by utrzymać swój śmiech pod kontrolą, ale poddał się po tym, jak tłum zaczął im dopingować. 

W końcu Louis odzyskał kontrolę, mając czas na jeszcze jedno pytanie. Rozpoznał kobietę, która wstała. Zdawała się nerwowa, kiedy wcześniej spotkali się na podpisywaniu, ale teraz wyglądała na spokojniejszą, kiedy Harry poprawił nastrój. 

"Przepraszam za zadanie tak poważnego pytania na samym końcu twojego wieczoru." Przeprosiła. Louis pokręcił głową zapewniając ją, że cokolwiek chciała wiedzieć, to było w porządku. Tylko miał nadzieje, że to nie będzie coś, przez co będzie musiał naprawde ciężko myśleć. "Przeczytałam twoją książkę kilka razy, więc wiem jak bardzo troszczyłeś się o Harry'ego, nawet kiedy myślałeś, że go nienawidzisz. Miłość, którą do niego czujesz opisałeś jako szczerą i wyjątkową i chociaż nigdy nie wierzyłeś w przeznaczenie, czy los aż do ostatniego czasu, byłam po prostu ciekawa czy uważasz, że znalazłeś swoją bratnią duszę." 

Louis kiedyś myślał, że koncepcja tego, że siła wyższa bawi się w swatkę była śmieszna, ale to zdawało się coraz mniej głupsze, kiedy o tym myślał. Jeśli Isaac by go nie zostawił, nigdy nie napisałby swojej pierwszej książki i nie musiałby pisać drugiej. Jeśli Liam nie miałby złamanego serca, nigdy nie przyszedłby tego wieczora na podpisywanie Louisa i gdyby Harry nie był tam, gdzie powinien być, wspierając swojego najlepszego przykaciela i celowo doprowadzając Louisa do szaleństwa, to kto wie gdzie byliby teraz. 

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiechał, kiedy w końcu odpowiedział. "Bardzo mądry piekarz raz powiedział, że prawdziwa miłość jest tak niespotykana, że tylko kilka ludzi na tym świecie ją odnajdzie i że większość ludzi ma z nią styczność, ale są zbyt zajęci patrzeniem w inną stronę by wiedzieć, że ich bratnia dusza stoi tuż przed nimi. Ludzie przegapiają swoje szanse przez cały czas, więc nie mogę być pewny czy ja i Harry jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, ale jestem wdzięczny, że nie przegapiłem swojej szansy z nim." 

~~~

Tłum powoli się rozchodził, większość fanów zatrzymywała się, by się pożegnać. Louis właśnie zdejmował swoją marynarkę, kiedy para rąk objęła go od tyłu powodując, że marynarka znalazła się z powrotem na jego ramionach. 

" _Nieeee,_  jeszcze nie." Jęknął mu do ucha Harry. "Zostaw to na trochę dłużej. Nigdy nie widuję cię tak ubranego jako pisarza." 

"To tylko marynarka, kochanie. To nie do końca high fashion." 

"Ale tak dobrze w tym wyglądasz." Kłócił się Harry, jego dłonie powędrowały do wcięcia w jego talii.

Louis przewrócił oczami, odwracając się w uścisku Harry'ego, że teraz był z nim twarzą w twarz. "Będę chodził po sypialni w pełnym smokingu, odkąd tak bardzo ci się to podoba." 

Wzrok Harry'ego stał się marzycielski, wyobrażając to sobie. "Mmmmm." Mruknął. "Bardzo chciałbym tego. Rozebranie cię byłoby połową zabawy." 

"Zajęłoby ci tak długo, by odpiąć spinki do mankietu, że zasnąłbym, zanim rozebrałbyś mnie do naga." 

Harry zaśmiał się, unosząc dłoń do swoich ust, by to stłumić, kiedy otrzymał spojrzenie od właścicielki sklepu, która sprzątała wokół nich. Louis wyrwał się z lekkiego uścisku Harry'ego i w końcu zdjął marynarkę, kładąc ją schludnie złożoną na podium. Rozciągnął się, jego kręgosłup wydał głośny dźwięk od tak długiego stania. 

Louis podszedł do krzeseł i usiadł na pierwsze z brzegu. Harry posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, kiedy ziewnął, śpiąco uśmiechając się do Harry'ego, kiedy ten usiadł obok niego. 

Sposób, w jaki Harry na niego patrzył sprawił, że jego skóra zrobiła się gorąca, kiedy przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, delikatnie całując go w skroń. "Jestem z ciebie taki dumny." 

"Dziękuję, Harry." 

Harry przytulil go ciaśniej, kiedy chciał wstać. "Jestem poważny, Lou. Tak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny. Byłeś niesamowity."  

Louis ponowne się zarumienił czując, jak jego policzki stają się gorące w miejscu, gdzie Harry przycisnął kolejny pocałunek. 

"Cóż, jeśli ja byłem niesamowity, ty byłeś irytujący." Zażartował, dźgając Harry'ego w bok, by go rozśmieszyć. "Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz w stanie oprzeć się przez wtrąceniem się podczas Godziny Harry'ego."

"Co mogę powiedzieć? Ludzie kochają Rycerza." Uśmiechnął się, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu. 

"Rycerz kocha dźwięk swojego własnego głosu. Zastanawiam się nad przerobieniem książki i wykreśleniu wszystkiego o nim. Zastanawiam się, co wtedy pomyśleliby ludzie?" 

"Zostałoby ci jakby... pięć stron. Części Liama są dobre, ale nie sądzę, że są wystarczające w porównaniu do całej książki." 

"Byłoby więcej, niż pięć stron." Sprzeczał się Louis, zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie wyobrazić swoją kiążkę bez słowa o Harrym. Nie powiedział nić więcej, kiedy nie był do końca przekonany, że Harry się mylilł.

"Mówiąc o Liamie..." Harry wstał, by pójść na tyły pomieszczenia. Louis odwrócił się, by go obserwować. Kiedy wrócił, niósł ze sobą wielki bukiet różowych i białych róż, drogo wyglądający wazon odbijał światło. "Wciąż czuje się okropnie, że nie mógł przyjść, więc wysłał je dla ciebie." Louis z podekscytowaniem złapał za bukiet, nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego od swojego nieobecnego przyjaciela. Przeczytał dołączoną karteczkę z uśmiechem. 

' _Powodzenia ze startem twojego tournee, Lou! Wiemy, że będziesz równie niesamowity co ostatnim razem. Przepraszamy, że nie możemy być tutaj osobiście, ale wiemy, że Harry i Niall odwalają świetną robotę wspierając cię, jak zawsze. Kochamy cię! Wspaniałego czytania! -Liam i Sophia.'_

"Awww. To takie miłe z ich strony. Wiem, że są zajęci u rodziców Sophii... Nie sądziłem, że dostanę prezent, co dopiero moje ulubione." Louis uśmiechnął się, wąchając jeden z różowych kwiatów. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie doceniał kwiatów, dopóki nie spotkał Harry'ego i Liama. Teraz tak bardzo je lubił, że nawet miał kilka wazonów ze własnym mieszkaniu. W oczach Harry'ego była czułość, kiedy obserwował jak Louis wąchał każdy kwiat, śmiejąc się, kiedy kilka razy kichnął. 

Kiedy przyszedł Niall pokazał mu kwiaty i poprosił, by się nimi zajął, dopóki nie wyjdą. Ciasno przytulił Louisa, powtarzając to, co powiedział Harry o tym jak dumny był, zanim poszedł porozmawiać z właścicielką sklepu i położył jego nowe kwiaty na półce razem z tymi, które otrzymał od swojej rodziny. 

Louis westchnął, będąc w siódmym niebie. Zerknął na Harry'ego i na jego ustach wciąż widniał poniekąd zamyślony uśmiech, kiedy go obserwował. 

"Co?" Zaśmiał się Louis. Pociągnął za jednego z loków Harry'ego patrząc, jak wraca na swoje miejsce. "Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?" 

Harry złapał za jego dłoń, przyciągając ją do swoich ust, by ją pocałować. "Ponieważ jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą muszę ci dać." 

Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. "Awww, Harry, ty i Li nie musieliście mi-"  

Słowa Louisa zamarły na jego ustach, kiedy Harry sięgnął do swojej kieszeni, trzymając czarne pudełeczko. 

Zaschło mu w gardle na ten widok, jego język był o wiele cięższy, kiedy Harry przysunął się bliżej na swoim miejscu. "H-Harry." Jego głos brzmiał obco, ledwo było go słychać. "Co ty- Co?" Jąkał się. 

Harry złapał jego dłoń, pochylając się, by pocawałować wargi Louisa, kiedy wciąż plątał się w słowach. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał coś powiedzieć, nie wydał z siebie nic oprócz nierównych, spanikowanych oddechów. 

"Louis, tak bardzo cię kocham. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny i ze wszystkiego, co osiągnąłeś. Wiedziałem, że dzisiejszy wieczór będzie wspaniały, bo tak bardzo w ciebie wierzę i w twoją zdolność do lśnienia. I wiem, że to miejsce jest tak jakby dla nas wyjątkowe, więc chciałem się upewnić, że ten wieczór również będzie dla ciebie wyjątkowy." Pomieszczenie zaczęło wirować, kiedy Harry puścił jego dłoń, by szamotać się z pudełeczkiem, którego Louis wciąż nie wziął. Louis się nie poruszał, ale pokój wokół niego wirował.  

Pokręcił głową, starając się powiedzieć Harry'emu nie, ale jego palce wciąż pracowały, żeby otworzyć pudełko. Było za kurwa wcześnie, tak jak z nim i Isaackiem. Między nim, a Harrym było cudownie. To było jak sen, po prostu bycie z nim przez te kilka miesięcy i teraz wszystko pójdzie się jebać w momencie, gdy Harry wsunie ten pieprzony zaręczynowy zegarek na jego palec. Louis zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany, kiedy wyłapał jego widok. 

"Zegarek?" Jego słowa zdołały wypowiedzieć to jedno słowo, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi widząc szerokie oczy Louisa, niepokój był wymalowany na jego twarzy. Harry przestał próbować to otwierać, kiedy zauważył szybkie tempo unoszenia się klatki piersiowej Louisa.  

"Tak, to tylko zegarek, Lou. Co myślałeś?" Harry obserwował jak twarz Louisa zmienia się z wystarszonej w coś bardziej spokojnego. "Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł, bo zawsze się spóźniasz." 

Ulga uderzyła w niego tak mocno, że Louis musiał się oprzeć, kiedy wziął swój pierwszy, pełny wdech od kilku minut. Mógł poczuć jak krew znowu zaczęła krążyć, kiedy sięgnął, by złapać się ramienia Harry'ego niczym kotwicy, kiedy się uspokajał. 

"Jasna cholera. Myślałem, że się oświadczasz!" 

Harry uniósł brwi. "Zegarkiem?" 

"Nie, nie zegarkiem. Myślałem, że to  _pierścionek_." Wyjaśnił Louis, jego zasapany śmiech sprawił, że Harry jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. "To tutaj się poznaliśmy i powiedziałeś te wszystkie rzeczy o byciu dumnym ze mnie i kochaniu mnie... Po prostu wiedziałem, że pytasz mnie o poślubienie ciebie." Louis opadł się o swoje siedzenie, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w normalnym tempie.  

Harry otworzył usta kilka razy, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, jednakże nic nie mówił. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim to zrobił. 

"Czy to byłoby takie straszne, jeśli  _pytałbym_  cię, żebyś za mnie wyszedł?" 

Pełen ulgi uśmiech Louisa zszedł z jego twarzy przez zraniony ton Harry'ego. Szybko zaczął poprawiać swój dobór słów, kiedy Harry delikatnie odciągnął swoją rękę spoza jego zasięgu. 

"Nie, kochanie. Nie, to nie tak. Ja- to po prostu za wcześnie, to wszystko. Zobaczyłem pudełeczko i spanikowałem, bo nie chcę, żebyśmy zostali zrujnowani." Mógł stwierdzić, że to nie podziałało, kiedy Harry wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej rozczarowanego.

"Uważasz, że bycie moim mężem by nas zrujnowało?" 

"Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Kurwa, mówię to wszystko źle, ja-" Louis wziął głęboki oddech, ostrożnie dobierając swoje następne słowa, żeby były one poprawne. "Pośpiech co do małżeństwa jest tym, co by nas zrujnowało. Właśnie spędziłem ostatnie półtorej godziny na rozmawianiu z ludźmi o tym kiedy wiesz, że znalazłeś swoją bratnią duszę i nie spieprzeniu tego. W końcu cię mam. Nie chcę, żebyśmy byli niecierpliwi, by to schrzanić." Wyszeptał. Wzrok Harry'ego był mniej niepewny, kiedy Louis delikatnie złapał jego dłoń. " _Bardzo chciałbym_ , żebyś pewnego dnia włożył na mój palec pierścionek, byłbym zaszczycony, by cię poślubić, tylko nie dzisiaj." Louis skończył z małym uśmiechem mając nadzieje, by wywołać jeden u Harry'ego. 

To zajęło minutę, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech. "Okej." 

"Okej?"

Harry przytaknął. "Tak. Całkowicie się z robą zgadzam, ja tylko- sposób, w jaki to powiedziałeś i w jaki wyglądałeś, kiedy myślałem, że się oświadczam... jakby to była najgorsza rzecz na Ziemi." 

Louis mentalnie spoliczkował siebie za bycie takim kutasem. "Przepraszam, że to zrobiłem." Nie chciał, by Harry poczuł się źle, ale panikował. Ledwo mógł oddychać, co dopiero dbać o swój wyraz twarzy. Przyciągnął Harry'ego za podbródek, Louis wykonywał większość roboty, dopóki Harry nie rozluźnił się i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. 

"Co z tym, żebyśmy zrobili to od początku?" Zasugerował Louis, kiedy oparł o siebie ich czoła. Był wdzięczny kiedy Harry przytaknął, uśmiechając się do niego. 

Harry zamknął pudełeczko, chowając je za swoimi plecami, kiedy odchrząknął. Louis udawał, że był zajęty patrzeniem na swoje paznokcie, kiedy Harry lekko stuknął go palcem w ramię. 

"Lou?"

"Tak, skarbie?" Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, lekko przechylając głowę, jego głos był zbyt wysoki i słodki, by być prawdziwy, ale Harry i tak zachichotał. 

"Mam coś dla ciebie, by upamiętnić start twojego drugiego tournee. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba." 

Harry ponownie zaprezentował mu czarne pudełeczko i Louis położył dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej.

"Oh mój." Sapnął. "Dla mnie?" 

Harry przewrócił n niego oczmi, kiedy go otworzył, ukazując srebrno-złotą tarczę zegara na gładkim, czarnym, skórzanym pasku. Louis miał właśnie skomentować, że się popisuje, ale teraz, kiedy naprawdę przyjrzał się zegarkowi zdał sobie spawę, że jego umiejętności aktorskie nie były potrzebne. 

" _YSL?_ " Tym razem szok Louisa był prawdziwy obserwując, jak Harry zapina drogą biżuterię wokół jego nadgarstka. "Harry, nie musiałeś tego robić, naprawdę. To zbyt wiele." 

"Wcale nie i chciałem." 

Louis zachwycał się sposobem, w jaki złota powłoka odbijała światło. "Ale ja ci nic nie kupiłem. Nigdy nie dałem ci czegoś tak drogiego." 

"To nie ja świętuję drugiego bestsellera. Powiedziałem ci, jestem z ciebie dumny." Wyszeptał Harry, kiedy przyciągnął go bliżej. "Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju." 

Louis przytaknął, wzdychając, kiedy poczuł usta Harry'ego przyciśnięte do swoich.

Louis zawołał Nialla, żeby zobaczył jego nowy prezent, obracając w powietrzu swoim nadgarstkiem, żeby złoto osadzone na tarczy błyszczało. Harry uśmiechał się, kiedy to obserwował i wciąż to robił, kiedy Niall poszedł. 

"Co?" Spytał Louis, zastanawiając się co mogło być tak śmieszne. 

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałeś, że miałem się oświadczyć. Siedziemy na składanych krzesłach. Przynajmniej włożyłbym w to trochę wysiłku." Powiedział.

Louis rozejrzał się, zauważając, że ich otoczenie było idealnie odpowiednie do oświadczyn. "Jaki wysiłek? Niall przywożący wystarczająco duży tort, żebyś mógł z niego wyskoczyć?"   

Zaśmiał się na to. "Może. Albo przynajmniej użyłbym własnych pieprzonych kwiatów. Jakbym poprosiłbym cię, byś mnie poślubił za pomocą przeprosinowych róż Liama i Sophii. Nie. Kiedy to zrobię, będziesz wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Chciałbym, żeby było to niezapomniane." 

"Cóż, moje ostatnie oświadczyny odbyły sę na chodniku przed okienną doniczką pełną chwastów." Zażartował. "Nie musisz robić wiele, by to pobić." Louis zaśmiał się przez smutną prawdę tego stwierdzenia. Harry zaśmiał się z nim, ale jego oczy pokazywały prawdziwe zmartwienie. 

"Nie skończymy jak ty i Isaac, Lou. Nigdy nie pozwolę, by nam się to przyarzyło." Obiecał.

"Wiem." 

"I bardzo chciałbym być twoim mężem, ale mogę poczekać tak długo, jak potrzebujesz. Kto wie, może nawet to ty oświadczysz mi się pierwszy." Harry uśmiechnął się. 

Louis poważnie w to wątpił, ale znów, również powiedział, że nigdy już się nie zakocha i popatrz gdzie teraz był. "Jeśli ja ci się oświadczę,  _zdecydowanie_ wyskoczę z tortu."  

"Mmmm... pierścionek, obietnica małżeństwa i  _deser_? Brzmi pysznie." Obaj się zaśmiali, docenając fakt, że Louis teraz mógł się śmiać i żartować o spędzeniu z nim wieczności.

"Tylko co najlepsze dla Rycerza." Uśmiechnął się. 


	19. Epilog: The Story Continued

_~Dwa lata później~_

_'Szczęśliwe zakończenie. To jedno z tych wielkich, uniwersalnych pojęć. Takie, które jest w stanie trzymać się nas długo po tym, jak dorośniemy, przestaniemy czytać bajki i przestaniemy wierzyć, że takie rzeczy naprawdę istnieją. To fraza, która w tajemnicy kieruje wewnętrznymi pragnieniami każdego serca, nie ważne czy osoba wierzy w bajki, czy nie, albo, jeśli na tę chwilę cała magia się skończyła._

_W moim przypadku magia skończyła się raz. Pozwoliłem, by mój gniew to wszystko pochłonął, aż nic nie zostało. Dopóki nie byłem pewny, że moje życie i moje szczęście już osiągnęło szczyt. Szybko się zakochałem, wolno się odkochiwałem i w jakiś sposób kontynuowałem myślenie, że wszystkie moje najlepsze dni były za mną; że nie miałem przyszłości._

_Jak ciężko mi było przyznać, bardziej mylić się nie mogłem. I osoba, która mnie od tego odwiodła? Cóż, on nie mógł być dla mnie bardziej właściwy._

_Harry, mój rycerz (który teraz domaga się, by go tak nazywać przynajmniej raz każdego dnia) pojawił się w samą porę i kiedy w końcu go do siebie dopuściłem, poczułem jak ciężar świata i wszystkiego innego, czego ukrywałem spada z moich ramion. Pojawił się w moim życiu i natychmiast pomyślałem 'tym razem to naprawdę jest to. Teraz, to jest moje szczęśliwe zakończenie.' Co nie było kłamstwem, jednakże myślę, że nawet wtedy wiedziałem, że moja historia, nasza historia się nie skończyła._

_Szczęśliwe zakończenie. To koniec. Końcowe i pożegnalne uczucie co do książki lub trudnego rozdziału w czyimś życiu. Teraz nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żebym mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy, niż już jestem a i tak w jakiś sposób czuję, jakbyśmy byli jedynie w prologu._

_Nie jestem pewny jak wygląda szczęśliwe zakończenie, albo czy w ogóle istnieje poza bajkami i wyobraźnią beznadziejnych romantyków, ale coś mi mówi, żeby jeszcze nie zamykać książki dla mnie i mojego rycerza. Wciąż mamy kilka kartek do przewrócenia. Po prostu musimy dowiedzieć się czym będzie następna strona.'_

Louis wypuścił oddech, który zakończył się wielkim, pełnym ulgi uśmiechem, bo myślał, że będzie zamknięty w tym pomieszczeniu przez całe popołudnie, przygotowując wstęp do swojej nowej książki.

Spojrzał na godzinę w rogu ekranu i poczuł w klatce piersiowej falę dumy, bo osiągnięcie tego zajęło mu mniej, niż pół godziny. 

Zamknął swojego laptopa i podszedł prosto do drzwi, które zawsze zamykał, kiedy naprawdę musiał się skupić. Gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, poczuł znajomy zapach cukru i słodyczy i ciasta. Pozwolił, by to zaprowadziło go do kuchni, gdzie znalazł swojego chłopaka, który pracował odwrócony do niego tyłem, a czarny fartuch obwiązany był wokół jego talii.  

Wszędzie była mąka- żadna niespodzianka -ale Louis i tak wskoczył na blat, odrobinę zakakując Harry'ego, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę Louisa i wyjął swoje słuchawki. 

"Będę musiał kupić ci jeden z tych dzwoneczków dla kotów, to przestaniesz straszyć mnie na śmieć." Zaśmiał się. "Nie powinieneś pisać kolejnego best-sellera?" 

"Nope." Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Wszystko skończone."  

Harry przewrócił na to oczami. "Z pewnością nie  _wszystko_? Byłeś w biurze jakieś, co, pięć minut?" Parsknął. 

Louis przewrócił oczami na uroczego idiotę w postaci jego chłopaka, który w jakiś sposób miał w brwiach mieszankę na ciasto. Z jakiś sposobów było to dla Louisa niezwykle gorące. Nie miał pojęcia co do cholery zrobił mu Harry. 

"Okej, byłem tam o wiele dłużej, niż pięć minut." Zaznaczył. "Ale moim jedynym celem na dziś było zaczęcie. To zawsze najtrudniejsza rzecz, więc teraz powinno pójść gładko." 

Harry uśmiechnął się na jego osiągnięcie. "Wow, kochanie. Gratulacje. To było naprawdę szybkie. Jestem z ciebie dumny." 

"Tak, cóż, łatwo jest pisać, kiedy jesteś zainspirowany przez taką wpaniałość." Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy zanurzył swojego palca w górce mąki leżącej obok swojej nogi i przejechał nim po czubku nosa Harry'ego. 

Harry zrobił kwaśną minę, marszcząc nos, kiedy Louis zanurzył małego palca w u dłoni, by powtórzyć ten proces. "Dlaczego jestem zaszczycony twoją obecnością?" Jego chłopak się zaśmiał. "Nie chcesz denerwować Liama na przodzie?"   

"Nope. Chcę tylko przeszkadzać tobie. Jestem tu, by pomóc." Powiedział Louis, kiedy pokazał gestem na to, co robił Harry, zanim mu przerwał. 

"Oh Boże, obawiałem się, że to powiesz." Narzekał, wyglądając na całkowicie zadowolonego, że Louis zostanie w kuchni, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. "Więc dobrze. Jeśli masz mi pomóc, znasz zasady." Pochyił się, by szybko pocałować usta Louisa, co Louis ochoczo przyjął. "Do zlewu z tobą." Rozkazał.

"Tak, proszę pana." Louis zeskoczył z blatu, podciągając swoje rękawy. "Nie wrócę, dopóki te dłonie, nadgarstki i przedramiona nie będą czyste jak łza." Obiecał. 

Harry obserwował go, starając się wyglądać, jakby przejmował się Louisem, ale w zamian wyglądał na czułego i zakochanego. 

"Po prostu się pośpiesz." Zaśmiał się. "I nie porozlewaj wszędzie wody i mydła. Właśnie posprzątałem." 

Louis rozejrzał się po kuchni, która wyglądała jakby świeżo spadł tutaj śnieg przez bałagan, który zrobił Harry. 

"Prawie mnie zmyliłeś." Wymamrotał pod nosem." 

Wrócił i stanął przy boku Harry'ego, uważnie słuchając, gdy instruował Louisa co do techniki, której dzisiaj używał. Louis przytakiwał, w pełni się skupiając, kiedy powoli odwzorowywał kwiatka, którego Harry dał mu jako przykład.

"Więc, jak mi poszło?" Spytał, świadom  _bardzo_ krytycznego oka Harry'ego. Płatki, które zrobił były trochę krzywe na końcach, gdy ścisnął je zbyt mocno, więc kwiaty Harry'ego były zdecydowanie gładsze. Łodyga Louisa równiez była lekkko przekrzywiona, ale jeśli trzymał swojego kwiatka pod kątem było to niewidoczne. 

Podniósł wzrok, czekając na uznanie, kiedy skończył krytykować samego siebie zauważając, że Harry patrzył się nie na kwiatka, a na niego. 

Jego zielone oczy były wypełnione czymś tak delikatnym, że policzki Louisa zrobiły się ciepłe. Harry pochylił się, by lekko pocałować jego usta, zamiast powiedzieć mu, że źle mu poszło, jak prawdopodobnie powinien zrobić, wywołując motylki w brzuchu Louisa, które zawsze były obecne, kiedy Harry był w pobliżu. 

"Piękny." W końcu powiedział, dodając kwiatka Louisa do innych. Louis spędził kolejną godzinę zastanawiając się czy Harry mówił o kwiatku, czy o nim. 

~~~

Była prawie północ, kiedy Louis oderwał wzrok od e-maila od Nialla, by unieść brew na tego kompletnego  _dzieciaka_ , który dźgał go w łydkę swoim palcem u nogi przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. 

Louis przyjął porażkę, kiedy odłożył komputer na szafkę nocną, razem ze swoimi okularami. Przesunął się, dopóki nie leżał twarzą w twarz ze swoim chłopakiem. 

"Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?" 

"Nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi." Stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem i Louis po prostu chciał go pocałować. Jego włosy były pieprzonym bałaganem, co tak naprawdę nie było jego winą. Tylko Louisa. I wciąż był tak samo nagi jak godzinę temu, z nową serią ciemnych siniaków na ciele. Czemu również Louis był winny.

"Nie zwracałem na ciebie uwago, bo ty, mój drogi, zasnąłeś na mnie."  

"Nie zasnąłem." Wymamrotał Harry, obejmując ramionami Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, dopóki praktycznie nie leżał na nim. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy przejechał palcami po materiale bokserek Louisa. "Kiedy je założyłeś?" 

"Hmm, nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie po tym, jak do cholery  _zasnąłeś na mnie._ " Zaśmiał się Louis. 

"Dobra, w porządku. Masz rację. Zasnąłem." W końcu przyznał. "Ale Lou, byłem  _wykończony_."

"Czy ty naprawdę narzekasz?" Parsknął. Louis mógł lub też nie trochę wymęczyć swojego chłopaka. Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał, to nie było przestępstwem.

"Zaufaj mi, wcale nie narzekam. Po prostu staram się zwrócić przysługę." Powiedział, całując go po szyi. 

Louis zamknął oczy na ten dotyk, ale przed tym spojrzał na zegarek obok nich. "Jest po północy." Powiedział, chociaż druga runda brzmiała jak świetny pomysł. Jego oryginalny plan był taki, że będzie pisał do wczesnych godzin porannych, dopóki nie będzie tak zmęczony, że odleci, ale pomysł Harry'ego o wiele bardziej mu się podobał. 

"Więc co, że jest późno?" Cwaniacko uśmiechnął się Harry. "Kogo to obchodzi?" 

"Ciebie będzie, kiedy twój budzik zadzowni o piątej rano." 

To go wcale nie odstraszyło, kiedy zaczął ściągać bokserki Louisa. "Oczywiście, że nie. A nawet jeśli, upewnię się, żeby Liam jutro otworzył piekarnię. Powiem mu, że jestem chory." Jęknął, kończąc to fałszywym kaszlem i pociągnięciem nosa. 

Ich dwójka zawsze zdawała się śmiac. Robili to teraz, bo Harry był najgorszym aktorem na świecie, ale Louis i tak go kochał. Obecnie Louis jedynie szeroko się uśmiechał i zawsze było to odwzajemniane razem z dwoma, cudpwnymi dołeczkami. 

Wykorzystał krótką drzemkę Harry'ego, by przeczytać to, co dzisiaj napisał. Louis wierzył, że każdy dzień spędzony z Harrym był nową stroną dodaną do ich fantastycznej bajki. Szczęśliwe zakończenie mogło być, albo i nie prawdziwe, ale mógł przysiąc, że był w trakcie tego z idiotą, który trząsł się pod nim ze śmiechu. Nigdy nie kochał tak nikogo w całym swoim życiu. I pomyśleć, że niemal przegapił to wszystko przez bycie najbardziej upartą osobą. Był tak wdzięczny, że Harry go przekonał. 

"Oh, w porządku." Ustąpił, jakby pozwolenie Harry'emu, by postawił na swoim było jakimś wielkim kłopotem. Nie było. Ani trochę. "Ale lepiej nie wciągaj mnie jutro w swoje kłamstwa." Ostrzegł Louis, pozwalając Harry'emu, by przejeżdżał dłońmi po jego biodrach, udach i wszędzie, gdzie tylko chciał. 

"Nie śmiałbym." Louis przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się, kiedy nagle wszystko się odwróciło i Harry położył go na plecach. "Nie będę musiał nawet kłamać. Pójdę rano do pracy. Zobaczysz."  

Louis widział. Albo raczej słyszał, kiedy budzik Harry'ego głośno rozległ się o piątek rano. Jęknął, jakby był torturowany i potem na ślepo szukał swojego telefonu, by zadzownić do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i kłamać w żywe oczy.

"...Er- Nie, to nie ten rodzaj choroby. Jestem pewien, że za kilka godzin będzie w porządku. Wezmę jakieś leki i.... i wypoję herbatę. Tak, tą ziołową. Też o tym myślałem." Wymamrotał, fałszywie pociągając nosem. "Okej, dzięki Li. Jestem ci winien, stary. Zobaczymy się później." 

Harry rzucił swój telefon gdzieś na szafkę nocną i potem wtulił się z powrotem w objęcia Louisa z zadowolonym westchnięciem. 

"So...czy  _teraz_ to dobry czas, by powiedziec ci a nie mówiłem, czy powinienem poczekać, dopóki nie wypijesz swojej 'ziołowej herbaty'?"  

Harry odpowiedział Louisowi szczypiąc go w tyłek i śpiący uśmiech był przyciśnięty do jego skóry. "Zamknij się. Bądź dla mnie miły." Louis zaskomlał przez ten atak i potem tak bardzo się śmiał, że nie mógł wrócić do snu. 

W takich momentach Louis myślał, że dokładnie wiedział jaka powinna być następna strona w ich książce. To coś, o czym myślał od tej nocy dwa lata temu, kiedy myślał, że Harry chciał wystrzelić ich prosto do następnego rozdziału. W tamtym czasie było za wcześnie. Louis dopiero co wpuścił miłość z powrotem do swojego życia, ale teraz jego serce było nią tak przepełnione, że pierścionek na jego palcu nie wydawał się taki zły. Właściwie, to brzmiało idealnie.  

~~~

Louis przyszedł do piekarni tego samego dnia koło południa. Przyniósł ze sobą lekarstwa, by pomóc swojemu chłopakowi w jego fałszywym powrocie do zdrowia, ale głównie przyszedł tu dlatego, bo za nim tęsknił. Nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos nikomu, oprócz Harry'emu, oczywiście, więc kiedy Liam spytał co tutaj robi, Louis zmienił się w praktycznie certyfikowaną pielęgniarkę przez to, jak szybko poprawił samopoczucie Harry'ego. 

"Aww. Louis, jesteś dla niego taki dobry. On naprawdę docenia te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które dla ciebie robi. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz." Uśmiechnął się Liam. 

Wszystkie małe rzeczy, które robił to na przykład przynoszenie mu lunchu i dużej kawy, kiedy miał kaca po seksie i kiedy narzekał cały ranek jak bardzo był zmęczony. 

Louis spojrzał ponad ramieniem Liama na swojego chłopaka, który pochylał się nad katalogiem razem z klientem. Liam uśmiechnął się, kiedy podążył za wzrokiem Louisa. 

"Cóż, właśnie szedłem do kuchni. Kazałem stanąć mu na kasie, odkąd się źle czuje, ale wiem, że będzie szczęśliwy, że cię widzi." Liam szybko go przytulił, zanim udał się do kuchni. Louis pomachał swojemu przyjacielowi na pożegnanie, zanim poszedł za ladę, jakby tutaj pracował. 

Louis trzymał się na uboczu, dla zabicia czasu przeglądając jakiś magazyn, kiedy czekał aż Harry skończy z tym mężczyzną. Louis był zajęty mentalnym klasyfikowaniem wszystkich wymyślnych ciast w kolejności od najbardziej pysznego, kiedy usłyszał rozmowę rozgrywająca się przed nim. 

"Wszystkie wyglądają  _naprawdę_  dobrze. Ugh, myślę, że jestem rozdarty pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi." Zaśmiał się blondyn. 

"To okej. Często to się zdarza." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Na szczęście zawsze możesz podjąć decyzję innego dnia. Możesz trochę nad tym pomyśleć i porozmawiać ze swoim narzeczonym. Zobaczyć co on myśli." Zasugerował Harry.

"To prawda." Przytaknął. "Który wybrałeś na swój ślub?" Nagle spytał mężczyzna. 

Louis obserwował jak Harry nieśmiało pochylił głowę. "Oh, uh, właściwie to żadenego. Nie jestem po ślubie." 

Mężczyzna, na którego Louis jedynie zerknął gdy tu przyszedł posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że Louis zmrużył swoje oczy. "Naprawdę? Mężczyzna, który jest tak czarujący i piękny włóczy się sam? Trochę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć." 

Harry z zakłopotaniem przystąpił z nogi na nogę, dyskomfort widoczny był w jego głosie, kiedy wyjaśnił to. "Mam chłopaka." Odpowiedział. 

Mężczyzna przytaknął, przyswajając nową informację, ale wcale jej nie rozumiejąc. "To dobrze, że kogoś masz. I jak wiesz, mam narzeczonego." Powiedział, jakby to słowo wcale nic nie znaczyło. "Więc, jak długo jestście razem? To nie może być zbyt poważne." Naciskał mężczyzna z większym zainteresowaniem, niż Louis mógł znieść. Ten dupek powinien wybierać tort na swój ślub, a nie próbować poderwać jego pieprzonego chłopaka. 

"Jesteśmy razem z dwóch i pół  _niesamowitych_ lat. I nie, on nie 'włóczy się sam', bo nie jest bydłem." Wtrącił Louis, również stając przy blacie. 

Harry zagryzł uśmieszek, zanim przedstawił go blondynowi, który wyglądął jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. "To jest Louis, ten, o którym ci mówiłem." 

"Jego  _chłopak_." Powtórzył Louis na wypadek, gdyby ten idiota nie załapał za pierwszym razem kim był. 

Mężczyzna zignorował ton Louisa sztucznym uśmiechem. "Miło cię poznać, Louis. Chociaż myślę, że zaszło tu małe nieporozumienie. Tylko ucinałem pogawędkę. To nic nie znaczyło." Twierdził. 

Louis dokładnie wiedział co to kurwa znaczyło. Miał mu to właśnie powiedzieć jak i to, żeby spierdalał, ale Harry dyskretnie ścisnął jego dłoń. "Hej, kochanie?" Harry odwrócił się do niego. "Skończę zamówienie i wrócę do ciebie do biura, okej? To zajmie tylko miniutkę." 

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić Louis to zostawić tutaj swojego chłopaka z tym obrzydliwym człowiekiem, ale to prawdopodobnie było dobrą rzeczą, odkąd Louis właśnie wyobraził sobie jak głowa tego gościa spotyka się ze szkłem oszklonej gabloty. 

Harry pocałował go na pożegnanie, w usta, by dodać nacisk na uwagi Louisa. Louis cwaniacko uśmiechnął się, kiedy pomachał mężczyźnie na pożegnanie, czując jak jego zazdrosne oczy wypalały dziury w jego plecach, gdy odszedł.  

Dziesięć minut później Harry zajrzał do biura, by upewnić się, że Louis tutaj był. Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi z uśmiechem, jego oczy rozświetliły się z rozbawienia.  

"Ktoś nie był zbyt miły." Droczył się. 

"Pieprzyć bycie miłym." Prychnął Louis. "Ma szczęście, że nie doszło do rękoczynów przez sposób, w jaki ciebie potraktował." 

Harry przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i odwrócił Louisa, który siedział na krześle obrotowym. Ich usta spotkały się we właściwym pocałunku, o wiele lepszym od tego, z którym Harry odesłał go do biura. Louis próbował się w nim zatracić, ale potem znowu pomyślał o tym dupku i zrujnował dla siebie ten moment. 

"Boże,  _nienawidzę_ tego gościa. Masz numer jego narzeczonego?" Spytał Louis w chwili inspiracji. "Powinienem zadzwonić. Zostawię anonimową wiadomość i ostrzegę go przed tym czubkiem, z którym na skończyć na zawsze."  

Louis chciałby, by ktoś ostrzegł go przez Isaackiem. Oszczędziłoby mu to wiele pieprzonego bólu serca. Był całkiem pewny, że jego były zaczął zdradzać go w ten sam sposób. Jedyną różnicą było to, że osoba, do której uderzał połknęła haczyk. 

Harry smutno pokręcił głową. "Nie mam jego numeru. Ale nawet jeśli bym miał, to nie miałoby znaczenie. To nie nasze miejsce, by zrobić coś takiego, kochanie." 

Louis całkowicie się nie zgadzał. Wiedział z pierwszej ręki, że to ludzie jak tamten facet sprawiali, że innym trudno jest zaufać. 

Harry przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, który Louis przerwał, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak ten koleś wyglądał na podekscytowanwego, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry nie był po ślubie; co najwyraźniej w jego definicji znaczyło  _niezobowiązany_. 

"Kochanie, co jest?" 

"Nic. Jest w porządku, przysięgam. To tylko... kurwa. Byłem taki  _zły_ , wiesz?" 

Światełko w oczach Harry'ego zgasło tak szybko, jak nadzieja w tym mężczyźnie, kiedy Harry go pocałował. Jednakże na twarzy Harry'ego widoczna była niepewność i bół, a nie zazdrość. 

"Ale nie na mnie, racja?" Spytał cicho. Louis chciał siebie uderzyć. 

"Nie, kochanie. Oczywiście, że nie na ciebie." Szybko poprawił Louis. "Byłem wściekły na tego idiotę za to, że nie respektował ciebie, ani tego co powiedziałeś. Nie powinieneś musieć się tłumaczyć, albo robić aluzję, żeby się odwalił więcej, niż raz. Widział, że byłeś zakłopotany, a i tak  _naciskał_. Chciałem oderwać tą jego pieprzoną głowę." 

Nowy uśmiech zaczął formować się na ustach Harry'ego. "Cóż, w takim razie cieszę się, że chciałeś bronić mojego honoru. Dziękuję, Louis." 

"Nie, to nic." Wymamrotał Louis, jego policzki były znacznie cieplejsze, niż wcześniej. "Cieszę się, że byłem tam by powiedzieć temu dupkowi żeby spieprzał." 

Harry zaśmiał się na to. "Tak, ja też. Ale w końcu sam bym mu powiedział, żeby spierdalał, klient, czy też nie. Musiałem być całkiem niegrzeczny i otwarty dla niektórych osób w przeszłości. Nienawdzię tego robić, ale zrobię, jeśli muszę."

"Oh." Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na tą nową informację. "Więc takie rzeczy przydarzają ci się często?" 

"Poniekąd. Nie bardzo." Harry wzruszył ramionami. "Ten koleś nie był pierwszym dupkiem, na którego się natknąłem i niestety, prawdopodobnie nie będzie ostatnim." 

"Harry, jak często to się zdarza?" Spytał, niepewny czy naprawdę chciał znać odpowiedź. 

"Nie wiem. Nie liczę. Jak powiedziałem, to nic wielkiego." Wzruszył ramionami. "Natychmiast spławiam każdego. Nie masz się o co martwić." 

Louis delikatnie ujął jego twarz i pocałował go. Wiedział, że nie miał się o co martwić. Ufał Harry'emu nad życie. 

"Nie musisz się bronić. Wiem, że ich spławiasz, kochanie. To wcale nie to, co sugerowałem. To tylko... nie miałem pojęcia, że dostajesz tyle gówna od innych ludzi przez cały czas. Przepraszam." Louis nie miał pojęcia ilu ludzi chciało dla siebie Harry'ego. Cóż, to kłamstwo. Louis widział sposób, w jaki mężczyźni i kobiety go obserwowali i sposób, w jaki ludzie cieszyli się jego uwagą. Po prostu to nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiało, że Louis czuł się dziwnie. Tak kurwa zazdrosny. Harry nie był jego  _własnością._  Jak powiedział temu facetowi, nie był bydłem, ale wciąż, Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł się trochę zaborczy zdając sobie sprawę, że jego chłopak był tak pożądany.  

Harry musiał zauważyć jego zaciśniętą szczękę, bo zaśmiał się, najwidoczniej schlebiało mu to. "Cóż, niech ci nie będzie  _zbyt_ przykro z mojego powodu. Mimo wszystko, to do ciebie wracam do domu, więc myślę, że całkiem cholernie mi się poszczęściło." Podniósł Louisa z krzesła, by je ukraść. Pokierował Louisa, żeby usiadł na jego kolanach i pocałował go tak, że Louis nie mógł się wyrwać, nawet jeśli by próbował.  

Louis planował, żeby posiedzieć w piekarni, żeby dotrzymać towarzystwa Harry'emu i Liamowi przez resztę popołudnia, ale po ich rozmowie Louis popędził prosto do domu, do swojego laptopa.

Otworzył go i zaczął pisać, jego umysł pędził milion kilometrów na godzinę. 

' _Każda historia posiada czarny charakter. Przeciwnika, który sprawia, że to niemal niemożliwe dla głównego bohatera, by zwyciężyć. Jedynym celem jest by zrujnować wszystko, co zbudował i na co pracował ten bohater, ale w mojej bajce nie ma miejsca dla przeciwnika; albo przeciwników, będąc bardziej dokładnym._

_Jedynym sposobem, by przezwyciężyć zło jest odpowiadanie dobrocią i światłem, że nie będzie mogło to dłużej przetrwać w bajkowym świecie. Czasami to oznacza czekanie na idealny moment, by uderzyć, a czasem to znaczy, by wszystkich zaskoczyć, wliczając w to siebie poprzez napisanie nowych stron, których nigdy byś się nie spodziewał.'_

Ponownie przeczytał to, co szybko napisał, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy sięgnął po telefon, by zadzownić do swojego asystenta. 

"Louis! Właśnie miałem do ciebie zadzwonić, stary." Przywitał go Niall. "Chcę wpaść, by sprawdzić co już napisałeś. Wydawcy chcą znać kierunek, w którym tym razem zmierzasz i tym podobne rzeczy. Wiesz jak jest." Wyjaśnił.  

To zazwyczaj sprawiało, że Louis panikował, bo niemal zawsze czuł się nieprzygotowany na jego wizyty. Był w całkiem dobrym miejscu ze swoją obecną książką, więc jego nerwowość nie była wywołana odkładaniem spraw na później. Nie. Serce Louisa biło zbyt szybko i dziwnie oddychał, bo dzisiaj nie potrzebował Nialla, by przeczytał jego pracę. Potrzebował go, by pomógł mu wybrać pierścionek. 

Zdecydowanie się na oświadczenie się Harry'emu było najprostszą decyzją w życiu Louisa. Nie był gotowy, by rozmawiać o spędzeniu z kimś reszty życia blisko trzy lata temu, kiedy się poznali, ale teraz był. I tym kimś, kogo wybrał była najlepsza osoba, którą Louis kiedykolwiek poznał.  

Louis już był raz zaręczony i chociaż ten związek okazał się kompletą klapą, oświadczyny były w porządku. Louis był zakochany (ale tak myślał) i gotowy, by oddać się komuś,  _komukolwiek_ , że nie zauważył tych wszystkich czerwonych flag, które krzyczały jak złe to wszystko było. 

Nie czuł niczego takiego z Harrym. Nawet momentu zawahania. 

Louis był w nim tak zakochany, że był szalony i nie słyszał żadnych ostrzegawczych alarmów w swojej głowie, które próbowałyby go od tego odwieść. To prawda, że Louis raz omal nie dostał zawału, kiedy myślał, że Harry wyskoczy z tym pytaniem, ale od tego czasu dojrzał. Obaj dojrzeli i to dało mu odwagę i pewność, by spytać Harry'ego czy spędzi z nim resztę wieczności.  

Tylko musiał się upewnić, że tego nie spieprzy. 

"Harry, kocham cię bardziej, niż wszystko inne i sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszy na świecie. Wyjdziesz za mnie?"  

Louis dał swoim słowom minutę, by się osiedliły. Przemyślał je kilka razy, zanim pokręcił do siebie głową.  

To wciąż nie było dobre. 

"Harry. Jesteś światłem mojego życia- i- i-" I  _nie_. Louis zatrzymał tę katastrofę, zanim mogła się w ogóle zacząć, bo wiedział, że o czymkolwiek nie zacznie bredzić, również nie będzie dobre. Mógł zrobić to lepiej.  

Połowa rzeczy, którą mówił brzmiała niesamowicie znajomo, jakby jego umysł robił plagiat każdej komedii romantycznej, którą kiedykolwiek oglądał. Przez następne dwadzieścia minut przerobił tak wiele ckliwych wariacji 'jesteś moją brakującą częścią' i 'nie wiedziałem czym była miłość, dopóki nie odnalazłem ciebie', dopóki nie mógł poprawnie myśleć. 

Nakładał na siebie dużo presji. Spieprzenie tego nie było opcją. To ich  _zaręczyny_. To będzie pierwszy i jedyny raz Harry'ego. Louis nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, jeśli nie zrobiłby tego dobrze. 

Wziął głęboki wdech, by ponownie się skupić. Otworzył usta, by jeszcze raz spróbować, ale natychmiast je zamknął, kiedy usłyszał jak frontowe drzwi od ich mieszkania się otwierają i zamykają piętnaście minut wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj. 

"Louis? Kochanie, jesteś tutaj?" 

"T-Tak!" Odpowiedział Louis. "Jestem tutaj!" 

Louis gramolił się, by włożyć pierścionek z powrotem do pudełeczka, niemal go nie upuszczając do pieprzonego zlewu z tego pośpiechu. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie  _kiedykolwiek_ , że pudełeczko było zbyt duże, by nie zostało zauważone w jego kieszeni w jeansach, jak miał nadzieje. Mógł usłyszeć, jak do łazienki zbliżały się kroki Harry'ego, kiedy szybko włożył pokryty diamentami pierścionek do swojej lewej kieszeni. Nie miał gdzie ukryć pudełeczka, więc zrobił najlepszą rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć i wyrzucił je przez okno.   

Harry otworzył drzwi, mierząc wzrokiem Louisa z ciekawością, kiedy zobaczył, że stał po środku pomieszczenia, ręce niezręcznie zwisały po jego bokach. 

"Co robiłeś?" 

"Nic." Odpowiedział Louis zbyt szybko. "Właśnie się ubierałem." 

"W łazience?" Parsknął Harry. 

" _Tak_. Czy coś w tym złego?" Louis uniósł brew. 

"Cóż, nie." Odpowiedział Louis, wciąż podejrzliwie patrząc na Louisa. "To tylko trochę dziwne, to wszystko. Gdzie te ubrania, które zdjąłeś?" 

 _Kurwa._  Louis spojrzał na pustą podłogę, starając się wymyślić realną wymówkę. "Oh, ja, uh... zostawiłem je w sypialni." 

"Naprawdę?" Powiedział Harry, jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zdezorientowaniu. "Nie leżały tam  żadne ubrania, kiedy-" 

" _Okej_ , może byłem nagi. Proszę. Jesteś szczęśliwy?" 

Harry jedynie zamrugał, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego. Louis naprawdę nienawidził jak czasami był tak pieprzenie spostrzegawczy. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu kupić kłamstwa, które Louis tak desperacko chciał wsadzić mu do gardła. 

"Hej, mam pomysł." Ogłosił, kiedy ujął dłoń Harry'ego w swoją. "Chodźmy na mały spacer. Cały dzień czekałem aż wrócisz do domu." 

Harry czule się uśmiechnął, całując Louisa w czoło, zanim nie oparł się o drzwi od łazienki z westchenienim.

"Aww, kochanie. To słodkie i brzmi jak dobra zabawa. Ale właściwie jestem dość zmęczony po pracy." Przeprosił. "Po prostu nie mogłem się doczekać, by spędzić tu z tobą trochę czasu. Myślałem, że może mogliśmy obejrzeć film i zamówić pizzę, czy coś?" 

Ponownie się uśmiechnął i serce Louisa się roztopiło, błagając, żeby się poddał i po prostu powiedział tak wielkim, zielonym, szczenięcym oczom jego chłopaka, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. To była jedyna pieprzona noc ich życia, nie mogli leniuchować na kanapie. Louis miał wielkie plany na ten wieczór i żeby to poszło dobrze, potrzebował, żeby jego chłopak się obudził i ruszył swój tyłek.

"To również brzmi dobrze." Przyznał Louis. "Ale naprawdę liczyłem na to, że dzisiaj wyjdziemy. Tylko na chwilkę, tak? Proszę? I potem obiecuję, nie,  _przysięgam_ , że możemy wrócić do domu i być tak leniwymi jak tylko chcesz." 

Louis dołączył uśmiech, który sprawił, że Harry nawet bardziej zmrużył na niego oczy i na jego strój, który prawdopodobnie wyglądał zbyt ładnie jak na rutynowy spacer wokół bloku. Patrzył się na Louisa przez dłuższy czas, ale jakby nie mógł się domyślić  _dlaczego_ był taki podejrzliwy co do niego.  

"Zachowujesz się mega dziwnie." Nagle zdecydował. 

Louis zaczął się wiercić. Nie miał pojęcia co miał zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi. "Wcale nie." 

"Tak. Dosłownie odmówiłeś leniwego wieczoru z pizzą." Zaśmiał się. "Ale okej." Wzruszył ramionami. "W porządku. Będę współgrał, jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz. Nawet jeśli to jest przypadkowe. I dziwne." 

"Masz na myśli, że wyjdziesz ze mną?" Ucieszył się Louis. 

"Jasne, kochanie. Co tylko zechcesz." Zgodził się, ponownie całując go w czoło. "Przebiorę się w coś, co nie pachnie jak piekarnia. No wiesz, w naszej sypialni. Gdzie mieszkają wszystkie ubrania. Gdzie to  _normalne_." 

Louis zignorował jego sarkastyczną uwagę. Kogo obchodziło, że Harry zachowywał się jak gnojek, jeśli współpracował? "Mhmm. Tak, okej kochanie. Idź to zrobić." Powiedział Louis, kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni swój telefon. "Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz gotowy!"  

 _'Właśnie wrócił do domu! Niedługo wychodzimy!'_ Napisał, czując w żyłach adrenalinę. 

Minutę później otrzymał wiadomość od swojego przyjaciela, która sprawiła, że brzuch Louisa robił dziwne rzeczy, bo to się działo.  _'Świetnie! Wszystko jest gotowe! Powodzenia i gratulacje :)'_

 _'Dzięki!'_ Odesłał Louis, zanim sobie przypomniał o czym właśnie jęczał jego chłopak. _'Właściwie, Ni, czy mógłbyś zrobić mi jeszcze jedną małą malutką przysługę? Pozbądź się tego jedzenia. Haz chce pizzę. Wegetariańską.'_

Tym razem odpowiedź otrzymał o wiele szybciej.  _'Louis, co do kurwy? Jeśli pójdę do zrobić, kto będzie pilnował miejsca, dopóki tu nie przyjdziesz? Przykro mi, ale nie dostanie pizzy. Jestem pewien, że zrozumie.'_

To nie podziała.

' _Niall, jesteś NIESAMOWITYM asystentem. Najlepszym! Wymyślisz coś. Nie wiem, zadzwoń po kogoś do pomocy, ale po prostu zrób dla mnie tą JEDNĄ rzecz i przysięgam, że nigdy nie poproszę cię o nic innego tak długo, jak będę żyć. Proszę? PROSZĘ? PROSZĘ?!!'_

Wszystko, co w zamian otrzymał Louis to:  _'W porządku, ale jeśli po tym wszystkim się rozwiedziecie, zamorduję was obu.'_

Louis przewrócił oczami na tę pustą groźbę, bo z Harrym nigdy się nie rozwiąda. Byli bratnimi duszami. To była prawda. Byli w tej rzeczy na całe życie... albo przynajmniej będa.  

Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, malując niebo na piękne odcienie różu i pomarańczy, kiedy wyszli na ulicę. Harry nie zadawał więcej pytań o ten wieczór, ale ciągle skanował wzrokiem Louisa jakby wiedział, że coś się święci. 

Inne pary spacerowały po krętej ścieżce, kiedy skręcili do Grant Parku. Był najbliżej ich mieszkania i miał mały, drewniany most, który Harry kochał. Spędzili tam wiele romantycznych wieczorów, patrząc razem na mały strumyk. Kiedy Louis próbował wymyślić miejsce, gdzie zapytać Harry'ego, by za niego wyszedł, ten park natychmiast przyszedł mu do głowy. Był mały, nierzucający się w oczy i cichy, ale wiedział, że przez to Harry będzie bardziej cenił ich wyjątkową chwilę.

Zboczyli z ich zwyczajnej trasy po parku, by dojść do mostu i Louis mógł usłyszeć dźwięk wody delikatnie uderzającej o kamienie za drzewami. Jednakże to nie było tak głośne, jak burczący brzuch Harry'ego, kiedy byli blisko celu. 

"Głodny?"

" _Bardzo._ " Zaśmiał się Harry. "Sklep był dzisiaj naprawdę zatłoczony. Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na lunch."

"Aw. Przykro mi kochanie, ale tak właściwie to idealnie." Uśmiechnął się Louis.  

Harry zmarszczył brwi, dopóki nie spojrzał na to, co znajdowało się za drzewami i zauważył Nialla stojącego obok małego pikniku dla ich dwójki na środku trawnika. 

Szeroko się uśmiechął, kiedy się zbliżali i zauważył dużą pizzę czekająca na nich na środku koca, razem z bukietem różowych róż, Louis zmusił Nialla, żeby przeszukał całe miasto dla nich, bo Harry najbardziej je lubił.

"Więc  _to_  dlatego byłeś taki dziwny!" Zawołał. "Aww, Louis, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś." 

Louis ochoczo przyjął głęboki pocałunek, do którego przyciągnął go Harry. Był odrobinę oszołomiony, kiedy Harry go w końcu puścił, jego wargi łaskotały od dotyku jego chłopaka. Musiał poświęcić sekundę, by dojść do siebie i przypomnieć sobie zadanie, więc nie skończą obściskując się na trawie jak nastolatkowie przez jego asystentem. Miał plan do cholery i był zdeterminowany, by się go trzymać, nie ważne jak bardzo obecnie fantazjował o tym, by Harry przyszpilił go do tego koca.  

"Hej, Ni." W końcu powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie o jego obecności w tym samym czasie, co Louis. "Bardzo ci dziękuję, że pomogłeś w tym Louisowi. Jesteś dla nas takim niesamowitymm przyjacielem." 

"Tak, dzięki Ni. Nie mógłbym zrobić tego bez ciebie, stary." Powiedział Louis. Harry szybko przytulił jego asystenta i Louis po cichu błagał go, by już poszedł. I tak był wystarczająco nerwowy bez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który obserwował jego każdy ruch. 

Niall jedynie został przez kilka minut, przytulając Louisa ciaśniej, niż to konieczne, jakby wysyłał go na wojne, a nie zostawiał go tam, by oświadczył się swojemu chłopakowi. 

Razem z Harrym rozłożyli się na kocu i Harry przez cały czas się do niego uśmiechał. 

Serce Louisa pędziło, kiedy pił szampana, które powinno pasować do risotto, którego Niall zdołał się pozbyć na czas. Ciągle macał się po lewej kieszeni, przejeżdżając po krawędzi pierścionka ukrytego tam, podczas gdy Harry opowiadał o swoim dniu, całkowicie nieświadomy, że Louis naprzeciwko niego tracił swoje zmysły.

Siedzieli tam długo po tym, jak skończyli jeść, głownie dlatego, że Louis był zbyt nerwowy, by się ruszyć. 

Robiło się późno. Słońce niemal całkowicie zniknęło za drzewami, barwiąc słońce w ciemne odcienie różu i fioletu, kiedy złapał dłoń Harry'ego i zaprowadził go za most nad strumykiem. 

Harry oparł się jak zawsze, by spojrzeć na wodę, jego uśmiech przypominał Louisowi o każdej bajce, którą kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

"To było takie idealne, Louis. Dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałem po dniu taki, jak ten dziś." Uśmiechnął się. "Tak bardzo cię kocham." 

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, wiedząc, że to był ten moment. Sięgnął do kieszeni po pierścionek, upokorzony, kiedy wypadł mu z rąk. 

Harry pośpieszył, by go podnieść, kiedy zobaczył że Louis chciał złapać ten przedmiot, zanim mógł wpaść do wody; jego oddech stanął i wzrok złagodniał kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co trzymał. 

"Czy to- Czy to jest to co myślę?" Spytał. 

"Um...to zależy. Myślisz, że co to jest?" Louis nerwowo zażartował. 

Harry nie odpowiedział na jego żart, jego wzrok był o wiele poważniejszy, niż Louis kiedykolwiek widział. 

"Oświadczasz się?"

Louis zamknął swoje oczy, zakrywając twarz dłońmi w porażce. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo spieprzył. "Cóż, tak, miałem to zrobić. Dopóki nie rzuciłem tego cholernego pierścionka pod swoje nogi." Wymamrotał. 

Uśmiech Harry'ego był tak szeroki i czuły, kiedy Louis w końcu odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

"Wciąż zamierzasz to zrobić, racja?" Uśmiechnął się. Harry podał Louisowi pierścionek, w jakiś sposób wciąż przyglądając się Louisowi z podekscytowaniem, nawet jeśli niespodzianka została zrujnowana. Nigdy nie przestaje zadziwiać Louisa tym, jak całkowicie cudowny był. 

Louis położył pierścionek na grubym oparciu przy moście gdzie był bezpieczny, nie ufając sobie, by ponownie go dotknąć, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas, by Harry go nałożył. 

"Nie jestem taki świetny ze słowami." Zaczął Louis, kiedy ujął obie dłonie Harry'ego w swoje. 

"Jesteś dosłownie przyszłym trzykrotnym najlepiej sprzedającym się autorem." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Ale okej." 

Louis zarumienił się, uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Kochał, kiedy Harry tak dumnie wyliczał jego osiągnięcia. "Dobra, nie jestem dobry w mówionych słowach." Zaśmiał się. "Chciałbym oświadczyć ci się w książce. Jeśli ktoś poprosiłby mnie, żebym wyraził w piśmie co dla mnie znaczysz, musiałbym rozwinąć te kartki nawet dalej, niż znajduje się niebo, bo nigdy nie byłbym w stanie przestać. Mógłbym napiać o tobie miliard rzeczy, że jesteś moją ulubioną osobą i pomysły wciąż by się nie skończyły. Mogłem napisać dla ciebie mowę, by ją dzisiaj wyrecytować, ale nie chciałem czytać dla ciebie z kartki. Chcę do ciebie mówić. Prosto z mojego serca, więc proszę poczekaj, podczas gdy będę próbował?" 

Oczy Harry'ego były ciężkie od nieuronionych łez, kiedy przytaknął. "Poczekam." Obiecał. "Ale dla ścisłości, już uważam, że robisz niesamowitą robotę." 

Ulżyło mu słysząc to. Louis nie miał planu, ale kochanie Harry'ego było rzeczą, w której był najlepszy. Wiedział, że cokolwiek dzisiaj powie, to będzie bezpośrednie odzwierciedlenie jego serca. Kogo obchodzi to, czy będzie to elokwentne, tak długo jak Harry wiedział bez wątpliwości, że jest kochany? 

"Pierwszym razem, kiedy się spotkaliśmy doprowadziłeś mnie do takiego szaleństwa, że przyszedłem do twojej pracy, by zamówić tort na nieprawdziwy ślub mojej ciotki, żebym mógł z tobą porozmawiać. Powiedziałeś mi, że dla mnie miłość się nie skończyła. Że moja osoba, moja bratnia dusza wciąż tam była, czekając na mnie i- nienawidziłem cię przez to. Każdego dnia sprawiałeś, że byłem taki wściekły. Wracałem do domu i pisałem te wszystkie okropne rzeczy o tobie, bo dostałeś się pod moją skórę, do mojego serca. Sprawiłeś, że zacząłem czuć rzeczy, których nie chciałem czuć, ale jestem tak wdzięczny, że to zrobiłeś." 

Louis ścisnął dłonie Harry'ego, przypominając sobie jak bardzo chciał pocałować Harry'ego nawet w tych dniach, kiedy denerwował Louisa głównie tym, że ciągle uparcie twierdził, że należeli do siebie. Miał rację. Louis wiedział, że to była prawda. 

"Prwdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale kocham cię od momentu, w którym cię zobaczyłem; po prostu nie mogłem tego jeszcze przyznac. Wiem, że to głupie i banalne, bo czytałeś mojego książki setki razy, ale naprawdę jesteś rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, który mnie uratował. Uwierzyłeś w nas, kiedy ja nie mogłem i nawet teraz sprawiasz, że jestem najsilniejszy i najszczęśliszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej byłem." 

Louis wziął pierścionek i delikatnie wsunął go na palec Harry'ego. Był prosty, a i tak pasował do niego idealnie w sposób, w jaki mienił się w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. 

"Sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłem w niemożliwe. Sprawiłeś, że ponownie uwierzyłem w miłość i przez ciebie  _nasza_ historia jest niezaprzeczlanie najlepsza, którą ktokolwiek opowiedział. Zrobiłeś już tak wiele, ale chcę cię poprosić, żebyś zrobił dla mnie jeszcze jedną rzecz, jeśli to nie jest zbyt wiele." Powiedział, zanim wziął głęboki wdech. "Proszę spraw, że będę najszczęsliwszym mężczyzną na świecie i powiedz, że za mnie wyjdziesz?"  

Spodziewał się, że usłyszy konretne tak, albo nie, ale nie oczekiwał sposobu, w jaki Harry pocałuje go, jak tylko pytanie opuści jego usta. Przyparł Louisa do oparcia mostu, złączając ze sobą ich czoła, kiedy szeptał tak znowu i znowu, dopóki Louisowi nie zabrakło oddechu przez to, jak jego głos brzmiał tak pewnie i po prostu tak szczęśliwie. 

Ponownie pocałował usta Harry'ego, zanim wytarł jego załzawione policzki. Pierwszym razem, kiedy Louis się zaręczył był zbyt zaślepiony tym, czym myślał że była miłość by zauważyć, że coś było nie w porządku. Tamtego dnia nawet nie można porównać do tego dnia i tego, jak niezwykle dobrze było to czuć. Z Harrym, Louis nie musiał się zastanawiać czy ich miłość będzie trwać. Był tego pewien. 

~~~

Wieści o tym, że ślub sławnego Louisa Tomlinsona się zbliżał rozprzestrzeniły się jak pożar. Na początku z Harrym powiedzieli tylko ludziom, którzy musieli wiedzieć, jak ich przyjaciele i rodzina, ale po jakimś czasie trzymania ich zaręczyn w tajemnicy, Louis po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać przed mównieniem o swoim cudownym nowym narzeczonym każdemu, kto słuchał; do czego również zaliczały się jego dwa miliony obserwujących na Twitterze. Whoops.  

Ogłoszenie jego trzeciej książki i ich zaręczyn przyciągnęły uwagę świata. Z Harrym byli całkiem normalni według standardów, ale dla wszystkich innych Louis był tym, który raz był największym cynikiem na świecie i Harry był cudotwórcą, który go nawrócił. 

Był zaskoczony, kiedy wziął przerwę od pisania i pewniego dnia sprawdził swojego e-maila. Znalazł jeden od Nialla, nie pytając o proges dotyczący jego trzeciej książki, ale o prawdopodobieństwo zgody Louisa na wielką promocję. 

Louis przeczytał wiadomość kilka razy, zanim odebrał od niego telefon. 

"Więc co myślisz?" Spytał Niall, jego głos był pełen entuzjazmu, że brzuch Louisa trzepotał.

"Nie wiem, Ni. To zdecydowanie inne od tego, co robiliśmy do innych książek." 

"To dlatego, że żadna z innych książek nie zyskała takiego zainteresowania tak szybko. Wyczucie czasu jest idealne. Moglibyśmy podwoić sprzedaż, jak nie potroić. Wydawca nie mówi, że musisz to robić, oczywiście. Po prostu chcą, żebyś nad tym pomyślał." 

Louis spojrzał na swoją małą, pisarską półkę w salonie, którą Harry sam tam zainstalował. Obie książki Louisa były tam wystawione, każda reprezentowała inny etap jego życia. Jego trzecia również będzie tam wystawiona, kiedy ją skończy. Jak dotąd wygląda na to, że będzie kolejnym, wielkim pamiętnikiem o jego miłości do Harry'ego.  

Sprzedaż nie miała znaczenia dla Louisa. Nie bardzo. Wszystko, o co dbał to to, żeby jego pisarstwo było szczere, prawdziwe i przedstawiało jakim szczęściarzem był, że znalazł miłość swojego życia. Promocja była na drugim miejscu. Pierwszy był Harry. 

"Najpierw muszę z nim o tym porozmawiać." Odpowiedził Louis. "Nie zrobię tego, jeśli nie będzie czuł się z tym całkowicie komfortowo. To wszystko jest dla niego nowe." To taka dziwaczna sytuacja. Nie sądzi, że Harry na to pójdzie, ale i tak spyta. 

"Oczywiście, Lou. Kompletnie rozumiem. Porozmawiaj z Haz i zwróć się do mnie, jeśli będziecie mieć ciężki czas myśląc nad tym." Louis zgodził się, niezbyt wierząc w to, że Harry zrobi to samo. 

~~~

"Będziemy w  _telewizji_?!"

Louis zamrugał na swojego narzeczonego i na sposób, w jaki jego głos podniósł się o kilka decybeli. "Er- Cóż, nie,  _jeszcze_ nie, bo nie dałem im odpowiedzi. Powiedziałem, że pomyślimy nad tym. Oczywiście chciałem najpierw o tym z tobą porozmawiać." 

Sądząc po reakcji jaką otrzymał, Louis mógł od razu powiedzieć Niallowi tak. Harry wyglądał na podekscytowango. 

"Chcę!" Odpowiedział od razu. "To brzmi jak dobra zabawa. Co sądzisz, Lou? Chciałbyś taki wielki ślub? O mój Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nawet nigdy wcześniej o tym nie rozmawialiśmy!" Uśmiechał się. Louis wolałby zostać pobity, niż rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, kiedy po raz pierwszy poznali się z Harrym. Śluby nie zjadowały się wysoko na liście Louisa rzeczy, o których lubił rozmawiać, ale teraz to było dla niego ważne. Dbał o mężczyznę, który obecnie promieniował obok niego podekscytowaniem, jakby ta oferta była najlepsza, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

"To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, kochanie, tak długo, jak weźmiemy ślub. Rozmiar i koszt naszego ślubu jest nieistotny, tak długo jak będę cię miał." Powiedział szczerze Louis. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, zanim go pocałował. Było to odrobinę pośpieszne przez to, jak podekscytowany był, ale to i tak sprawiło, że serce Louisa przyśpieszyło. 

"To twoja książka, więc to twoja decyzja, ale będę cię wspierał i robił to, co sprawia, że czujesz się komfortowo." Powiedział Harry ze szczerym spojrzeniem. "To należy do ciebie."

Louis był tylko pisarzem. I to przypadkowym. Nie miał pojęcia do przyciągało ludzi do jego książek, albo jego związku z Harrym, ale wszyscy, w tym jego narzeczony zdawali się myślec, że transmitowanie ich ślubu będzie dobrą rzeczą, więc Louis również w to wierzył. 

"Jesteś  _pewien_ , że nie masz nic przeciwko?" Upewnił się Louis. "To nie jest jak moje książki, gdzie ludzie otrzymują krótkie fragmenty z naszego życia, które  _wybieram_ , by im dać. Nie możemy ukryć się przed kamerami." Louis już wcześniej udzielał wywiadów i uczęszczał w talk show, ale nigdy wcześniej nie robił nic na taką skalę.  

"Zatem to dobra rzecz, że nie mamy nic do ukrycia." Powiedział Harry. "Więc..." Patrzył na Louisa z jasnym uśmiechem tak szerokim, że niemal zajmował jego całą twarz. "Oficjalnie będziemy w telewizji?" Spytał z niemożliwie szerokimi oczami, jak jego siostry, kiedy czegoś chciały. 

Louis czule przewrócił oczami na swojego narzeczonego, spodziewając się tego, jak Harry głośno zawiwatuje i rzuci się na niego, jak przerośnięty szczeniak, kiedy powiedział tak.  _Idiota_.  

~~~

Zgodzenie się na filmowanie najważniejszego dnia w ich życiu tak naprawdę nie uderzyło w Louisa, dopóki to nie zaczęło szybko się zbliżać. Wpuszczenie tam świata i zaproszenie ich, by byli świadkami ich związku małżeńskiego wywołało o wiele większe zamieszanie, niż oczekiwał Louis. Ich ślub stał się większy i bardziej luksusowy z tymi wszystkimi ślubnymi firmami i projektantami, które praktycznie rzucały w nich towarem, by mieć szansę na darmową promocję.  

To było dwa dni przed ślubem, kiedy Louis był w sali bankietowej, której właściciel nalegał, by użyli jej za darmo. Louis razem z Niallem załatwiali różne sprawy przez cały tydzień, jego asystent stał się w jakiś sposób nieoficjalnym organizatorem ślubu w międzyczasie. Książki Louisa były zbudowane na pomyśle bajki i ta sala wyglądała jakby jedna do niej się przeniosła z tymi wszystkimi kwiatami wiśni i glicyniamii zwisającymi z sufitu. 

Został poproszony na stronę przez ich specjalistę od światła (Louis nawet nie wiedział, że to było rzeczą), by wybrał pomiędzy sześcioma różnymi ustawieniami, kiedy będą wygłaszać swoje przysięg. Louis nie widział pomiędzy nimi różnicy, więc powiedział mu, żeby zapytał Harry'ego. 

"Próbowałem, ale kiedy poszedłem go szukać, nie mogłem go znaleźć." Wyjaśnił mężczyzna. 

Louis rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu zauważając, że również nie widział Harry'ego od jakiegoś czasu. Może był z Niallem, dyskutując o cieście, nad którym Liam zawzięcie pracował.  

"Przyślę go do ciebie, kiedy go zobaczę." Obiecał Louis, zanim usprawidliwił się, żeby nie musieć udawać, że wiedział czym do cholery był Ciemny Półmrok. 

Louis został wciągnięty do rozmowy z kilkoma ludźmi i każdy chciał, by zdecydował o tym lub wybrał to. Ten cały ślub był o wiele większy, niż oczekiwał. Cały świat będzie go oglądał i nie chciał niczego spieprzyć. Kiedy ludzie do niego podchodzili, odpowiadał 'powinieneś zapytać Harry'ego. Będzie wiedział.' A wszyscy szybko odpowiadali ' _nie wiem gdzie on jest_.' 

Po tym, jak usłyszał to po raz szósty, Louis udał się na misję, by znaleźć swojego asystenta, z którym Harry pewnie musiał być. Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy znalazł Nialla z dostawcą cateringu i Liamem, którzy rozmawiali o torcie, jego narzeczonego wciąż nigdzie nie było. 

"Hej, Ni. Hej, Li. Widzieliście Harry'ego?" 

Niall ledwo uniósł wzrok znad listy, o której rozmawiał z mężczyzną. "Nie. W każdym bądź razie nie od ostatnich trzysiestu minut. Myślałem, że jest z tobą."  

"Tak, ja też. Nie widziałem go." Powiedział Liam. 

Louis pokręcił głową. "Też go nie widziałem." Powiedział, teraz zaczynając panikować. "Nie-" 

Wyciągnął swój telefon z kieszeni, kiedy zawibrował. Poczuł ulgę w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zobaczył, że była to wiadomość od zaginionego, ale Louis zmarszczył brwi na swój ekran, mamrocząc szybkie "przepraszam" do wszystkich po tym, jak przeczytał co do cholery wyslał Harry. 

_'Chcesz wziąż ślub? :)'_

Louis popedził na zewnątrz, z dala od hałasu, by zadzownić do swojego narzeczonego. 

"To był główny cel, kiedy dałem ci pierścionek." Powiedział, kiedy odebrał Harry. "No wiesz, powód dlaczego połowa świata przyjeżdża na tą wielką cereminię za dwa dni z tymi wszystkimi kwiatami i dziwnym religijnym gościem na przodzie?" 

Usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego przez słuchawkę. 'Tak, wiem. Wiem." Chichotał. "I jestem pewien, że to będzie piękna ceremonia, ale co jeśli po prostu ją pominiemy?"

Louis stanął jak wryty na środku skrzyżowania, przez które właśnie przechodził. Jego stopy nie poruszały się, nawet jeśli samochody na niego trąbiły i ludzie krzyczeli, żeby kurwa zszedł z drogi. Jego klatka piersiowa była tak zaciśnięta, że miał problemy z oddychaniem.  _Pominąć ich ślub?_

"H-Harry. Co ty do cholery mówisz? Co ty robisz?" 

"Czekam na ciebie pod urzędem stanu cywilnego na Sixth Street." 

Louis spojrzał a tamtym kierunku, mentalnie kalkulując, że będzie musiał minąć dwa bloki, by tam się dostać, kiedy zaczał iść. 

Zauważył Harry'ego jak tylko zbliżył się do budynku. Wciąż był ubrany w starą koszulkę i podarte jeansy, tak jak wyszedł w mieszkania tego ranka. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Obaj na takich wyglądali przez to, ile pracy włożyli w to całe wydarzenie, ale nawet wtedy Louis uważał, że wyglądał idealnie. 

"Hej." Uśmiechnął się, przytulając ciasno Louisa, gdy był wystarczająco blisko. 

Louis również miał powiedzieć cześć, ale wyszło to jako 'nie chcesz przez to przechodzić, prawda? Nie chcesz brać ślubu." 

Harry odsunął się, by natychmiast na niego spojrzeć. "Louis. Kocham cię. Dlaczego do cholery tak pomyślałeś?" Louis słyszał słowa, ale nie ufał im. Nie tak jak zazwyczaj. 

"Nie wiem. Dlatego, bo zniknąłeś z lokalu i potem powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy pominąć nasz ślub, który ma być za dwa dni i jesteśmy zmęczeni i ludzie zadają nad milion pytań- i- i-"

Louis wziął kilka pełnych oddechów, żeby nie udusił się na środku ulicy.  

Znacznie się uspokoił, kiedy Harry trzymał jego dłonie i zmusił go, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. "Louis, nie. Nie miałem na myśli tego, że nie chcę cię poślubić. Nigdy nie chciałbym cię nie poślubić, kochane. Po prostu pomyślałem, że możemy zrobić to dzisiaj. Tylko ty i ja." Wyszeptał. "Przepraszam, że nie postawiłem sprawy jasno." 

Louis spojrzał na wysoki budynek przed nimi, nie chcąc nic innego, tylko uniknąć tego cyrku, który odbywał się kilka bloków dalej. "Ale co z salą bankietową? Zgodziliśmy się na kamery. Nie możemy się teraz wycofać."  

Czytelnicy Louisa obdarliby go ze skóry, nie wspominając o tym, co zrobiły jego wydawca. 

"Zgodziliśmy sie, żeby wspućić ludzi na nasz ślub i zrobimy to." Powiedział Harry. "Ale nasze małżeństwo? Jest dla  _nas_. Nikt inny nie powinien się do tego wstrącać."

Im więcej Louis nad tym myślał, tym bardziej chciał zaciągnąć Harry'ego do budynku za tą zniszczoną koszulkę, by stał się jego mężem. 

"Poślubiłbyś mnie teraz?" Spytał Louis, sceptycznie unosząc brew. 

"Teraz. W tej sekundzie." Obiecał Harry i Louis wierzył w każde słowo. 

"Wyglądamy jak bezdomni. Mam na sobie bluzę.  _Twoją_ bluzę. Która jest za duża." 

"Wiem. I dobrze na tobie wygląda. Wyglądasz świetnie." Louis zagryzł uśmiech, bo wiedział, że Harry miał to na myśli. 

Spojrzał na godzinę i potem w stronę ich lokalu. "Ludzie się skapną, że nas brakuje."

"Zatem zgaduję, że lepiej powinniśmy się pośpieszyć i sekretnie wziąć ślub, zanim zauważą, że zniknęliśmy." Dołeczki Harry'ego były najgłębsze, jakie kiedykolwiek widział Louis, uśmiechając się i patrząc na Louisa, jakby nie obchodziło go nic innego na świecie, z wyjątkiem ich i tego momentu. 

Louis rzucił się w jego ramiona, mając największy uśmiech kiedykolwiek. "Boże, kocham cię. Jesteśmy  _tak_ nieprzygotowani na to." Zaśmiał się. "Nawet nie mamy naszych obrączek. Ci ludzie pomyślą, że właśnie się poznaliśmy." Harry uniósł palec i sięgnął do kieszeni jeansów. Wyciągnął dwie srebrne obrączki, które wybrali razem w zeszłym miesiącu. "Czy wspominałem, że cię kocham?" Spytał Louis.   

"Tak." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Myślę, że mogłeś powiedzieć to raz, czy dwa." Pochylił sie, by ująć wargi Louisa, jego klatka piersiowa była lżejsza, niż czuł przez kilka miesięcy. Miał właśnie poślubić miłość swojego życia z zarostem na twarzy i jakimiś czterema godzinami snu, ale to jest to co sprawia, że bajki są tak piękne; z tą magią wokół, wszystko jest możliwe. 

~~~

Ich ślub był tym, o czym wszyscy mówili przez tygodnie. Każdy, kto przychodził teraz do piekarni wiedział kim był Harry i Louis był zatrzymywany do zdjęć częściej, niż wcześniej. Ich ślub, drugi ślub, był wielką sprawą dla wielu ludzi. Powiedzieli, że dał im nadzieje, że nie ważne jak może być źle, albo jak samotni mogą się czuć, tego jednego dnia również im się uda. 

Louis miał nadzieje, że pewnego dnia im się to spełni.  

Kiedy jego trzecia książka miała premierę,  _Szczęśliwe Zakończenie: Niekończąca się Przygoda_ , fani Louisa utrzymywali ją na szczycie listy bestsellerów przed osiem tygodni, ale zrezygnował z kolejnego tournee. Czuł, jakby dał tak wiele swoim czytelnikom przez te lata. Dzielił się Harrym i częścią ich życia przez tak długi czas, że wszystko, czego chciał to zatrzymanie swojego nowego męża całego dla siebie; w każdym bądź razie przynajmniej na chwilę.  

Louis krzyknął, śmiejąc się o wiele głośniej, niż powinien, kiedy Harry dyskretnie dźgnął go w brzuch, kiedy szedł po kolejny katlog. Próbował dźgnąć go jeszcze raz, kiedy wracał do klienta, ale Louis ukninął jego długich palców, przysięgając, że powali go na ziemie w ramach reważnu, gdy tylko ta kobieta wyjdzie.

Louis poprawił stertę ksiązek, którą Harry właśnie naruszył. Słuchał jak Harry przeprowadzał klientkę przez wielką listę opcji ciasta, które zamawiała. "Wszystkie wyglądają niesamowicie!" Powiedziała. "Myślę, że moja córka pokochałaby wszystkie, szczególnie te róże. Zawsze lubiła kwiaty. Wszystko różowe tak naprawdę." Uśmiechnęła się. "Ma pan dzieci?" 

Louis przestał układać katalogi, kiedy usłyszał jak Harry delikatnie się zaśmiał.   

"Um, nie, proszę pani. Z mężem nie mamy dzieci." Harry odwrócił się, by wyłapać jego wzrok i Louis poczuł w swoim brzuchu stado motyli, gdy dodał ciche "jeszcze nie "

Nawet nie byli rok po ślubie, więc Louis wiedział, że to nie wydarzy się jutro, ale serio, Harry musi powiedzieć tylko słowo. Kiedy to zrobi, Louis będzie tutaj razem z nim, gotowy na następne setki stron przygód, tym czasem miejmy nadzieje razem z kilkoma małymi księciami lub księżniczkami.  

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, jedynie wyobrażając sobie to. Wyobrażając sobie ich jako rodzinę. W jego głowie  _królewską_  rodzinę, bo ich bajka nigdy się nie skończy.... i zawsze mógłby skorzystać z kolejnego bestselleru.  

 _Koniec_.  


End file.
